Rowdyruff Boys story
by flamthower500
Summary: This is a brand new story about the rowdyruff boys with new enemies new abilities and maybe new romances
1. Chapter 1

Well here it is my first story hope u like it I DO NOT own the Powerpuff Girls

**chapter 1**

******Narrator:**The city of Townsvile where we see that it is another normal bright day for our citizen of this fine city

Blossom: Buttercup will you hurry up we are going to be late for school again!!

Buttercup: I'm coming just hold your horses

[Buttercup said to her sister while she get the last of her things when Bubbles call up to her]

Bubbles: we have to to hurry Ms Keane said we are going to be getting some new students today [Bubbles said cheerfully]

Blossom: so come on [she said with anger]

Buttercup: alright I'm here lets go [she said coming down stairs]

[with that said the girl say good bye to the Professor and blast off to school in a flash]

******Narrator:But on the other side of Townsvile unknown to the girls is another pair of sibling that are preparing for first day of school**

"dude Wat taking you forever" said the one with long red hair spiked at the end "I'm coming I'm coming" said the one spiked up black hair "were going to be late" wined the one with blode hair spiked at the side "why are we even going to school" said the black haired one "because i said so" said the red haired one anger in his voice "now come on"

[with that the three boys took off to school not expecting the events that will unfold on this day to come]

**Narrator: oh on this could be trouble for the girls **[switch scenes to the girl]

girl one "so what do you think the new kids are like"

girl two "if its a girl i hope she fun if its a boy i hope hes cute"

boy one" i hope he can play kick ball"

Mitch: lets just hope he's not a wuss

[the Powerpuff Girls were just sitting back listeningto their class mates talk about the new kids how haven't come when they start to talk to each other about it]

Bubbles: wat do you think they'll be like[ask bubble sweetly]

Buttercup:I hope their strong and tough[boosted buttercup]

Blossom: I hope their smart and clever

Bubbles: I hope their sweet and like to color

Blossom:well I guess well have to wait and see

[as if on cu Ms Keane walked in with a big bright smile on her to tale her class the news]

Ms Keane: class we have three new students today please said hello too...

[as she open the door to the people outside everyone inside waited eager in there eye to see the new class mates buts when the door opened the girls were in shock]

**chiff hanger well tell me what you think be nice it is my first story after all I'll try to make it longer next time**

**thank you good night**


	2. they arrive

**While here it is chapter two and thanks for the reviews**

**Chapter 2: they arrive**

* * *

As the class waits too see their new classmates including the Powerpuff Girls the girls were surprised at what they saw]

**Narrator:oh-no this could get be very bad very soon _(gulp)_**

Ms Keane: Class I like you to meet your new classmate [points to the red haired one] this is Brick Jones,Brick:hey (he said while looking at them with no expression) [next she points to the blacked haired one] this is Butch Jones, Butch: Wat up(he said looking like he itching for a fight with a smirk on his face) [finally she points to the blond haired one] and this is Boomer Jones, (upon hearing his name he looks at the class with a smile) Boomer:hello [and with that he looks back to the window with a spaced out looK].

Butch:And together were...

Blossom: the Rowdyruff Boys [she yells as her and her sister recover from the shock of seeing them their]

Butch: yeah how'd you know tha...the Powerpuff Girls[he said cutting himself short at seeing who it was]

[both groups look at each other,the girl glaring at them in defense stances the boys looking, Butch in an attack stance looking now more than ever ready for a fight, Brick looking at them with a deadly glare but not getting into a stance at all, Boomer was looking at the girls still with a half spaced out look and doing as his brother brick and not getting in a fighting stance.

Buttercup: what are you jerks doing here[she said with anger clear in her voice]

Butch: wouldn't you like to know power_wuss _girls[he said back with a mocking tone]

[at that Buttercup get ready angry you could see the red in her face and the anger in her eyes ready to attack]

Buttercup:THATS IT!!!

[Buttercup Then shoot at butch at greet speed ,which butch was about to do to until a hand grabed him, when he looked to the side he seen to see none other than his brother brick giving him that "don't do it "look]

Butch: What are you doing[he yells looking back at the in coming buttercup] Let go!!

Brick:stand down

Butch:but

Brick: I said stand down[he repeats more forcefully than before]

[Butch did as he was told but still stayed in his stance ready for anything while brick just watched Buttercup come at them, she was about to hit butch but at the last Boomer grabed butch and moved him out the way ("hey he's not the fastest Rowdyruff for nothing) which caused Buttercup to smash into the wall]

Buttercup: ow my headGrrrr [she said looking at the Boys when she got up to do it again until...]

Ms Keane: THAT enough young lady[not sounding happy]

Buttercup:but Ms Keane those boys are evil

Ms Keane: i don't care, and by the look of it you were trying to start the boys who I remind didn't attack you or attack when you were attacking them now to your seat

Buttercup:But..but..

Ms Keane:Now

[with that Buttercup returned to her seat with her sister and Ms Keane then turn to the boys]

Ms Keane: I'm sorry boys are you OK

[brick didn't look to happy but answered]

Brick:yeah we OK [with that news Ms Keane smiles at them]

Ms Keane:Good you boys may now take your seat(said cheerfully)

[brick looked around and found a table near the window his brother was looking out of earlier, and was again when he looked at him]

Brick:right their looks fine[he said still not happy and him and his brothers fly over to the table while the ppg talked to each other about this problem]

Buttercup:Great [looks at Blossom] what now what do you thick they want

Blossom:I don't know Buttercup[she said looking worried before she started glaring at the boys once more] but you can bet were going to find out.

* * *

**well that the end of chapter 2 hope you liked it, and a ****Special thanks to BlossomQueen for being the first person to ever r****eview me on a story i hope that alot of you will start to soon**

**not much has happened so far but give it time cause in the next chapter it will be Brick_vs_Blossom in the battle of the brains**

**p.s in my story **

**Boomer is the fastest ruff**

**Butch is the strongest **

**And even though Brick will be the smartest he's also the one with the most powerful energy blast, you'll see soon _*wink*_**


	3. battle of the brains

**

* * *

**

Well here you go hope you like it

**I DO NOT own the Powerpuff Girls or ****Rowdyruff Boys**

**Chapter 3 battle of the brains**

* * *

**Narrator:When we last left our girls they were trying to figure out what the boys were up to as the boys were talking amuse their selves.**

Butch:What did you do that for I could have took Why Did You Stop Me!!![butch said an little ticked off at his brother, brick turned and looked calmly at his brother ]

Brick:butch do you remeber what I told you before school anything at all

Butch:ah don't fall a sleep in class[butch said without a clue]

Brick:Wat else

Butch:lisen to the teacher

Brick:Wat else

Butch:dont steal the other kids lunches

Brick:Wat Else!![brick said a little more annoyed]

Butch:ah I don't know I cant remeber

Boomer:he said not to get into any fight on school grounds[boomer said after he stop looking out the window for a minute]

Butch:O yeah[butch said finally getting it then he turn to his oldest brother] but that was before we know that the _girls_ would be here and we haven't had a good fight in ages.

[It was true the boys were still causing a lot of trouble in town but the girl have been a little to busy with some werid monster attacks for the past few days]

Brick:yeah I know but we have to be good at school or do you want to go back to the old home school.

[the boys flinched at the memories of when mojo was home schooling them they didn't want that again]

Butch:no[butch said defeated]

Brick:good[brick said to his brother]

Boomer:and besides It doesn't look like they got any stronger since the last time we seen them

[that again was true while the girls have been fighting monster the boys have been training and getting stronger alot stronger]

Butch:yeah but I thouht they be a good warm up

Brick:hows this you can fight then after school if your good

Butch:sweet okay

Boomer:sound good to me

[and with that the boys started lisening to the leson the girls still keeping an eye on them, after a few minutes the boys looked alot different,brick was barely lisening because he went over this with mojo,Butch was a sleep as brick predicted,and boomer was one again just staring out the window lost in his own world]

Ms Keane:okay class can any one tell me what 6x6 is

[blossom was the first to raise her hand]

Blossom:36

Ms Keane:current very good blossom now can any one tell me what 7x7 is

[blossom raise her hand again but someone just answered the question]

Brick:49[brick said not really careing]

Ms Keane:right nice job brick

[blossom glared at brick before turning back to the leson]

Ms Keane:now can any one tell me what 8x8 is

[blossom quickly answered the question this time]

Blossom:64

Ms Keane:current very good again blossom

[blossom then looked at brick with a smug look that brick caught right away]

Brick thinking:so that how you want it, well bring it on pinky

Ms Keane:now can any one tell me what 9x9 is

[this time brick quickly answered the question]

Ms Keane:right nice job once again brick

[brick this time also looked at blossom with a smug]

Blossom thinking:oh-no he didn't

Ms Keane:okay now what is 10x10

Blossom:100[she said quickly getting up from her seat looking at brick]

Ms Keane:current very good now what is 11x11

Brick:121[he said then time first and getting up from his seat looking back at blossom]

Ms Keane:current very good(she said while looking brick than at blossom)

Ms Keane thinking:ah oh this could be bad

Ms Keane:now is 12x12

Blossom:144[blossom said taking a step towards brick]

Ms Keane:current now what is 13x13

Brick:169[brick said taking a step towards blossom]

Ms Keane:current now...

[it went like that for a couple minutes each answering a question after another taking a step with each answers till they were in each other face the entire class watching the two to see who win and the questions getting harder with each answers]

Ms Keane:okay now this one is really hard what is the sqare root of 144

[blossom was about to answer when she realized she didn't know the answer to bad for her no such luck with brick]

Brick:12[he said with a big smirk on his face]

Ms Keane:current!!

[and as if on cue the bell rang telling them its recess blossom eyes got wide]

Blossom thinking:it...it cant be

Butch:kids of Pokey Oaks Kindergarten the new chapin and smartest kid in school Brick Jones[butch said coming out of nowhere while boomer claps his hands]

Brick:thank thank...but hey why we standing around for its recess!!

[with that everyone in class and the Rowdyruff Boys went outside everyone but the Powerpuff Girls, blossom was just standing there shocked]

Blossom thinking:i...i..lost..i

Bubbles:blossom are you ok[she said with concern]

Blossom:.......

Buttercup:blossom hello[she said with concern as well]

Blossom:GET

Bubbles:what

Blossom:WERE GOING TO GET THOSE RUFFS I DONT KNOW WHAT THEIR PLAN IS BUT NO ONES MAKES A FOOL OF BLOSSOM Utonium LETS GET THEM.[She said very angry]

Buttercup:thats what I'm talking about

Bubbles:yeah let do it

Blossom:lets go ladies

[and with that the girls flew off to confront their male foes]

* * *

**well their you have it chaper 3 i hoped you liked it in the next chapter it Butch_vsButtercup_**

**thank you and please Review**


	4. bronzevsbronze

**Well here you go chapter 4 yay I think I'm making good time sorry if the chapter title's spelling wrong he-he**

**Chapter 4 bronze_vs_bronze**

* * *

**Narrator:When we last seen our girls Blossom the leader and brains of the Powerpuff Girls was in a battle of the brain with none other than Brick leader of the ****Rowdyruff Boys and to everyone surprise and manys disappointment it looks like the ****Rowdyruff now the girls go to face the boys and get to the bottom of their studden apprentices in their school**

[outside you can see everyone just playing around doing what ever they nomaly do at recess, with the boys they were all around this one tree, boomer was on top of a tree brush looking out at the beautiful day before him, brick was at the moment reading a comic book, and butch at the moment was just shadow boxing the air and looking around at the kids playing until....]

PPG:Stop right their Rowdyruff Boys[the girls all said at once coming out of the classroom

Brick:oh here we go[brick said looking up free his comic book and at the girls]

Boomer:ah girls were not doing anything...were not even moving[boomer said looking at the girls weirdly]

Butch:so unless you can count my brother kicking you butt at being a _smarty-pants _you got nothing against us so their*Pssss*[butch said sticking his tongue at the girls]

[at this point the girls were all very angry, blossom the most angry of them all her whole face was red with anger]

Blossom:Grrrr

Brick:Wow bloss I thought I was the one that favored red, it's a shame when a Puff has to take a Ruff's color just to look cool like me[brick said with a smirk on his face which just made the girl more mad]

Blossom:Ahhhh[she screamed with anger]what are you and your dumb brother doing here I'm asking for the last time!

Brick:None of your business pinky[he said getting mad for her calling him and his brother dumb]and I don't think you can call anyone dumb after what just happened a little bit ago

Blossom:you just got lucky on the last question that all I'm still ten times smarter than you[she said getting mad that he remind her]

Brick:oh please my baby brother boomer could have answered that question easy

Blossom:oh yeah[she said taking a step forward]

Brick:yeah[he said getting in her face again and letting his anger get the best of him]

Blossom:oh yeah

Brick:yeah

Blossom:oh yeah

Brick:yeah

Boomer thinking: oh-no this will not not end well[he thought looking at the two people argument]

Butch thinking:ha and he told me to keep a cool head

[blossom and brick continued their argument for a few more minutes before...]

Blossom:oh yeah

Brick:yeah face it blossom me and my boys are smarter,faster,and stronger than you or your will ever be[he said still in her face]

Buttercup:oh please you guys are nothing compared to us were ten times smarter twenty times faster and one hundred times stronger than you[buttercup said getting in the conversation]

Bubbles:yeah we can take you guys any day of the week

Blossom: face it brick compare to us you and your brothers are just some dumb,slow,wussy little boys

Boomer:what was that[he said getting mad at the girls comment]

Butch:we can beat you girls any time of month, year in fact[butch said getting mad that the girls called him weak and a wuss]

Buttercup:you wanna prove that

Butch:you bet[butch was about to jump at buttercup but was once again stoped by his brother brick giving him that looked again]

Butch:oh come on!![butch said getting impatient]

Brick:don't worry we are going to settle this[he then turns to the girls]but not like that not yet any way[he then looks around and see a couple kids about to play baseball he then gets a really good idea on how to settle it without them getting in troble]okay if you girls can beat my boys in a game of baseball well tell you why were here.

[blossom looks over at the game and decides that doing that will be better than recking the place with a fight]Blossom:fine

Buttercup:but blossom

Blossom:that enough buttercup I don't want anyone to get hurt[buttercup looked away a little mad but decided that the best thing to do....for now anyway]okay boys lets play baseball

Brick:not so fast bloss me and my boys aren't all go to play[he said stoping blossom short]that just wouldn't be fair, but don't worry I'll give you girls a good challenge or should I say butch will[he then turns to butch to see him with a confused look]he been needing something to do all day[after that butch get a smirk on his face]

Blossom:fine[she then turn to buttercup]buttercup your playing for us[buttercup then also got a smirk on her face]

[butch and buttercup were about to go to the game when both leaders and whispered the same thing to them]

Brick/Blossom:don't lose

[so the two kids walked over shore they would]

Mitch:okay let get this show on the road I pick[he then see buttercup and butch walking over]what are you guys doing

Buttercup:we came to play

Butch:is that a crime

[the other kids looked at each other then at the super-powered kids]

Sally:no that fine if you want to play

Butch:okay then lets play alright

Mitch:fine but I pick frist and I pick[he looks around before pointing to]butch

Buttercup:what you got to be kidding me you pick him over me[she said looking angry at mitch]

Sally:don't worry buttercup well beat them cause I pick you

[after that they picked the rest of there players and started the game and guess who's up to bat]

Butch:come on sally thought throw the ball with all you got

[so sally did as she was asked and she could throw pretty hard but butch was a bull to hit it]

Butch thinking:ha lets see someone catch that

[it was ture the ball did not go high but it went fast no one could even see it but buttercup could and she throw her self in front of the ball, it knocked her back a few feet but she was able to stop it and catch it]

Butch thinking:Wat!!She was able,not bad girly not bad

Buttercup thinking:Wow that was a tough hit I can't believe a baseball could go that fast ouch[of couse buttercup would not say that out loud]

Buttercup:that the best you got butch that was nothing[she said lieing]

Butch:ha please I was just going easy on you next time I won't be so nice

[after butch two more people went up but were easy for buttercup to get out after that the teams swithed sides and buttercup was up to bat]

Buttercup thinking:okay pay back time lets see him handle this

Butch thinking:okay babe show me what you got

Mitch:don't even try hitting this buttercup because I'm bout to throw one of my fire ball pitch

Buttercup:just throw the ball

[just like before the ball was throw and buttercup hit it and also like before it was real fast but unlike before butch was able to catch it a bit easier than buttercup,the ball was super fast butch just ran in front of it and stop it....WITH ONE HAND]

Buttercup thinking:What that thats not possible

Butch thinking:hey not bad the girl can hit pretty hard my hand hurts a little bit[but once again they could not said that out loud]

Butch:that all you got babe

Buttercup:ple...please that was just lucky

Butch:you mean like brick

Buttercup:yes[she said getting mad]and don't call me babe[she said getting mader]

Butch:Ooooo someones a little touchy

Buttercup:Grrrr

[the rest of the game was like that no one scored some people got on bases but didn't get home it was the last play and thier was two people on base and butch was up to bat and time was almost up]

Buttercup thinking:Man this game was hard but all I have to do is catch this next ball and at least I won't lose

Butch thinking:dude I can't believe it she was able to catch all my balls,I guess I just have to give this one all I got

[butch was about to go up to bat when he heard his brother]Brick:butch come here for a minute[butch did as he was told]Blossom thinking:What are they up to[the boys talked for a few seconds than butch walked away with a smirk on his and something behind his back]

Blossom:buttercup be carefully[she said worried]

[butch was up to bat but he only had one hand on the bat his other was behind his back]Sally:Why are you useing just one hand on the bat[she asked wondering] Butch:to show buttercup I can beat her with one hand behide my back[buttercup got really mad at that]Buttercup:ha it just makes it easier to get you out

Butch:we'll see throw the ball[sally throw the ball with all her mit but when the ball left her hands butch drop the bat in his hand and pulled the energy bat from behind his back that his brother boomer made just a second ago all the the powerpuffs thought the same thing(WHAT)when the energy bat made contact with the ball their was a loud boom before the ball went to unbelieve speed and it went so far the shoot right into the sun,I'm not kidding it shoot right into the sun everyone was at first speech less until...]

Mitch:oyeah we won[mitch and his team including butch were cheering]

Buttercup:No way[buttercup said very mad]that thats cheating

Butch:Ooo sorry babe but thats not cheating I just used a different bat is all if you wanted you should have got your sister to make you a bat...O that right she cant hahahahahahah[butch was rolling on the gound laughing buttercup stareing daggers at him]

Blossom:Briiiiiiick[she screamed]

Boomer:Wow she looks mad

Brick:yeah[turns his head to boomer]but it was worth it[boomer shakes his head in aggerment, brick then see blossom coming towards him]Brick thinking:oh great here we go again[just then the hot line rang]

* * *

**well that all for now hope you like or and by the way in my next chapter the writing will be different also it's not a Boomer_vsBubbles one but dont worry boomer will get his time to shine_**

**_p.s. don't forget to reveiw it what helps me become a better writer _and thanks to all you how did reveiw me it means alot**


	5. The end of the day

**Well here it is chapter 5 in less than a week I might add ;) and like I said I write the story in a different way someone told me I could get in **

**trouble writing the old way.**

**Chapter 5: The end of the day**

* * *

******Narrator:Wow this has been a long day for the girls with their enemies showing up then blossom loseing to brick in a how butch would said it _smarty-pants contest and now buttercup loseing to butch in baseball yes indeed it has been a long day for both boys and girls and it's not over yet_**

"ah-oh girls trouble" Blossom said running to the phone and picking it up,(Brick thinking:Wow saved by the hot line ha now thats funny) "hello mayor what the emergency", "_o blossom it a monster attaking down town please hurry" _the mayor said scared "What another one ahh don't worry mayor were on it"blossom said mad at it being another monster

"Bubbles Buttercup trouble downtown a monster attak"blossom yelled to her two sister from in the sky, bubbles and buttercup were boths glaring at boomer and butch when their sister called

"ah man not another one"bubble's wined floating towards her sister"what is that the fouth one this week"

"actually I think it's the fifth one bubbles but hey that just means more butt to kick"buttercup said with excitement but then turn to butch with anger still seeing him laughing at her this whole time,"and when I get back I'll give you a butt kicking to"

At this butch got up looking to meet buttercup challenge with his own"any time any place girly"he said getting in her face"when ever your ready I'll be right here to show you how to really kick some butt"

At this buttercup got really mad and was about to said something else when she heard her sister"buttercup come on we have to go"Blossom yelled to her sister"but" "No buts buttercup we can deal with them when we get back"she said then looked at brick with daggers,after that buttercup floating toward her sisters"yeah that right buttercup listen to your sister _you wouldn't want to get hurt_ hahahaha"butch said in a mocking tune before rolling on the laughing again

buttercup shoot him a dirty look while flying to her sister, after that the girls took off to the city to stop the monster, while butch was on the ground laughing he didn't see his two brothers come up behind him until brick hit him on the back of the head

"ouch wat was that for"butch said getting mad"it wasn't that funny now come on recess is over"he said looking toward the school where everyone was going in, after that him and his brother's went back inside

******Narrator:Meanwhile somewhere in town the girls are about to fight a monster and it's a big one**

the girls just arrived on the scene to see the monster destroying the town but this monster was no nomal monster it was a very big very mean very strong looking monster it look godzilla but 3x worst

"*glup* thats one big monster"bubbles said a little scared"ha he doesn't look so tough"buttercup said"be careful girls stay frosty"blossom said to both of them"give it everything you got NOW GO"

the flew at the monster with great speed they flew straight at the monster hitting it at the same time the monster was knocked back and smached into some buildings"see it just looked tough but we took care of it"but buttercup did not see the monster get up quickly and take it like it was nothing"you were saiding"blossom said looking at her sister after that the monster ran at them with great speed the girls bearly dodged it by spliting up, the girls then started circleing the monster shooting it with laser beams eyes

this only continued to make the monster more mad and it let out a wicked roar"Rooooaaaaaar" the boom knocked the girls off of it buttercup was the first to recover"your gonna pay for that"with that she flew at the monster hitting it with it's her strongest hit than another than another she kept hitting with everything she had and it was working at first she was backing the monster down but then the monster grabed her in a swift movment"ah-oh" the monster then slamed her on the ground"ow" the monster then brought it's fist up and smach it down on her then again then again(I think it was getting payback for earlier)blossom then seen her sister"oh-no buttercup"she then blasted it with an eye beam again which stoped it's attack on buttercup

buttercup was in the hole baddly beatin and hurt the monster then started walking over to blossom her still blasting it the whole way

******Narrator:Meanwhile at Pokey Oaks Kindergarten**

"ah-man this place is great"butch said eatting another cookie"yeah and Ms Keane makes great cookies"boomer said drinking his milk"yeah man an I thought school was lame"brick said happily, the boys dont have many weaknesses but one of them is their love for cookies

"enjoying the cookies boys", "yes Ms Keane"the boys said at the same time"that good are you having a good first day"Ms Keane asked with a smile"yeah lady it's the best especially since the girls left"butch said happliy"thats good...but you boys shouldn't said things like that you should try to be friends with the girl's...and don't call me lady"Ms Keane said,"_yeah right_ lad..I mean Ms Keane the day the girl's and us become friends will be the world ends"butch said with sarcasm in his voice Ms Keane which made her sigh in defeat she then gave the boys one more cookie each then walked away"hey speaking of the girls I wonder where they are right now"boomer said,the boys than began to think about what the girls are doing

******Narrator:Meanwhile back with the girls**

blossom was still blasting the monster with seemed to be distracting it for now but it wasn't hurting it bad enough then the monster opened it's mouth"oh-no now what"Blossom was thinking, just then the monster mouth started glowing then it let out a mega blast from its mouth it took her off guard and was headed right for her but at the lost second bubbles flew by and push her out of the way, she was able to dodge must of the hit but she still got hit pretty baddly"Aaaahhhh"bubble scarmed in pain and was knock three blocks back"Bubble"blossom yelled

blossom flew over to her hurt sister"bubble you okay"blossom asked worried"yeah I think so" bubble said in alot of pain the two sister were so busy they didn't see the monster come up behide them"oh-no blossom"both sister looked up just in time to see the monster about to crush them, but then out of nowhere buttercup flew up and hit the monster in the jaw as hard as she could"take that you big lizard" buttercup yelled, her two sister flew up next to her"okay I don't think I got many of those left"

just then the monster opened its month again and was chargeing up"oh-no not again"Blossom was thinking"okay girl one last blast and this time pure everything into it"the girls then blasted the monster but the monster blasted back they were in a dead lock blast fight neither gaining side"come on girls give it your all"blossom said and with that the girls gave one last push and it beat the monster blast knocking it on its back

"yes we got it now lets finish it"blossom said and with that the girl flew up into the sky"Powerpuff Girl Furious Fiery Feline!" and with that the girl formed their flame cat and charged at the monster with great speed, on contact the monster screamed in pain"RRRROOOAAAARRR"before the impact made him explode"you see that wasn't so hard now was it"buttercup said almost out of breath"what fight were you at"bubble said also out of breath"let just go home school should be over by now anyway"blossom said"what about the boys"both girls said at the same time"they went home by now but don't worry will get after we get a good night sleep"so with that the girls flew home

but deep in the shadows their are five dark figures all looking at the girls with angry eyes"come on lets take those little pest out now"one dark figure said"not yet the MASTER said to wait...but don't worry soon very soon those girls will fall and the MASTER will rise"another dark figure said

******Narrator:Meanwhile back with the boys they are flying home after a good first day...but wait there flying over all of townsville even mojo's lair all the way to the outside of townsville where are they going.**

the boys fly to a house that is two floors high and very big in size they walk inside and the house is just as big on the outside as it is on the inside, the boys then fly to the kitchen and sit down at the table with soda in there hands"were I have to said school wasn't that bad"said boomer takeing a drink of his soda"yaeh but I still wish we could of kicked the girls butts a little"butch said disappointed"another time butch another time"brick said to brighten his spirts"did you boys have fun at school"came a female like voice

the boys all turned to the door way to a woman in her mid 30's with blonde hair,she was wearing an all white outfit with blue stripes and a mask to cover her eyes to match

"the day at school was great"the boys all said at once"Mom"

* * *

**while here you go thought I keep you at the eage of your seats with some questions like who are those shadows, when did the boys get a house that big or for that matter a MOM**

**well they won't be answer in the next chapter because this time the boys are going to show their stuff in a big fight**

**p.s. don't forget to reveiw please**


	6. The Boys fight

**Well coming at you with another chapter I think it a good one cause the boys finally get to fight**

**but hey I'm not the reader so I hope you guys like It **

**Chapter 6:The Boys fight**

* * *

**Narrator:The city of townsville it been a weird for the girls and the boys recently but I think the worst is behind them...I hope*_gulp*_**

it's been a couple of day's since the boys showed up in school and everything seem to be fine even the monster have stop attacking townsville for a bit, saddly that not to good for the boys because now the girls are all over them, the girls think that the boys are responsible for the monster attack and are now just waiting for the girls to be off guard, the boys think the monster stop so the girls could make them miserable at school"oh please let at least one monster attack so the girls can leave me alone"Brick thought"brick"blossom said"oh what now"brick said

"Okay this is the last time i'm going to ask nicely what are you and your brothers doing at school and what do have that lets you control the monster"blossom asked the third time this week"O-K pinky for the last time I'm going to tell you anything"Brick said trying to sound nicely but was failing"so for the last time"brick then looked at blossom with fire in his eyes"LEAVE ME A LONE"

its been like that all week the girls have been trying to find out what the boys are doing but all they did was get on the boys nerves all week"I'm not leaveing till you tell me the truth"blossom said looking brick in the eyes, out of all the Ruffs and Puffs they were the one with the worst problem because neither trusted the other at all

"hey brick"butch said coming over to his brother"you need some help cause if you want"butch then kracked his fist"butch no"brick said looking at his brother"fine"butch said and sat down brick then looked at blossom"do you mind I have a lot of work to do"brick said"It's free time"blossom said"then just go away"brick said then sat down and started to read with that blossom left"nerd who read at free time"butch said to his brother"I'm a nerd that can kick your butt so what that say about you"brick said not taking his eyes off his book

boomer was color while brick was reading and butch was playing with some of his toy cars, all the while the girls were watching them of course the boys know they been doing it all week they learned to ignore it and not pay attention

"oh boys"Ms Keane said walking to the boys, during the whole week the boys have been at school they really got close to her she was one of the only people the boys trusted in school, they didn't trust many people but Ms Keane they felt they could trust, saddly for Ms Keane because of them not trusting many people they didn't really hang out with any body outside their family she tried to get the boys to open up but the boys were to untrusting and the Powerpuff Girls were not making it any better"don't you boys think it would be more fun to play with the other kids today"

"ha play with those wimps no thanks ma'ma"butch said to Ms Keane"sorry Ms Keane its nothig personal but we like to keep to ourselves its our thing"brick said nicely"yeah and besides anything we play with them will just win their just so slow"boomer said still coloring"hey guys look I drew us"boomer said and then showed them, it was a picture of them and the ppg, boomer was flying around bubbles really fast and was making her dizzy,brick was blasting blossom she was on fire,and butch was beating buttercup into the ground, the picture was really good

"Hey!!!"the ppg said seeing the picture"dude that looks awesome"butch said seeing the picture"but you could have made my muscles alittle bigger"brick rolled his eyes than smiled at his little brother"it really nice bro"brick said"yes its a good picture but I don't want you boys drawing mean stuff like that in school" Ms Keane said to all the boys, boomer than looked down sadly"oh but its very good sweety just...try to draw someing nicer next time"boomer than looked up with a smile"thanks Ms Keane"boomer said happily

the girls were about to say someing when the hot line rang(_thank you)_brick was thinking, blossom than ran to the phone""hello mayor what the emergency","_o blossom it another monster attaking town its even bigger than last time please hurry"_blossom then hung"girls trouble in town again"blossom then turned to brick"its another monster werid how it attacked when our _guard_ was down isn't it brick"blossom said like she was blaming brick

"isn't it werid that you won't shut up for like 5 minutes"brick said"and don't you have a town to save our soming"he said trying to get her to leave"humh come on girls we gotta go"blossom than turns to brick"but we will be back so no funny idea's"brick rolls his eyes"i'm so scared"

the girls then take off"Come on monster show those girls your stuff kick their butts"butch said cheering for the monster"MONSTER MONSTER MONSTER"Butch chatted"BUTCH"Ms Keane said alittle mad"now why would you said someing like that"she asked him"hey what you gonna do I am evil and all"Ms Keane sigh a little tried, the boys always said they were evil but after spending some time with them she learned that they are not evil, mischievous yes but not evil they just like to cause a little trouble and have some fun that not evil that being a little boy, boys with super-powers but boys all the same

******Narrator:Meanwhile with the girls they are about to face the monster**

once the girls get out side the school they didn't even need to fly to town the monster was so big they saw it from school"that one big monster"buttercup said"you can say that again"bubble said

it was true the monster was bigger than the last one but it looked meaner, on its chest was gold platted armor with a round jewel like orb in the center on his arms were matching cufflinks with sharp spikes on all side and he had 3 tails all looking like they could take the head off a whale,in short it looked like godzilla but with upgrades and it was headed for the school"ah-oh"blossom said

******Narrator:Meanwhile back with the boys**

everyone in class was just doing and the boys were still just doing nothing until, BOOOOOMMM everyone turned to the window to see that someing just crash in the back of the school everyone ran out back to see what landed in the school yard"oh my"Ms Keane said at seeing what was in the hole a very baddly beaten bubble"bubble are you okay"Ms Keane asked concerned"oh not really"she said in pain after she said that two more things crash"well that got to be blossom and buttercup"boomer said"what happened they were only gone 5 minutes"butch said amazed"4 by my watch"brick said looking at his watch

"Rooooaaaaaar"all the kids and Ms Keane look up to see the monster"Wow.....cool"butch said"Rooooaaaaaar" the yelled again then the orb on his chest started to glow and was getting brighter"that not a good thing is it"boomer said standing in amazement, blossom,bubble,and buttercup then crawl out of the hole they made"oh-no we we can't stop it"blossom said"what do we do"buttercup asked"I....I...don't know"the monster then Rooooaaaaaar one more time before it blasted a beam from the orb on its chest headed right toward Ms Keane and the whole class everyone started screaming even the ppg"oh-no this is it"blossom thought then out of nowhere a red beam shout at the incoming beam stoping it in its tracks

"what the how who what did that"blossom said everyone than turned to see that brick was holding up his hands and firing it everyone than turn back to the blast fight to see brick was winning the blast then hit the monster straght on knocking it on its back"ha was that it"brick said but then the monster started moving a little"I guess not"brick said then turned to the girls"aren't you girls going to finish it"

"what can't you see were in no shape to fight"blossom said confused"not my problem"brick said"I just stoped the attack to protect the school not help you"the monster was starting to move more and it looked like it was going to get up soon everyone was starting to get scared"but you have to do something"blossom said really scared"why blossom I never seen this side of you before I didn't know ppg got scared by anything but a rrb"when he said his brother flew to him while blossom sister walked to her still in pain

"but if you don't do something the monster will destroy everyone"bubble said"so what do we care"boomer said"everything in townsville will be crash"buttercup said"and thats our problem how"butch asked"you have to do something we are to hurt to do anything your the only ones how can"blossom said"okay ppg how about you tell us what do we get out of this"brick said

the monster was about to get up in like one more minute Ms Keane saw this but then got an idea"if you boys help I'll make you some fresh cookies"Ms Keane said sweetly"cookies alright lets do it"boomer said about to attack but was stop by brick"nice try it take more than cookies to get us"brick said with a straight face"okay how about brownies too"Ms Keane still said sweetly but was getting very scared"oh yeah let do it"butch said but again brick stop him"it will still take more then that to brake us Ms.K"brick said still with a straight but under the surface he was about to brake and Ms Keane knew it and she had on more weapon"okay brick how about this i'll throw in a super good and tasty cheese cake"at this brick fliched"with strawberries on top"

the monster was now on his feet and really mad"not so fast monster"the monster looked up to see the Rowdyruff Boys their"Rooooaaaaaar"the monster yelled than ran towards them the boys easily dodged it then regrouped behind it

"Ok brick whats the plan or are we just going to attack it"butch asked,brick then thought it over for a minute then turn to his brothers"were doing plan 32"brick said"what but that lets boomer do must the cool and fun stuff"butch complained"I know"brick then turns to boomer"its a reward for the nice picture you drew"boomer then started to smile a half evil smile, brick than looked a the monster that turn towards the boys"go crazy bro"brick said and boomer than flew at the monster with great speed

the monster swings at boomer but missed boomer than flies around the monster hand leaving 2 times leaving a blue trail the whole time the monster swing again but missed again and boomer flew his other hand once again still leaving a blue trail he circles it twice again

**Narrator:oh boy what that boy up to now**

boomer than flys to the monster legs and circles around both of them twice"whats he doing he's just fiying around the thing he's not even hitting it"buttercup complained while her sister just looked on in confusion as boomer than go to the monster stomach and circles it 3 times then he goes straight up in the sky all the while still leaving a blue trail the whole time then he turn around in mid air and grabs the blue trail pulling the monster with it

**Narrator:WOW!!! he can do that**

"he can do that"the ppg asked"he can do that"Ms Keane asked"he can do that"the whole class asked in amazement"Wow he can do that"the talking dog said off screen"yes he can do that"brick said with a smile"yeah so quit asking"butch said to everyone

the monster was confused it tried to move but it was useless he was tied up good"well part ones done now for part two"brick said to butch who nodded head and flew to his brother"well better get stared"brick than put his hands together and started to charge up some energy

back to boomer he start to lift the monster off the gound he get the monster up two feet_(wow this things heavy I can't lift it anymore)_boomer thought"hey bro need some help"boomer looks up to see butch right behind him"what took you so long"boomer asked with a smile"oh shut up"butch said back with a smile

butch then grabs the blue trail like his brother and then lifts with the combined strength of butch and boomer they not only picked the thing up they were spining around with it"no way how can they pick up something so big"buttercup said,then everyone saw a red light they turned to see brick charging up his attack"boomer butch now"brick said his brother then let go of the monster,the monster then went flying high into the sky"smile you son of a.."brick then shot his attack at the monster the thing exploded on impact"that was to easily"butch said happily boomer and brick just smiled at their brother then the three boys started laughing

in the shadows was the five figures from before"those boys power is very good they might be threat in a couple of years"one shadow figure said with a female like voice"so we will have to stop them before they get that far"another deeper voice said"but not yet"a dark voice said"I want to know the limits of their power"and with that said they were gone"

"huh"brick said looking around_(I swear I just felt something, something strong I think)_brick decided to let it slide, him and his brother were in the school while everyone was around them asking a lot of questions like"how you guys do that""that was so awesome""you guys looked so _hot _out there"[that one came from most of the girls]the boys were just sitting back enjoying the attention_(I know there was good somewhere in those boys it just took a while to get out)_Ms Keane thought then her phone rang"now who could that be"Ms Keane said and pick up the phone"hello"Ms Keane said"_hello is this Ms Keane"_a formiler female voice said(she sound formiler but I can't put the name on the voice)Ms Keane thought

the boys were just packing up their things and getting ready to go home"I still don't trust them"buttercup said looking at the boys"neither do I"blossom said also looking at the boys bubble just sat in behind her two sister lisening

the bell rang and everyone started running out the door to go home the girls stay behind they were still to hurt to fly so the Professor was picking them up the boys were about to fly home when Ms Keane stoped them"wait boys"the boys turned around to look at her"your mom just called she said for you to wait here she'll pick you guys up"

* * *

**well they you go chapter 6 if you think that was good wait till chapter 7 when you get to learn about the boys mom**

**oh and by the way anyone know Ms Keane real name I need it for the next chapter**

**p.s. don't forget to reveiw please**


	7. the Rowdyruff MOM

**The next chapter coming up or and by the way if you guys don't know I made another story its a teen titan story I just started but you guys should read it tell me how it is I think I need some more practice so if you guys have any advice on it tell me**

**but I'm boring you lets just get on with the story**

**I DO NOT own the Powerpuff Girls or ****Rowdyruff Boys**

**Chapter 7: the ****Rowdyruff.....MOM**

* * *

******Narrator:Pokey Oaks Kindergarten....WOW I was just gone a minute but now the air at pokey oaks is real tense and the girls don't look to happy**

the ppg and rrb were all just sitting at a table the girls were all looking at the boys real mad_(dang what those girls problems, so we got a mom big deal they didn't have to get all crazy about it)_brick then looks at bloosom to see her looking really mad at him_(oh boy)_

**Flashback**

"what you you guys have a mother how can you guys have a mom"blossom said shocked, brick just looked at her confused"ah we just have a mom........yeah I can't explain it any easier then that"brick said he then saw that blossom did not look to pleased"ah okay whats the problem"brick said

"Whats the problem Whats the problem"buttercup said mad"you had a mom all this time and didn't tell how's that possible"buttercup said getting madder"mojo created you so how can you have a mom"butercup said"we just do its no big deal really lots of people have moms if you hadn't noticed"butch said

"yeah but you guys"bubble said also mad"and why didn't you tell anyone"bubble said"because its no one business but ours"boomer said

"my bro right it no ones business but our family"brick said"so its none of your concern"brick said the ppg looked really mad after that

**End of ****Flashback**

the ppg decided to stay and see who the boys so called*mom*was all the while very mad that the boys would not tell them how she was or how they got a mom in the first place so they were going to wait till she got their_(man I'll never understand girls their way to werid)_brick thought

Ms Keane was just sitting at her desk watching the whole thing_(oh boys....and girls...this is going to be a long year)Ms Keane then looked to the clock and then started to wonder(you know I dont know who the boys mom is either)_

Ms Keane then turned to the boys"oh boys"Ms Keane asked nicely,boomer then looked at her"yes Ms Keane"boomer asked happly"if I may ask the question who is your mom"boomer just smiled"sure Ms Keane I can tell you her name is"Ms Keane then leaned in to hear, the ppg overhearing the conversion also leaned in to hear the answer"her name is....mom of couse"Ms Keane fell out of her as did the ppg

brick slaped his forehead at his brother stupidity he then turn to Ms Keane who was getting off the floor"sorry Ms Keane but me and my bro's don't know her real name we just call her mom"brick said, Ms Keane just shook her head when her the girls and the boys heard the doornub turn

_(alright here we go the boys mom lets see who she is)_the ppg and Ms Keane thought at the same time, the door opened slowly to show"who's that guy"butch asked for at the door was not the boys mom but Professor Utonium himself

"hello girls are you ready to go I bet you girls are tired dont worry I took care of everything and told the mayor to give you a vacation so you'll have a lots of time to rest so let get you girl home"Professor said happy his girls were okay"NO"the girls all shouted gaining them the eyes of everyone their"we can't leave yet Professor"blossom said"why"Professor asked confused

the girls then told the Professor everything he was against it at first but then thouhgt_(hmm I wonder who the boys mom is)_so here they all were the boys waiting to get picked up by their mom, everyone else waiting to see who the boys mom was

just then the doornub started to turn again,the door opened slowly to show the boys MOM standing in the doorway

"who's that"all the girls said at onces"jenny"Professor and Ms Keane said at once"who's jenny"buttercup asked"hi mom" boomer said flying to his mom"hey mom"butch said coming up behind boomer"how's it going mom"brick said next

"oh hello sweeties"the rrb mom said"I saw you boys on t.v. fighting that monster are you boys okay"their mom asked concerned"cool you saw us kick thats monster butt did you see how I tied that thing"boomer said excited"yes sweety that why I came to pick you up boys up after that fight I thought you boys would be tired"their mom said sweetly"ah mom come on were way to tuff to let a monster tired us out"butch said proudly"I know but I still worry about you boys, but I forget how strong my little boys are"she said and pinched butch's cheeks"Mom"butch said embarrassed"I'm sorry sweety"their mom said

"ah-hem"Ms Keane said getting their attention"oh sorry I see you"the boys mom then turned around and was shocked"Sandra is that you"the boys mom said shocked"yes jenny its been a while since I've seen you how many years"Ms Keane said with a smile"too long"jenny said and with that gave Ms Keane a hug who gave the hug back she then turn to the boys"boys this is Sandra your teacher she was my bestfriend back when we were about your age"jenny said"yeah I remember we uesd to do everything together"Ms Keane said happliy

Ms Keane and jenny were just thinking of all the good times when they were young when the Professor interrupted them"Ah-Hem"the Professor said a little angry, jenny turn around once again"John"she said once again surprised"what are you doing here"jenny asked"I'm here to pick up my girls, but a better quesion why are you here, or even in Townsvile for that matter"he said bitterly

brick was getting mad at how the Professor was talking to his mom him and his brothers were about to do something when their mom stop them"now brick calm down your the oldest after all set an example for your bothers"she said calmly and sweetly, brick calmed down but looked at the Professor coldly

the boys mom then turned back to the Professor"well john like you i'm here to pick up my boys, ask for why I'm back in Townsvile well I moved back in town and me and my boys live here"jenny said innocently

the Professor looked at her in shock then he went to anger"I'm guessing that you heard the romors about me"she said"well I just want you to know that not all of them are true....at least 1/3 are just romors" jenny said innocently

"oh really"the Professor said suspiciously"which ones the one about how you rubbed the national bank or how you stole the experimental chemicals A21"jenny look away"well those mit be ture"jenny answered truefully"O who about how you rubbed a jewelry stores in every states of america on the same night"Professor said"now that was a hard one"she said scratching her neck"the Professor continued"or how you took all the pyramids from egypt"he said"now thats a lie I only took one and it was for my collection"jenny said defensively

everyone else in the room was by this time speechless"oh my jenny did you really do all that"Ms Keane asked"Wow mom I know you weren't on the good side and all but...Wow"butch said amazemed"who you rub all those stores in one night" boomer asked also amazemed"who'd you steal the pyramid"brick then thought for a minute"for that matter where you put it, I mean I know our house is big and all but their no way you could have kept it without us seeing it"brick asked"its in the basement sweety you boys never seen it because you never go down their"

"I told you their was cool stuff down their"butch said to his brother, brick just slap his forehead"of couse"he said"but mom why didn't you ever tell us all of this before"brick asked his mother"you boys never asked"the boys all slaped their foreheads

"ah excuse me"everyone turn to buttercup"could someone tell me WHATS GOING ON"buttercup yelled"well buttercup"the Professor said"this is jenny,Professor jen to be more precious she was an old classmate of my like me she studies in science, she was once a well know scientist, before some bad choices made her turn to a life of crime, now she only know for being a well know thief"he said"well I wounldn't say I'm that famous,knew in america and egypt"

"ah-hem"Ms Keane said for the second time, jenny than looked at Ms Keane with embarrassment"oh I'm sorry Sandra I've taken to much of your time already havn't I"jenny said"No no its fine I was just hopeing you could sit down and maybe answer a few questions"Sandra asked"well of course anything for an old friend boys why don't you go outside and play with those girls over their"she then pointed to the ppg"What mom we don't want to play with those girls their the ppg"butch said

"oh"Professor jen said then walked over to the girls"so your the girls that have been bugging my boys"Professor jen said without a smile,the girls looked worried at first but then she gave them a great big smile"so I guess you girls have a little crush on my boys huh"the ppg and rrb looked shock at that comment"MOM"the rrb all said"Ewww No way"the ppg said

"ha ha oh you girls remind me of me and Sandra when we were your age"Professor jen said"I remember one time when Sandra told me she didn't like a boy but I knew she had a crush on him"Ms Keane face went red with embarrassment"if I can remember right his nam was joh...mmm"Ms Keane covered jenny mouth before she could finish"well yes I'm sure the kids don't want to hear that story"Ms Keane said"yeah we do it sounds funny"butch said"No no you don't now you kids out....NOW"Ms Keane said rushing them outside, the ppg and rrb went outside,Ms Keane then turned to Professor jen not looking happy"did you have to tell them that story"Ms Keane said mad"sorry Sandra"

after a few minutes the Professor,Ms Keane,and Professor jen were all just sitting at Ms Keane's desk"okay jen you get some thing to tell us, starting with you and those boys"Ms Keane said, Professor jen sighed"alright I'll tell you

**Flashback**

in the city of townsville it was a rainy day Professor jen was just walking down the street its been along time since she was their so no one recognized her, she was just walking over the bridge when she heared somthing under it"mm move over butch"she heared a little boy say, she went under the bridge to see what it was

when she got their she saw a big box that was moving a little Professor jen walked over to the box carefully when she got to the box she slowly opened it_(please don't be some werid carzy old man)_Professor jen thought when she opened the box she saw them

the Rowdyruff Boys all just sitting in the box shareing one cover that was the only thing dry on them because the boys must have been out in the rain because they were soaking wet"oh dear"Professor jen said with got the attention of one of the boys, boomer looked up at the woman in front of him, he was about to say somthing but was to tired he just fell back and went to sleep

Professor jen reach her hand down and touch one of the boys forehead"oh my"she said then touched the others two boys"you three are burning up"she then looked at the three boys concerned"I have to do somthing I can't just leave you boys here"

after a minute of thinking Professor jen raped the boys up in the cover the her coat"don't worry boys you'll be fine, after that Professor jen ran the boys to her home, after she got herself and the boys dry she put them in one of her spare guest rooms

the next day brick was the first to wake up"oh what the"he then looked around at the room he was in"where am I"he then looked beside him to see his brother still asleep"butch,boomer wake up"his brother moved a little at frist but then woke up slowly"ah my head"butch said then looked around him"wat the brick where are we"butch asked confused"yeah brick where are we"boomer asked also confused"oh and I don't feel to good"boomer said still sick

just then Professor jen walked in carrying hot chicken soup"oh you boys are a wake good well I made you some soup so why don't you boys just stay in bed and eat this soup and I'm sure in a few days you boys will feel good as new"

brick then jump out of bed_(wow note to self dont do that when your sick)_brick thought, he looked Professor jen straight in the eyes"look lady I don't know who you are or why you brought us here but me and my brother aren't doing anything you say were leaveing right boys"he then looked at his brother"right"butch said"yeah just as soon as my head stop hurting"boomer said

"boys boys calm down its no problem at all just let me help you boys trust me"Professor jen said trying to help, but just at those words brick turn around and looked at jen with cold eyes"help?trust?the Rowdyruff Boys take no ones help and trust no one, we look after ourselves and and eachother"brick said coldly

it was at that moment that Professor jen know she could see it in their eyes_(those poor boys to have no one to trust or take care of them)_she looked at the boys with sadness"okay boys lets blows this joint"brick said and tried to fly, but getting only two feet off the ground fell back down,Professor jen ran to him"oh no are you okay"she then picked him up"get off of me"he manged to say, she started to cry for the boy in her arms, then she gave him a hug"what are you doing"he said"giveing you a hug"she then looked at him"dont you ever get hugged"brick looked down trying to remember the last time he got hugged

brick tried to fight at frist but was to weak and tired,_(this hug thing doesn't feel to bad)_brick thought,Professor jen then pick him up and went to his brothers, where she gave them all a group hug,butch and boomer tried to fight at first but like their brother gave up and relaxed in Professor jen arm

after a few minutes the boys fell asleep Professor jen looked down at them_(they look so peaceful when their asleep)_ she then laid the boys back in bed and tucked them"don't worry boys your not by yourselves anymore I'm here"she said and gave each boy a kiss on the head, she then fell asleep in the chair next to the boys bed

a few hours later she woke with the boys asleep in her lap she smiled at them then went back to sleep

**End of ****Flashback**

"and that the story Sandra it took a while for the boys to trust me but they did in time, and after a while the boys got tired of calling me lady and started calling me mom"Professor jen told a shocked Professor Utonium and Ms Keane"I'm really all those boys have who they really trust and care for and cares for them back"

Professor jen sigh but then felt a hand on her shoulder, she look up to see Ms Keane smileing at her"you don't anymore I may not be their mother but I do care for the boys...even if they are a little mischievous at time"Professor jen laugh at that knowing her boys"they do trust me and I'm trying to get them to open up give it time you'll see"Ms Keane told her friend"thanks Sandra you made me feel a lot better"they then gave each other a hug"well its been fun but I have to get the boys home they must be hungry...you wont beleave how much they can eat"Professor jen,Ms Keane,and Professor Utonium were about to go outside when they heard a Boom

all 3 of them ran out side to see the girls looking very unhappy, they turned their heads to what the girls were looking at"oh no"Ms Keane said seeing what was in front of her"wat the"Professor Utonium said looking at it to Professor jen just laughed

what all of them saw was an ice cream truck upsidedown and the boys sitting on top eating ice cream,Ms Keane just shoke her head"boys what have I told you"just as she was talking butch gave her and ice cream"oh is that strawberry thank you boys"the boys also gave an ice cream Professor jen,they even gave Professor Utonium one"ah thank you boys"Professor Utonium said

they were all just eating their ice cream"ah-hem"the ppg said getting Professor Utonium and Ms Keane to stop eating their ice cream"oh yes ah this is still very bad"Ms Keane said

"well I guess your right Sandra I mean it is getting late we can eat ice cream tomarrow"Professor jen said"not what I ment jenny"Ms Keane said

with that the rrb and ppg got in their parents car then everyone went home for the night

* * *

**well theirs the story on how the boys met their new mom hope you liked it the next chapter will be out soon it will be hot and cold at the same time ;)**

**p.s. don't forget to reveiw please it what keeps me writing**


	8. fire and ice

**well here you go the next chapter in the story oh and by the way I know some of you been asking when the Romance in this story will come in don't worry it will come in the next chapter I just wanted to get the story backround and a little Adventure out frist but it's on the way **

**Chapter 8:fire and ice**

* * *

******Narrator:**The city of Townsvile where it is a beautiful day the birds are singing the sun is shining and everyone in Townsvile is happy

in the shadows of the city were five people that were probably the only people in Townsvile that were unhappy"ahhhh days like this make me sick to the core"a skinny man said"I know what you mean **streak **days like this just want to go out their and destroy everthing I see"a very large man said

"**boulder** streak stop were not here to destroy anything"said a man covered in armor"than why are we here"asked an impatient streak"to test"said the man"test?"asked boulder"yes the master want us to study the boys"the man then looked at the woman wearing armor with a jewel in the middle of it standing next to him"are you ready **emeral **for phase one"emeral looked at the man then got an evil smile"yes I am ready"

emeral then heald both of her infront of her and started to form a red jewel"now all I need is fire"emeral looked around for some fire but find none, then she spoted a car not to far away"well if I can't find fire I'll just make my own"she then sent a wave of jewels at the car instantly making it explored and setting it on fire many people that were close by ran after seeing the car explored they didn't even see who did it

emeral slowly made her way to the fire and carefully put the red jewel in it"now my pet born of flame rise"the fire started to get bigger and more fierce"rise my pet to do my bitting, attack the town to get the boys to come, destroy the ones they hold dear"the fire was now huge and getting bigger and then one of the flames extended into.....AN ARM

**************Narrator:Meanwhile at Pokey Oaks Kindergarten**

the kids were all outside on the playground enjoying this great day even the ppg who know the story about the rrb by hearing it from the Professor were now going a little easier on them"I still don't trust them or like them for that matter"said an angry buttercup"oh buttercup you just don't like them because butch beat you"buttercup then glared nastily at bubbles"girls stop"blossom said she then looked at bubbles"buttercup right bubble they might not be planing anything but their still bad"

over at the tree where the boys normally hung out they were just doing what they normally did boomer was laying on a tree brush looking out at the beautiful day, brick was reading a brand new comic he just got,butch was shadow boxing with himself

"hey grils"blossom turn around to see her friend sally"hi sally whats going on"bubbles and buttercup looked over at sally"oh nothing much"sally then looked over at the rrb"hey girls do you know why the boys never play with anyone"the ppg all looked over at the boys and then remembered what the Professor told them"they.....have problems trusting people"blossom said sadly

"to bad"sally said then started to blush"their kinda cute, I think the red ones the cutest"all the ppg looked at sally shocked"wh wha what did you say"blossom said shocked sally looked at the girls strangely"what all I said was the boys were cute"sally said seeing their shocked faces"why so surprised most of the girls here have crushes on the rrb"the girls mouth's dropped opened

"What"buttercup yelled"how could you or any girl have a crush on them"sally then looked at the boys then back to the girls"cause their cute"sally said plainly simple"yeah we got that"blossom said"but come on their their them"blossom explained"and their annoying"buttercup said"and mean"bubbles cut in"and their dumb"buttercup said

"don't forget smoking hot"all the girls turned around to see"Boomer"bubbles said jumping back"what are you doing why you come over here"boomer just looked at them with a smile"well brick told me to tell you girls to shot up"the ppg looked mad"hey don't get mad at us your the ones talking about us"boomer then pointed to his ear"super hearing remeber"he then walked away

"ok maybe talking about someone with super hearing and that are in ear shoot wasn't the best idea"sally said then blushed"you think brick heared the part about me calling him cute""yeah I think he heared"brick yelled over sally then blushed harder

BUZZZ BUZZZ BUZZZ"girls the hot line"blossom said running to the phone and picking it up"hello mayor""_oh ppg their a fire downtown you have to hurry"_the mayor then hung up"girls trouble fire downtown"with that the girls took off"you girls better not expect us to save your sorry butts this time"butch yelled after them

******Narrator:Meanwhile back in Townsvile the girls are just showing up**

the are flying over town"wow this is a big fire"bubbles said, almust all the buliding were on fire just as the girls were about to do soming a huge red hand came out of nowhere and hit them all knocking them to the ground"ow what hit us"asked a confused blossom, the girls all looked up and were shocked

infront of the girls was a gaint fire monster it looked like the human torch but bigger and in the center of the fire monster body was a red jewel"who are you girls your not the ones I'm after"the fire monster said"were the ppg"blossom said"who are you and who are you after"

"me my name is **Inflameus**"the fire monster yelled"and the ones I'm after are know as the rrb"Inflameus said bending down to talk to the girls"the boys"asked a confused bubble"why are you after the boys"blossom asked"my master is concerned about the boys power they think the boys might get to powerful and might become a problem"Inflameus told them

"hey what about us"buttercup said a little offended"you three"Inflameus then stood up straight"you little girls are of no threat I could crush you weak girls now if I wanted"Inflameus told them without fitching"WHAT"all the girls said"who you calling weak"buttercup said steamed"yeah we are just as strong as the rrb"bubbles said"yeah and it's time we showed you"blossom said

the ppg then all got into fighting stances"so be it I needed a warm up anyway"the girls then launch at Inflameus with great speed,Inflameus just stood their waiting_"whats he donig whys he just standing their"_blossom thought but when the girls made contact it all made sense

when the girls hit Inflameus they did not hurt him oh no they hurt themselves"AHHHHHH"the girls screamed in pain then flew away from the monster while splitting up"is that all the little babies got"Inflameus said the girls got baddly burned and some of blossom hair burned off"Grrr your gonna pay for that"blossom said

blossom then looked around and found a fire hydrant she then knocked the top off and aimed the water at Inflameus"take this"the water didn't even make contact with him it evaporated before it could even hit him"what the heck"blossom said shocked"nice try honey"Inflameus said with a evil flame smile

bubbles saw looked over at Inflameus then shoot a eye beam at him, but once again it didn't work infact the beam was making him glow red Inflameus then turned to where the beam was coming from and saw bubbles still shooting"let me guess heat beam not the smartest move"Inflameus then hit bubbles and send her into a near by building she got up slowly and wiped some blood of her mouth

buttercup who saw the whole thing got mad"hey no one does that to my sister"she then charged up a an energy ball and throw it at Inflameus as hard as she could, it hit Inflameus with great force but just like the other attacks it had no affect Inflameus just knocked the attack off"don't you get it yet no physical or energy based attacks work on me"

_"oh no this isn't good"_blossom thought"_what to do what to do....I got it"_just then blossom sucked in all the air she could,Inflameus saw what she was doing"what are you"he didn't finish his sentence because blossom shoot an ice breathe at Inflameus"What"Inflameus put his arm up to block the attack but his arm was then incased in ice

after a minute or two Inflameus arm fell off and shattered into pieces"ha take that"blossom said her sister flew up next to her"alright good move blossom"buttercup said"yeah"bubbles agreed"thanks"blossom said then looked at Inflameus with a smile"well looked likes someones in trouble now"

just then Inflameus closed his eyes and in a second later his arm grew back"What"the ppg all said at once,Inflameus opened his eyes and felt his new arm"nice try girls I really see that one coming, you even made me us a little of my energy"the girls got scared"I don't want somthing like that to happen again so I guess I better finish this now"Inflameus then started to heat up_"ah oh"_blossom thought

******Narrator:Meanwhile back at Pokey Oaks Kindergarten**

the wind was starting to pick up"oh really that a funny story"boomer said to the air"brick he talking to the wind again"butch said, brick just ignored it"wow that really funny"boomer said, just like how bubbles can talk to animals boomer can talk to nature wind,rock,water,even fire his brother butch thinks he's crazy brick doesn't understand but just lets his brother be himself

"Wait what did you say"boomer asked getting up"wow really"brick put his book down"what is it boomer"butch looked at brick like he was crazy"brick you can't tell me your buying this"brick was still looking at boomer who had a worried"what coming"boomer asked this got butch attention"wait now and how fast is it coming"boomer said a little scared"boomer for the last time what going on"brick asked him and butch getting worried

boomer looked around at the schoolyard"eveyone get inside"boomer yelled from on top the tree everyone looked at boomer confused"oh dear"Ms Keane said seeing a red light in the sky everyone then looked at it to"oh no we got to hurry"boomer said and flew down and grabbed Ms Keane and some kids"hurry for what boomer what going on"butch was to late his brother was to busy making sure everyone got inside safely his brother started to help

once everyone was inside boomer looked at the red light in the sky and it was getting closer"boomer what is that and why is it getting brighter"brick asked the red light was now getting super bright and was letting off some heat and was about to crash"you guys might wan't to move"boomer said flying inside his brothers looked at each other then flew inside to

everyone in the school looked out the window before........BOOOOOOOOM"Wow"butch said seeing the giant explosion and the huge hole in the middle of the schoolyard,brick then turned to Ms Keane"how many time do you have to fix this place........and how do you pay for it"brick asked confused Ms Keane just shoke her head

all the kids and Ms Keane all went outside to see what crashed when they saw they were shocked"Oh no girls"what was in the hole were three very baddly burned ppg"ow that really hurt"buttercup moaned in pain"quick boys fly down and get them"Ms Keane said worried"ah man do we have to"the rrb complained"Boys"

the rrb slowly flew down and picked the girls up"wow thats what you call getting _burned_"butch made fun"ah shut up butch"buttercup moaned once more"what I'm just trying to _heat things up"_butch laughing, buttercup tried to hit him but was to hurt"wow looks like someones _hot under the collar"_butch said and earned a kick from brick"no more bad jokes"butch then picked buttercup up"man someones _hot-headed today_ and got another kick from butch

when the boys got the girls out of the hole everyone circled them worried"so what beat you girls up"brick asked gaining a glare from blossom, the wind started to blow and boomer shoke his head in understanding"yes I see"butch looked at him and shoke his head"okay I'll bit what does the wind say"buttercup who was still in butch arms looked at him like he was crazy"the wind?"buttercup said confused"don't ask"

boomer then faced both his brothers"If you must know the wind says that the girls got beat up by a fire monster"the wind started to blow harder"his name is Inflameus I believe and that he very strong"the wind blow again"and he wasn't even after the girls he was after"the wind blow again"us whys he after as"the wind blow harder"okay okay gezz"

brick and butch looked at each then brick looked at blossom to see her with a shocked face"he right"she said surpised"you got to be kidding"butch said then noticed buttercup in his arms"ah brick"brick looked at his brother who pointed to his arms brick looked down"oh"all at the same time the boys droped the girls"ow"the ppg said

just then a big explosion could be seen in Townsvile"we have to get back their"blossom said and was about to fly off until brick stoped her"what are you doing"blossom asked"if what you and boomer says is true then that fire monster challenged us"he then got and evil smile"and the Rowdyruff Boys never turn down a challenge"butch then smiled to"alright the boys are back again"boomer then smiled to"yeah lets do it"

the boys were about to take off"Wait"blossom said"what is it"brick asked"if your going to fight him you should know no physical or energy based attacks work on him"brick smile went away"well their goes plan one run up and hit him"brick then thought for a minute and his smile came back"but I got another idea"with that the boys flew off"Hey wait up"the girls said and took off after them still pretty hurt"be carefull"Ms Keane shouted after them

******Narrator:back in t**he city of Townsvile

Inflameus is seen destorying Townsvile"okay brick whats the plan"butch asked the ppg also wondering"easy were going to beat fire with ice"brick said proudly

the ppg looked confused butch and boomer looked shocked"you have ice powers"blossom asked"no not me him"brick said then pointed at boomer, the girls and butch still looked shocked while boomer looked scared"brick are you crazy"butch shouted"boomer never used his ice powers in a real fight he still practicing"butch said

"ah brick maybe butch is right I'm still not that good at It yet"boomer said, brick flew over to his brother"boomer do you really think I even let you go out their if I didn't believe in you"brick said, boomer looked down"well"brick raised his head up"bro I have faith in you"brick said proudly"you trained hard to use your power and I know you can beat him"boomer then smiled"okay I'll do my best"

boomer then flew over to Inflameus"you really think he can do it"butch asked concerned"have some faith in him boomer alot stronger then you think heck he's has strength not even he knows about"brick then looked over at his brother boomer"he can do this trust me"butch looked at brick for a minute then turned his head to look at boomer

the ppg brick and butch all watch as boomer made his way to the monster_"alright here goes"_boomer thought"hey you flame butt"boomer yelled Inflameus turned around and looked at boomer"who dares insults me"Inflameus yelled"that would be me Boomer Jones of the Rowdyruff Boys"boomer said

Inflameus then bent down to look at boomer better"you are a rrb the one I'm sent to destroy why your just a little boy"boomer glared at Inflameus who then began to smile"well I guess destroying the rrb will be easier than I thought"

Inflameus raised his arm to strike_"alright here goes everything"_boomer thought then his hands began to glow"say goodbye rrb"Inflameus said then brought his fist down on top of boomer which created a dust cloud"Boomer"butch yelled he look over at brick to see him with a smile

"well I guess that the end for you boomer jones HaHaHa"Inflameus laughed"HaHa.....huh what the"Inflameus laugh was cut as his arm was turned to ice when the dust cloud cleared you could see boomer holding his arm while his fist glowed

"ho...how he do that"asked an amazed blossom"just watch and see"brick said calmly

just like before Inflameus arm came off"not bad my young foe"Inflameus then grew another arm"but you'll have to do better then that"boomer throw Inflameus frozen arm away"I'm just getting started"boomer said_"okay thats a lie that was actually pretty hard I better end this fast"_boomer thought

"well then by all means show me what you got"Inflameus said then swang at boomer again this time boomer jump over his attack and punched his arm turning it to ice"take that"boomer said Inflameus broke his arm off again"don't think this is over"

the fight continued like that for a while boomer kept hitting Inflameus turn parts of his body to ice and with every attack boomer made some ice could be seen growing on his body, but sadly for boomer Inflameus just kept growing his body parts back and boomer was getting tired

"what the matter boy runing out of _ice_"Inflameus said evily and it was true boomer was breathing harder and moving slower_"ah-man at this rate.....he has to have a weakness but what"_boomer thought"HaHaHa don't you get it yet it doesn't matter how many time you freeze me as long as my inner fire burns I'm unstoppable"Inflameus said_"that it"_boomer thought

boomer then flew up high in the sky"running away"Inflameus yelled boomer then turn around to face him"you wish hot head"boomer then launched at Inflameus with great speed his hand out in front of him"_I hope this works"_boomer thought then his whole body was covered in an ice ball flying straight for Inflameus

_"ah-oh"_Inflameus thought"_this might be bad_"just then the flying ice ball made contact with Inflameus chest"AHHHHHHHHH"Inflameus screamed but as fast as the pain came it was gone"huh....hehe HAHAHA looks like his little plan back fired"

"Boomer"the girls yelled"why you"butch was about to launch at Inflameus but his brother stop him"this fight arn't over yet"brick said

just then Inflameus chest started to turn blue"what what is this"Inflameus screamed his chest on starting to freeze and then out of nowhere boomer busted out of his chest leaveing a big hole"AHHHHH" Inflameus yelled he then looked up to see boomer

boomers was now covered in ice on both of his hands were ice shaped claws on top of his head was an ice helmet shaped like a wolve's head leading down his back to an ice shaped tail the hung off him"miss me"boomer said with a smirk

"how is this possible"Inflameus yelled then looked at his chest"and why am I not repairing myself"Inflameus said enraged"you said I couldn't defeat you as long as your inner fire burned"boomer said"so I just put it out by freezeing your insides"

"Alright boomer"butch shouted"show that oversize candle who's boss"brick just smiled at his little brother"see what I tell you"the ppg were also cheering

"YOU you think you win well you haven't"Inflameus said boomer just smiled at him"yeah not yet anyway"boomer then flew at Inflameus with great speed and cut at one of his arms which instantly turned to ice and shattered"NO"Inflameus screamed just then boomer cut one of his legs doing the samething

Inflameus was barely standing now and was hurt baddly"this this can't be"he then looked at boomer"oh it can but I guess I better finish you off now"boomer said than ran at Inflameus with great speed and gave him one powerful uppercut which cut Inflameus in half turn his whole body to ice"no my body I can't move my body"said the flamed head and in an instant his ice body shattered

boomer looked all around him to make sure It's safe"okay it's over"boomer said then fell to his knees"that was a workout"he said ice starting to fall off him he then looked over at his brother's and the ppg to see them all cheering he waves to them

"It's not over yet"said a deadly vocie boomer got scared and looked all around him_"where where is he"_boomer thought"your my now"boomer then looked up up to see Inflameus flamed head headed right for him_"oh no I can't move"_boomer thought he then closed his eyes wait for the impack

_".......................am I dead yet"_boomer thought then opened his eyes to see"brick"boomer said"hey bro you okay"

like boomer brick was covered in fire and his hands were fire shaped claws on top of his head was an fire helmet shaped like a birds head and on his back were two fire shaped wings

"how is this POSSIBLE"Inflameus yelled as brick held his head in his fire shaped claws"my power is being drained out of me ahhhh"with seconds Inflameus was nothing but a little spark"time to end this"brick"for good"brick then throw what was left of Inflameus into the ocean

brick then looked at his brother who was laying on the ground both their fire and ice armor disappearing"you okay bro"boomer didn't move"yeah I'm okay just tried"boomer said not moving but was then help up by butch"their you go"

brick and butch both held their brother up"that was one cold battle boomer"both boomer and brick looked at butch"what to soon" brick shoke his head"can we go home I'm tried"boomer asked his brother just smiled"yeah it's late school should be over"with that the boys flew home"we should get home to girls"and the ppg flew home too

******Narrator:later that night when no one was around**

emeral is seen waking up to the man in armor"do you have everything you need emeral"asked the man in armor emeral just smiled a opened her hands"yes sir andrew everything is ready"in emeral hands were some burned hair of blossom a vial of blood from bubbles and a small green energy ball from buttercup

"perfect"sir andrew said"phase 1 complete"and with that they both disappeared into the dark

* * *

**well their you go chapter 8 and I know I know about the powers but I thought that brick was a better choie for fire and boomer for ice butch will get something later to so don't worry**

**p.s. don't forget to reveiw please it what keeps me writing**


	9. Author note

**okay for the next part of my story I'm going to need you the readers help**

**let me just start off by saying that I am a PPGxRRB Fan but my story isn't going that way for alittle the boys wont fall for the girls just yet**

**now back to the problem at hand now I have a good idea for the next chapter the problem is.......I'm not that good with coming up with names and for my next chapter I'm making a few new chapter and need some help giving them names**

**All I need is three names starting with B I understand if you guys don't want to but If you do you be helping me out alot**

**So again thanks for reading hope you can help**

**signed flamthower500**


	10. Becky

**Thank you all for the great names as a reward I give you a story but not just any story a story of love jealous envy hate ;)**

**well hope you guys like it on with the story**

**P.S. special thanks to immortal starscream may your rule over the Decepticons be long and joyess**

**chapter 9:Becky**

* * *

******Narrator:**The city of Townsvile where it is once again another beautiful day where eveyone is happy

just then a blue minivan pulled up out of an right in front of Pokey Oaks Kindergarten the door to the car opened up and a small child walked out"have a nice day sweetheart"said a older mother like voice from the car the child waved as the car drove away and the child walked to the school

meanwhile inside the school everyone was seen doing what they normaly did the ppg were sitting quietly bubbles was coloring blossom was reading and buttercup was playing sally was at their table still taking"come on you guys you can tell me"sally wispered so the rrb wouldn't hear"No sally we don't think the boys are cute we don't even like them"buttercup said getting made

"oh come on you girls can't tell me you don't have even a like crush on them"sally asked for the third time"No"the ppg all said at once"even if they did like them they wouldn't have a chane at boys like them"the girls all turned to where the voice came from"what you say princess"buttercup said mad"you heard me those boys are way out of your league"princess said with a smirk"oh and you think you can get them"blossom asked"of couse"princess said smugly

"oh really which boy do you have a crush on"sally asked the ppg looked at her like she was crazy princess just blushed"the green one"buttercup looked at her disgusted"eww you like butch"princess then went all dreamy eyes"yeah he's tough and he's got that bad look too"sally then joined her"I know right and brick got that bad boy look and that fierce look all at the same time and he smart to"both girls started to giggle blossom and buttercup looked like they were sick"what about boomer he's like the cutest out of all of them"said a girl that just walked over,soon a whole group of girls were talking about the rrb the ppg being disgusted by all of this

just as the ppg were about to throw up Ms Keane walked in and everyone went to their seat"class we have a new student today her name is Becky and she and her sister's just moved to town her sister weren't feeling to good sure they won't be joining us today but lets make Becky feel welcomed"Ms Keane said with a smile

"oh great another girls as if we don't have enough sissy's in class"butch said then looked at the ppg"you wanna start somthing"buttercup said glaring at butch"Enough"both brick and blossom said at the same time getting both butch and buttercup to shut up, bubbles then looked over at boomer who was day dreaming_"as always he's just stareing into space"_bubble thought

just then Becky came through"hello everyone"Becky greeted the class the class in a sweet voice boomer heard this and looked toward where the voice came from when he saw he was stunned_"What What What the"_boomer thought

what boomer saw was a girl about his age she had long brown hair that was tied into a single ponytail she had big brown eyes_"Wo...Wow she looks she looks Wow"_boomer thought as she stared at Becky stilled stunned

"okay Becky why don't you take a seat"Ms Keane said and Becky then went to an empty seat all the while boomer stared at her with dreamy eyes"boomer boomer brick somthing wrong with boomer"butch said waveing his hand in front of boomer face brick looked at his brother to worried

bubble who was still looking at boomer saw the whole thing_"What the why is he looking at her like that"_she then looked down sad_"he never looks at any girl like that....not even me"_bubbles thought saddly then looked at Becky mad_"whats so special about her"_bubbles thought

Becky felt that someone was watching him she turn around and saw boomer stareing at her, boomer quickly turned away Becky then turned back around blushing, for the rest of class boomer kept stealing a look at Becky while bubbles just glared at her

at recess Becky sat on the swing's talking to some girls from class boomer was on top of the tree where he always was stareing at Becky the whole time she was swinging"brick he's doing it again"butch said looking at his brother"BOOMER"brick yelled getting his brother attention

"wow yeah bro"brick and butch just looked at each other"what"they then looked at boomer"What"boomer asked again"okay bro what up with you"butch asked"what do you mean"boomer asked blushing a little"dude you been looking at that new girl all day"boomer rubbed his neck"while I"boomer started"and you weren't looking at her nomal you were looking at her like this"butch then copied the dream like way boomer was looking at Becky, boomer face was completely red now

it was at that moment that brick know what was wrong"no way"brick said with a smirk butch look at him then brick whispered in his ear"no way"butch said with a smirk boomer looked at them confused they both looked at him"well bro it's simple YOU boomer jones LIKE Becky"brick said

boomer eyes went wide"what how I mean.....No"boomer said butch and brick both started laughing"no I dont like her guys"boomer said still blushing brick got up"your right boomer"butch looked confused while boomer smiled"thank you"

"I mean really how could we think you like her look at her with her long beautiful brown hair"boomer then looked at Becky"with her beautiful eyes"boomer was now looking with a dreamy smile"and her angle like voice"brick and butch looked at boomer to see him with a dream like face they look at each other then started laughing again but this time boomer was to deep in his stareing to care

"hey butch stop"brick said seeing boomer, brick and butch looked at each other then smiled they both grab one of boomer's hands"what the"boomer said as his brother pulled him"what are you guys doing"brick just looked back at him and smiled"you can't just sit back and stare at her all day you got to talk to her"brick then continued to pull"WHAT"boomer said shocked

boomer tried to pull away but both his brother were to strong"gezz bro what do you think she gonna bit you"butch said as he pulled his brother, boomer continued to struggle but it was no use his brothers wouldn't let go

meanwhile across the schoolyard the ppg were playing"hey girls look"sally told the ppg they looked over and saw brick and butch draging their brother"what are they doing"bloosom asked they then saw where they were draging their brother_"what why are they taking boomer to that girl"_bubbles thought"we should see what their doing"bubbles said a little mad and took off"bubbles wait"

Becky was just swing when boomer was push over behind her, she was to busy to see him behind her boomer tried to sneak away but his brother's just push him again"ow that hurt"boomer said outloud, Becky heard this and turned around to see boomer glareing at his brothers, Becky started to blush"hello"

boomer stood up straight and trun around slowly to see Becky looking at him"hhhello"boomer stammered"my name Becky"she said still blushing"but I guess you already know that"she said kicking some dirt around"umm whats your name"

boomer frozze"ah my name right yeah ah I know it started with a b"boomer said nervous"his names boomer"brick said out of nowhere then left"oh that a nice name"Becky said still blushing"yeah that my name boomer"

over in the bushes a few feet away were the ppg and sally watching as boomer talked to Becky"why are we doing this"sally asked"because we need to know what their saying"bubbles answered"why"sally blossom and buttercup also wanting to know"because I don't trust that girl Becky"sally blossom and buttercup just looked confused

just then boomer said somthing and Becky started to laugh"Grrrr"bubble said just then sally got an idea about what was going on and smirked"I know it"sally said the girls looked at her confused"know what"blossom asked"that you guys had a crush on the boys and that bubble is jealous"

blossom just shoke her head"sally for the last time we don't like"but blossom didn't finish because when Becky laugh at another of boomer's jokes bubbles started to steam"oh boomer your so funny"Becky cound be heard saying"GRRRRR"bubbles was really getting mad

"ah bubbles you okay"buttercup asked confused, bubbles turned around still mad"okay OKAY why wouldn't I be"bubbles said still mad blossom and buttercup looked at each other"ah bubbles.....do you like....boomer"blossom asked slowly bubble's eyes went wide"what me...........NO"

Becky then sat on the swing"you wanna swing with me"Becky said looking at the other swing"ah sure"boomer said still nervous,he then got on the other swing and the two started to swing_"you know this is kindda.....fun"_boomer thought

"you know it look's like boomer is having a lot of fun"sally said smuggly"with Becky no less"bubbles was getting really mad fire in her eyes, her sister just watched as their sister"wow guess you really do like boomer"buttercup said"no"bubbles said still mad"then why are you so mad"blossom asked

bubbles was speechless who could she explain she didn't even know why"well I.....I mean......Becky is......and boomer"bubbles tried to find the words but couldn't meanwhile sally and her sister just watched smirking while bubbles tried to explain just then the bell rang and the kids started to walk back inside

sally and the ppg were walking inside_"why am I so mad at Becky anyway"_bubbles thought just then she looked over and saw Becky and boomer walking in class together"Grrrr"bubbles said getting mad again the school day went by pretty quickly the bell rang and everyone was walking home

the ppg and rrb were about to fly to their houses when out of nowhere a hand grabbed boomer's hand he turned around and saw Becky blushing"ah boomer I was wondering if maybe well you could show me around....I mean if you have the time"boomer blush"you mean like a ddddate"boomer stammered,Becky just shoke her head yes"ah okay"boomer said nervus

brick and butch turned around then smiled"you think he'll need our help again"butch asked"maybe not but lets stay close anyway"brick said both wanting to help his brother and wanting to see how his brother first date"besides it mit be funny"

as all this was happening a very angry puff watched the whole thing_"why that little how dare she ask my boomer on a date"_bubble then shoke her head confused_"wait did I just say my boomer.....what ever I deal with that later"_

"bubbles come on lets go"her sister buttercup called bubbles turned around not looking happy"ah you guys go ahead I'll caught up"bubbles said her sister then looked over to see boomer with Becky again and know what they sister was thinking

Becky was still holding boomer hand"great so ah where to first"Becky asked still blushing, just then boomer got a great idea"oh I know you'll love this place"boomer said happily"great okay lets goOOOOO"Becky said as she was lefted into the air she looked up and saw boomer"ah boomer what going on why are we in the air"

boomer looked down confused but then remembered that Becky was new to town and didn't know him"oh sorry I forgot your new"he then put her down"you you can fly"boomer shoke his head"COOOOLLLL"boomer then smiled"ah can we fly again I'm ready this time"Becky asked nevous boomer shoke his head"great"

boomer lefted her off the ground slowly"AHH"Becky said as she grab boomer into a hug, boomer blush like crazy"were flying"boomer then smiled"were not flying yet"he then fly up really high Becky huged him tighter and closed her eyes

"you can open your eyes now"Becky heard boomer say, she slowly opened her eyes and was shocked"it's it's beautiful"Becky said as she saw the sky for the frist time boomer then looked at Becky"yeah it is"Becky then turn and saw boomer looking at her they both looked away blushing and smileing

boomer was flying over the streets of townsvile Becky amazed by it all, boomer then land in front of townsvile park"we're here"boomer said as he put Becky down"this is a great place to hang out and relax"boomer said"why is their a volcano in the middle.....and whats that on top"Becky asked confused, boomer rubbed his neck

unknow to the two couple they were being watch"that little Ahhhh"bubble said mad"well well what do we have here"bubbles turned around to see blossom and buttercup standing their smirking"Girls what are you donig here"bubble asked nevous"a better question is why are you here"buttercup asked

"were ah.....I came to make sure those two don't do anything you know evil"bubbles lied"because for all we know Becky could just be useing boomer to rub a bank or somthing"blossom shoke her head"bubble if your going to lie as least come up with a better one then that"buttercup then looked at boomer and Becky"hey blossom since we're we mit as well watch it mit be funny"blossom was about to disaprove but her sister wouldn't listen so she just gave up and joined her

boomer and Becky were walking in the park when the wind started to blow"what"boomer said blushing Becky then looked at him"who you talking to"boomer rubbed the back of his neck"ah well just the wind"boomer said"oh really what it said"Becky asked"oh nothing"boomer lied_"besides calling us a cute couple"_

the wind started to blow again, Becky closed her eyes and listen"all I hear is the wind blowing"boomer smiled"here let me help close your eyes again"Becky did as she was told"now try to focus don't just hear the wind feel it pretend you are the wind"Becky started to laughed"what's so funny"

"I thought I heard the wind I think it said cute"boomer froze_"wow she good she got a word on her frist try good thing she didn't hear the other thing_"boomer thought hearing the wind said it would be cute if they kissed"your right the wind did say cute......it said that your very cute"boomer lied and blushed"oh"Becky said also blushing

the two walked through the park"where to now"Becky asked"to my favored place in town"boomer said then pointed to the ice cream shop"my favorite"Becky said and grabbed boomers hand and ran to the building

as the two were about to go in a gaint green foot stop them the two looked up and saw a green goo monster"AHHHHHHH MONSTER"someone screamed, the monster then picked up a car and throw it across town

the ppg who were only a few feet away saw the monster"Girls trouble"blossom said and she and her sister's were about to fly off"not so fast girls"the ppg turned around to see brick and butch standing their"brick what are you doing here"blossom asked"same as you bloss"brick said"STOP CALLING ME THAT"blossom said mad

"ROOOOAAAAARR"the five kids turned around to see the monster once more"anyway we don't have time we have to stop that pile of goo"what that boomer....not just yet"brick said smileing"WHAT why"blossom asked"you'll see"

just then the monster looked down and picked Becky up"AHHHH boomer help"Becky screamed"Becky"boomer yelled"let her go"boomer said in a deadly voice and charged at the monster and riped it's arm off"AHHHHHH"Becky screamed as she was falling but in a flash of blue boomer caught her

"you okay"boomer asked concerned "yeah I'm okay"Becky said the monster was mad now and was about to attack again"wait here Becky I'll be right back this won't take long"boomer said and took off"wow"Becky said amazed by boomer

"ROOOAAAARRRRRR"the monster just then boomer flew around it really fast tying him up like he did with the other monster he then lefted him up and throw him high in the sky just when the monster thought it was over boomer flew up and hit him with a powerfull punch destorying it for good and covering him and the whole town in goo

"EEEWWWW"bubbles said"this is so gross"blossom said"ah you guys are just acting like babies"buttercup said"shhhh be quiet I can't hear what their saying"butch said brick right next to him soon all the kids watch as boomer floated down to Becky

_"great now she'll be all gross out and say this is the worst date ever"_boomer flew down next to Becky thinking she was going to yell but to his surprise she didn't yell she was...laughing"hahaha eww look I'm covered in monster goo"Becky said happily"what aren't you grossed out"boomer asked"not really stuff like this may gross other girls out but I'm cool with it"

boomer just stared at her"boomer you okay"Becky asked, boomer shoke his head then smiled"Wow you are like the coolest girl ever in history"Becky then blushed"thanks"while bubbles who heard the whole thing couldn't take it anymore"that's it"bubbles said and was about to walkover their

blossom and buttercup stop her and grabbed her while brick and butch just watch confused"what wrong with her"butch asked"oh nothing she just a little mad right"blossom said the boys just shruded it off and went back to watching boomer

"while I guess we should get home so we can get cleaned up"boomer said looking at himself"we should"Becky started and as boomer was about to take off Becky grabbed his hand"but first didn't you promise me an ice cream"Becky said smiling boomer smiled back"you got it"

as the two were walking"hey did you hear soming"Boomer asked"no"Becky said and the two walked in the store little did they know that what boomer heard was bubbles yelling while her mouth was covered by her sister's hands

* * *

**well their you go and if you liked this just wait till the next chapter.....but it mit take a while with school coming up and my other story but I'll try my best**

**p.s. don't forget to reveiw please it what keeps me writing**


	11. Bella and Betty

**Well here you go the next chapter where you the readers will see more romace and more jealous puff also for you out their that think the puff should be with the ruff they will but not for a few more chapter and trust me it will be worth the wait;)**

**chapter 10: Bella and Betty**

* * *

******Narrator:**The city of Townsvile......IS UNDER ATTACK

it was early in the moring when a gaint three headed dog-monster was destorying townsvile the head on the Left with blue eyes was blasting an ice beam from it's mouth and freezing everything in it's view, the head on the right with red eyes was burning everything in it's view with it fire breath, the head in the middle only watched as the ground in the middle cracked as he walked over it

just then the ppg flew over head to see part of the city being burned down part of it freezing over and part of it the city's ground falling out"Wow that one bad puppy"buttercup said seeing the destruction"maybe we should call the boy's they do have more experience with fire and ice"buttercup and blossom just stared at bubbles"NoWay were calling the boys for help"buttercup said mad"besides you just wanna see boomer so you can tell him you like him"bubbles looked mad"Girls stop"blossom said stoping the two"buttercup right we don't need the boy's help to put this dog down"the girls then charged at the three headed beast

the monster saw the girl coming the head in the middle barked really loud then stomped it's foot on the ground, the ground shoke for a moment then a big boulder flew out from the ground and shot straight at the ppg"LOOK OUT" they dodge it"that was close"

just as the girls dodge two more blasts of fire and ice shot at them"LOOK OUT AGAIN"the girl barely dodged both blasts they flew to a nearby building"great were being attacked with earth,fire,and ice what now leader girl"buttercup and bubbles looked at blossom"try not to get burned or frostbite and watch out for falling stones"with that the girls flew off to face three headed foe

******Narrator:meanwhile on the outside of townsvile in the home of the rrb**

the boys were in the kitchen sitting down to breakfast"how are the waffles boys"Professor jen asked flipping another waffle"anyone up for second's"butch raised his plate"lay some on me mama"Professor jen gave him another stake and butch throw them down"my someone was hungry today"

"we better hurry or we'll be late"just as brick said that the news on the T.V. came on_"in todays news you can see the ppg fighting a gaint three headed dog,it does not look good for the girls"_the girls were fight the monster on T.V. bubbles was flying around it useing her sonic voice, buttercup was hitting the monster headon,blossom was trying to freeze two of the three heads while also melt the other with her laser beams the girls were fighting hard but were not making any leadway in the fight

"oh my it looks like the girls are having some trouble with that monster" Professor jen then looked at her sons"maybe you boys should help"the boys just looked at the fight"what help those losers no way"butch said finishing his waffles"besides mom the girls seem to be doing okay"brick said putting on his bookbag"yeah and you guy's know that I don't like hurting animals"boomer said"exspally not a dog you know their my favorite animal"butch and brick slapped their heads"you love nature you love animals tell me again how your a villain"

boomer looked down sad"thats okay dear I love animals and nature"Professor jen said lifting boomer spirt"yeah that right and your like the greatest thief ever mom"Professor jen just shoke her head"X thief I don't do that anymore"_In other news the rare priceless gold staff of machupeechu was stolen last night, reports say that the thief was a women in her mid 30's with blonde hair"_

the boys looked at each other then their mom"oh well look at the time you boys better be off to school go go go"the boys smiled before they flew off to school"boy that was close hmmm I must be getting old nomally no one would see me"

******Narrator:meanwhile back in the town the girls are still fighting the monster**

the monster was starting to get tired but so were the girls"okay girls time we finished this"blossom then flew straight at the monster and froze it, the monster was about to brake free but then out of nowhere bubbles hit it with another sonic attack, the howled in pain and while it was still stunned by the attack buttercup came up behind it and grabbed his tail she then spun it three times before throwing it far away

"alright who's bad who's bad we bad that right"while buttercup was gloating blossom looked at the time"alright buttercup enough we got to get to school"buttercup stopped then smirked"yeah your right beside I want to rub it in butch's face that we beat this thing without his help"bubbles and blossom just shoke their heads

with that the girls flew off but outside of townsvile miles away the monster laying on the ground he was very hurt just then emeral walked from out of the shadows in front of the dog, one of the heads started to bark"shhh calm down my furry beast"she then pulled out a jewel that was colored three way red on top blue on bottom and green in the middle"let me make you feel all better"

******Narrator:meanwhile back at Pokey Oaks Kindergarten**

the ppg are just showing at school when they walked in they saw the rrb"oh butch"buttercup said walking up to butch"did you see the news I kicked a monster butt again"butch just looked at her then smirked"wow buttercup to think you not only beat up a dog you did it without my help you must be proud"

just as the arrgument between buttercup and butch started blossom and bubbles walked to their seat bubbles looked over at boomer_"he's so cute when he's all spaced out like that"_bubbles thought, over the week that Becky been their making bubbles jealous she has learned of her feelings for the blue ruff

"you know you'll really cute when your all spaced out like that"boomer came out of his dream land to see Becky next to him he blushed"yeah well it doesn't matter what you do your always cute"Becky then blushed too"thanks boomie"she then gave him a kiss on the cheek

bubbles saw this and started to steam with anger, Becky had been spending a lot of time with boomer the whole class know that the two were a couple and this irritated bubbles to no end she had also grown an unbearable disliking for Becky

"still got that crush on boomer I see"bubbles turned around and saw sally smiling"yeah I still do"bubble then went back to glaring at Becky"bubbles you got to calm down it not you or Becky fault things just happen"bubbles looked down sad"I know that sally"she then glared at Becky again"that doesn't mean I have to like it"

"sally right bubbles, if I was you I try my best to get over it and try to be friends with Becky who knows maybe two will get along"bubble just looked at blossom with disbelief"easy for you to say you and buttercup never had a crush on anyone"she then put her head down still sad

boomer and Becky were still talking to each other boomer telling Becky how cute she was and Becky giving boomer a kiss or two on the cheek"ew can you sissys not do that infront of me you'll make me lose my breakfast"boomer crossed his arms while Becky laughed"sorry brick you mean you don't want us to do this"she then grabed boomer and kissed his face all over"EWWWWW stop that"

boomer and Becky laughed then Becky stopped and turn toward boomer"oh boomie I just remebered my sister will be coming to school today they feel all better I wanted for you to meet them"she then turned to brick"you and butch should meet them too you'll like them especially Betty she my oldest sister and the smartest"

brick looked over at butch who was still arguing with buttercup"yeah Becky me and butch think your cool and all, you know for a girl"Becky rolled her eyes"but me and butch don't get along with girls to much"he then looked at blossom"and I really don't get along with smart ones"

just then Ms Keane walked in and everyone sat down"class we have two new students now if you kids remember I told you last week that Becky's sisters will be showing up for class soon so please greet our two new students Bella and Betty"

_"oh great some more sissy girls"_butch thought mad_"well here we go I hope those girl aren't as annoying as the other girls in this class"_brick thought just then the door opened when it did both brick and butch were stunned

"class this is Bella"Ms Keane said, Bella was a girl about the same age as Becky maybe a little older she had black hair with white streaks in it her eyes were also white"h-hi everyone"Bella said very nervous "m-my names Bella its nice to meet you"

"and this is Betty"Ms Keane said,Betty was a the oldest of her sisters she had reddish brown hair and her eyes matched her hair"hello everyone"Betty said politely"my name is Betty I am pleased to make your acquaintance"

"Bella Betty why don't you take a seat next to your sister"the two then walked over to their sister's table and took a seat,butch was looking at bella she felt like someone was watching her, bella turned around and saw butch looking at her

butch smiled at her then waved, bella blush like crazy and turned back around trying to hide her face"wow......someones a little shy"butch said smirking"who you looking at butch"brick asked"that new girl bella"brick then smired"you like her"butch shoke his head"No I was just looking at her is all"

"Bella wats wrong sis"Betty asked seeing her sister trying to hide while blushing"ah well that boy back their in the green was looking at me"she then blush harder making her whole face red"and he's really cute" Betty turned saw butch talking then she saw brick"hmm the red one really cute"

the two girls continued to talk when Ms Keane interrupted them"okay class lets get started"she then started to write on the board for a little"now if Billy was in front of Brett and Brett was infront of Bobby and Bobby was behind Billy where would everyone be"

everyone in class looked confused well everyone but brick and blossom_"what an easy question"_brick then looked at blossom who already had her hand up_"might as well let her have this one"_just as Ms Keane was about to call on her"Billy would be in frist place,Brett would be in second,and Bobby would be in last"

everyone in class was shocked especially brick and blossom everyone in class turn to where the voice came from what they saw was Betty"whoops sorry forgot to raise my hand didn't I"everyone then looked at Ms Keane"oh well you are right but remeber to rasie your hand next time"brick was looking at Betty surprised while blossom was looking at her a little ticked off

Betty then turned around to see brick looking at her, she then smiled and winked at him before she turned back around, brick looked confused at first but then smirked, but not one of his evil smirks that he normally does it was more of an interested_"WHAT THE why is he looking at her like that"_blossom thought but then felt somthing"_what this feeling I'm getting"_she then looked at bubbles"_is this what bubbles felt when Becky showed up" _

the rest of class went by like that Ms Keane asked more questions Betty and blossom were the only ones answering brick was to busy paying attention to Betty to answer any questions or notice blossom glareing at her before long it was time for recess

the rrb and Becky were at their normal place by the big tree away from everyone else"okay just a little more try to focus on what the winds saying"brick was sitting under the tree reading another comic book butch was playing with some toy amy men making them act in a war and making big explosion sounds while boomer was sitting on his favorite branch with Becky trying to teach her who to talk to the nature again"you can't just hear the wind you have to feel the it wind and all of nature every elements"

Becky tried again but got nothing"it's hopeless boomie I'll never get it right"Becky look sad but boomer just smiled"don't worry your doing really good for a beginner"Becky looked a little better"I know you can do this Becky you just have to practice, now lets try again"

Becky closed her eyes then tried to again and gave it her all _"your getting better"_Becky opened her eyes then smiled"I did it boomie I did it, I still have alot of work to do but I did"Becky then hugged boomer as tight as she could making boomer blush like crazy_"ewww what a sick scene"_brick thought_"wait a minute if Becky their then where's her sisters"_

brick then looked around but didn't see Betty or Bella anywhere on the playground"wow is that war of the worlds"brick then turned around fast to see Betty looking over his shoulder"that a pretty advanced book for a someone in kindergarten"

it was true while brick did like to read coimcs alot when ever he ran out of comics to read he would read a good book, of course he only liked to read really advanced books that most kids his age didn't even look at but he didn't want people to know so he covered his book with a comic book "well I'm a pretty advanced kid"brick said

Betty then sat next to brick"well I on reading that book to tell me what chapter are you on"she said politely, brick was surpised that she knew what book he was reading let alone that she read the book too"well I'm on chapter 4 I just started the book"Betty then smiled and moved closer to brick"well I'm on chapter 3"

brick didn't know why but he moved closer to Betty"well I guess I could back track and read chapter 3 again if you wanna read it with me"Betty then moved closer to brick again and grabbed his arm"I be happy to mister.....","brick just call me brick"Betty then smiled"okay mister brick"

brick then turned back to chapter 3 but then thought of somthing"hey wait a minute how'd you know I was reading war of the worlds"Betty blushed"well to tell you the truth I didn't at frist but I saw your comic"brick then looked at the comic he put on top of the book"brain sucker is one of my favorite comic I even have the first edition"brick was beyond surpised"WOW_.......where has this girl been all my life"_brick thought

across the schoolyard the ppg sat playing jump rope"blossom blossom blossom"the ppg then turned around to see their friend sally looking out of breath"sally whats wrong what is it"sally didn't answer she just pointed, the girls turned their heads and were shocked at what they saw

they saw boomer sitting in a tree laying back with Becky laying on his chest looking up at the sky but that not what shocked them the most what shocked them the most was who they saw under the tree, brick sitting their with Betty reading a book but what shoked them most was that Betty was holding bricks arm and was still moving closer to him

"What the how the who the when the"blossom said shoked"well from what I heard she just walked over their started talking to him and now their sitting under a tree reading a book together"blossom face then changed from shocked to anger

buttercup was confused then turned to blossom for answers, but when she looked at her she was even more confused because blossom was glareing at Betty she was giving her the same look bubbles was giving Becky she thought about it for a minute but then know the answer"no way blossom you like brick"

blossom shoke off her anger to look at"what..........No"blossom said blushing"oh my gosh blossom you do don't you"bubbles said also looking at her sister blushing"hate to say I told you so but I told you so"sally said then looked sad"I just wish we didn't have to find out this way"

"oh man I can't believe it first bubbes now you"buttercup said laughing a little and picking up a nearby ball off the ground" have all the girls in school gone crazy"buttercup said while spinning the ball"well I have a feeling your next"sally said"and why would you say that"buttercup said holding the ball, sally then pointed back to the tree buttercup looked back and saw Bella standing behind the tree looking at butch as he played blushing the whole time_"what the"_buttercup thought

now all the ppg were glareing at the three girls flirting with the boys,just as Bella was about to walk over to butch buttercup got really mad and tighted her grip on the ball just then the ball flew out of her hands at great speed"whoops ah oh"the ball was going really fast and was headed straight for brick and Betty

Bella took another step toward butch blushing the whole time when she saw somthing headed straight for her sister really fast, butch looked up from his game to see the ball too"brick look out"but it was to late brick and Betty looked up to see the ball but had no time to react

butch got up about to try and stop the ball when he saw Bella run infront of brick and betty_"what is she crazy that things going way to fast to stop"_just as butch was about to do somthing Bella got in a fighting stance she then hit the on coming ball with a powerful fist that stop it dead"_what the.......wow"_

after the ball stop and hit the ground brick,butch,and boomer just stared at Bella shoked"yeah way to go sis"Betty yelled"Woo Hoo that showing em who strong"Becky also yelled Bella turn around returning to her normal self and blushing a little she then saw butch looking at her and blushed like crazy and tried to hide her face in her shirt, both her sister slapped their foreheads

butch walked up to Bella slowly"did did you do that"Bella then showed a little of her face and shoke her head yes"thats so.....Cool"butch said happy, Bella was surpised at first then pulled out her whole head"you you r-really think so"butch just shoke his head"yeah I never saw a girl hit like that"

"what how can he say that what am I chopped liver"buttercup said,the ppg and sally were hiding nearby watching the boys"calm down buttercup we don't want them to know were here"blossom said watching as the boys talked to the girls

"how'd you do that anyway"butch asked"who Bella please that was nothing she might look timid but she knows how to fight"Betty said proud of her sister Bella just blush as butch looked at her impressed he then got an idea"oh really..........then I guess you wouldn't mind showing me wat you got"he then got in a fighting stance

Bella was shocked"w-wh-what you want to f-fi-fight me"she said a little scared"no no not fight just a little sparing match"butch saw that she was still scared"okay how about this I'll go as easy as I can on you infact I won't even attack you I'll just block your attack"Bella thought about it for a minute but then decided"okay"and then got into a fighting stance of her own

_"well this should be easy she might be good but no way a girl could knock me down"_just as butch thought that Bella ran at him with pretty good speed she hit him three times in the chest knocking him a little off blance she then did a sweep kick to his legs knocking him over she then put her foot on his chest to keep him down and she had a smirk on her face"wow"butch said amazed

everyone watching the fight even the ppg and sally were shocked by what they"ah brick did what just happen happen or are my eyes broken"boomer asked shocked"you mean did butch the so called strongest ruff just get knock down in a fight by a girl"brick said just as shocked"give me a minute my brains still figuring that out"

just then Bella realized what she did her smirk disappear and her whole face turned red she jumpped off of butch as fast as she could"I'm so so so soooo sorry for that"Bella said looking at the ground as butch got up"it just that well when I'm fighting I sometimes get to into it and go to far"she said as butch walked over to her

when butch got infront of her he put both his hands on her shoulder_"great real good I'm so dumb I can't believe I did that"_just as she thought that butch put one hand on her chin to raise her head Bella thought that he just wanted to yell at her in her face

what happened next no one expected"that was the Coolest thing ever"butch said happy smileing in Bella face she just looked at him confused"what you thought me knocking you down was cool"butch just shoke his head"of crouse that was cool at first I thought you were just another weak annoying wussy girl"this made Bella feel a little bad"but after that I now see that your nothing like that I mean the way you fought you looked so focused and into it but at the same time you kept that cute innocent thing too"

Bella was really happy"th-thank you butch"she then thought about what she heard and blushed"ah butch you ju-just called me ah*gulp*cute"butch thought about what he said and blush a little"yeah well I guess I did"the two stood their for a minute blushing when they both noticed that they were standing very close to each other and butch was holding

the two jumpped away from each other and blushed like crazy"man what a crazy day first butch get beat by a girl now he's blushing might as well take his manhood now and call him a sissy"brick said with smirk, both boomer and Becky were laughing up a storm in the tree"and you called me soft for hanging out with Becky"

butch was glaring daggers at both his brothers when he noticed somthing and got a smirk of his own"like you can talk brick with Betty laying all over you"brick looked down and saw what butch meant, it turned out that Betty moved over some more and was now laying her head on bricks shoulder

both of them blushed"ah well that different were reading a book and she has to be this close so she can read it"Betty smiled at how fast brick thought up an excuse"that right bucth I have to sit this close or I can't read the book"

the whole time their brothers and sisters were arguing boomer and Becky watched the whole thing in the tree"well it looks like your brothers like my sisters and my sisters like your brothers"Becky said smileing"yeah"Becky then kissed boomer on the cheek"maybe like how I like you and you like me"boomer just smiled

for the rest of recess butch and Bella kept sparing but butch kept getting distracted through_"darn why does she have to be so cute"_butch thought Bella was also having some problems_"have to focus can't look at his face_"just as she thought that she looked at his face_"oh wow he's so hot"_

back under the tree brick was also having some trouble he was reading but kept looking over at Betty, not that she cared because she kept doing the same thing to brick, above the tree boomer and Becky were laying looking at the skys the ppg watched the whole thing getting more and more jealous

just then the bell rang for eveyone to go inside

* * *

**man that took a little while sorry about that I'll try to do the next one sooner as you can guess it will be a fight in the next chapter but maybe somthing else ;)**

**p.s. don't forget to reveiw please it what keeps me writing**


	12. fire,ice,andEARTH

**hello everybody who's still reading my story sorry for the long wait but with school back in you can expect more sorry:( but I'll make up for that with awesome stories trust me on that because even thought I havn't been writing for a while I been thinking about this story and trust me if you liked this story so far then you haven't seen anything yet part of me wishs I could write all of this now saddly I don't have the time right now,.............and I like to keep you guys wanting more;)**

**chapter 11:fire,ice,and.....EARTH**

* * *

******Narrator:**The city of Townsvile......IS UNDER ATTACK.........AGAIN

The gaint three headed dog-monster was attacking again but this time it was worse much much worse the monster looked much more beast like and they were also much bigger and all three heads were a different color the one that used ice was a blue color with a little white mixed in to the one that used earth was a green color with a little black mixed in with it, the only one that had only one color was the red one in the middle but he was a dark dark red and on the chest of the gaint dog was a jewel that was colored three ways

the dog didn't even have to attack to make damage when they entered town black ash fell from the sky and almost all of the buliding that they walked by froze and as they walked the ground that they steped on broke under them and made small earthquakes with each step

******Narrator:and that just them walking around you should see what their doing when their trying......*gulp***

as the monster walked the green headed dog blasted boulders at every car that it seen the blue headed dog freezeing all the people in town but the red one was doing the most of all the red headed dog was setting all of Townsvile park and forest on fire and the volcano in the park with mojo's house on top was starting to activate, all of the animals in the park and forest were runing from the flames as it destroyed there homes"that's it my pet destroy everything"emeral said with a smirk"soon they will come and my test will begin"

just then all the heads on the monster started to howl a deep unnatural howl that shoke the elements all around them

******Narrator:Meanwhile back at Pokey Oaks Kindergarten**

the rrb were just sitting in class talking with the new girls,butch was showing off for Bella flexing his muscles and lefting up chairs with one hand,bella was enjoying watching butch flex his muscles while sitting in a chair that at the moment butch was holding with one hand no problem"Wow butch your so strong"bella said dreamily with a blush

boomer and becky were at the moment playing with the class hamster"aww he is so cute"becky said petting the hamster on the head, boomer picked up one of the hamster's food pellets and droped it in the hamster's pen

brick and betty as the most mature of their siblings were just sitting at a table talking as they watch their brother's and sister's play"becky be careful I don't want you to get bit"becky picked the hamster up"come on betty you really think this cute little guy would bit me"becky said cuddling with the hamster"butch you be careful to don't drop her"butch just swith hands that with the chair"man you worry to much this is nothing"

both brick and betty sighed with frustration"sibling you just can't reason with them"brick shoke his head in agreement"yeah I know what you mean my brother are probability the most hard headed people on earth"betty smirked"oh yeah try living with my sister's for a day and tell me that not hard"brick then smirk back at her

as the boys were enjoying their time with the girls their were a few unhappy face's in class"wow butch your so strong"buttercup said in a mock tone"give me a break"her bubbles and blossom were watching the whole scene with unhappy face's"let it go girls"sally said but then looked at brick and betty unhappy, and it wasn't just them most of the girl's in class were also looking at the new girl's with envy and some of the boys that thought the new girl's were cute were also envious

Ms Keane was sitting at her desk when she looked up and saw the new girls playing with brick and butch and boomer holding the class hamster with becky_"well looks like the girls have made some new friends"_Ms Keane thought but then looked at some of the other kids glaring at them_"sadly it looks like they made more enimes then friends today"_just then the howl's from the monster in town reached the school the wind breaking sound shoke the earth

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH"boomer screamed as he droped the hamster to cover his ear's, becky caught the hamster in time she then looked at boomer to see him on the ground with both holding his ear's in pain"boomer BOOMER are you alright"she said putting the hamster and running over to boomer

boomer was still holding his head when he let out other scream by this time everyone was droping what they were doing and runing over to boomer"boomer BOOMER"brick yelled as he ran over to boomer betty right behind him"oh no"bella said as she jumped out the chair and ran to boomer"what the boomer"butch said as he throw the chair and ran to his brother"oh dear boomer"Ms Keane said as she got up from her desk and ran to boomer

everyone was around boomer as he sat on the ground still in pain"boomer what's wrong boomer"brick and butch were right infront of their brother bella and betty right behind them looking worried and becky right next to brother her hand on his shoulder"ahh th-the winds it-it's in pain"

everyone was confused except for the ppg,butch and brick and becky"boomer what do you mean what's going on"brick asked concerned boomer just continued to hold his head in pain, becky then closed her eye's and remembered what boomer told her_"ok just focus focus"_becky was starting to hear the wind to it was a wisper at frist but then out of nowhere"AAAAHHHH"becky screamed loseing her focus

her sister's then turned to her"becky what's wrong"becky was breathing hard getting off the ground"I heard it to the wind is in pain a lot"she then got up and looked worried"and not just that but all the elements are in pain from some kind of thing"

"It It's a monster"boomer said trying to get up"boomer you ok"becky grabbing him and helping him up"yeah I'm ok just didn't expect to hear screaming that loud super-hearing and all it gave me a real headache"becky smiled weakly at him"I know what you mean I don't have super-hearing and my head's still ringing" just then the hotline rang,blossom ran to the phone and picked it up

"hello mayor what the emergency"blossom face face then turned from ready to shocked"what the monster-dog is back how we just beat him this morning"blossom got quiet as the mayor explained"what do you mean he doesn't look the same whats different.......he's bigger........his fars.....and theirs a jewel on his chest"that part got brick's attention"were on our way"

as blossom hung"okay girls theirs trouble downtown"as the girls were about to bast off"WAIT"becky yelled, the girls looked back at her bubbles glaring"the monster.....I don't know when I heared the howling from the wind it-it said something"becky said scared

blossom was the first to ask"what did you hear"becky looked at boomer first before answering"I couldn't get it all of it but I did get one word out of it"blossom was about to ask when brick did first this time"what it say"brick asked having a guess on what it might be"........ruff"brick closed his eyes"thought as must"he then looked at boomer"did you get the whole thing"boomer looked at him serious"yeah I did they said our name"

butch was the first to get up"well I guess this means we have to do the ppg job's.......AGAIN"he said mostly to buttercup with one of his classic smirks"please you really think we can't take that mutt again we got this covered so why don't you just stay here like a good boy"butch's face turned red

brick turned away from the oncoming argument to look at his youngest brother"well I guess this means we have to go stop it"boomer smiled at his brother standing up straight"guess so"becky then grabbed boomer's hand"ok let's go"

both brick and boomer looked at her confused"what the matter guy's lets go"boomer face then turn serious again"where do you think your going"becky looked at him confused"with you of course, what you really didn't think I let you go alone did you"

"no way becky there's no way I'm letting you go it dangerous and you could get hurt and"before boomer could say anything else becky kissed his face all over leaving little kissy marks"like I said I'm coming too someone has to make sure you stay out of trouble"becky said hugging him,boomers face turns all red

"wow boomer you sure showed her"brick said shakeing his head"your's is truly the iron will"becky just stuck her tongue at her, brick smirked then laughed a little"well at least she's got spunk"he then felt an arm grab his, he looked over and saw betty holding his arm"what are you doing"

"what are you kidding me there no way I'm missing this all the people that I talked to about Townsvile said that seeing the ppg in action is the coolest so seeing you boy's will be three times as good"betty said with a smile"plus......I have to make sure nothing happens to my sister"brick shoke his head and smirked_"well I guess becky's not the only one with spunk"_brick thought

bella saw both her sister then looked over at butch who was at the moment still arguing, she tapped him on the shoulder"ah butch would it be ok if I came with you"she asked with a blush, butch turned around"ahh sure that be great I mean if you really want to"he said rubbing his neck with a little blush_"ah man I'm doing it again why can't I stop being nervus when I'm around her_"butch thought

"well well well look at this the big bad Rowdyruff blushing"butch just ignored buttercup and kept talking to bella_"what was that he didn't even glare at me"_buttercup thought mad

"okay everyone ready let fly"brick said bout to take off"not so fast brick"the rrb,ppg,and bella,becky,and betty all turned around to see Ms Keane"now the ppg may have an excuse from the mayor to leave class and find crime,and the boy's have one from their mom to help out when they can but you three don't"

"ok ok Ms Keane we understand"brick said then looked at both brother's they both shoke there heads in understanding"we'll just have to........NOW"with that the rrb all took off at super speed with the girls"AHH brick jones you get back here with those girl's right now"

******Narrator:back in the town**

the monster is still seen destorying town and everything else to they can get their palm's on

the rrb then fly over the city with the girls on there back's right behind them"wow what happened here and earthquake"boomer asked seeing the damage"I would have to say yes on that one bro"the boy's then saw the three headed dog-monster"that's one big mutt"butch said

the monster's ice head then froze the park lake as the fire head burned more of the tree"fire,ice,and earth it like this thing was made to fight us"butch said"it might have been to"brick said seeing the jewel"it the same jewel just like the other's"

"that just means it wants to fight us and that it's will be a fun match"butch with a smirk,bella held on to him tighter"dont worry this easy.......as long ....as I can.......breath"butch said having problem's breathing because bella was squeezing him too hard"oops sorry"and stopped squeezing so tight

everyone then landed a few blocks away"why we landing this far away"becky asked"because this is your stop"and the boy's put the girl's down"you girl's stay here and watch from a safe distance"the girl's shoke there heads in agreement,brick then turned to the ppg"you ppg can be useful and stay here and watch the girl's to make sure they don't get hurt and to make sure you don't in our way"and with that him and his brother's took off

"hey who do you think you are giving us order's"buttercup yelled after them"yeah were the PPG not babysister's"bubbles also said but it was to late the boys were too far off"great now were stuck here watching the boy's have all the fun while we watch them"buttercup then pointed to the girl's"well excuse us"

the monster was still destroying everything when the rrb landed right infront of it"so your the little mutt that thought it could take on the big dogs like us"butch said with a smirk"the monsters only was a few barks and a howl"ok ok you raise a good argument but still"

brick shoke his head then looked at boomer"you have any idea what the mutts saying"boomer looked at the dog"a little I don't really speak animal but half of what he saying I can understand""and"brick said"he said that his master has ordered for our destruction"

"great another monster with a bone to pick"brick then looked at the jewel_"who keeps sending these monster and the jewel what do they mean"_brick then shoke it off_"I'll think about that later right now I got to make this mutt heel"_brick then looked at his brother's"ok boys plan were going to fight fire with fire this time"boomer and butch then get two eveil smirks on their face"Cool"boomer said"Sweet"butch said

boomer was the frist to charge up his body started to glow blue as an ice ball started to form around his body"what the whats happening to boomer"becky asked, just then the ice ball exploded and revealed boomer in his ice wolf armor"let get frosty on this mutt"boomer said his voice seeable because of the cold"is-is that boomer"becky asked amazed

"my turn"brick started to charge up too his body started to glow red as fire started to sprend all around his body until it was all over his body the flames then busted revealing brick in his fire bird armor"am I hot or am I hot"brick said steam coming out of his mouth as he talked

"WH-WHAT happen to brick it was like he was on fire then the fire busted and now he's he's that"betty asked stunned"brick what about boomie I mean where all that ice come from then it was shaped like a ball then it exploded and now he's that"

"BETTY BECKY CALM DOWN"blossom yelled"that just brick and boomer's ice and fire forms"becky and betty looked confused"that's right you guys weren't here when the boy's did that"becky looked at boomer"is boomie ok"

"boomer is fine"bloosom said"yeah and his name's boomer you don't have to call him boomie"bubbles said with venom"fire and ice form what does that mean what can they do in those form's"betty asked blossom who was at the moment trying to keep her cool unlike bubbes

"well betty it's pretty much what it mean"blossom said polite as she could"boomer when in his ice form has the power to use and when he cut's an enemy he can freeze the place where he cut"blossom then looked at brick"I don't know much about brick fire form through I only seen it once all I can tell you about is he can't get burned or that what I seen so far"

the whole time bella was lisening to every word and was stareing at butch the whole time she then turned to everyone else"wh-what about bu-butch what is he go-going to turn into"bella asked more scared then anyone_"man what's with this girl alway's actting all scared what does butch see in her"_buttercup thought

"don't worry about butch he never changed into anything I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't have a form to change into"blossom said"okay guy's it my turn"butch yelled glowing green"or I could be wrong"bella and buttercup then watch as butch charged up like his brother's

rock's then started to float around butch as the earth under him broke, then the earth started to cave on top of him until he could not be seen"wh-what's going on"bella askedthe earth then started to lower down until it was flat on the ground"oh-no butch"bella yelled buttercup looking a little scared to

just as buttercup was about to say or do somthing butch blasted out of the ground but he was in his earth"woooow what happened"buttercup ask amazed bella couldn't even talk butch was now covered in rocks on top of his head was a helmet made of earth shaped like a snake's head unlike his brother's his hand's were covered in rock's but they weren't claws instead where his leg's were to be at was a very long serpent tail"let's rock"butch said his vocie more cracked

the boy's were now all changed up and the dog-monster was looking at them ready to attack"ok boy's"brick said raiseing his hand the monster got ready to charge so did butch and boomer"annndddd GO"brick yelled and took to the skys

butch jumped up before he came back down and dug into the ground and vanished boomer was the only one that ran at the monster the monster ran at him to they both collided and landed on the opposite side if each other"damn missed"boomer said the dog-monster just growled at him

"my turn bro"brick yelled as he flew around the dog-monster leaving a trail of fire behind blocking the monster from moving he then flew high in the air and charged a gaint fire ball in his hand"take this mutt"he throw the fire ball at the monster and hit it sqare on

the monster was hurt it baddly and a little dazed the fire around him disappeared"nice try brick now it my turn"boomer yelled and ran at the monster hitting it straght on, all of the monster's legs and part of it chest were frozen"it not over yet"boomer then charged an ice ball and throw it at the monster

the ice ball hit the monster with great force and broke the ice covering his body the monster shoke it off and then the fire head and ice head fire an ice and fire ball of their own at brick and boomer how barely dodged them"wow this mutt stronger then he looks"boomer said

"okay butch your up"brick yelled, the monster took a step forward but stop when it couldn't move it's back leg it looked back and saw a rock tail tied around it, before ie could make another move the tail extended and tied up the other leg then the other one and finally the last one"Rooooaaaaaar"the monster yelled trying to get free

"it's no use mutt"the dog-monster looked infront of him to see butch coming out of the ground holding a really really big boulder"now it's time I smach you like a bug"butch then rasied the boulder high before he brought it down with great force on top of the monster

all that was left was a big rock"HA and that's how you do it boys"butch said slithering to his brother, just when he got next to his brother's the boulder started to crack then brake in half until BOOOOOOOM the boulder exploded to reveal the dog-monster a few scratch but not that hurt

the middle head smirked at the boys as brick glared at it"well looks like the pup's stronger then it looks"butch was the frist to ask"so what now oh great leader"brick glared at butch before he smirk at the dog"well I guess well have to serve it up"both butch and boomer got evil smiles before they took off at the monster brick not to far behind

all the boys at once started to attack the monster butch was hitting it with his tail as boomer slashed at it brick was flying around it hitting it with fire beams the monster tried to attack back but was to slow to hit any of the boys as they hammered it

the boys regrouped infront of the dog-monster a few feet away the monster was getting hurt very baddly"looks like the mutts on it's last leg"butch said, just then the monster started to howl as it's body started to glow"ah-oh speak to soon what it doing"butch said

"who cares let's finish it before it can finish us"boomer said extending his claws and running at the monster with great speed"boomer wait"brick yelled but it was to late boomer was almust there, boomer jumped in the air right infront of the monster **slash/cut/slash **he then landed behind it three ice cuts forming on the dog"down for the count"

but boomer win was short lived as the ice broke"what the"then the don-monster started to act weird as it heads started to move more and more apart until BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM the boys closed their eyes as a gaint explosion happened

when they open their eyes they were shoked"this might be bad"brick said not seeing one monster but three the three headed dog-monster has turned into three smaller one headed dog-monster and they looked stronger too

the earth dog-head now had a body made out of stone and his head was also covered in stone, the ice dog-head also had a body made of ice snow fell as it tail wagged and it's head was also covered in ice, the fire dog-head was made of LAVA as fire was seen coming off of it and all the hair on it's head danced as flames would

the ice monster charged at boomer with great speed trying to hit him boomer dodge but the ice dog shot an ice beam at him boomer did the same canceling the two beam out they then started to run side by side shoting ice attacks at each other

"well I see boomer has his hands full"brick then turned back to the fire and earth monster"but then again so do we"both the monster then charged at butch and brick with great speed brick jumped in the air as butch just slithered out the way the fire dog shot some fire ball at brick as the earth dog shot rock waves at butch both brick and butch did the same back

the boys kept this up for a little while boomer and the ice dog running side by side attack each other butch dodging rock waves from the earth dog and sending some back while also useing his tail as a whip brick was flying high in the sky as fire ball were being shot at him from the fire dog from on top a building and hopping from building to building dodging brick's attack

"hey bro you have a plan or somthing I don't know how much longer I can keep this up"butch yelled while trying to dodge the rock waves attack_"damn butch right we can't keep this up all day we need a way to put thing's back in our favor"_brick thought

brick flew down dodging another attack the fire dog was on the ground now boomer and the ice dog were right behind them basting each other with ice beams on top of a piece of ice floating in Townsvile's ocean and butch was circling his enemy

just then the fire dog charged up a big attack the biggest so far he looked at brick before fireing and then saw what was behind him and smirked he then fired his attack, brick dodged again"HA that really the best you got you didn't even come close to hit.."but he stopped when he saw the smirk on the dog-monster's face

brick turned around just in time to see the fire ball headed right for"BOOMER LOOK OUT"brick yelled but it was too late boomer turn around just in time to see what hit him"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH"boomer screamed as he was hit by the attack and knocked into the ocean

"BOOMER"both brick and butch yelled, brick tried to fly in after him but was blocked by the fire-dog"outta my way mutt"brick said then tried to fly over it but was block as a ice blast barely hit his arm"aaaahhhh"butch then tried to get passed but the earth-dog also blocked him he was about to dig under ground when an ice blast hit his tail keeping him from moving both brick and butch looked up to see the ice-dog behind the other two blocking them from getting past

"brick what now it's three against two and boomer in trouble"butch said trying to get his tail free"I know I know...........just keep trying to get past them we need to get to boomer"brick then saw the air bubbles where boomer fell in the water"and fast"

as the boys continued to fight six girls were going out of there minds two more then any"BOOMER"both becky and bubbles screamed tears almust coming out of there eyes"oh-no boomer"betty said"what do we do betty"becky asked her sister,bubbles also hopeing she had the answer saddly betty and all the other girls looked down"I don't think there anything we can do if we go over there we might get in the boys way and make things worse all we can do for now is wait"blossom said saddly both bubbles and becky ran to the end of the building"BOOOMER"

******Narrator:Meanwhile under the water**

boomer was floating farther and farther down_"am-am I dead"_boomer thought and open his eyes a little_"ah what hit me........oh yeah a gaint fire ball man that hurt and it was really hot too"_boomer eyes started to close again"_everything so cold through why am I so cold"_boomer eyes were almust closed all the way

"boomer"he heard barely_"what was that"_boomer thought"Boomer"this time louder_"it sound's so familiar"_boomer thought"BOOMER"this time he know who they were"_becky bubbles is that you"_boomer thought"BOOMER"this time it was butch and brick_"butch brick............the fight..........THE FIGHT"_boomer eyes went wide as he remebered what he was doing

"_that right the fight I can't kick the bucket my bro's need me"_boomer thought as his eyes and his whole body started to glow and the little piece of armor he had left also started to glow to

******Narrator:back with butch and brick**

the once one sided fighted has now flipped side as butch and brick were getting tried and were almust at there limit"I'm on my last leg brick"butch said breathing hard"I know butch I know"brick said also breathing hard then looked back at the water"and we still have to get boomer"

as the boys were standing there talking the fire-dog charged at them they saw this and got ready for it just as all the dog were about to attack BBBBOOOOOOMMMMM a big explosion came from the water an a gaint pillar of water came up"what the"

just as butch said that boomer came out of the pillar wearing his armor but this time his was made out of water and and it moved like the waves on a beach"b-bo-boomer"brick said,boomer then with his eyes still glowing blue looked at the fire-dog that hit him it looked a little scared"payback mutt"then send a water ball right at the fire-dog

the fire-dog was hit straight forward and hurt super-baddly from one attack boomer the shot full speed at the fire monster on a wave"what the how the when the......How is boomer doing all that"butch yelled confused"don't know don't care boomer okay and we now have the upper hand"brick then blasted both the rock and ice dog"now use it"

with that brick flew at the ice-dog at super speed and blasted it with a fire ball then another then another, butch looked at the earth-dog and picked up a boulder and throw it on top of it he then rasied his tail and brought it down on top of the boulder

boomer blasted the fire-dog with a few more blast the monster was getting hurt very baddly same with brick enemie both brick and boomer charged up a lot of energy into there fist and both hit there opponent sending them flying for a minute before slamed into each other, brick and boomer smirked then looked at butch who was slaming his tail into his opponent"hey butch"butch looked over at the pile and smirked he slamed his tail into it one more time before he hit it over to the other dogs

the dogs looked up too see a big rock-dog headed right for them BBBOOOMMMM they hit each other the dogs were now in a big pile"okay boy let's finish this"brick said then charged a giant fire ball up"I'm gonna need some ice for this one"boomer said then changed back into his ice armor and charged up a giant ice ball"and last but not least"butch then charged a rock ball collecting all the ground around him into a ball

"alright boys......NOW"with that the boys throw there attacks at the target when it hit a big white light blinded everyone around when the light disapered all that was left was a pile of ice,fire,and rocks and three white looking eggs and the three jewels next to each white egg, the boys out of there armor came out the winners

"wow that was incredible"becky said"the most incredible thing I ever seen"betty said".........wow"bella said, unknow to all the kids they were being watched"they're getting stronger"emeral said"mmmmm"sir andrew said"you ask me the punks got lucky"streak said

sir andrew turned around an walked away"the boys power's are great but they still have one more test before we can give our finally jugdement"both streak and boulder smirked as sir andrew said that and all of them vanished just like that, unknow to them or anyone there was still one watching all of them"so it has begun"said a man wearing a blue cloak that hind his face

"alright man we did it how da man how da man"butch gloated, brick just shoke his head"ah brick butch"both of them looked at boomer"what about these things"boomer said pointing at the three eggs and the three jewels next to them

boomer walked infront of the blue jewel and went to grab it"boomer wait"boomer turned around"it coud be dangerus"brick said"what these there just jewely brick"boomer said, just then the jewel used some kind of energy arm an started to drain energy from boomer"What the"boomer said trying to pull his arm away but couldn't

"Boomer"brick yelled him and butch running to boomer, the jewel continued to drain boomer but then let go"ow"boomer then watched as the jewel floated in the air then the white and some ice then in a big blue flash they all combined into on blue egg the egg floated to boomer and landed in his lap

"wow that was freaky"boomer said looking at the egg"boomer put that thing down"brick yelled coming up beside him"that thing dangerus so are the others"brick said pointing at the other still white eggs"no wait brick there not dangerus"butch and brick looked at him confused"are you kidding that thing almust drained you for food"

"it didn't take that much energy it just need it to survive is all"brick crossed his arms"and how would you know that"boomer looked back at the egg"I don't know I just do it like I can feel whatevers in there......it's a part of me"

brick just looked at boomer like he was crazy"are you crazy"brick yelled"I don't know brick he maybe on to somthing"butch said looking at the green jewel and the white egg"I mean who doesn't want a monster for a pet"butch then went to grab the green jewel"butch don't"but it was to late everthing that happened to boomer happened to butch but with rocks and green flash

when it was all over butch looked in his lap to see a green egg"wow........cooool"butch then picked up the egg"looks like I got a new pet"brick thought it through for a few more minutes_"ahh why not"_he then went for the red jewel and just like before but with fire and a red flash"wow that is cool"

the boys the stood up with there egg"we better get home it's getting late and school should be over by now"brick said, his brother shoke their heads in agreement boomer was the frist to try and take off but flew right back down"Boomer"

boomer got up slowly"well looks like I'm more tried then I thought"boomer then fainted while still holding his egg"great now we have to carry his butt home"butch said then took a step toward boomer but then fell down to"Butch"

"well guess I'm tried too"butch said then fainted too"well looks like I'm the last one left"brick said then fell on one knee"looks like you boys could use some help"brick turned around to see blossom and betty, he then looked at his brother's to see the others helping them up

"hehe well Isn't this a surprise if butch ever found out that we needed some girls help no less the ppg he go crazy"brick said with a smirk"do me a favor when he wakes up tell him"brick then fainted and fell into the arms of both blossom and betty

* * *

**well there you go the newest chapter sorry it took so long again I'll try to make the newest one soon because trust me the next chapter where it will all begin**

**P. more thing no matter what happens in the next chapter trust me when I say no one dies.......yet.........maybe**

**P.S.S. don't forget to reveiw please it what keeps me writing**


	13. they lost part one

**Hello Everyone one out there how's still reading,yes im still alive it been a long time has it not sorry it took so long but I been having some problem getting some time to write my story with school and all.............but enough about that**

**OKAY before I start this chapter everyone's been asking the same question, yes this is a romance no the boy aren't going to end up with the new girls but they will be in the story for a little while they're going to get into a deep relationship with the boys and then...........let's just say somthing going to happen if you want to know you'll just have to wait and keep reading the story**

**Chapter 12: they lost part one**

* * *

******Narrator:**The city of Townsvile where you can see it's a nice beautiful peaceful day in Townsvile

**("BBBBBBOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM")**

**********Narrator:we'll there goes the peaceful day**

in the city of Townsvile there can be seen a series of explosions happening all over town"take it back now"boomer yelled chasing after butch and blasting lasers at him"haha whats the matter blondie can't hit a moving target"butch said missing another one of boomers attack's

just then flying into the city can be seen the Powerpuff Girls"come on girl this is where the sounds of explosions are coming from"blossom said looking through"blossom what could be doing all this"bubbles asked seeing all the destruction, just then a green flash rushed pass the girls"what the wa-was that butch"buttercup asked, just then a blue flash blasting lasers as it flew by the girls"and was that boomer"bubbles asked

"well we know whats destroying town"blossom said arms crossed with a glare"Hey get out of the way pinky"blossom turned around just in time to see brick rush pass her"guys stop hey HEY"brick yelled after his brother"I told you not to call me that!!"blossom yelled"hey brick wait a minute"buttercup yelled

the ppg were about to rush after the boys when they heard some familiar"boomer wait"becky yelled runing after the boys"or could you slow down"betty yelled getting tried, the girls flew down too them"eeeppp"bella screamed when the girls just came out of nowhere"hello ppg"betty said calmly but with a tone to it

ever since the girls arrived the and started to hang with the boys, ppg haven't been the best of friends with them, becky is too carefree to see that bubbles doesn't like her and bubbles is to nice too be mean to someone who did nothing to her but she still disliked becky,buttercup was a different story when ever she saw belle she always gave her the mean look she probably didn't even know she was doing it and bella being the shy girl she is she did her best to stay away from buttercup because she alway gave her a mean look

but that was nothing compared too betty and blossom, betty unlike her sister's know right away that the ppg didn't like them and that blossom really didn't like her and blossom didn't like or trust she alway felt like their was just something not right about them, but being the oldest out of both of the girls sister they had to set a good example so they try their best to keep it hidden but everytime they talked to each other no matter how hard they tried the air around them seemed to get thinner and the tone in their voice always showed that they really didn't like each other

"so betty do you mind explaining why the boys are destorying town again"blossom asked calmly but with the same tone"oh nothing really boomer and butch just got into an argument that's all their no reason for you girls to trouble yourselves me and my sisters have it under control"just then a big explosion happened right behind all the girls"oh really sounds like you guys could use some help"

just then all the girls seen three flashes of colors fly above their heads brick,boomer,and butch both boomer and butch were still fighting and brick was still trying to catch up to them and stop them"what wrong blondie maybe I still can't hit me you did always stink when it came too hitting someone"just then butch noticed that the laser blast stop"whats the matter gave up already"

just as butch turned around just in time to get hit with one of boomers sonic boom attacks, butch went flying though three bulidings"oh no butch won't be too happy after an attack like that.......but it was a good attack on boomers side"brick said from the side line_"well at least it over"brick thought_"your gonna pay for that one you little brat"butch yelled climbing out from the rocks_"oh maybe not"_

"hahaha what the matter butchy boy scared that my bark is worse than my bite"boomer said"what you just say I told you never to call me that"butch said getting very mad"aahh did I make the big bad butchy boy all mad HAHAHA"boomer said laughing harder, butch was steaming now and blasted at boomer with great speed

now it was boomer turn to play tag and now that he had a cool head he know butch could never hit him especially now that he was all mad too, butch was just a few meters away from boomer about to strike when boomer just side stepped him in air making butch fly past him"wat the"butch looked back to see boomer giving him a cheesy smile"GGGRRRRR"butch then flew at him again

this kept on for a few mintues butch even started too blast his laser but couldn't hit boomer"ahh butch you forgot that out of all of us boomer is the fastest the only reason you were able to keep away from him is because he was so mad and couldn't think straight"brick said to himself

just then butch blasted another one of his blast straight at boomer who easily missed it but as he got out the way he seen what or who was behind him"brick look out"boomer yelled brick was to much into his thoughts to notice the fight"uhh"brick said a minute before his head was blasted by a laser

"BRICK"both boomer and butch yelled as brick began to fall, but just then he caught himself in mid-air"ah man my head"brick said rubbing it"you guys better be gald I'm tough or that could of....."brick stop as he felt his head he noticed something"wait....where's......where's my hat"brick said looking around he then looked behind him to see his hat floating down to the guy and burning to ash

both butch and boomer seen the hat as well they both looked at each other then at brick who still had his face turn the other way"that was"brick said in a dangerous voice then turned around"my favorite hat"both boomer and butch looked at bricks face and thought the same thing"ah-oh"

******Narrator:ah-oh is right looks like thing are going from bad to worse.......but wait who's that**

unknow to the boys they're everymove was being watch by a man wearing a blue cloak that hind his face*_sounds familiar*_ he watched and laughed to himself"well those boys sure are rowdy, guess that explans the name hehehe"said a old man that sounded to be in his 60 or more but still pretty energetic"well I better go see what though other troublesome yugster are doing"then in just one second he vanished

******Narrator:WOW that some disappearing act old man I wonder where he went**

elsewhere in a dark lair far far away from The city of Townsvile a great evil is about to unfold"the time has come my commards"sir andrew said as he put on his armor"the time has come for us to give our finally jugdement on the boys"streak was also preparing himself"yeah yeah whatever least just get this over with"boulder was putting the last of his armor on as well"what the matter with you"

"what do you think wrong with me we have to go waste our time with a couple of kids"sir andrew just looked calm"what do you think that the boys will fail jugdement"boulder just sat his big butt down causeing a few shakes"the kids are pretty weak but they are just kids"boulder then got an evil smirk"the green one has attitude I like that"boulder then looked at sir andrew"what do you think about the little red leader boy"sir andrew look was unreadable"the boy has alot of potential but alot to learn as well"

"hmph you two are lucky I'm stuck with the little blue one"sir andrew face still looked calm"do not underestimate the boy so soon he may have hidden power just waiting to be unleased"streak just looked the other way

"it does not matter what you think until the test is over"emeral said just walking in"only after that can you pass your final jugdement on them"she then took out three jewels red,blue,and green and walked up to sir andrew"here you are sir andrew these jewels will help you on your quest"

sir andrew took the red one,emeral then walked to boulder giving him the green one, she was about to walk over to streak when she noticed the blue jewel was already gone, she looked over at streak to see him already holding the jewel"you know I hate it when you do that"streak put the blue jewel around his rist"hmph that little blue bug won't last a minute I'll make sure of that"

unknow to the group below their was someone that heard every word of their plan"this could be trouble I guess it time for me to get involved"said the blue cloaked man, and with that he vanished

******Narrator:oboy oboy this doesn't look good for the boys**

back in town the problem with the boys go from bad too way worse for the boys and the town,"come on brick it was an accident calm down"butch said barely missing another of brick blast"yeah and why are you attacking me butch did it"boomer said throwing another car in the way of brick's attack

both butch and boomer were baddly injured and burn from brick's attack,while brick with no hat and who eyes and hand were glowing red had a really anger face"oh you guys aren't sorry yet but trust me you will be"brick then blasted at both boomer and butch knocking them into a nearby ally with a great boom"BRICK stop you have too calm down your destorying the town"betty yelled after him rideing on blossom back

"tell me again why were carrying these guys again"buttercup complained while carrying bella"because were the only ones that have a change of getting them to calm down"betty said holding on for her lift"wow the boys are really messing up townsvile"becky said holding on to bubbles"ouch watch the hair"bubbles yelled

_"girls girls girls they always try so hard.........the ppg sure are slow though their way far behind might be because their carry the other girls"_brick thought then looked over at his fallen brothers_"I may have went a little to far but hey at least they know not to do that ever again"_he then floated down to them

down below both boomer and butch were laying on the ground"hey dumb dumbs you two ok"butch and boomer looked up at brick"AAAAAAAHHHHH"brick just shoke his head"don't worry I'm not mad anymore"brik then walked over too them"oh well then yeah were fine sorry about your hat"boomer said"ah it okay bro"brick said helping his brothers up

"Ahhh now isn't that sweet"said a voice from a far,brick stood up straight not expecting that"what the"he looked all around"did you guys hear that"butch and boomer looked around as well not seeing anything"I don't see anything"boomer said"just because you can't see somthing doesn't make it any less real young one"said the voice ones more

"you boy sure are somthing you maybe mean and nasty must of the time but it looks like even you have a soft side"brick was still looking for where the voice was coming from"show yourself cowerd"brick yelled"you boys also don't show to much concern for the town"boomer was also looking around_"where is it coming from it sounds so close"_boomer thought"but when push comes to shove you boys can also be very heroic"_"wait a minute"_boomer thought then looked behind him_"ah-oh"_

"ah brick over here"brick looked over at his little brother"wat the"brick saw an old man wearing a blue cloak_"how'd he get there"_brick looked passed the old man_"there only one way in there no way he could have got pass me"_brick thought"who are you old man"

"my my aren't you a big boy"the old man said putting his hand on top of boomers head"your much taller up close"boomer looked at him werid"ah thanks I guess"brick was getting pissed that he was ignoring him"hey old dude get your hand off him right now and answer my question who are you and what are you doing here"the old man looked up at brick

"my my aren't we impatient"and in a flash the old man was infront of brick and he put a hand on brick's head"wow your even taller then your brother by a whole inch"brick was speehless_"ho-how did he do that he was all the way over there how he get over here so fast"_brick thought

"well young man to answer your frist question my name is **sumiyaka** **tenma **but you may call me **sumi**"he told them with his hand still on bricks head_"this guys not just some nomal old man he-he's strong I can feel it"_brick thought and his brothers were thinking the same thing"and the reason why I'm here is very simple"brick couldn't see his face but he know he was smirking under the cloak"I'm here to take your brother with me"

when brick heard that part he snapped out of his thought_"WHAT"_brick wasn't the type to start swinging without thinking but when he heard that he only thought of one thing_"HIT HIM_"and without a second thought he swong as hard as he could making a dust cloud appear"BRICK"butch yelled

the dust was starting to clear and brick could see his brothers"don't worry guys I'm fine"brick was looking around_"where he go"_brick thought"wow that was close you might have scratch me alittle if I hadn't move"brick looked to where the voice was coming and saw the old man behind his brothers_"what the how'd he do that"_brick thought

"you son of a......"butch yelled as he tried to hit him but stopped when he noticed nothing was their"you both seem energetic today"he said behind brick this time, brick was about turn around and try to hit him again but was stop as sumi grabbed his hand stopping him half way around"boy you and your brother sure are slow but you are just kids"brick was then knocked over to his brothersbrick_"how he do that his hands didn't even move"_

"man what is with this guy can he teleport or somthing"butch said getting mad and helping brick up at the same time"you might be right butch......wow never thought I say somthing like that"brick said then gave sumi a death glare"becareful guy he might have more powers then just teleportation when I was knock over here he didn't even move his hand"butch was really getting mad

"no he did move and he doesn't have any powers"both brick and butch looked over at boomer who was studying sumi"what do you mean boomer their no way that guy could do all that without powers"butch said"actually he's right"sumi said right behind them

butch and brick jump back but boomer just sat there looking at sumi"boomer what are you doing"butch yelled,sumi was looking at boomer as well"well young fellow"he then bent down to look at boomer on eye level"who were you able to see through my tricks"

boomer started to smirk"it really not a trick your just moving really fast is all"both butch and brick were speechless"wha-what do you mean boomer"brick asked,boomer turn to his brothers"when he kept popping up every where he wasn't teleporting he was just moving really fast"he then turn back to sumi"and that hit he just hit you with his palm really fast"

"very good young one you could even tell that I was useing my palm not my fist"sumi said impressed"don't act to impressed I couldn't see your moves that well even when I was focusing all I saw was a swift shadow moving"boomer said embarrassed"don't play shy that still very good I know I made the right choice"

brick got in a fighting stance"I don't care how fast or strong you are your not taking my brothers"sumi looked at brick then back at the calm boomer"well I'm surrpised why are you so calm little one even if you could kinda see my movment doesn't mean you stop me like that"

boomer looked at his brothers then back at sumi"three reason really 1. it doesn't really matter what we do with your speed we would never hit you 2. if you really wanted to take me and butch with you we already be at the place where you wanted to take us and 3. your not even using all your power your barely even trying"

both butch and brick were again speehless"hehe HAHAHAHA well look at that your a lot smarter then you look"boomer blushed a little"ah thanks I don't really get that alot"butch then came up from behind and slapped boomer on the back"yeah or at all for that matter, but ah not bad boomer"

brick then walked infront of his brothers"okay if your not trying to hurt us then what"sumi rubbed the back of his head"maybe I should start from the begining"

* * *

**well there you have it the end of chapter 12, well part one anyway oh yeah one more thing**

**Competitions Time ****Competitions Time ****Competitions Time ****Competitions Time ****Competitions Time ****Competitions Time ****Competitions Time **

**yes it a new thing I'm starting I'll probability going to do this in a few other chapter later in the story, okay here's the rules THERE ARE NO RULES just be the frist one too answer my question**

**what does "****sumiyaka** **tenma"in english I'll only give you two hint**

**1. it Japanese**

**2.I gave sumi that name for a reason**

**frist one to answer the question will get a serect mystery prizes**

**p.s. don't forget to reveiw please it what keeps me writing**


	14. they last part two

**two chapters in just a little while I must be getting better at this, I still waiting for someone to win my challenge better hurry**

**anyway if you read and liked part one you'll love part two**

**chapter 13:they last part two**

* * *

"okay if your not here to hurt us then what do you want"sumi rubbed the back of his head"maybe I should start from the begining"and then sumi appeared infront our the entrances to the ally"but I better hurry I don't have much time"he then appeared infront of the boys and sat down"come come sit and I'll tell you the story"

the boys sat down but brick was still on his toes"well and me start and say that I'm not trying to take your brothers"he then pointed at boomer"I just wise for that one to come with me"butch stood up but stop when he felt a hand on his shoulder"calm down I havn't finished yet"butch didn't want to but after seeing the look brick was giving him he sat back down slowly"thank you"sumi said infront of them again

"now then their a reason for why I need boomer to come with"sumi said"your brother is very good with the right training he could become just as powerfull as me.....maybe stronger"boomer eyes lit up after hearing that"really you think I could become that strong"brick didn't like where this was going"yes I do you are very strong and have great speed you could probably beat a bulit train in a foot race"boomer's face was turning red"all you have to do is come with me"

"thanks for the offer old dude but my brother doesn't need no stinking training"butch said standing up"if he needs to get stronger he'll do it the old fashioned way by fighting with me"brick was giving the sumi a death glare"your might have been right earlier when you said all that stuff, but if there on thing the RRB will never thats separate we stink together no matter what"brick said standing next to butch

"I see...........you boys sure are lively"sumi voice was becoming more serious now"but there another reason for my actions"brick could tell that this was gonna be bad"tell me boys do you know why there have been so many powerfull monster"butch rushed sumi and grabbed his corlar"are you the one who's been sending those manster after us"

before butch could do anything he noticed sumi was out of his hands and was standing infront of him with his palm on his chest"you should really let me finish"sumi said_"ah-oh"_butch thought, sumi hit butch back over to his brothers"now then as I was saying no I'm not the ones who's sending the monster"sumi eyes got more cold"but I know who is"

"a great evil will be coming soon"sumi turned around and looked at the sky"there power is far beyond that of what you have fought till now"brick stepped forward"were not scared of whoever it is were the RRB and were the strongest most powerfull evil there is"

"I see your the most powerfull huh tell me then great and powerful RRB"sumi was then right behind brick"if your so powerfull then why can't you even take down an old man like me"brick didn't answer he didn't know how too"the people who are coming power is beyond yours turst me I know better then anyone"he then turn to butch and boomer"and if you don't prepare yourselves"he then turned back to brick"then your brother will be the one how pays the prices"sumi whispered in brick's ear_"WHAT"_brick was about to ask him what he meant but when he turned around he was nowhere in sight"remember my words RRB they may be your only hope"sumi said from a distance

"okay that was werid"butch said"and what that old dude whisper to you anyway"brick looked at his brother*_your brother will be the one how pays the prices*_"nothing just some more old people garbage"brick lied"BRICK BRICK WHERE ARE YOU"

"was that betty just now"brick asked confused"BUTCH GET YOUR GREEN LITTLE BUTT OUT HERE""and that would be buttercup"brick said rubbing his head butch took to the sky before brick could say anything else"HEY my butt not little"all the girls looked to where the voice was coming from and saw butch with brick and boomer right behind him"and at least my butt's not made of butter"butch said with a smirk

"what you just say"buttercup said as all the girl flew over to them"you heard me butterbutt"butch said getting in buttercup's face"you wanna fight about it"brick and blossom slapped their heads"there they go again"blossom complained"don't worry me and boomer know what to do when he gets like this right"he then turned to boomer and whinked

boomer know what that meant, he flew behind buttercup without either butch or her noticing"ah hi boomer can I help you"bella asked"well actualy yes you can"boomer said and picked her up off of buttercup's back"HEY butch"butch looked up"what is it boomer I'm a little busy"boomer then throw bella at butch

"wat the"butch said catching bella in his arm"Are you crazy boomer, bella are you ok"butch said seeing her shake a little in his arms"oh th-that was scary"bella said wraping her arms around butch"ah well yeah it ah okay I got you"butch said his face turning redder by the second

"see I told you"brick said with a smirk as blossom glared at him"ahh come on pinky don't give me that look"blossom was about to say somthing when betty jump off her back and into brick's arms"oh really tell me does that work on you to"she said with a smile seeing brick's face turn red

******Narrator:looks like thing are really heating up for the boys now**

"all I'm saying is that you boys really messed the place up the least you could is say your sorry"blossom said flying beside brick with her arms crossed"HA the RRB say their sorry never gonna happen"butch said"yeah were the RRB we don't just say sorry"boomer said"please for me"becky said hugging boomer tighter, boomer's face turned red"weeeellllll maybe"

while the other were taking about brick could only think of what sumi said_*the people who are coming power is beyond yours turst me*_betty felt bricks hold grow tighter she looked at bricks serious face worried*_your brother will be the one how pays the prices*_"brick are you okay"betty asked snapping brick out of his thoughts"huh oh yeah yeah I'm fine"brick lied once more, betty know he was lieing but decided to leave it alone for now

the boys dropped the girls off at home"hehe see you tomarrow boomer"becky yelled after him waving, boomer waved back before butch grabbed his arm"come on romeo juliet will see you tomarrow"and he flew off dragging boomer

"we better get home to it's getting late"blossom said noticing the sun going down"yeah red's right see you losers later"buttercup said before her and her sister took off for home"man I'll never understand girls"butch said rubbing his head"trust me you don't wanna understand them,come on guys lets go home"brick said and the boys took off for home

******Narrator:well today was a busy day for the boys and the girls**

Townsvile at night when peace and quiet fill the street no crime to stop no people to save just quiet

******Narrator:ahhh these are the golden hours........but wait what that**

far out at sea three figures can be seen flying toward"hey sir andrew are you sure we should be doing this this late"boulder asked"big boys right I bet those little brat are in bed by now"streak said, sir andrew looked at both of them"it can not be help the master has ordered the jugdement to begin today"sir andrew then pulled out a shining orb"and I don't think anyone will be able to sleep when we turn on the light"both boulder and streak grinned, sir andrew then aimed high and throw the orb in the sky

within second the whole sky light up like it was day time"well at least we can see as we kicks though little brat butt"streak said looking at the now bright sky"yeah but how are we going to get those kids out here"boulder said as they all landed in the middle of town"that an easy one big boy we just have to let them know were here"

******Narrator:ah-oh this goodnight just turned to a bad day in just three seconds**

meanwhile at the RRB house"okay guys you ready for the super scary ultra creppy monster movie"butch said in a scary voice, boomer was a little scared but brick just messed with the new hat his mother got him it was just like his old one, brick wasn't paying attention his mind was still on that conversation with sumi_"what great evil,and who could be powerfull enough to take us down"_brick thought

"hey brick butch"boomer called catching both of their attension"yeah what is it bro"brick asked"well monster movies are better watch at night right"boomer asked not looking at them"well yeah of course that when their the scariest"butch said still in his scary voice"and when we got home it was night time right"

"is their a point to this boomer"brick asked"well I was just wondering why it's so sunny over theTownsvile"brick and butch were confused and flew over to the window"wat the how long have we been sitting on the cough"butch said seeing the now sunny day but the sun was only shining over Townsvile"half an hour"brick said walking back over to the t.v. and turning on the news_"whats going on"_brick thought

"hello this is townsvile's news at night which has now turned to day"the news women said"no one knows as to why the night has turned to day, but this might have to do with the three mysterious people have just arrived and are destory town"

the RRB watched as they saw the camera turn to a very big muscular man, the man was not wearing a shrit but was wearing plated pants and each fist was covered in bandages like a pro boxer ,and he throwing car like they were paper weight"man who know car could be this much fun"boulder said as he throw another truck into a nearby buliding

_"wat the whats going one"_brick thought as he watched the t.v.,just then the camera turn to a smaller but still tall man wearing a blue over vest over a steel one it looked like not even a bullet could get through that thing

just then some three police cars pulled up in front of streak"freeze all of you put your hands on the ground"the cop yelled,hmph was the only response they got as streak walked toward them slowly"I said lay down on the ground"but streak kept walking toward them not even flinching"all right men open fire"and many gun shots were heard

but as the cop continued to fire at streak none of them hit him every time they got close to his body they just vanished"wh-what going on why can't we hit this guy"just then streak vanished"what the hell"the cop yelled

"excuse me"he heard and looked behind him to see streak standing right there"I believe these are yours"and he started to drop all the bullets the cops fired all the cop were stuned and scared"I believe it's my turn now"streak said in a murderus voice

all the cops started to run streak just stood there as they did"hehe........now"and with that said all the cop fall to the ground baddly hurt and covered in blood"hehe ha ha HA HA HA HA I can't believe how fun this is"streak then turned to boulder"we should really do this more often"boulder shoke his head in agreement

as the RRB watch they were all shocked_"tho-those moves"_brick thought and turn to boomer,by the look on boomer face brick know it was true"_that guy he-he stop every bullet with even trying"_he then turned to butch to see him shaking a little"_even butch"_

"the two men are only the start the three'd man is still just standing there as his friends destory town"the camera then turned to the last one he wasn't as big as the boulder but he was still pretty muscular and he was a little bit taller then streak and covering his whole body was his armor the only part of his body that was visable was his head where

sir andrew then looked over at the camera crow"oh no we been spotted"the camera women said from behind her hinding spot, sir andrew walks calmly over to her"lo-looks li-like this will be my last report"she then looks right into the camera"I must said it has been a pleasure to have not only be your news reporter for so long"the women said with tears"but to also died in the line of duty"

just then a hand was put on her shoulder"ah-oh"she then turned around to see sir andrew, he then grabbed the microphone from her"attention people of Townsvile"sir andrew said still holding the camera women"the destruction you see now is nothing compared to what will come"the guy holding the camera started to shake

meanwhile at the PPG house the girls were just sitting down watching t.v."oh-girls the popcorn is ready"Professor Utonium said coming into the room sitting down as well, buttercup was just flipping through channels"buttercup wait go back"blossom said seeing somthing

when buttercup turned back the girls saw boulder throwing cars on the t.v."what the whats this"buttercup said"I thinks it the news buttercup"blossom said seeing the channel and the news woman"why is it so bright in Townsvile"bubbles asked, blossom flew over to the window and looked at Townsvile"I thinks I know"

the phone then rang,"hello this is Professor Utonium"the Professor said picking up the phone"hello Professor"Ms Keane said"are you watching the news"Ms Keane said scared"Ms Keane is that you"the professor asked"Sandra calm down"professor said"john lisen to me what ever you do don't let the girls out of the house"the professor was confused"what why not"the professor then turned to the t.v. to see streak walking towerd the police"the cities in trouble"

just then streak got behind the cop"trust me john their no way the girls can handle them"streak then finished the cops off and started to laugh_"who the hell did he do that"_both professor and Ms Keane thought at the same time

"alright girls lets....."blossom started but the professor stopped him"oh-no you don't your staying right here"the girls were confused,then sir andrew appeared on t.v._"attention people of Townsvile"_the girls and professor turned to the t.v._"the destruction you see now is nothing compared to what will come"_the professor,PPG,and the Ms Keane watched as sir andrew spoke_"unless the warriors knew as the Rowdyruff Boys shows themselve"_"WHAT"Ms Keane and the professor said"sorry john I have to go"Ms Keane said"sandra wait"but it was to late Ms Keane already hung up and started to dial the RRB house

meanwhile back at the boys house Professor jen was in the kitchen"the popcorn done boys are you ready to watch the monster movie"she yelled,just then the phone rang"hello"Professor jen said picking up the phone"JENNY where are the boys"Ms Keane yelled"wo wo calm down sandra the boys and me were about to watch a movie"Professor jen said picking up the bowl of popcorn

"jenny lisen to me whatever you do don't let the boys leave that house"Professor jen was confused"why not sandra"Professor jen asked opening the door to the t.v. room,but when she got in there she didn't the boys anywhere"boy boys where'd you go"

"oh-no"Professor jen heard Ms Keane say"what what is it sandra"but she didn't answer she didn't have to cause saw the t.v."boys"on the t.v. flying right into town were none other then the RRB"sandra whats going on"no answer"sandra SANDRA"

meanwhile back in town"we give you three hours to bring the RRB to us"sir andrew said"hey gold butt how but three seconds"butch said flying right towerd sir andrew, sir andrew jump out the way before butch could make contact,causing a big dust cloud"well looks like their here"sir andrew said

when the dust cloud cleared the RRB were standing right there butch holding the news reporter woman"hey reporter lady you alright"butch asked she just shoke her head yes,butch put her down next to the camera guy"thats good if anything happen to you guy I have nothing to watch in the morning"butch said rubbing his head

"butch stop flirting with the news woman"brick said turning butch face red"we got more important thing to do right now"brick said looking at sir andrew, boulder and streak walked over beside sir andrew"hmph you act like I don't know"butch then cracked his fist"this is gonna be.........Fun

* * *

**I know what your thinking how long am Is it going to take till they fight well don't worry about that next chapter will be the big fight and if you read the story or chapter you know who's going to win but that doesn't mean you shouldn't read to see the super awsome fight that will happen I not even sure all the boy will make it out of this one ;)**

**and on a side note the winning of my little ****Competitions is** XKeaxLaylaX so congratulation and for you out there that didn't get the answer, "**sumiyaka** **tenma" means "speed demon" in japenese**

**P.S. don't forget to review it wat keeps me writing  
**


	15. they lost the last part

**well I'm back I know it felt like forever but like I told you it's really hard to find time to do this,but I'm sure you guys will say after reading this story that it was well worth the wait,also so before I start this chapter I just wanted to tell you guys that you should check out my profile page I fixed it up and everything**

**anywhere on to the next part**

**chapter 13:they lost the last part**

* * *

******Narrator:ah boy the boys are in trouble how are the boys going to fight against the odds of these new powerfull foes**

"hey whats that suppose to mean were ten times better then those guys maybe even one hundred times more"butch yelled at the narrator"butch calm down we have bigger problems"brick said getting mad that he had to get butch to pay attention again

the boys were at a stand off with sir andrew and his buddies*_your brother will be the one how pays the prices*_brick looked at boulder frist he then turned his head towerd streak and last one he locked eyes with was sir andrew_*their power is beyond yours turst me*"their's no way the old man was right no one can beat the RRB"_brick thought_*if your so powerful then why couldn't you even take down a old man like me*"ahh get out of my head old man"_brick thought

as brick battled with himself sir andrew and his boys talked"man the little blue one looks weaker in person"streak then turned to sir andrew"can we just kill them and get it over with"sir andrew just sighed"streak what have I told you"streak then started to pout"yeah and come on streak you were once there sizes,you wouldn't always this big"boulder then put an arm around streak and patted his head"in fact your still not that big"streak slapped his hand off of him"man I swear just because your as big as three houses doesn't"sir andrew just looked clamly at the two as they fought"that enough you two"he then turned back to the boys"you know what most be done"and the two got serious again

brick was out of his thought of the past and was now thinking of right now and what to do"ok red so whats the game plan and who and what do I get to hit frist"butch said cracking his knuckles"no butch we have to think this one though and we have to stick together"he then turned to boomer"all of us no flying off we stay together"

sir andrew saw that the boys were staying together and waiting for them to make the frist move"hmm I didn't expect them to do this, this is much different then what we seen in their previous battles"boulder stepped forward"maybe that mean that this will be even more fun then we expected"sir andrew rubbed his chin"be that as it may we are prepared for this"he then looked at boulder how then got an evil smile

boulder walked toward the boys and stopped right infront of them the boys got into a defense stances"ha so you little brats are the powerfull RRB, to tell you the truth I'm not impressed"butch looked a little ticked"stay calm butch"brick wispered"and you"boulder said pointing to butch"I heard you were the toughest ruff of the three of you but all I've seen you do was hide behind your brother"

butch was really getting mad now but brick put his arm infront of him so he wouldn't try to attack"see what I tell you but me on the other hand came all this way from beside my comerade to fight you, but I guess your to scared to challenge me"butch was really getting mad"BUTCH CALM DOWN"brick almost yelled"hmph guess you can't do anything unless he tells you to"butch was on the edge of breaking point"well I guess if your just gonna hide behind you brothers like a shield"boulder then took one more step forward"I'll just have to break that shield of yours"he then turned to boomer"starting with him"

"THATS IT"butch yelled then flew at boulder"butch stop"brick yelled, but it was too late butch hit him with great force,boulder was send flying back but butch didn't stop he flew after him then hit him with another powerful punch that sent him flying even further and past both sir andrew and streak they turned around and watch as their friend was sent flying

butch hit him with three more deadly punches before putting both his hands together and knocking him into a buliding that fell on top of him, butch was breathing hard as he floated down to the used to be standing buliding that he hit boulder into"HA who's weak now........all talk and no fight thats what you are"butch said with his arms crossed

******Narrator:Meanwhile at the PPG house**

"WoW that whats I'm taking about butch give him a taste your knuckle sandwitch"buttercup said cheering for butch,bubbles watch her sister not believing what she was doing"are you cheering..........for butch?"buttercup stop and her checks turned red"who me no no I was just happy he shut that one guy up he was getting on my nerves"

blossom also watched as butch took down boulder"well I'm gald the boys are alright"blossom said sitting down"I guess we can let them handle this one for us"but just as she said that the camera turned toward the other two_"wait a minute those two are...."_

******Narrator:Meanwhile at the RRB house**

the boys mom fell to the cough with a sigh"oh boy I always get like this when I see them out their fighting like this, I swear one of these days I'm going to worry my self to death"Professor jen said_*ah mom come on were way to tuff*_Professor jen remembered butch say"I know but I still worry about you boys"Professor jen said thinking back she then turned back to the t.v. and was scared at what she saw_"what the why are those two...."_

******Narrator:back to the boys fight**

butch was standing over where boulder landed and boomer and brick were still standing where they been the whole time watching butch"wow thats how you do it butch"boomer yelled,brick was rubbing his chin_"well that was easy.........too easy"_he then looked at sir andrew and streak"_wait a minute those two their....."_

_"SMILING"_brick,blossom,and Professor jen thought at the same time

"well now that he's down I guess theirs only you two left"butch said taking a step towerd them"butch run NOW"brick yelled, but it was to late as butch's leg was grabbed by a hand"heh not bad kid you actually knocked me back"boulder then stood up and held butch upside down"but if you think this fight is over then your _**Dead**_ wrong"

boulder then let go of butch's leg, he then through a punch and hit butch before he hit the ground and he hit butch so hard that he was sent flying though three building and landed on top of a car_"wow what just hit me fist or a train"_butch thought and tried to get up

"BUTCH"boomer yelled, he then looked at boulder who was smiling"your gonna pay for that"boomer said in a angery voice and flew straight towerd boulder"boomer wait"brick said but it was to late boomer blasted off towerd boulder breaking the street as he flew pass sir andrew and streak"well that wasn't very nice he just flew right by us"streak said

boomer was about to make contact with boulder when Pow, boomer was knocked back by somthing"what the"boomer was about to float down to the ground he was hit three more time then knocked into the air still not seeing anything_"what going on I can't make one move"_

just as boomer was starting to slow himself down he felt a hand grabbing the back of his head and having a strong hold on it"man kid you sure are slow"boomer couldn't move his head but he could still move his eyes and he saw standing or should I say floating right behind him was none other then streak

boomer swung his leg around trying to kick streak off of him but just as he did that streak vanished"what the where'd he go"boomer said looking around him"oh are you looking for me"boomer eyes grow wide when he heard streak's voice right behind him

just as boomer was about to move streak gave him a powerfull round house kick to the back senting him further up in the air, as boomer was sent flying his eyes barely open he saw streak flash right infront of him as he continued his attack"BOOMER"brick yelled_"no NO!!"_butch thought still unable to stand up

they watched as their brother took a beating, streak hit boomer with another punch senting him flying again he then flashed behind him again and gave him another powerfull kick, he continued to do this everytime he knocked him one way he flashed their and hit him the other way

unknow to brick or butch or anyone for that matter boomer wasn't getting hit with just one hit each time he was getting hit with 15 to 20 hits each time the punchs were coming so fast that not even boomer could see them coming he could only feel them as they hit him_"how how can he move so fast and in the air for that matter"_boomer thought as he continued to take a beating unable to stop it

just as boomer thought that streak hit him right in the gut knocking must of the air out of him and sending straight up higher in the air, just as boomer was about to black out streak caught him by the arm"hmph pathetic I should have know that a brat like you couldn't give me a challenge",streak said he then lifted boomer over his head"compared to me your just a new born pup and I'm the big bad scary wolf"boomer looked at streak anger clear in his eyes as streak boosted"and it's time to put this mutt to down"

streak the throw boomer down with great force, boomer was like a falling star the speed he was dropping and when he hit the ground a gaint dust cloud formed"hehe one down"streak said as he flouted down to where he throw boomer and the dust cleared their was a gaint hole and boomer was lying their his whole body covered in cut and bruises

"what I tell you,you brats are no match for"streak said as he started to walk away_"no way this this can't be happening boomer"_brick thought as streak walked away but just as streak took another step a blue streak blasted out of the hole everyone was shocked, and just as streak turned around around pow

boomer landed on the other side of streak breathing deeply"if you think I'll go down that easy then you don't know me"boomer said wipeing blood from his mouth"and my names not brat or mutt it boomer, Boomer J. Rowdy"

streak wiped his mouth and looked at his hand as he saw blood on it"hmph not bad brat"streak then looked up at boomer who was at the moment trying his best to stand up, boomer growled at streak getting mad at all the name calling"I told you my names boo...."before he could finish his sentence's streak hit him in the gut knocking him a few feet back"but like I said earlier your just a mutt compared to me" boomer fell to his knees still breathing deeply, streak started walking toward boomer

"leave him alone"streak looked over to see butch finally standing up"hehe and what if I don't what are you gonna do you can barely stand up"streak was right butch was still pretty baddly injured after boulder hit him but he wasn't about to just sit back and watch as his brother took another beating"I'm gonna beat you to a pulp what else"

butch started walking toward streak when boulder landed right infront of him out of nowhere_"oh shit"_butch thought,"ha not bad kid your the first person to take one of my hits and live"boulder cracked his knuckle"lets see how many more times you can do that"

"BUTCH"boomer yelled running at boulder"not so fast brat"streak said flashing right behind boulder boomer stop and jumped back, now boulder and streak were back to back faceing boomer and butch"ha this should be fun"boulder said locking eyes with butch"yeah this should be fun for a little while"streak said locking eyes with boomer

"GUYS"brick yelled he then lauched at streak and boulder ready to fight, but just flying over sir andrew step infront of him, brick did a backflip landing a few feet back"brick Rowdyruff leader of the Rowdyruff Boys am I correct"brick growled"my name is sir andrew"bricked looked over at his brother sir andrew saw this"I'm very sorry young one but I can't let you interfere for you see"sir andrew drew his sword"your fight is with me"

just as sir andrew said that brick flew at him and threw a powerfull punch which made a dust cloud, when the dust cleared sir andrew was no where in site_"where he go"_brick thought"that was a good move and you made the frist attack that important in a battle"brick looked up to see sir andrew flouting in the air

brick turned on a heel and shot a laser at sir andrew, sir andrew raised his sword with one hand and brought it down cutting his blast in half"what the"brick shot another blast at sir andrew and again he blocked it brick fire two more blast then charged the last blast into an energy ball and throw it at him

sir andrew knocked the frist two attacks away hitting a truck and making it explode distracting sir andrew for a split second when he looked back over he saw brick's energy ball headed right for him just as it was about to hit him he put his sword right infront of him,when the attack hit his sword he was push back a little

the attack was still pushing with great force on sir andrew but just as it looked like the attack was going to win sir andrew grabbed the sword with both hands and started to walk forward"WHAT THE"brick eyes went wide as he seen this, they went even wider as sir andrew sword started to adsorbed the energy ball when it was done the sword turned red but after a few seconds it turned backed to normal

"hmph not bad brick"sir andrew withdrew his sword"I'm sure that the rest of your moves will be just the same"brick was getting mad he then flew straight at sir andrew and threw another punch but sir andrew dodged he threw another but again sir andrew dodged but this time he caught himself and did a round house kick but sir andrew blocked it and brick jumped back

_"this is impossible how can I get this guy damn their's got to be a way"_brick then studied sir andrew for a weakness_"damit how the hell is he doing all this and in air for that matter_"brick than saw the a glowing red emeral on sir andrew wrist_"what the"_

brick got an evil smile on his face"hmm I most said you look very happy did you think up a plan of some kind"sir andrew asked"you'll just have to find out"brick taunted,sir andrew looked interested at brick remark"very well brick lets see what you got"sir andrew said getting into a ready stance_"oh great now I'm starting to sound like boulder"_sir andrew thought

"let's rock"brick shouted and flew straight at sir andrew_"oh great now I'm starting to sound like butch"_brick thought, brick threw a punch but sir andrew dodged he then threw another punch but again sir andrew dodged he then caught himself and did a round house but sir andrew blocked"is this your plan because it looks just like your old one"sir andrew said still blocking brick's kick but just as he said that he saw the smile on brick's face"no this is"brick did a 360 degree spin then threw one last punch at sir andrew

sir andrew move back but the attack still nicked him"hmph not bad you actually nicked me that time"but just as he said that gravity took affect and he started to fall"what the"sir andrew grabbed onto the side of a building and then jump down and landed on his feet"what going on"sir andrew looked at his wrist and saw his jewel was gone"looking for this"sir andrew looked up to see brick holding his wrist band"I finally figured you out sir andrew"brick said with a smile,sir andrew looked interested"oh really"sir andrew said

"I know that you and your boys are the one that been controling the monster"brick said flying lower to the gound"I also know that you guys have been buffing up the monster with these jewel's of yours"sir andrew was listening to every word"and now because none of your monster could do the job your trying to finish us off your self"brick finally landing on the ground"but now that I have your magic gem here your not going to be much of a problem anymore, so after I'm done with you I'm gonna go finish off your little friends over there"after brick was finish sir andrew stood up"hmph that was one good guess"he then looked up and smiled at brick"but I'm afraid you left out a few things"

brick was then knocked back"ow how'd he do that"brick looked up and saw sir andrew holding the his wrist band"you see you may have been right about the jewel's powering up the monster but the jewel I wear is a very special kind"he then put the red jewel back on his wrist and it started to glow"the jewel me and my brother's wear only have 2 abilities one is the ability to fly"he then pointed the jewel at brick and it started to glow brighter"the other is the ability to track down you and your brother's"sir andrew then grabbed brick by his collar and the jewel stopped glowing brick tried to break free but sir andrew grip was to strong"the jewel will stop glowing when you have captured your target"

sir andrew rised brick higher"and now young brick I think this fight is over "sir andrew said in a deep voice, he then threw brick high into the air_"ah-oh this isn't gonna end well"_brick thought still flying he would have kept flying but something hit him two thing's actually when brick turned around he saw butch and boomer"GUYS"

butch and boomer were about to fall but brick grabbed them"guys GUYS WAKE UP"brick shouted"ah my head what the brick"butch said waking up"ah my whole body is hurting"boomer said,brick let go of them and they "this day can't get any worse"brick said"oh yes it can"streak said,the boys turned around and saw sir andrew and his boys flying right"ah-oh"

but just as the boys were about to get ready to do anything to fight back sir andrew raised his hand and the sky went back to night as the white ball they threw into the sky earlier went back to his hand"the fight is over it is now time for jugdement"sir andrew said

"boulder streak what is your jugdement remember it must be the same"sir andrew said, boulder looked at butch for a moment then rubbed his chin"hmmm I don't know really"sir andrew then looked at streak"hmph you know my answer FAILED"streak said sir andrew looked at boomer then butch and last brick"hmm really that to bad because I say pass"both streak and boulder looked at sir andrew"really?"they both said"yes"

the boys just watched as the three men talked_"this is bad this is bad this is bad this is bad this is bad THIS IS BAD"_brick kept thinking, just the the three men stopped talking and looked at the boys"hmph I guess there's no choies"boulder said then pulled out a big hammer*_your brother will be the one how pays the prices*_brick thought when he seen boulder pull out the hammer"_butch"_brick thought when boulder moved towerd them brick flew right infront of his brother

streak smiled an evil smile and boomer was the only one who saw it before he vanished_"ah-oh_"boomer was about to warn brick but then saw streak standing right behind them holding a spear like weapon"hmph you got the right idea there kid" streak said brick looked back at him scared so did butch, boomer was about to try and charge streak"but the wrong target"he wispered in there ears then vanished

_"what the what that mea_....."brick thought but his thought's were cut off by the sound of steal cutting throw skin, both brick and butch turned there head's and saw there brother boomer looking like he was trying to run toward them but when they looked down at his stomach they saw a spear going throw his stomach streak standing right behind him

**************Narrator:Meanwhile at the RRB house**

Professor jen busted out of the house at nearly kicking down the as she"No No No No"she kept repeating as tears ran down her face hitting the ground as she ran"please be ok"she said as she started her car and rushed out the drive way and blasted toward Townsville

******Narrator:Meanwhile at the PPG house**

the girls blast through the roof headed right for Townsville as the Professor tries to start his car"come on"he said as he tried to get it started"come on damn it"

******Narrator:Meanwhile at Ms Keane apartment**

Ms Keane ran down the stair's of her apartment and once she hit the street's she ran off into the direction she last saw the boy's on t.v. at"I got to hurry"she said as she ran down the destroyed town

**************Narrator:now back to the boys.......oh I can't watch**

streak put his foot on boomer's back and pulled his weapon out of him and watch as boomer fall to the ground butch flew at speed's he didn't know he could reach and barely grabbed his brother in time"hmph just wasting your time that brats done for"streak said as he looked down on them and then vanished

"hmph to bad I was starting to like that kid"boulder said as he vanished as well,sir andrew looked down and their could be seen just a like bit of saddness"what a waste"sir andrew then turn his head toward brick who was just standing there in shock looking off in the distance"I dearly hope to see all three of you again"he then vanished

brick still just kept looking out into the sky still in shock_"we-we lost"_just kept going through his head like an aid that wouldn't stop"Brick BRICK GET DOWN HERE NOW"brick was knock out of his shock at butch's yelling and looked down at him"come on boomer"brick then looked over and saw boomer with a big cut going through his stomach_"bo-boomer"_

_

* * *

_

**there you go my most bone-chilling chapter yet sorry it took so long but I had alot of bad luck and all,frist the computer shut down on me right when I was writing this then a the computer stopped working then..................well you guys don't care your probably just mad that I took so long well don't expect me to write the next one soon with my luck and time not being on my side it will be hard but the next chapter will be great**

**p.s. don't forget to reveiw please it what keeps me writing**


	16. I will train you

**guess who back back again yes i'm back tell your friends,...................sorry been a while and the song was in my head and I couldn't think of any thing else............anyway I know its been a while but I did tell you it would take some time but i'm back and I hope all my old fans still want to read and I hope I get some new fans too**

**after my last chapter I'll bet alot of you are wondering what happen to boomer?is he still alive?when will you stop asking these questions and just write the story? well thats about to happen right now not only will this chapter be a chillin on edge story but I can finally fulfill my promise I made too a girl long long ago you know like four or five chapters ago :) well on to the story**

******chapter 14: I will train you**

* * *

******Narrator:**The city of Townsvile or to be more acurite townsvile's hospital where it is a sad sence

in the nearly destoryed town we see a hospital, the city of Townsvile took alot of damage after that attack but luckay for the RRB the hospital wasn't as baddly hit as the rest of the town was,inside the hospital it is pretty quiet very quiet if you consider that two of townsvile's best and badest bad guys are there in the hall way, three if you count the one in the room and the other two waiting out side of the room in the hall way

in the hall way brick was sitting in a chair as butch kept walkin back and forth he's head hanging low as he kept whispering the same thing in a low voice"we lost"he said in a voice that no one could heard

"we lost"

"we lost"

"We lost"

brick raised his head too look at his brother as he kept getting louder

"WE lost"

"WE LOST WE LOST WE LOST"

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP"brick yelled standing up in the chair fire in his eye's, butch looked over at his brother"I KNOW WE LOST DAMN IT YOU DON'T HAVE TO KEEP SAYING IT"brick yelled, then after a mintue he dropped back down in his chair with a thup, butch stared at for a few more minutes before he glared out the window next to him looking at the destoryed town"It's just.........we never lose"he then looked back at brick but brick kept his gaze on the floor"We never lose..............at least not like that"

Butch looked back out the window toward the sky"were the **Rowdyruff Boys **for cryin out loud we dont lose...............we dont...........Ahhhhh this is this is my all my fault"butch said as he fell to the floor, brick rasied his head too look at his brother"what"

"you heard me man this is my fault if I havn't just ran in like an idiot if I havn't got my butt kicked...........if if I had been stronger then maybe boomer"before butch could finish his sentence brick was right infront of him staring into his green eyes with dark red ones"stop right there butch it wasn't your fault for what happen"brick then turned to look out the window"were just lucky that news woman was there"

**Flashback**

butch was trying to get boomer up as he laid down in a pool of his own blood "come on boomer"brick then looked over and saw boomer with a big cut going through his stomach when he saw this he flew down to boomer as fast he could and fell to his brother's side"boomer boomer"brick said now joining butch in trying to wake boomer

boomer eyes opened slowly and his sight was blurred so it took him a minute to see the two people looking down at him"boomer boomer can you hear us"brick said, boomer looked at brick frist then butch then a weak smile came to his"he..........hehe what are you guys crying for I'm the one that got hit"boomer said in a weak voice, brick placed his hand on his face and felt tears in them"this isnt the time to laugh boomer"butch said not caring about crying at all

"hehe never thought I see the day when butch cried hehehe"boomer then had a painful look on his face"boomer save your energy your your going to be ok"brick said seeing how hurt his brother was, boomer gave him another weak smile then looked at the sky"at times like this..............most people would say it's hard to laugh"boomer then looked back at his brothers"but for me it's just hard.........to breath"

"it's gonna be okay boomer"brick said once more*_your brother will be the one how pays the prices*_"i'm your big brother I going to make sure of that" , boomer turned to his brother"I'm sorry brick but I dont think it's gonna be okay this time"boomer then started to close his eyes"No boomer keep your eyes open"butch said tears falling to the ground"i'm sorry I wasn't strong enough"boomer said before he closed his eyes"boomer Boomer wake up come on man wake up!"butch yelled

but nothing happened butch then turned to brick concered, brick put his head on boomer chest"he still breathing............but barely"brick said the last part as a whisper"what do we do man we we got to get him to a hospital or somthing"butch then started looking around for one"where is the hospital in this fucking town"_"thats right we never been to the hospital never needed too"_brick then stood up"butch you stay here with boomer I'm gonna fly around looking for help"brick then tried to fly but flew back to the ground_"damn it im too weak_""brick come on man get up butch said about too fly over too him but fell to the ground like his brother"butch their's no way we can fly in this condition"

brick then tried to rise to his feet_"damn this is just like back then I cant do anything my brother need me but I'm too weak_"brick was barely on his feet_"mom please anyone please_"damn it damn it Damn it DAMN IT"butch shouted"HEY CAN ANYONE HEAR ME"no answer"WE NEED HELP ANYONE"still no answer and butch was just getting weaker

_"they cant hear us"_brick thought_"and if they could their not going too"_another tear fell from his eye_"why would they were the worst villains around"_brick then tried to stand up again_"well I dont need anyone I'm the leader I can take care of my own brothers_"brick eyes then turned cold_"were the Rowdyruff Boys we dont need help from anyone we can do this alone just like always............just like back then before before"_

brick thoughts were cut as he heard footsteps running towards him_"wat the hell"_he then looked up to see two people running towards them the new women, and her camera man_"wha-what are they doing"_brick thought as the news women ran passed him over to boomer"Hey Bob you take care of the other two I got this one"she said as she took off her coat and started to rap boomer in it, making extra sure not to hurt him in anyway

brick just looked on confused and when he turned to butch he saw that he also looked confused as the camera man ran to both butch and brick to pick them up carefully"come on we got to hurry the nearest hospital is 15 blocks away"the news woman said carry boomer to their news van, the camera man was right behind her, brick looked over at the trash can where the news woman and camera man were hiding and saw the camera man's camera on the ground"don't worry about it"he heard the camera man say"i dropped it on the ground at the end of your fight so the things broke now anyway"he then started smileing"besides i got plenty more back at the office"

"come on bob lets get them in the car"the news woman said when they got to the van,she opened then door"wh-why?"the news woman looked back at brick, brick tried his best to raise his head to look at her"why are you helping us"

the news woman opened the door to the van before turning back to brick with a smile on her face"because you need help"that was the last thing brick heard before he passed out

when brick woke up he was in a room"where where am I"he looked around at the unfamiler room, he then looked beside him and saw butch laying in the bed next to him with a few bandages"wow never thought I see the day butch be covered in bandages"he then looked at his arm and saw that their were bandages on his body as well"or me for that matter"but just then brick heart skipped a beat as he noticed somthing

just then a doctor came into the room"ah good your finally awake it's good to see......"but before the doctor could say another word brick turned to him with a look of seriousness and fear on his face"where is boomer!"

**End Flashback**

"the doctor said that boomer lost alot of blood"brick said still looking out the window"and that his alot of his ribs were broken and some of his inside were cut up"brick looked at butch how didn't look him in the eyes he couldn't"the doctor said it lucky we got him here in time"butch looked at the floor showing that he didn't want to hear any more, just then the door to the hall way busted open, brick and butch looked over to see...........

"Mom"the boys mother ran over to them and took both butch and brick into her"oh my god I was so worrried about you boys are you alright"she said hugging them tigher with every word tears running down her face"were ok mom no worries"butch said

their mom sat there for a moment with them just resting in her arm, but then she realized somthing she let them off her so she could see their faces"where's boomer"at the moment she said his name butch looked aside a tear running down his face,brick just looked down"he's in their"brick pointed toward the room boomer was in he then told Professor jen what the doctor told him all the while tears were running down her face

just then the doctor came out of the room everyone looked over at him, Professor jen then stood up"are you the doctor"the doctor looked her up and down real quick"yes I am and I'm guessing your the boys mother"Professor jen shoke her head"please tell me who my little boys doing"

"well that a hard question to answer"everyone looked at the doctor with concern"he is stable for the moment but as I told your son early he is still very hurt the only reason he's still alive is because of the chemical X inside his body"everyone looked down sad but the doctor then got them back when he had a smile on his face"hey now dont look so sad both butch and brick injures are almost completely healed up and their injures were pretty bad"the doctor then turned to walk away"give it a day or two, three at the most and he'll be back on his feet"and with that the doctor left

after the doctor left the room got real quiet Professor jen was now sitting in the chair with brick and butch leaning aganst the wall, just then the door busted open again this time it was Ms Keane and Betty,Becky and Bella

"BRICK"betty yelled"BUTCH"bella yelled,Ms Keane looked up at Professor jen with a sad face"jenny"Professor jen looked back at Ms Keane"hello Sandra"Ms Keane walked over to her as rhe other girls were hugging the boy, well all but Becky who walk over too the group with her head down

"we were so worried about you boys"betty said with concern in her voice,bella had tears in her eyes as he hugged butch, butch looked down at her and gave her a weak smile"hehe I think this is the longest I've ever seen you hold someone without blushing"bella face soon turned red and she let go of butch and turn away"now thats the shy girl I know"this just made bella blush more,brick and betty both laughed a little at that brick then looked at becky who for the frist time looked up to met his eye's,brick quickly turned away not able to look at her or more likely he could'nt bring himself to look at her"I'm-I'm sorry I....."

just then another set of people busted into the"the boys where are they are they ok" Professor Utonium yelled running in like crazy, everyone looked at the Professor, Professor Utonium then saw Ms Keane and ran to her and grabbed her"Ms Keane are the boys ok what happened where are they"Professor Utonium asked shaking her back and forth"john john calm down"Ms Keane said and pointed down to brick and butch"the boys are fine banned up but their fine"the Professor let out a breath he didn't know he was holding

"wow Professor didn't know you cared so much...........or at all for for that matter"butch said scrathing his head, Professor jen just giggled"john may not show it all the time but he cares alot,he really cares about the kids of Townsvile back in collage he alwayed talked about how the kids are the future"the Professor just stood up straight and fixed his shirt"yes well your kids maybe evil but their still just kids"brick just looked him and smiled,the Professor then looked around"specking of with has anyone seen my kids they sould have gotten here frist"

"what are gonna yell at us about the mess we made with our fight"brick said,the Professor was about to answer when the doors busted open again"what is it bust the doors tuesday, can't anyone knock anymore"butch said, everyone looked back at the door to see bloosom, bloosom looked around and saw everyone"girls I found them"bloosom yelled, and her two sister join her

"looked bloosom were pretty beat can you yell at us lat......"but before he could finish bloosom flow at him at gave him a big hug"we been looking everywhere for you guys"brick just looked down at the girls in his arms "wat the"butch started but before he could say anything else he was tackled into a hug by buttercup"ah bloosom"brick said his face turning a little red,but then she let him go and slapped him"HEY what was that for"buttercup also got up but she punched butch"ow that hurt girl"butch said but stopped when he saw the tears"your such an idiot"buttercup yelled

butch and brick stayed their not saying a word until"ah guys"everyone looked at bubbles"where boomer"brick and butch looked down and bubble know what they were thinking and looked down as well"oh"

******Narrator:Meanwhile inside the room**

"ah what the where am I"boomer said barely awake"am-am I dead"boomer then looked at his stomach to see it all rapped up"ha guess not"he then looked around to see the whole room was empty"I wonder where everybody is"boomer said to himself"oh their outside waitin for you to wake up"boomer turned his head slowly too the voice that was hidin in the shadows

"hehe are you here to finish me off"boomer said with a smile"if so do it quick"the figure started walking out of the shadow to show the old man wearing a blue cloak"oh it just you"boomer said"are you here to finish me off"sumi looked the boy up and down"ha looks like they drug you up alittle probalely to ease the pain"sumi said"you normally put up more of a fight"boomer just laugh"yeah and we all know what happens when I start fight"boomer said with a sad tone"people get hurt most of the time its just me"

sumi looked at him saddly"you think it's your fault that you and your bothers lost the fight"boomer looked at him"ok old guy tell me I'm wrong"he then started to get up"I was the one that got hurt I was the one that ran in with no plan and I'm the one that my brother always have to worry about"boomer said,sumi just looked at him"hehe do you really believe that"boomer just looked down"whta if I told you I could make you stronger"boomer looked back up at him"strong enough to protest the ones you love and more improtant stronger then streak"sumi said taking a step toward boomer"I say you were crazy"boomer said"well call me insane then,............look boomer it's not your fault you boys lost your opppent was much stronger then any of you boys" sumi then took another step"but you can fix that I can make you stronger"boomer looked back at the door then back at sumi"it's your choose young one"

**************Narrator:**Meanwhile outside the room

"so the doctor said he'll be okay in a few days right"bubble said"yeah he got hurt pretty bad but he'll be okay in a few days"brick said"were lucky that news woman was their to help us"butch said"I bet so after all the flirting you did"betty said and bloosom giggled,while buttercup just growled and bella looked down but also looked a little pissed"WHAT no no no I-I wasn't flirting I-I was being nice you know hehe"butch said to both buttercup and bella

"hmph since when are you nice"bloosom said with an evil smile"since now!"butch said,just then a doctor and two nurses ran toward boomer"wat the whats going on"brick asked confused and concered"boomer heart rate just dropped to zero"the nurse yelled back as the doctor was trying to open the door"WHAT"everyone said

"someone-someone locked this door I can't get in"but before he could say anything else brick kick the door down and flew in with butch right behind him"boomer BOOMER"brick yelled but saw that the room was empty room,but then he saw a note on the pillow"what's this"brick said picking up the note and reading it

"where-where is he where is boomer"butch said looking around the room then out the window"I don't see anything"butch said"tell everyone to seach the whole building and all the grounds"the doctor told the nurses"if he's still here we will find him"the doctor said,and the nurses were about to run off"that......wont be needed"brick said and everyone looked at him

"what are you nuts man we got to find him'butch said"no need I already know where he is"brick said walking toward the door or should I say I know who's he with"everyone looked at brick like he was crazy"what the hell do you mean bro where is he"brick was at the door when he looked back"hmph he out training don't worry he'll be back"and with that he left the room

* * *

******Narrator:the very next day at Townsvile libary**

brick is in the libary reading tons of books trying to find some answer"come on come on where are they"butch was busy in the simuatures trying to get stronger,and boomer....while boomer was off trianing with that old dude so brick did the thing he was best at learn he wanted to know who he fighting and how they fought,but more importantly he wanted to the man who was training boomer"It's got to be here somewhere"brick kept saying

"excuse me but do you need some help"brick turned around to see a girl about his age with long black hair and a pink dress on"hello"the girl said"ah hello, and no I dont need help I'm just trying to find something"brick said and went back too his book

"what are you looking for maybe I can help I do work here after all...........well actually I'm just the librarian's ascendant but I do know where alot of the books are"brick just kept looking though the book he was reading"well right now I'm trying too look someone up his name is sumi"brick said"sumi is that short for sumiyaka tenma"the girl said picking up a book

"yeah why"brick said still looking though the book but then another book was dropped on top of his"he should be in here"the girl said,brick looked at her strangly but then looked at the title*great samurai warriors*brick opened the book and looked though it when he found it"their thats him"it was the old man but it was a younger picture of him but brick know it was him he was still wearing the blue cloak he saw him wearing,he then read more"whats it say"the girl asked brick kept reading"his name sumiyaka tenma it stand for something it means speed demon and it says he got his name from the way he fought he could take down army's in mere seconds"

"WOW this guy sounds tough"the girl said"yeah he does"brick said"who are those two standing next to him"brick looked back at the picture and saw two other one wearing a red cloak the other a green cloak"I don't know"brick said rubbing his chin_"but I'm show I'll find out soon"_brick thought

the girl then looked at brick"by the way my name Mitchie, Mitchie Flame"she said holding out her hand,brick looked at it then her and smiled"hello Mitchie my names brick, Brick Jones"Mitchie eyes went wide"OMG your one of those RRB"brick rubbed his head and looked away"yeah I am"

"wait you have super power..........thats so cool"Mitchie said jumping up and down,brick looked at her confused"your not scared I mean I am one of Townsvile greatest villain"brick said confused,Mitchie just shurgged"you haven't hurt me yet so why would I be scares,Hey can you see though wall and stuff"

"ah-yeah I can"brick said still confused but then smiled"you know what maybe you can help me"brick then looked back at the book she gave him"infacted you might be of great use to me"Mitchie just looked at him confused"ah-ok"

******Narrator:meanwhile in an unknow place far away from Townsvile**

boomer was starting to wake up"ah what happen"he looked around at the room"where am I" he then tried to sit up but then felt pain in his gut"ow that hurt"he then started remembering what happen"oh yeah I lost baddly"boomer said grimly"well then lets make show that doeen't happen again"

just then a door opened and in came sumi, he looked at boomer who looked confused"let me guess you don't remember what we talked about do you I thought as much you were drugged up pretty bad"sumi said shaking his head

"no I remember"sumi looked back at boomer was looking at his fist"you said that you would make me stronger and I agreed"boomer looked at sumi,boomer looked like he was ready for anything"so what are we waiting for lets get started"

sumi smiled"well looks like someones feeling better but were not training today your still to hurt"boomer stood up"but I'm ready to get started I've got to get stronger now"boomer said, just then sumi flashed"don't worry you will become stronger very soon"he said putting a hand on boomer shoulder,boomer looked behind him"but not today the training were going to do is going to be intense"

sumi then flashed and was in the doorway"if you started now without being at full strenght"sumi then looked at boomer with cold eyes"you could die!"he then walked out the door and closed it,boomer stood their for a moment but then layed back down"rest for now young one"sumi said walking down the hall"because once you start on this road you will not be able to turn back"

* * *

**well their you have it my newest chapter I'll try to write my next chapter soon and I hope you all liked this chapter even though their wasn't much action but next chapter your going to see boomer training trust me it will be intense**

**oh and I hope you all like the new charater, I hope some of you know who she is after all she is an author on this site **

**don't forget to reveiw please it the only thing that keeps me writing without it I would just burn this story and all my other story on this site in a pit of fire and ash**

***stare***

**I went to far again didn't I**


	17. boomer's training

**well here goes another chapter so lets get right into it**

******chapter 15:boomer's training begins faster then the speed of light**

* * *

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh"boomer yelled as he flew at streak with great speed,but streak just flashed out of the way boomer looked back but it was too late"still to slow mutt"and kicked boomer in the back sending him flying,boomer hit the ground with great force

"oh man...that hurt"boomer said trying to get up he was beat up very baddly and had cuts all over his body,boomer looked down to see drops of blood all over the floor,HIS BLOOD was all over the floor"thats not a good sign"he said finally getting up,his legs felt like jelly his arms felt like pudding and his body felt like he been lying on a bed of spikes all night"I just don't get it"he said barely standing"my whole body...my legs...my arms are all so hurt"he then slowly rased his head to look at streak who had a confident and evil smile"but you don't even have a single scratch"he then fell to his knees"why why Why WHY WHY WHY"he began yelling"WHY CAN'T I BEAT YOU"

"hmph thats an easy one mutt"streak said,then in a flash he was right in front of boomer streak put his hand on top of boomer head"it because your to weak to beat me"boomer eyes went wide as streak spoke"in fact your to weak to beat anyone"he then picked boomer up"I mean look at you"boomer was now at eye level with streak"your nothing but trash with a few tricks"streak then lifted boomer over his head"but trash is still trash and their only one thing to do with trash and that to"he then throw boomer with great force"THROW IT AWAY"

boomer crashed into the floor digging deep into the ground"ow"boomer said as he sat up and patted dirt out of his cuts and wounds"damn can't you do anything right"boomer head rose fast at that sudden voice he turn around to see both his brother's"guys it you boomer said as he was about to stand up and run to them and give them a hug, but he stop when he seen the glares they were giving him"gu-guys what wrong why do you look like that"

"hmph the little dummy want to know what he did brick so lets tell him"butch said in a harsh tone"brick took a step forward"you little piece of garbage you dare ask what you done"boomer was taken back not only by butch's harsh tone but by brick's cold hate filled one"YOU you caused us nothing but trouble since you were created"brick took another step toward boomer"nothing but a waste of chemical X you don't deserve the name rowdyruff you bring nothing but disgrace to it"brick took one last step toward boomer"and it up and time I fixed that problem"

boomer was finally on his feet"yo-you guys are kiding right"boomer started walking towards brick"ye-yeah yall just playin good one guys you guys had me for a minute their"brick kept glaring at boomer the whole as he walked over to him"yo-you guys are playin right"boomer said right infront of brick he was about to put his hand an his shoulder, when he was hit with a powerful punch,he looked up to see butch standing in front of brick"did he said we were playin, no we are dead serious we getting rid of the rowdyruff problem onces and for all"

"you-you cant be...this-this has to be some kind of bad joke...this isn't funny guys"boomer was then hit with another powerful punch"I told you we dead serious didn't I"butch said closer to boomer with brick right behind him"enough time we finished this once and for all butch"

boomer was crawling away with what ever strengh he had left,trying to get on his feet when he finally did he bumped into somthing and fell back on his butt when he looked up he saw"mom"Professor jen glared down at boomer"eww it touched me"Professor jen then kick boomer away"I know you were sad but I never thought that you could be this pitifull"boomer backed away as Professor jen walked forward"to think I tried to help an insect like you"

boomer kept backing up until he hit somthing again he turned around and saw""Ms Keane glared down at boomer and sighed"I tried my best but their just no hope for this one once an idiot"she then kicked boomer in the back away from her"always an IDIOT"she then started walking toward him as well

boomer looked all around him and saw he had no where to go_"one once an idiot always an IDIOT""to think I tried to help an insect like you""time we finished this once and for all"_"stop it"_"one once an idiot always an IDIOT""to think I tried to help an insect like you""time we finished this once and for all_""Stop it"_"one once an idiot always an IDIOT""to think I tried to help an insect like you""time we finished this once and for all""_STOP IT"

"what wrong little guy"boomer turned around to see streak right there with that same confident and evil smile"can't handle the truth"boomer tried to run but couldn't even move he couldn't even look away"_what going on I-I cant move"_"it like I say before your nothing but trash"streak then pulled out his spear and held it over boomer head"and there's only one thing to do with trash"

**SLASH**

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH"boomer yelled as he woke breathing deeply"tha-that was just a dream"boomer started to claim down"yea-yeah it was all just a bad dream"he then looked around"where am I anyway"he then looked down at his stomach and saw the bandages"oh right now I remember hehe"boomer started to feel bad when he noticed somthing right next to him"what the"

sumi was outside staring at the garden while drinking tea"it a real nice day"just then he heard a nosie from the door"ah I see your awake young man"he then turned to looked at him"ah and I see you found the new clothes I layed out for you tell me how they fit"

boomer was wearing a one of those old school Martial Arts Uniform (**dougi**) but it was the color blue and he also had a light wight chain vests armor underneath"it's a little big"boomer said feelin how loss the clothes were on his body"were I didn't want them to tight"sumi said standing up"for this training you need to be able to move after all"

"well yeah I guess your right"boomer said"so now that I'm up lets get started"sumi looked at him for a mintue"are you shore your fully healed"boomer started run in place"no"boomer then started to jump up and down"but I've already wasted up 3 days sleeping"boomer looked sumi straight in the eyes"and I dont have time to waste"boomer then looked down at his stomach"besides for some reason my cuts not healing"

"oh really?"boomer jumped back when he heard sumi voice"will you stop doing that"sumi put his hand on boomer stomach"doing what?"sumi said feeling boomer cut"mmmm take off your shirt"boomer did as he was told"mmmmm I see"sumi said"what"boomer said getting worried"see what"he said looking down at his cut then back up to sumi to see he was"gone"boomer looked around"now where'd did he gooooahhh"boomer said feeling a hand on his back boomer jumped then turned around to see sumi"Stop doing that"

"doing what?"sumi said still confused, boomer shoke his head"man and people call me clueless"boomer then felt a hand on his back again"ahhh cold cold"boomer looked back to see sumi rubbing something on his back"hey what are you doing"

"putting some herbs on your cut"sumi said as he continued to put herbs on the cut"it seems that streak knows more about you boys then I frist thought"sumi looked up at boomer"he coated his weapon with antidote x"boomer eyes went wide"this herb should help but your wound's gonna take a while till it's fully healed"

"so that how his weapon cut us so easy"boomer said hitting his fist"I know their had to be a catch wait till bri..""oh that not why"sumi said still rubbing the herb in"not what"boomer said confused"that not the reason his blade cut throw you so well"sumi said as he finished and stood up and walked away"in fact streak was probably the only one that had his weapon covered not that he needed it"sumi then looked back at boomer"hmph guess your just lucky"and he then continued to put the rest of the herbs away"yeah...lucky"boomer said rubbing his head and looking at the ground

"well now that thats outta the way are you ready"sumi said coming back with new band-aids"rea-ready?"boomer asked confused, sumi then smiled"are you ready to train young one"boomer then got a smirk on his face

******Narrator:Meanwhile in the city of townsville**

"come on"inside townsville libary with lots of books around him sat brick with a very angry face"come on their got to be somthing"brick said furious"something more"brick been looking though books for days trying to find information but all he keeps found is the one book on sumi and those other two standing next to him, it had the names of many famous warriors in it_"damn it if only I know those other guys names I could probably find them"_brick thought"and I can't find sir andrew guy or his two firends in it either"

"hows it going"brick heard from behind him he reached back without even looking and grabbed a cup of co-co"not to good I'm no where closer then when I started"brick said taking a sip"on the bright side your co-co getting better"he said putting it cup down, he then closed the book down and turned around"you know you don't have to help me"

"I know I like helping you"Mitchie said smiling brightly pushing her glasses up, brick turned away blushing"yeah well whatever"he then looked back at Mitchie"did you find anything usefull" Mitchie looked away sad"sorry no"but she then turned back smiling"but I think I found a book that might be helpful but it's not in this libary but I send a request for it but it's gonna take at least two or three days"brick rubbed his head then took another sip of co-co"oh well at least it a start"brick then handed Mitchie the cup and started walking Mitchie right behind him

"you call me when the book comes in"brick said as he grabbed a few books and walked toward the exit"but I don't know your number" Mitchie said confused"you do now"brick said handing her a card and opening the doors, Mitchie got a smirk on her face"wow brick do you give all the girls you meet your number, you dog you"brick rolled his eyes"hahaha real funny just remember that number for important news or emergency"

"yes sir mister brick sir"Mitchie said standing straight, brick rolled his eyes again"yeah whatever girl I'll see you later ok"brick then took off flying"bye brick"Mitchie said waving, she then picked up the cup she had and took a sip_"hump this co-co smells funny"_Mitchie thought, her eyes then went wide as she stop drinking and looked at the cup"wait this is the cup brick drunk off of"Mitchie then blushed like crazy, she then looked at the cup closer and smelled it again_"it-it smell nice"_Mitchie thought blushing deeper as her glasses started to drip

******Narrator:oh well looks like things are heating up at the libary**

brick landed right outside his house"man what a day"he said opening the door and walking in as he walk he looked in the kichen to see his mother making something"hey mom what you doing"Professor jen turned around quick holding a big bowl"oh hello sweetie I'm just making a bowl of fruit salid"she then put the bowl on the table"but it looks like I've made too much"she then looked at brick"would you like too help me eat it"

brick shivered at the mention both brick and butch hate fruit salids the only ones in the house how eat the stuff is Professor jen and boomer"ah no thanks mom"brick said about to walk away"oh well ok then"Professor jen sitting down to the table"guess I'll just eat it alone"Professor jen said depressed

brick looked back and sighed, it been a little hard on everyone without boomer around but their mother took it the hardest she took it even harder when brick couldn't tell her where he was, but if anything she always trusted brick to know whats best for his brother so as long as brick said he was safe she believed him, but she still felt worried

"ah you know what mom I think I will join you"brick said as he took a seat and grabbed a fork, Professor jen face lite up_"sorry stomagh but it's for mom"_brick thought as he took a bite of fuilt salid with a smile on his face_"just keep smiling just keep smiling"_

******Narrator:one bowl of fuilt salid and 10mins later**

"oh man my*burp*stomagh"brick said as he walked down the hall*BOOM*brick looked down the hall"*sigh*here we go again"brick then walked down the hall and went down some stair to a room with a computer and a window screen"lets see how butch is doing"

******Narrator:inside with butch**

butch jumped back as a spiked tail swong at him but as he landed a gaint claw knocked him back, butch landed on his feet and wiped blood from his mouth"is that the best you got"the spike tail then swong at him again but this time butch stoped it then grabbed onto it"lets go for a spin"he then started spining the monster at top speeds and throw him high in the air, he then blasted off toward the monster and hit it with a powerful upper cut making it explode on impact

butch flouted down to the ground breathing deeply, he looked up as more monster started to form around him"come on I can do this all day"butch said as he got up in fighting stance, the monster started to run towards him just as the monster were about to jump butch a powerful red blast came out of no where and took all the monster out butch looked to the side to see brick standing their with a smirk

"ALL MONSTER DESTORYED"a computer like voice said"PROGRAM SHUTING DOWN"the big open area that butch was fighting in then turned back into a little white room"you didn't have to do that you know"butch said as he walked over to brick who was holding a towel, butch took the towel with no objections"I could have beaten them"butch said wipeing his face

"level 15 don't you think thats a little bit much"brick said looking disapointed"you keep over doing it like this and your gonna"butch throw the towel at brick how dodged easily"what do you know"butch said mad"I can handle it no prob"

"do you even know what time it is"brick said pointing at his watch"you've been down here since I left this moring and it's 9:30 p.m. now"butch scrathed his head"man it's that late already...whats for dinner"butch asked rubbing his stomagh"fuilt salid"butch face turned green"dude you know I don't eat that stuff just mom and...and..."

brick looked at butch to see him staring at the floor"miss him huh"butch didn't look up, brick turned toward the door"what do you think he's doing"brick turned back to see butch hands in fist"he's out there training getting with some werid old guy"butch turn to brick with fire in his eye's"I can't just sit back while he's out their training"

"well you won't be much help to him all banged up either"butch eye's went cold"like you can talk"brick raised his eyebrow confussed"please do you really think I don't know where you been all this time, you've been in those books of your non-stop"butch said rolling his eyes"and don't think I don't know about your late night training time in here, you didn't just beat all those monster by luck, dude whens the last time you slept"

the room got quiet for a few minutes, then brick did something butch never thought he do something he hasn't done in days, he laughed, butch just stared as he watched he brother laugh right infront of him"hehe...hehehe...HAHAHAHA"now both brick and butch were on the floor laughing

it was a few minutes before the two brothers stopped laughing"hehehe man what were we laughing at any way"butch asked when they finally stopped"nothing"brick said standing up and patting him self off"I just really felt like laughing"

the two brother smiled at each other"come on"brick said helping his brother up"we'll get you some food then get some rest"brick said leading his brother to the door"we can kill ourselves tomarrow"brick and butch were walking down the hall to the kitchen"you know your probably right"

butch turned to brick surpised by the sudden noise"we can't just sit back and let our little brother pass us"brick turned to butch with fire in his eyes"I'm the leader of the most powerful and most evil group of boys in the world"he then pointed at butch"and you, your one of the strongest boy's of the most powerful and most evil group of boys in the world" now butch was getting fired up"are we really gonna sit back and watch as our little brother comes back and shows us up"

"no way!"butch yelled"No no fricking way"brick said hitting his fist"were a team if one of us wins we all win, if one of us lose we all lose,and if one of us gets stronger you best believe your gonna see a new more powerful more evil faster and more evil RRB"brick yelledboth brick and butch were fired up"so lets get some rest"brick then glared at his brother and smirk"because tomarrow were going to train like hell, because this is the last time we will ever lose to any one"

brick and butch high fived each other, and flow to the kitchen"well look at that"a figure said from around a coner behind the boys"them's my boys all right"Professor jen said as she rounded the conner, she then stared into space"I only wonder how my other sons doing...hmph a mother can only wonder"

******Narrator:Meanwhile**

"ah ah ah-chew"boomer wiped his noise"looks like someones talking about you young one"sumi said"yeah...where are we going anyway"boomer said as him and sumi walked deeper into the forest"oh were going to...well never mind were here"

boomer looked around him they were deep in the forest next to a running river and their was training equipment all over the place"great so this is where were training"boomer said as he looked around in ah"sweet"sumi simled but then remembered something"oh yeah I almost forgot"sumi reached into his cloak and pulled out two leg weights"put these on"

sumi reached out his hand to give boomer the weights, boomer opened both his hands to catch it, but when sumi dropped the weights he fell to the ground by the weight"are you kidding me"boomer said trying to lift the weights"how heavy are these things"boomer said getting them of the ground"how the hell did you even carry these things"

sumi just laugh"I told you this training would not be easy"sumi then took the weights from boomer and help him put them an his legs"frist you'll puts these on your legs so you will run faster"sumi said putting them on and standing up"then ones you get use to them we'll add more"boomers eyes bugged out"their's more"he said standing up and trying to walk but found it very difficult

sumi just continued to smile"yes we'll add arm weights to make your punches faster"boomer just looked at him"how's this gonna make me faster I can barely walk"boomer said then almost fell but sumi catch his arm"don't worry young one you'll understand soon"

"so tell me young one"boomer looked up at sumi as he stared into space, then he turned to boomer"are you ready"boomer got a smirk"hell yeah"he yelled trying to jump in the air but found that impossible too_"at least I hope so"_boomer thought

* * *

**well their you go my newest chapter,sorry I couldn't put much action in this chapter but next chapter you'll see boomer training with sumi it gonna be swwwweeeeeeeet**

**P.S. HAPPY FOUTH OF JULY**

**P.S.S.****don't forget to reveiw please it the only thing that keeps me writing **


	18. faster then the speed of light

**ok im in a really good mood today, and why do you ask am I in a good mood for it my dear readers is because of you I just got on the computer and saw all the ppl reading my story and after reading the reviews too that just made me feel great ****so I made sure to start on my story a soon as possible**

**I told you guys that your reveiws were the only thing thats keeps me writing and ya'll didn't believe me;)**

**so on with the story**

******chapter 16:boomer's training begins faster then the speed of light**

* * *

**DAY 1**

_**Task 1  
**_"your first task will be to run up this little hill"sumi said, boomer looked at the little hill sumi was pointing at"your kidding right" boomer looked up so he could see the top of the moutain"this thing is huge how am I gonna run up this stuiped hill I can barly move my legs"boomer tried to take a step forward but fell trying

"oh come now young one"sumi said as he helped boomer up"this little thing is easy watch"sumi then walked over to the side of the mountain, he then started to run up the the mountain, boomer watch as sumi defied laws of physics and all know laws of motion by running up a mountain and back down in little then a few seconds"your turn young one"

boomer slowly made his way over to the side of the mountain, he looked back at sumi real quick then back at the moutain, he then raised his leg to walk on the mountain but fell right on his back"ouch"boomer then looked up to see sumi standing over him"maybe you should take the other way"boomer looked over to where sumi was pointing and saw a little walkway"why didn't you tell me about that in the frist place"boomer asked getting up

"because thats the long way and from what you told me your trying to save time"sumi then started to chuckle"and I really wanted to see if you would really try and run up a mountain"boomer just stared daggers at him and started to walk up the path, sumi watched as boomer walked up the path and turn the corner, he then watch as boomer came rolling back down the mountain

boomer stop on his back right infront of sumi who looked down at boomer"are you alright young one"boomer kept his eyes closed"not really"he then opened his eyes and got back up, he started back up the mountain_"you must learn to run in high or low places at great speeds"_sumi thought, two or three minutes boomer came rolling back down and stopped infront of sumi again"this might take a while"boomer said looking up at sumi"it might"sumi said back

_**Task 2  
**_"you second task will be to run across this river useing only these stepping stones"boomer looked at the river and all the rocks in it"well at least I don't have to climb up any thing"boomer then started to walk across the river

he stepped on one of the rocks then another then another then another"he-hey i'm doing it, this is easy as..."boomer didn't get to finish his sentence as the stone he was standing on fell though, boomer crawled out a minutes later wet to the bone, boomer brushed the wet hair out of his face to see sumi standing infront of him holding a towel boomer took the towel

"umm mister sumi"boomer said in a sweet tone"yes young one"sumi said as he stood up"umm I'm just wondering, no big deal or anything but umm why did the rock oh how do I say this sink"boomer said still in a sweet tone

"well of course the stone sank you stood on it too long"sumi said with a smile"the stone are made to sink if you take too long on one, it wouldn't be much of a training course if they didn't now wouldn't it"boomer just kept smiling"of crouse well now that very useful information to know"boomer said still in a sweet tone, boomer then stopped smiling"about 5 minutes ago"boomer yelled

"well I was hopeing I wouldn't have to tell you but you took way to long, and to think I even gave you a handicap"sumi said shakeing his head, boomer looked at him confused"handicap? what handicap?"sumi turned his back to boomer"do not worry you will find out soon enough"sumi said"now back to the training"sumi said pointing at the river

boomer walked back over to the river and started stone hopping again_"you must learn to move without without hesitation"_sumi thought_"or you might miss openings that might put you in great danger"_ , he then heard a slach of water and boomer yelling"it's so-so co-cold"

_**Task 3  
**_"your third task young one"sumi said looking down at boomer from on top of a tree"is the to dodge"boomer looked up at the tree"ok? one question why are you sitting on top of a tree"sumi just smiled down at him"so I don't get hit"boomer felt a cold chill go up his spine"ready...,...Begin"sumi said hitting a button on a remote he had"Wait What"boomer yelled then heared arrows being fired, he turned around just in time to see like 50 arrows flying out of the trees and butches and comein right at him"crap"

boomer laid on the ground for a minute or two arrows all over his body and laying all around him_"damn that hurt am-am I died"_boomer thought, he then started to slowly open his eyes getting used to the light, boomer slowly sat up and pulled one of the arrows off of his forehead"hey these are just those lame plunger arrows you get from the dollar store"

"well of crouse they are"boomer looked up hearing sumi voice"what did you think I was going to use real arrows"sumi saw the glare boomer was giving him"calm yourself young one, you must learn to walk before you can run"sumi then pulled an arrow out of his pocket"this training will get more dangerous as you go"

boomer finally pulled the last arrow off of his arm, rubbing as his skin turned red"well those things still hurt"boomer glared at sumi again"just how fast were those things going I could barely see them, I don't think I could have dodge those things even if I wasn't wearing these damn leg weights"

"well then"sumi said pulling the remote out again"I guess you better learn quickly"boomer eyes went wide"WHAT"boomer looked up as sumi pressed the button and more arrows were fired at him_"it does not matter if its an arrow or a fist coming at you"_sumi thought"_you must learn to slow them down in your mind"_sumi thoughts were cut off as he heard boomer yelling in pain"Damn it that hurt"

_**Task 4  
**_"now young one your fouth task"sumi said but stopped when he turned around and saw boomer laying on the ground"young one?"boomer slowly sat up"dude how many more of these task things do I have to do"boomer said, sumi just smiled at him"do not worry young one this is the last one of the day"

boomer stood up and smiled"sweet well then lets do it"but sumi smiled the turned dark and cold"do not think that this task will be as easy as the other one were"_"those were easy"_boomer thought to himself"this last task will be the hardest,toughest, and most dangerous task yet"

boomer thought his ice power turn on because he was sure all his bones were frozen and his spine turned to ice"your task"boomer took in a deep breath"is to"boomer could feel his hands tighten"is to take this pebble from my hand"sumi said changing his voice back to the happy old man voice"say what"boomer said as his body went back to normal"thats it thats the big scary last task"sumi just smirked"you'll see"

******Narrator: 15 minutes later**

boomer was on his knees out of breath"done already young one, boomer just continued to glare at him, boomer then made a jump at sumi again, but sumi just step out of the way again and boomer fell on the ground again"maybe we should call it a day"sumi said

**/XXXXXXXXXXX****/XXXXXXXXXXX/****/XXXXXXXXXXX/****/XXXXXXXXXXX/****/XXXXXXXXXXX/****/XXXXXXXXXXX/****/XXXXXXXXXXX/****/XXXXXXXXXXX/****/XXXXXXXXXXX/****/XXXXXXXXXXX/****/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXX/**

"well that day could have gone better"boomer said dragging himself down the hall way"a goodnight sleep should help, and then we can start bright and early"sumi said with hope, boomer just looked at him sad"yeah right I sucked today"sumi just patted on the head"their their it is only the frist day"

"yeah but I got to get strong as fast as I can"boomer said sad"rome was not build in a day"boomer just rolled his"yeah but it only took 10 minutes for both me and my brother to be beat and almost killed"sumi just shoke his head"that is a bad way to look at things"

they finally made it to the room where boomer slept, boomer slowly opened the door and walked over to the little bed and laid down, sumi turned and started to walk away but stopped halfway down the hall_"the truth is young one you are getting better"_sumi thought looking back he then sighed"he will figure it out soon"

**DAY 2**

**__****Task 1  
**boomer was slowly jogging up the hill trying not to fall backwards"man this hill sure is steep"boomer was at the moment getting the hang of it"well this is a nice chaAAAAAAHHHH"boomer yelled as he slide down the hill, once he hit the bottom he looked up"how the, how could I, I was going up, and now i'm here"boomer said at a lost for words

"this is a very special mountain"sumi said popping out of nowhere, boomer jumped back hearing the voice out"how'd you get here"boomer asked surpised"I walked"sumi said like it was no big deal"right of couse you did"boomer said slapping his forehead

"this mountain is very special"sumi said once again"the direction it goes can change in a second"boomer looked up too see the path had changed"you can be goin up one minute and then down another, left one second then right the next"boomer looked confused"then how do you get to the top"sumi looked at boomer with a smile"thats a very good quesion"sumi said"and it has a very good answer you just keep moving"boomer looked even more confused"to beat this mountain you have to be able to change just as fast as it can, but as long as you remember where your headed you will make it there"

boomer looked up and sighed, he then bagan to start up the mountain"hey wait a minute you called this thing a mountain... 3 times, I thought you said this was a hill"boomer said turning around only too see sumi was gone"damn old man and his damn advise and his damn mountain"boomer said as he walked

_**Task 2  
**_boomer was running across the stones as fast as he could, taking only a minute or two between each one to make sure he had his balence and wouldn't fall in, sumi stood watching the whole thing with a smile, at least until boomer lost his balence and fell in, boomer crawled out of the river and shoke the water off real quick and started back up, sumi smile at boomers determination

_**Task 3  
**_boomer rolled and hide behind a tree as arrows were fired at him"wow one whole minute without getting hit"boomer said out out breath"thats a new personal best"but boomer victory was short lived as arrows hit him from right above his head, boomer pulled one of the arrows of his head leaving a red mark, he then looked over to a tree to see sumi clapping"very good young one"sumi said"now lets tree for two minutes"he then pushed the button on his remote and let the arrows fire again

_****__**Task 4  
**_"I've got you now"boomer said jumping at sumi again sumi just sidestepped him again though letting boomer fall on his face again"another miss young one, this is really starting to get sad"sumi said tossing the _****__**  
**_pebble in his hand around"I mean it been 20 minutes and I haven't even moved from this spot, you'll never even grab me let alone take the pebble from me if all your gonna do is jump at me"sumi said as boomer got up, boomer then thought for a moment and smirk

when boomer was on his feet he charged at sumi with all the speed he could, sumi stepped out the way again as boomer passed him, boomer then stop about a foot away from sumi and jumped at him, but again sumi just moved out the way"not this time old dude"boomer yelled still in air , and instead of landing on his face again he used his hands to change his direction so he was falling at sumi with his legs ready to kick him, but instead of hittin sumi boomer just landed his feet on the ground

boomer looked up to see sumi come down after he jump out of the way of boomer's kick, he turned around so he was faceing boomer how had a smirk on his face"made ya move"boomer said getting up sumi started to smile to"don't get ahead of yourself yet"sumi said getting ready and holding the pebble out"you still need to take this"boomer just continued to smirk"well if you put it that way I guess I have no choies"boomer said with confindeces

**DAY 3**

_********__**Task 1  
**_boomer ran up the mountain with good speed, he then felt as the path started to turn down"ah-oh"boomer said as he started to feel himself run down the mountain and his speed increase_"if this keeps up I'll fall flat on my face"_boomer thought as the mountain path kept going more and more down_*just keep moving*_he remembered sumi said, boomer then got a determined face as he started to run faster to increase his speed, the path continued to go down and boomer was about to loss his balence_*you have to be able to change just as fast as it can*_

boomer looked straight down the path and stopped running and started to slide down the mountain"woo-hoo"boomer yelled as he slide down the dirt path, the path started to change back to going up and boomer started running with great speed that he got from running down the mountain, he made it up the path with no problem, he then started to slow down until he stopped"what the"he looked back to see the path had gone flat and he looked forward to see the path flat on the ground boomer smiled to himself as he walked down the flat path, sumi smiled an all knowing smile from afar watching the whole thing as boomer walked the rest of the way up the mountain with a smile

_**Task 2  
**_boomer ran across the river stones as fast as he could while at the same time keeping his balence"almost there now"boomer said as he came close to the other side, boomer was only a few more steps away when the stone he was standing started to far though, boomer looked around for a stone to jump to but only saw a little one that he could only fit a foot on, boomer without thinking jumped to the stone and landed his foot on it and with his new motion jump as fast as he could on the other stones only laying a foot on each one until he was at the last stone

boomer took his last step and landed on the other side, he looked back for a minute and then a huge smile came across his as he started to jump up and down with joy"I did it I Did It"he keep saying as he continued to jump, sumi who was watching from atop a tree the whole time was speechless_"he-he did it, he did it he didn't hesitate he didn't miss the opening he took it and he saw it very quickly"_sumi thought, he then heard a slash of water he looked down and saw that with all of boomers hopping around he fell in

sumi jump down as boomer crawled out of the river, he was surpised when he saw boomer still had the huge smile on his face, when he looked up at sumi he just held up his hand with a thumbs up"I made did it"sumi just smiled along with him

_**Task 3  
**_boomer kept running as the arrows kept falling like rain"I don't think I'm gonna pass this one today"boomer said hideing behind a tree again, boomer then heard arrows being fired he rolled out of the way as they fell down

when he stopped rolling he looked around to see that there was no where to hide"ah-oh"he then looked around as he heard arrows being fired at him from all sides_,"there no where to hide,there no way I can dodge them all at once"_boomer thought he then looked all around him as the arrows came at him_"why are they moving so slow"_

_"this looks bad for the young one_"sumi thought saddly as the arrows rained down on boomer, sumi was then shock out of his mind as boomer started to dodge the arrows_,"ther-there so slow_"boomer thought as he saw another one coming and moved his head out of the way_"or maybe I'm just faster"_boomer moved his foot out of the way before an arrow hit it_"I don't feel faster"_boomer moved his body a little to the left as three arrows passed by him_"but there denfinally slower, I can keep up with them"_boomer took one step back dodging two more_"I can see them coming"_boomer ducked down as a few more arrows passed over his head_"I can hear then coming"_boomer thought with a smirk_"I can slow them down"_boomer then heard one more arrow coming at his head from behind, the arrow was only an inch away from boomers head before he grabbed it in mid air"too slow"

boomer looked up the tree where sumi was sittin"hey old dude if you keep that up all day flies will fly in your mouth"boomer said still smirking_,"increadible he not only saw them coming he heard them coming"_sumi thought closeing his mouth_"he has completely mastered this task and was able to slow them down"_he thought as he rubbed his chin"hey old dude"sumi looked down at boomer"come on thats three task out of four I just did"boomer got into a ready stances"and I'm looking to finish the last"sumi just smirk

_**Task 4  
**_boomer made jump for the pebble in sumi hand but sumi just moved out of the way again"come now young one is this really your best after all that training"sumi said tossing the pebble around, boomer thought for a moment and then smirk"not even close"

boomer then made a dash for sumi grabbing for the pebble sumi just moved his hand out of the way,boomer then landed on his hand and kicked at sumi hands trying to knock the pebble out of his hands"nice try young one"sumi said missing boomer's attack,boomer on the other hand still had a smirk on his face as he did a quick spin and knocked sumi off his feet, the pebble flew out of sumi hands as he fell

both sumi and boomer looked up to see the pebble flying up sumi made a jump for the pebble but felt weight on his leg when he looked down he saw boomer holding on too his leg"not so fast old dude"boomer said pulling sumi down with him_"he's useing all the thing he learned from the other three task, he's moving with me and prediting my moves"_sumi thought as he saw boomer jump up to grab the pebble_"he's moving without hesitation"_boomer was only a few inches away from the pebble but it was falling fast, boomer just smirked_"he's even learned to slow them down in his mind, he has learned to do all this in only three days"_

boomer grabbed the pebble in his hands as he fell to earth with a smirk_"this young one not only moves fast, if pushed to it he can learn fast, he learns even faster then..."_boomer jumped up in the air happy_"I see great things for this young one great things indeed"_sumi thought

**/XXXXXXXXXXX****/XXXXXXXXXXX/****/XXXXXXXXXXX/****/XXXXXXXXXXX/****/XXXXXXXXXXX/****/XXXXXXXXXXX/****/XXXXXXXXXXX/****/XXXXXXXXXXX/****/XXXXXXXXXXX/****/XXXXXXXXXXX/****/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXX/**

"did you see that I did it I passed all the test"boomer said as he ate his food"I know I know young one"sumi said waving his hand"now don't talk with your mouth full you'll get food everywhere"boomer swallowed his food and smiled"sorry"

******Narrator: 15 minutes later**

"so whats next now that I've passed all the test"boomer said walking down the hall"your not done yet young one"boomer looked up at sumi confused"this was only pratice to help you get ready for the real test"sumi then pulled out another pair of training weights and handed them to boomer who dropped when the weights were dropped in his hands"now that you got used to the weights you can now wear them around your arms like I told you before

boomer then stood up outting the weights on his arms, he was able to move but only very slowly"so now I have to do all the test with both the arm and leg weights on"boomer asked"not exactly"sumi was confused"you have will have to do all the test with the arm and leg weights yes, but this time the test will be must harder then they were before"sumi then looked at boomer with a smirk"do you think your up too it"boomer just smirked"you beat"sumi shoke his head"thats good we'll start the training in the morning for now you should get some rest"and with that boomer made his way slowly to his bed

**DAY 7**

_********__**Task 1  
**_sumi was running up the side of the mountain when he saw boomer running up the path boomer stopped when he saw sumi running up the side"better hurry young one"sumi yelled back, boomer looked up at sumi then to the path and back again he took a few steps back_"whats he doing"_sumi thought looking back, boomer then ran at full speed towrads the side he then started running up the side of the mountain"very good young one"sumi said as boomer caught up"but you better keep up your pase it a long way down if you don't"boomer looked back and turned back around with a smirk as he passed sumi"see you at the top old man"boomer yelled as he ran passed, sumi just smirked too"you mean you'll see me"sumi said running faster

_********__**Task 2  
**_boomer was standing on top of a pole in the middle of an even bigger and faster running river poles all around him,his eyes were closed but his balence was perfect, he then opened his eyes and ran acroos the other poles to the other side of the river he jumped off the last pole and landed on the ground"1 mintue and 27 seconds a new personal best young one"sumi said as he walked up to boomer"but you still 1 minute and 26 seconds from beating my record"

_********__**Task 3  
**_boomer dodge another three arrows as they were fired at him he then jumped out the way as two gaint rocks were fired at him, he then turned around and catch three ninja throwing stars and made a 360 turn and threw them at pair of threwing stars he then jumped in the air again and landed on top of another gaint rock being fired at him, he jumped off as the rock flow into a tree and rolled out the way as two logs flow at him

he landed on his feet and stood up, he then turned around quick and caught somthing he looked into his hands he saw a pebble, when he looked up he saw sumi with a smirk on his face"?"boomer asked confused"this is your last challenge I'm sure that you would have no problem completing the last task"boomer was still confused

**/XXXXXXXXXXX****/XXXXXXXXXXX/****/XXXXXXXXXXX/****/XXXXXXXXXXX/****/XXXXXXXXXXX/****/XXXXXXXXXXX/****/XXXXXXXXXXX/****/XXXXXXXXXXX/****/XXXXXXXXXXX/****/XXXXXXXXXXX/****/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXX/**

"tell me boomer what do you think flash fighting is, and what do you think all this training till now was for"sumi asked as they walked down the hall way"ahh I just thought it was you know you moving fast and that all this training was too help me move faster"boomer said not getting the question"well you get the main point of it"sumi said scraching his chin"but the real meaning behind flash fighting is to be two step ahead of your enemy"

sumi then stopped walking and turned toward boomer"let me give you an example"sumi then got into a fighting stance"I'm going to threw a punch at you and then a kick I want you to dodge"boomer got into a ready stance, sumi threw a punch at boomer which boomer dodge he then sent a kick his way and boomer dodged again and jumped back

sumi smiled at him"you see how easy that was knowing what your opponent next move was"sumi said walking down the hall way again boomer followed behind"it like your running in a race or playing a game of checkers, as long as you know what path there taking you know how to block it or counter it"

"thats sounds like alot of thinking brain stuff"boomer said rubbing the back of his head, he then looked down sad"I'm not the brightest ruff...or person around"boomer looked up at sumi to see him still"you too"sumi said rubbing his head"people alway said I wasn't that smart a person and compared to my older brother I was a total idiot"

"you have a brother"boomer asked confused"2 brothers, their not related by blood but their the closest thing I have to family don't worry you'll meet them soon, my oldest brother was the smart one the other one is just good at hitting stuff"sumi said shaking his head laughing"sounds like my family"boomer said laughing with him

they laughed for a few minutes thinking about their brothers"ah yeah older brothers can be a hand full...listen young one you don't have to be a genus"sumi said"as long as you know what your opponent gonna do all you have to do is stop them as long as you do that then you won"

"thats why for the remaning time that we have left I'm going to train you in the art of flash fighting from it technik to it moves, so then young one lets us begin!"sumi said and boomer had a fire in his eyes ready to learn flash fighting, boomer then stopped and looked at a picture on the wall"what the"

"while here we are"sumi said as he got to the door way at the end of the hall way, when he looked beside him he saw that boomer was not there he then looked down the hall way to see it was empty_"hmmm I wonder where he is, maybe he got lost this place is pretty big"_

he then looked down the hall again hearing the sounds of footsteps, he saw boomer running down the hall way"boomer what happen did you get lost"boomer was a little out of breath caughting up to sumi"ahh can I ask you a question"sumi shoke his head yes"could you explain this"boomer then held up the piture frame, sumi eyes went wide

* * *

**damn that was a hard chapter to write it gonna take me a minute to write another one not only because this was a really hard chapter to come up with but because I won't be on the computer for a while but I'll be back as soon as I can **

**that why I wrote this chapter so long and made a sweet little hanger as well so like it leave a review don't like it well just sit there quietly **

**don't forget to reveiw please it the only thing that keeps me writing without it I would just burn this story and all my other story on this site in a pit of fire and ash**

***stare***

**I went to far again didn't I**


	19. the rematch pt1

**Okay I just want to start off saying that this was not an easy chapter I mean I had the whole story idea in my head it was coming up with a beginning thats was the hard part I mean I had everything else but the frist part It was killing me**

**but what made me suck it up and get started was seeing all the reveiws and how many people are reading my story seeing that made me sit down and think untill I had a starting point so thanks ****for pushing me, and now on with the story **

******chapter 17:the rematch begins-the unseeable battle**

* * *

******Narrator: boy oboy looks like somthing bad about to begin**

in a dark lair far far away from The city of Townsvile"man this is boreing"streak said for the 26th time as he sat back in his chair, boulder just eat his chips and sir andrew just meditated he sighed and opened one of his eye's to look at streak"streak we all know your bored but saying it over and over again won't help"streak just groaned again"but this is so boreing, I mean it's been like mouth since we took down those boys and we haven't made one move"

"streak it's only been two weeks"boulder said getting into the conversation"and besides you know as well as I that we can't make a move until were given the command to"streak stood up and glared at sir andrew"and when will that be, why is he wasting our time like this why can't we just destory the whole town and all in it, what does all this have to do with the plan"

"STREAK"everyone in the room looked over at the door to see emeral"he has heard what you been saying...and he is not pleased"emeral started to walk towards streak"he is also not to happy about the jugdement you passed"streak just laugh a little"so what I'm in trouble or somthing"emeral took out a little bag"quite the contrary"emeral said gettin a smirk on her face that creeped even streak a little"he wishes for you to go back to town...alone"

"oh really?"streak asked confused while sir andrew and boulder looked at each also confused"yes he wishes for you to how-you-say give a make up test"emeral said giving streak the bag"this should help you with it"streak looked at the bag in his hands for a few seconds then at emeral who was still smirking her creepy smirk she then turned around and started walking towards the doors but stopped"you know I hate it when you do that, is there somthing wrong"she said opening her eyes to see streak right infront of her"isnt this what you wanted"

"ok whats going on here"streak said glaring at emeral"frist off your never this nice at least not to me, second he's never let me do a mission alone I always loss control"streak said taking a step closer to emeral"so whats really going on"

emeral just kept smirking the whole time she then looked streak straight in the eyes"I was hoping you'd asked"she then pulled out a huge white crystal, she then let it go and it flouted right above her's and streak's heads"look streak"she said raising her hands in the air as the crystal started to glow"look towards the skies look towards the stars look towards the furture"streak's eyes just grow bigger as he looked at the crystal"look towards the furture your furture"emeral said and the crystal started glowing blue, it then started showing picture's of a powerful storm over the ocean and gaint powerful waves

"so what"streak said looking down at emeral"what is this a weather report"emeral looked at streak"do you not see, look at the storm look at the ocean"streak looked back at the picture's playing out before him but didn't see anything_"there just some clouds and waves what does this have to do with anything"_he thought and started to focus on the images more_"wait...this feelin I felt it before"_his eye's went wide when he realized_"the clouds the water the-there color "_he then looked back at emeral"what is this why are they, why are they""his color"emeral said finishing his sentence"this feeling the color what does this mean"streak asked

"so you can feel this energy as well"emeral said and the picture started to change"streak the furture I see for you is not a good one"the images changed to the city of townvile"for I see that a defeat in your future"streaks eyes went even wider when he saw a image of himself falling blood and cuts all over his body"and the one who will defeat you is..."ones streak fell on the ground everyone in the room could see the one standing behind him"Boomer"emeral said

the room then went white and then the crystal fell into emeral hands and the room was back to normal"do you now understand"emeral asked streak who was still lookin towards the skys"EMERAL"emeral turned toward around to look at the other's"yes sir andrew"

sir andrew walked over to emeral"is this really the furture?"emeral just smirked again"well yes and no"sir andrew just looked confused"I can't tell the furture all the way, I can only peek into it and tell events that could most likey happen, it's kindda like flipping a coin or rolling a dice, of couse I can tell what the most likey outcome is"she then looked back at streak"that is why I we are senting you out now now and why I gave you all the equipment, to better help your chances"

"then why are you senting him in there alone"sir andrew asked "because it is for the best, if we sent all of you again it would just end the same way and besides, it is only one boy"emeral said still smirking"yes but..."sir andrew stopped when he heard laughing, everyone in the room look at streak to see him laughing like a mad man he then stopped laughing to look at emeral with a cold and evil smirk"I thought this would make you happy"emeral said

******Narrator:meanwhile**

boomer had his arm's folded as he jump from tree to tree looking from left to right"now where'd he go..."boomer then ducked as sumi tried to punch him"there you are"boomer said as he sent a kick sumi way but he just jumped up and landed on boomers head he then pushed down with his legs senting him and boomer to the ground, they landed on the groud and made a huge dust cloud

when the dust cleared sumi looked over to his left"very good"boomer then walked out into view, sumi looked back down at his feet"it really felt like I landed on top of you"sumi looked back at boomer with a smirk"you always wait for the last moment, it the best time to catch your opponent"boomer said"at least that what you taught"

sumi just kept smirking"but I think you went a little over board"sumi looked down at his feet to see boomer standing right next to him"look at how big the hole your foot made is"sumi just sighed"maybe we should stop early today"he then looked around at how much damage he and boomer made fighting_"i'm gonna have to clean all this up_"sumi thought he then looked at boomer to see him rubbing his stomach he smiled at him"who bout some lunch"

sumi then looked back down, he the looked around to see boomer was gone"you know I can see how that can be a little annoying"and then he started to walk back to his home

**********************Narrator:Meanwhile at Pokey Oaks Kindergarten**

butch was asleep at his desk snoring"butch"butch just snored louder"Butch"brick said again but butch just kept sleeping"BUTCH"brick yelled in butch's ear"Aaaahhhhh...WHAT THE HELL MAN"Butch yelled mad, brick just looked calm"recess"brick said pointing outside where everyone was playing"oh"butch said getting up and walking outside but then felt a hand on his shoulder he turned around to see Ms Keane"hi "_"she doesn't look happy"_butch thought

**********************Narrator: 5 minutes later  
**"well that sucked"butch said sitting under the tree"I told you to stop cruseing in school"brick said sittin under the tree as while"she didn't have to get all mad like that"butch said in his defence"you know hates bads words so why would you said them in class like that"brick said laying back and closing his eyes"ah you just don't get it"butch then looked up"tell him boomer"butch said to the place where boomer normaly sat"oh right...he's not here"butch said looking back down

brick looked at his brother for a second"it still just hard not hearing his dumb voice all the time"butch said still looking up"not that I miss him or anything it just you know a little hard to get used to"brick then turned toward the sky"yeah...I know what you mean"brick and butch sat their in silence for a few minutes just looking at the sky

"still miss him huh"both brick and butch looked over to see Betty standing their with her two sisters Becky and Bella standing behind her"What who us no, it's just you know way to quiet is all"butch said turning a little red brick just sighed"speaking of which"he turned to look over at the girls"isn't there somthing you wanted to ask me"he said pointing to becky

"well..."she started rubbing her arm"have you heard anything"it's been the same thing everyday becky would ask brick if he's heard anything from boomer at all"wish I could said I did"brick said looking up at the sky"it is really quiet around here without him"

"yeah it is"both brick and butch blinked then turned around to see"Butterbutt?"buttercup glared at butch"I told you to stop calling me that"brick just sighed"what do you want buttercup"brick looked over her shoulders to see blossom and bubble standing behind her"what we can't just walk by this tree it is a free country"buttercup said folding her arms

brick just stared at buttercup for a moment he then stood up and turned to bubble"next"he said pointing at her"it is hot and we needed the shade"bubble said rubbing her head_"wow she is like boomer she rubs her head when she nervous too_"brick thought,he then closed his eyes"thats more believable"he then reopened his eyes and glared at bubbles,bubbles thought he was useing his heat ray on her because it felt like he was burning holes though her"it-it is"she asked nervous"yeah it is"he said relaxing"but I still don't believe it"

he then turned to blossom"your turn pinky"brick said pointing to her,blossom just looked at brick calmly"well if you most know we saw that you guys looked a little more depressed then usual so we thought we come see what was wrong"she then glared at brick"and stop calling me that"

"ha yeah right like you guys would actually do that,can you believe this brick"butch said looking at his brother"actually yeah I do"brick said sitting back down,butch then turned back to the girls"I know right I mean we totally believe yo...wait WHAT!"butch then turned back to his brother"your kidding right?"brick just laid back down"no I believe her she telling the truth...and beside"brick then smirked at blossom"that just the tpye of weak thing the ppg are know for"blossom just glared at him"you know you make it really hard to try and help you"

"hmph"butch said sittin back beside his brother with his arms folded"what ever we don't need your help so you can just go away right bro"butch said looking back to brick"do what ever you want"brick said closing his eyes butch turned back to the girls"yeah do what ever...YOUR KIDDING ME!"butch yelled

brick just laid their as everyone butch, blossom, bubble, buttercup, even Betty, Becky and Bella were just stareing at him"what"brick said feeling everyone stareing at him after a few more minutes of silence brick opened his eyes to see everyone stairing at him shocked"are you sure your ok?"Betty asked feeling brick's head, brick just sighed"look I'm just really tired"brick then turned to the bloosom"and I really don't feel like arguing right now"he then turned back and laid back down"you can sit there if you want, do whatever just let me sleep"brick said closeing his eyes

"why are you so tired?"bloosom asked confused"normally your the most awake out of your brother's"brick just sighed again"I thought I said to let me sleep"brick then turned his back to her"you also said I could do whatever I wanted"brick glared at her then sat up"If I tell you will you let me sleep"bloosom shook her head yes"fine...if you have to to know me and butch didn't get much sleep last night we had...stuff to do"brick then glared over to butch"the only reason he's not tired is because he sleep during class"

"what kinda stuff were you doing"bloosom asked rubbing her chin"I already answered your one and only question"brick said laying back down"besides it's none of your business"little did blossomknow brick and butch were up training all night again

"yeah girly so why dont you and your butterbutt sister get lost"butch said to blossomand pointing at buttercup"I TOLD YOU TOO STOP CALLING ME THAT"buttercup yelled"and what are you gonna do if I dont"butch said with a smirk

brick just groned and held his head as buttercup and butch yelled at each other just as brick was about to yell at the two his eyes got wide and he jumped up and got ready as he looked in all directions_"wh-what was tha-that feeling"_brick thought still looking"brick are you ok?"Betty asked gettin worried"yeah"brick said relaxing"yeah I'm fine guess I'm just not my enemy being this close to me with my guard down"brick lied_"what was that"_

"you wanna do somthing buttercup bring it"butch yelled, brick just groned again, he then walked over to Betty"brick what are yo...Ahh"brick picked her up and sat her down where he was laying, he then walked over to bloosom"Hey what are yo...Ahh"brick sat her down next to Betty, he then laid his head on Betty and blossomlaps and put both blossom and Betty hands on his ears"hey what do you"bloosm started"your the one that wanted to help"brick interupted, blossom and Betty looked at each other for a second and then sighed"fine"they both said

******Narrator:Meanwhile in the city of townsville**

in the city of townsville everything is fine, cars are driving safely, people are walking happily and the sun is shining brightly"I swear this is the happiest town I've ever been in...it's really annoying"flying just a feel feet above townsville was none other then"where is he"streak said looking through the city"he's not at his home or that school"streak said still looking"and he's not here, where the hell is he"he said rubbing his chin

_*and the one who will defeat you*_he heard emeral voice in his head"I have to find him"streak said and got an evil smirk"I have to find him"he said a little louder"I HAVE TO FIGHT HIM"he yelled so loud some of the people in town heard him"fine if I can't find him"he then flow straight down at great speed and crashed into the ground making a big dust cloud

"was that a metor"one of the people that was near said"no I think that was a person he must have fallen off one of the buildings"another person said"no one person could make a hole that big"another person said

as the dust cloud cleared the closest man to the hole face turned to horror"run for your lives"he said turning around to run but bumped into someone and fell back"hey pal didn't you hear me we gotta run the person in there is dangerous"he said looking at the mans back"oh really you don't say"the man said clamly

the man on the ground was confused he then looked at all the other people's faces to see them all filled with fear looking at the man, his eyes grow wide as he turned back to the hole to see it was"em-empty"he then slowly turned back to the man standing before him"if I can't find him"he heard the man say and slowly turned to him"I'll make him find me"streak said coldly with an evil grin, he then pulled out the bag that emeral gave him and pulled out a hand full of jewels he then sqeezed them in his had and opened his hand back up as they started to glow blue"YES"

**********************Narrator:Meanwhile back at Pokey Oaks Kindergarten**

"well bloss I have to say you girls make a good pillow"brick said well rested"thanks"both blossomand Betty said at the same time again with no emotion, they looked at each other for a moment and then went back to their seats as did everyone in the room"ok class lets start where we left off with"Ms Keane started but then the hot line rang

"yes mayor what the emergency"*_oh blossom it's horrible townsville is under attack again*_"dont worry mayor were on our way"blossom said about to fly out*_wait blossom you don't understand it's one of the men from the last attack on town*_the mayor yelled as an explosion was heard from behind him"the men from the attack the last attack you dont mean"blossom asked which got everyone in the room attention_*i'm afraid I do blossom and this time it just one of them but he still destory the whole town and we just rebuild it"_

"mayor which one of them is it_"*oh well let me think what was his name again I know it started with a B or did it start with a Q_*blossom just sighed and rubbed her _head*I think he was the one with the hat_*"none of them had hats mayor_"*oh really well that somthing...oh wait now I remember he was the one that took down the blue RRB*_

_"_it's streak"that was the only thing blossom had to say as she heard a big explosion from behind her, blossom turned around quick to see the class a big mess and a hole in the wall"what happen"blossom asked looking around"it was butch and brick"bubbles said crawling from under a table"they heard you say streak and flow out of here like two rockets"buttercup said throwing pieces of wall off her

"you girls have to hurry"Ms Keane said standing up and fixing her hair"the boys can't beat them in the state their in and this time i'm afraid they might..."Ms Keane couldn't finish her senteces"don't worry Ms Keane were on it lets go girls"just as the girls were blasting off Betty jumped on blossom back"Betty wait..."it was to late the girl had already blasted off"oh-no"

the girls were flying after the boys at top speed"come on we need to hurry"blossom heard from behind her and saw that Betty was on her back"what are you doing here"blossom asked confused"like we were missin this"Betty said"we?"blossom said and looked back too see Betty sisters on her sisters backs"listen betty this is dangerous you guys cant come"blossom said"that why were going to make sure the boys don't get hurt"Betty said back"and how are you going to do that"blossom asked"how are you"she asked back which made blossom glare at her"fine you can come maybe you can calm them down"blossom said coldly

**************Narrator:meanwhile**

"I'll never understand how your mother feeds you"sumi said watching boomer eat his eight bowl"well I guess you could say crime does pay"boomer said back"you would need to rub ten banks just to feed you not to mention your brother's"sumi said rubbing his head, he then reached for the remote and turned on the news"hey look it's that one news lady butch likes so much"boomer said putting his plate down"looks like the city's in a pit of a jam"sumi said seeing the town"it's probely just another monster"boomer said waving it off

"thats right it seems that one of the three men that destoryed the town is back from what I understand it is the man name streak and"that was the last thing she could say before sumi turned it off"looks like it's time"he said and turned to boomer to see he had finished his food and was standing up"yeah looks like it"boomer said"what about your brothers"sumi said standing up"dont worry"boomer said wipeing his mouth and smirking"I'm sure i'll see them there"

******Narrator:oh-boy this is looking to turn into an all out brawl**

streak was just sittin ontop of a fliped car"where is he"streak said gettin mad"I thought this would draw him out but he's still not here"just then streak heard something flying toward him"hmph maybe I spoke to soon"he said with and evil grin

just as he said that both brick and butch flew into town and landed a few feet infront of him breaking the road as they landed"oh so it's just you two"both brick and butch glared at streak"well I guess that better then nothing"streak said standing up"and if you two are here"he then got an evil grin"then he cant be too far behind

brick sent a powerful blast at streak that went though three buildings"well aren't you fired up"both brick and butch glared behind them to see streak"but I'm not here to play with you two"he then glared at the boys"so why don't you tell me where he is"butch blasted off at streak and started throwing punches but streak just dodged all of them"please is this really all you have"streak then grabbed butch's arm as he throw a punch"just tell me where he is"streak just up as butch throw another punch at him

streak landed a few feet away from the boys"boomer"streak turned to brick"your talking about boomer"brick said glareing at streak"our brother"streak rubbed his head"oh was that the mutts name"just as he said that butch smach into the ground where he was standing"well do you know where he is"streak said standing behind brick

_"so they don't know where he is either"_brick thought, his hand then started glowing"like I tell you"brick said as he sent huge powerful blast at streak"so you won't tell me"streak said sittin in between brick and butch"alright then"he said pulled out a whistle"that just makes things more fun"he said with an evil grin and then blow the whistle which made a loud sound

"AAAAAHHHHHHH"all of the people and brick and butch yelled, as soon as streak was done butch glared at him"why you"both brick and butch jumped at streak ready to hit him when BAM they were both knock back"is that the best you got"butch said rubbing his chin"that didnt even hu..."butch just stared

"wh-what"brick watch as shadows flow around streak"what kindda trick is this streak"brick yelled"no trick these are just my new pets"just as he said that the figures stopped moving to reveal three creatures"oh master look at the new pray they look tastey can we eat them can we can we please"said the huge snake like creature"hmph you call this pray they barely have any meat"said a Cheetah/man like creature with big sharp claws"but they do look tasty"said a bird/man like creature with sharp claws and feet"you can't eat them"streak said but then got an evil smirk"but you can play with them all you want"

both brick and butch got into a ready stance as the creature"whats wrong streak to scared to fight us yourself"butch said backing away as the snake crawled toward him"please you can't even touch the level I'm on"just as streak said that a red blast shot forth and landed right infront of the snake creature,streak looked back at brick to see the anger on his face and his hand glowing red"you have no clue what we can do"bricks hand started glowing brighter"so don't act like you do"

"hmph not bad speeh"brick looked to his side to see the Cheetah creature holding his arm the Cheetah creature then throw brick"but don't act like you know what we can do either"brick flipped in midair and landed on his feet"not bad"the Cheetah creature said right infront of brick_"He's so fast"_brick thought"but you need to move faster then that to keep up with me"the Cheetah creature slashed at brick and knocked him back but brick landed on his feet again

"do yourself a favor kid"the Cheetah was right infront of brick again ready to slash"and stay down"he swung at brick but this time brick ducked under it,brick then tried to kick the Cheetah creature but he just spun in midair and dodge it"I missed?"the creature said

_"alright good I'm starting to read his movement"_brick thought_"it seems he waits for the counter and swings left to right and up to down, if I can just avoid his attack and get a good hit in"_brick started to smirk"what you smiling bout boy so I missed you once"brick just kept smirking"once is all i'll need"the Cheetah creature roared and ran at brick he was then about to attack him but brick jumped back_"so he slows down when he's about to attack"_brick thought as the Cheetah creature glared at him"I told you once was all I needed"

brick then looked over at butch to see shadows all around butch and butch getting beat"HA is this really the best you got I'm not even cut yet"butch said as he swung again but missed"at least I'm hittin somthing unlike you greanbean"the snake creature said with out stopping butch swung again but missed again_"well at least butch is standing his ground"_brick thought, he then looked up at the bird creature to see it just flying in air watching_"that birds just watching for the moment, if I can finish this fast then go help butch we can double team that bird thing then..."_

"hey kid"brick's thoughts were interupted by the Cheetah creature"I don't know what your thinking but if it's that you can still win then quit dreaming"brick just glared at him"oh really hate to tell you this kitty-boy but so far that two for two with me dodging your attacks and I don't plan on stopping now"brick then pointed towards butch"and your little snake friend isn't even hurting my bro face it, it's over"

the started to smile then smirk then he just started laughing like a mad man"HAHAHAHAhehehehe you really think you got it all huh kid"the Cheetah creature said"well I'm sorry to tell you but it's not that easy"the Cheetah creature pointed toward butch"for ya see my that my snakes friends way of fighting once he starts attacking he'll never stop till it's done, his attack might not be much yet but they get stronger the longer he goes, and the more he attack the weaker your brother get"

the Cheetah creature just smirked at brick"and telling by you face I'm guessing you didn't"the Cheetah creature then point at the bird creature in the"even if you could beat the us there no way you could beat bird brain over there he three times faster then me and the snake"brick was starting to sweat a little"not that it matter even if somehow you did beat all of us"theCheetah creature eyes turned cold"you could never beat master streak"the Cheetah creature smirked"if I had to say from one to ten then even me the bird and the snake all together would still only be one"

_"WHAT"_brick yelled in his head"oh I almost forgot"the Cheetah creature said getting into an attack stance"but my thing is that I start out slow"the Cheetah creature was then right infront of brick"but get more fears as I go"the Cheetah creature swung at brick and brick ducked under it but just as he did his arm was baddly cut"AAAAHHHH"brick yelled as he jumped back holding his arm_"I-I couldn't even see that second attack"_brick thought rubbing his arm"so two attacks not enough huh"the Cheetah creature said"well then lets see if three enough"

brick eyes grow wide_"CRAP"_the Cheetah creature got into a ready stance"lets end this"before brick could say anything the Cheetah creature was right infront of him and swung at brick"now for the second strike..."but brick was gone"huh where'd you go"he then sniffed the air for a moment and looked up"ahh there you are"brick was flying in the air rubbing his chest after the Cheetah creature cut him"this is bad"he then looked over at butch to see that he was starting to get hurt"really bad"

"and its about to get worse"brick heard fron nowhere"what th..."brick didn't get to finish as his body was cut all over in mere seconds"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH"brick yelled as the attaks continued to come from all directions, and then they stopped

brick was bleeding baddly with cuts all over his body"well well looks at you now"brick raised his head slowly to look at the bird creature flying infront of him"this is my air space little boy"brick then started to fall"BRICK"butch yelled and tried to do somthing but couldn't even move because of the snake creature, just as brick was about to hit the ground when the bird creature caught him, he then looked over at butch"snake that enough"

the snake was then beside the Cheetah creature, the bird creature then throw brick over to butch"BRICK"butch yelled as he jumped to get his brother"but-butch"brick said slowly opening his eyes"don't worry worms"brick and butch looked over at the bird creature"our master said for us to spare your live so..."just as he was about to finish the bird, snake, and Cheetah creatures were blasted away"what the what was that"brick said

"I sware we can't leave you boys for one second"butch and brick looked over to see the ppg floating over to them"I know and look they got all beat up again I sware"buttercup said"OMG brick butch are you guys ok"betty said over blossom shoulder, brick just stared for a moment and then started to hear somthing from behind him_"NO"_

"what are you doing here leave now"all the girls just looked at him shocked"I mean it get lost go NOW!"brick said as the sound got louder"brick what wrong"blossom asked"just leave before it's too late"just as he said that a huge explosion was heard from behind them to reveal the the bird, snake, and Cheetah creature all looking very mad"YOUR GONNA PAY FOR THAT YOU LITTLE BITCH"the bird creature yelled

before anone could even move the bird was infront of bloosom, the snake infront of buttercup, and the Cheetah in front of bubbles all ready to srike"NOW DIE"the bird creature yelled as he attack_"NO"_both brick and butch thought as they jumped infront of blossom and buttercup

"..."

"..."

"..."

_"...are we dead yet"_brick thought as he slowly opened his eyes, but when he opened them he saw that he was just standing infront of blossom on top of a roof, he looked over to butch to see he had the same confused look he had and that he had

"well looks like I got here just in time"both brick and butch eyes went wide, they slowly turned around to see"BOOMER"boomer was standing there at the edge of the roof in a a blue cloak with a blue straw hat looking at both his brothers while he was holding bubbles and becky in his arms"hey bro's been a while huh"he said smiling at them

"boomer is-is it really you"bubbles asked still in his arms"of couse pigtails who else would I be"everyone just stared at him for a moment"ho-how did we all get up here"becky asked confused"well duh I..."but before boomer could finish his sentence

"THIS IS MY AIR SPACE YOU LITTLE WORM"the bird creature yelled right behind boomer ready to attack"LEARN YOUR PLACE"but then in a blue flash the bird whole body was covered in cut and his arm that he was attacking with was gone!"ho-how could thi-this happen"the bird said with it's last breath he then looked at boomer to see him holding his arm"wh-what are you"boomer just turned to look at the bird creature with cold eyes"you shouldn't interupt"

* * *

**well what do you think because in I think it's one of my best at least until I write the next chapter cause if you liked this one your heads gonna blow up when you read the next one cause I've been waiting to get to this part it's gonna take a while you know with school back in and everything but I promise if I get alot of reveiws and reader that it will be here soon**

**also I was wondering who many words can be in one chapter cause this was my longest so far **

******p.s. don't forget to reveiw please **


	20. the rematch pt2

**FINALLY it is time I've been waiting forever just to get to this fight, I've been thinking of so many different ways to do this chapter, so I'm just gonna get right to the story**

******chapter 18:the rematch begins-the unseeable battle **

* * *

boomer turned to look at the bird creature with cold eyes"you shouldn't interupt"just as those words passed boomers lips he throw the arm at the bird creature and it jammed right through his chest"it rude"the bird creature just stared wide eye at his arm which was now in his chest"ho-how can this be"he said barley still flying he then looked at the kids sitting on top of the roof, his eyes slowly rested onto boomer"th-those eyes"he said looking into boomer eyes as his face slowly turned to one of understanding"I see"

he then started to fall"looks like I called it to fast"he said as he fell head frist for the ground"guess I should have learned my place huh", he then looked back at the other two creatures"pl-please do me this just one favor"he then looked back up from where he fell"pl-please just end it quick"he then crashed into the ground

**************Narrator:wow that even gave me chills**

boomer just watched as the bird creature fell"nosiy little bird"he said still watching with cold eyes,everyone else just looked at boomer_"is this really boomer"_becky thought still in boomers arms"_his eyes"_bubbles thought in his other arm_"th-there so cold"_

"boomer?"butch finally said breaking the silence boomer turned to look at everyone he looked everyone up and down for a minute with those cold eyes of he then blinked a few times"...Hey Bro"boomer said as he put on a huge grin with caught everyone off gaurd"Boomer?"brick said this time"that my name"he said turning to brick"don't wear it out"_"those eyes!"_brick thought as looked deep into his brother eyes, he then slowly started to grin_"that dumb grin with those big dumb sissy looking eyes, ...yeah he boomer alright"_

boomer's grin soon disappered and turned to one of confustion then to annoyed"hmph"he then walked over to the group of kids and put bubbles and becky down next to his brothers and stared at everyone for a moment"what"butch asked confusted boomer just looked at them all"What"both brick and butch asked

boomer looked at them for another second then sighed"you got beat up"both brick and butch were shocked at the simple answer boomer gave them"I can't believe you guys got beat by some little bird"boomer said turning his back to his brothers in disappointment"LITTLE that bird was the size of a full grown man"butch yelled in defence,boomer just sighed again"I can't believe you guys lost again I swear at this rate the pride of the RRB will be nothing"

"what"butch said getting a bit ticked off"I guess its a good thing I showed up I mean its not like you guys could handle this by yourselves"boomer said shaking his head disappointed"What"butch yelled"I guess i'll handle this just try not to get in the way anymore then you already have ok"boomer said as he stared at the sky with a blank face"WHAT"butch yelled

"what I'm most disappointed in is that you needed the PPG to come save, I mean if that happened to me I could never show my face again"boomer then looked straight at butch"I mean you might as well put on a dress and start calling yourself the PPG ugly sister"

"WHAT!"butch yelled as steam came out of his ears and his whole face turned red"THAT IT"butch said as he grabbed boomer by the neck calor and looked him straight in the eyes"hehe guess I went a little to way with the whole PPG sister thing huh"boomer said as he saw the fire in his brother's eyes"you think"butch said in a deep angery voice he then brought his arm far and swong with great force"STOP"brick said as he grabbed butch's arm in mid swing

"your kidding right after everything he just said we sould beat the crap out of him"brick opened his eyes to look at his brother"boomer"brick then slowly started to smirk"good to have you back bro"boomer gave him another cheesy smile"good to be back bro"

"WHAT that it after everything he just said"butch yelled still holding his brother by his neck"just trying to light a fire in ya bro"boomer said moving butch's hands off his neck"scared isn't a good look for ya"butch just glared at his brother"hmph...you got that right"he said slowly getting a smirk on his face"welcome back I guess"butch said"huh thanks for the warm home coming I can always count on you butch"butch just playfully punched his brother in the arm"that one thing I didn't miss your smart ass mouth"

"yeah well I...,...MOVE!"boomer yelled as he pushed butch"hey what you do that fo..."butch stopped when seeing shadows flyaround boomer"Boomer"both butch and brick yelled as the shadows flow around him"YOUR GONNA PAY NOW KID"the snake creature yelled"man you guys have a real problem with interupting people"boomer said as he calmly looked around at the shadows"I'm going to kill you"the snake creature said in a deadly voice"oh really?"boomer said as he just swayed back and forth"I like to see you try"he said in a mocking tune"AAAHHHHHHHH"the shadows started to move faster and appearing more

_"there moving so fast! I can barely even see the shadows"_brick thought_"how can boomer be so calm and act like nothing happening"_brick looked at his brother as he moved back and forth_"Wait a minute"_brick's eyes went wide_"H-he's not getting hit"_

the shadows started to move even faster_"how can he be dodging it so easliy"_boomer just kept swaying back and forth_"he's barely even moving"_brick looked over at butch_"butch couldn't even move let along dodge the thing"_brick looked back over at boomer_"boomer?"_

"your starting to slow down"boomer said calmly"are you getting tired"he said still swaying"SSSSSSHUT UP!"the snake creature yelled"you should watch that temper"boomer then grabbed the snake creature by the neck"it'll be the death of ya"he said looking at the snake in his hands with cold eyes and a deadly voice

"WHAT THE"boomer then throw the snake creature into the air"I might not owe that bird thing anything"boomer said then looked up at the snake he throw"but I never was one to deny a birds dying wish, so I'll make this quick and painless"and in a flash the snake creature started to fall back down"i-it can't be"the creature said as a line formed straight down his body"this can't be hap..pen...ing"the creature was then split in half

**************Narrator:now thats what I call a spliting headache**

everyone just looked up in shock"hey brick butch"brick and butch turned to their brother"I know you guys might not like the sound of this"he said still not faceing them"but I'm gonna need you guys stay here"

"WHAT no way boomer are you crazy"butch said standing up stareing"we fight together boomer that the way it is and always been"brick said also standing up, they both then felt a hand on there back"it's nice to know you guys got my back"boomer said beind them"but this fight is between me and streak...I need to do this"boomer said in a serious voice

"and besides"he then looked back at the girls"someone needs to stay here with the girls"he then turned back around to see brick giveing him a serious look"are you sure about this?"boomer didn't need to answer, brick got his answer by the look on boomer's face

brick turned away and thought about it for a moment"...,...go"boomer smiled at his brother as he jumped off the building, butch ran to the edge of the roof looking after his brother"Brick are you sure about this"brick just walked slowly over to edge of the roof"we wouldn't be much help right now anyway"brick turned to butch"all we can do now is believe in boomer"brick then turned back to watch boomer"he is our brother after all, a Rowdyruff Boy"butch just looked at his brother for a moment then closed his eyes and clenched his fists realizing he was right"GRRRRRRRRR YOU BETTER NOT LOSE BOOMER"butch yelled"YOU HEAR ME I'LL KICK THE CRAP OUT OF YOU IF YOU DO"

**/XXXXXXXXXXX****/XXXXXXXXXXX/****/XXXXXXXXXXX/****/XXXXXXXXXXX/****/XXXXXXXXXXX/****/XXXXXXXXXXX/****/XXXXXXXXXXX/****/XXXXXXXXXXX/****/XXXXXXXXXXX/****/XXXXXXXXXXX/****/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXX/**

boomer landed on the ground with a thump"two down"he then looked up at the now angery Cheetah creature"two to go"the Cheetah creature was now steaming with angery"why you little brat"the Cheetah creature extened his claws"you little bastard you have no clue what I can do"the Cheetah creature got ready to strike"SO DON'T ACT LIKE YOU DO"

"hmph not bad speeh"boomer said right infront of the creature"but don't act like you know what I can do either"the Cheetah creature eyes went wide_"THIS CAN'T BE"_then in a flash boomer standing right behind the Cheetah creature"sorry...,..but I don't have time to play with you"the Cheetah creature then fell

"hmph that was pretty cold for you kid"boomer looked up to glare at streak"I like it you killed them without even a trace of emotion"streak said evilly"sorry to disappoint you"boomer then held up his arm to show streak what was in his hand"but I haven't killed anyone...,...yet"a bird then landed on boomers shoulder"hey there buddy"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH"boomer then looked back up at the roof top"sounds like your snake friend found Bella"he said looking back at the bird"ah I see"streak said looking away from the roof top to what boomer was holding in his hand"so you knew huh"

"yep"boomer said looking at the jewels in his hand, he then turned back around to see a cheetah getting up"that was fast"the cheetah just looked at boomer he then turned to streak and growled before running off"you sould go to"boomer said to the bird on his shoulder"this is going to get ugly real fast"the bird looked at boomer for a moment then flow off"ahhhh how sweet"boomer glared at streak"you saved all the animals I took from the zoo"streak then looked at boomer disgusted"your still too weak"

"keep talking"boomer said getting in a fighting stance"you won't be talking for long"streak only smirked at boomer"oh really"he then took a step forward"we'll see"he then flashed away

"hmph"boomer said when streak disappered, just then streak was right behind boomer about to hit the back of boomer head"not this time"boomer said about a second before streak hit him,he then did a backflip and landed on top of streak arm mid swing"my turn"boomer then kicked at streak's head but landed on the ground when his foot found nothing"not bad kid"streak said back in his original sport"please I havne't even started yet"boomer said faceing streak again

"I see you know flash step"streak said rubbing his chin"you've learned a few new moves"boomer just leaned back putting his hands behind his head"I've learned alot of new stuff"he said like it was nothing"but there still a few things I don't know"he then glared at streak"that one of the reasons I'm here"he said smirking evilly"to find out"

"oh really?"streak said interested in boomers evil look"and what would that be?"streak asked,"oh not much"boomer said walking toward streak"I only have three questions after all"boomer was now only a few feet away from streak"but they been bugging me all week"he said rubbing his head

_"this kid"_streak tought_"I can't get a good read on him"_streak looked boomer up and down_"last time he just ran around like a chicken with his head cut off_"thinking back to their frist fight_"but this time it's different_"he thought looking back at boomer_"he still has that navie feel and that dumb little kid look..,...but it's different he's so cool and carefree_"streak looked at boomer harder_"It's like-it's like I'm looking at snow falling"_

"hehe so you have some questions to ask me"streak said getting ready to fight"fight me"streak said getting an evil smirk"if you can give me a good fight and beat me then I'll answer anything you want"boomer started smirking as well"I was hopeing you say that"he then got into a ready stance"It's a deal"

"well now"a few blocks away watching the fight"this looks to be a good fight"sumi said sitting indian style on top of a tall building, he looked from boomer to streak with a smirk"there no reason to let myself be know...,yet"his gaze then landed on boomer"do your best young one"

"so how we gonna start this"streak asked"you didn't have a problem starting last time"boomer replied streak just smirked"lets just start on the count of three"boomer said"one"boomer said with excitment"two"streak said with the same amount of excitment"THREE"they yelled at the same time

boomer ran at sumi with great force and swong a kick at him which streak caught in the palm of his hand"that's what i'm talking bout kid"while still holding boomer swong at boomer with his free hand boomer tilted his body in time to dodge it"good kid good keep it up"streak said as he started to just throw punches at boomer

boomer kept dodgeing streak hits, then with his free leg he kicked streak's arm to free his other leg, useing this he then jumped back"my turn"boomer ran at streak and started throwing punches, streak just ran backwards as he dodged boomers hits

"grrrrrr"boomer started to run and punch faster but streak continued to dodge"hmph"streak then stopped and throw a punch at boomer's face which boomer caught in his hand"grrr"streak then started punching with his free hand which boomer blocked with his free hand

boomer finally let go of streak's hand and they both jumpped back_"_not bad kid but your gonna have to do alot better then that"boomer then started to spin in a circle"oh what now trying to make me dizzy"streak made fun but then stopped when he felt something pulling him, he looked back at boomer to see a blue tornado"didn't see that coming"

boomer kept spinning as he pull in"is that all"streak yelled still standing in the same spot"this is noth..ahh"streak yelp as something hit his arm"what the"he then turned around to see random dabre started flying everywhere"wow"streak slide barly dodging an incoming stop sign

"so that's your plan"streak said jumping over a flying hot dog stand"trying to knock me down huh"he said jumping over a flying car then facing the blue tornado "sorry but your gonna have to do better then THAT"he yelled as a car hit him in the back

"wasn't trying to knock ya down"boomer said as he stopped to face the oncoming car streak was on"just trying to draw ya in"boomer then hit streak straight in the gut sending him though the car and into a nearby building

"sumi did say the frist strike could make or break a battle, looks like it just broke the car to me"boomer said rubbing the back of his head looking at both halfs of the car sitting on his sides"thats what I'm talking bout"boomer looked back at the building streak crashed into to see streak blast out of it

"this fight is starting to get really good"streak said flying in the air and wipeing blood off his mouth"don't slow down on me now kid speed it up"boomer just smirked at streak"alright then"boomer then started running toward streak"lets see if this is enough speed for ya **Ballistic Mirage**"boomer then started to jump from building to building, he the flow high up in the air over streak,he then came down like a metor throwing punches like crazy_"yes Yes"_streak thought barely dodgeing boomer's attack_"this feeling this rush!"_boomer hit streak sending him to the ground with a crash creating a dust cloud

"yeah that what I'm talking bout boomer"butch yelled to his brother pumping his fist in the air"show'em how we a Rowdyruff Boy fights"everyone else just watched as boomer fought"man can you believe that our bother out fighting like that"butch said turning to brick"I mean did you see that I can barely see him throwing a punch with how fast their going"brick just smirked as he watched his brother fight

when the dust cloud cleared it revealed streak standing in the crator he made on impact with a few bruises and one evil smile"hpmh not bad"boomer just smirked down at him"I'm not done yet"he then landed on the ground a few feet away from streak

he then ran at him with great great speed about to throw a punch, streak got ready for his attack but boomer then got a smirk again_"what the?"_ just when boomer was a few steps away from streak he brought his arm down to his side**"Butch Maga Rush"**boomer then ran into streak knocking some air out of him as streak grabbed his side**"Boomer style"**

_"what the"_streak thought still holding his sides, he then felt hand one his shoulder and looked up to see boomer,he leaned back**"Brick ultra headbutt"**boomer then hit streak square in the head, sendng him through two buildings**"Boomer style"**boomer smirked again as he wiped some blood from his forehead

"oh yeah boomer show'em who's boss"brick said jumping up with excitment"the ultra headbutt?"brick turned around to see both blossom and Betty looking at him"you'll be surpised how many times it's come in handy"brick said rubbing the back of his head as sweet dropped,blossom and Betty just kept looking at him

boomer looked toward the spot where streak landed then smirked, he then flew up and landed on top of a building"don't you think it's about time you stopped messing around"streak then appered on the building right next to the one boomer was on"what do you mean"boomer just glared at him"how could you tell"

"lucky guess"boomer said blankly"also after so long with my brother butch you can tell when someone's holding back...,...he doesn't hold back much"boomer said rubbing his arm thinking of the memory"you should take your own advise kid"boomer eye's grew wide"how did you"

"please after all the battle I've been in I should know"streak then looked at boomer confused"my only question is why"boomer looked at streak for a moment with a blank face"because I wouldn't feel right"boomer then smirked"when I beat you I want you to be at full, so I can say I beat you even at your best"

streak was caught off with boomer's answer but then grinned"you really sure about that I don't think you'll like it"his grin then turned into a smirk"but if your sure then I won't hold back, this fights been pretty good so far might as well cut lose and go full force, so lets go"

"yeah"boomer said with a confident smirk but then closed his"but frist"streak looked at him confused, boomer then opened his eyes back up"frist I want you to answer my questions"

* * *

**dah dah dah dah! well that their you have it sorry it took so long I would've had it out sooner but in my house it takes a while to get on the computer I just got on today this whole week**

**anyway what new will happen?**

**just how strong are boomer and streak really?**

**what questions does boomer have for streak?**

**when will I be able to get on the computer to update my story again?**

**just how many reviews will I get for this chapter? **

**why am I asking you all these questions?**

**tune in next time for the next incredible chapter of __****Rowdyruff Boys story**


	21. the unseeable battle

**well just like the last chapter I don't have much to say so read it love it and review it ROLL IT**

**********chapter 19:the rematch-the unseeable battle**

* * *

"wait a minute"brick said hearing the whole convertion"they been holding back"brick face got very serious_"this is them holding back...,...then what is there full power like"_brick thought sweating bullets at this point his eyes then went wide_"Boomer"_he looked up at his little brother_"he's gotton so far so fast"_brick face then turned from shocked to sad"_so fast without us"_brick looked away ashamed_"he on a total different level from me and butch"_brick fist tighted_"ca-can we every fight side by side again"_

_"_wow brick did you heard that"brick looked up to see butch's face and it looked happy"can you believe it, man if that was just his warm up I can't wait to see the main show"butch said excited"guess we can't call him a sissy, not with moves like that"butch said rubbing his head"we better start training harder huh brick don't want people to start calling us the sissies"butch started to smirk"man I know boomer hasn't won yet but I gotta spare with him when this is all over"

butch looked like a kid in a toy store"I just can't stop thinking bout all the new stuff we'll be able to do all the new stuff we'll be able to steal Heck people won't even know we did it their just think it disappered"brick just looked at butch as he talked about all the stuff their do together when a smile crossed his face"I'm over thinking things"  
"you say somthing brick"butch said hearing his brother finally speak"yeah"brick smirked at his brother"shut the hell up I want to hear what their saying"

butch glared at his brother for a moment"hmph"he then looked back toward boomer_"yeah I'm overthinking things"_brick thought looking back towards boomer_"It doesn't matter how much faster or stronger or powerful one of us gets we'll always be a team were brothers after all" _

**/XXXXXXXXXXX****/XXXXXXXXXXX/****/XXXXXXXXXXX/****/XXXXXXXXXXX/****/XXXXXXXXXXX/****/XXXXXXXXXXX/****/XXXXXXXXXXX/****/XXXXXXXXXXX/****/XXXXXXXXXXX/****/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXX/****/XXXXXXXXXXX**

"your questions"streak said with an uninterested face"I thought I said I do all that after the fight","you said you do it if I gave you a good fight"boomer said with a sly smirk rubbing his chin"and you just said that this has been a good fight so far"  
_"and they call me the dumb ruff hehehe I guess bricks starting to wear off on me"_

streak looked at boomer for a moment then just smiled"ha guess your right kid"streak then sat down"so what do ya wanna know"boomer smile went away at that point and was replaced with a serious look_"guess this is serious"_streak thought"I..."  
there was then a long pause"I forgot"boomer said rubbing his read,streak along with everyone else that heard that fell back"well thats boomer for ya"brick said getting back up with and annoyed face"yeah just as thick headed as always"butch said getting up with the same face, both bubbles and becky looked and sighed"oh boomer"

"your kidding right"streak said getting up"I mean I thought you had a point when you stopped the fight and all, and now you say you forgot"boomer just kept rubbing his head"well alot of stuff happen what with the fight and all","you said they been bugging you all week before the fight and now you say you forgot"

"well it was"boomer said thinking back"and sometimes I forgot them during training, but when I remembered them they bugged the hell out of me"boomer face then smiled bright with excitment"so to remember them I wrote them down","well that good"streak said sitting back up"now where'd I put that thing"streak slapped his forehead"give me a break kid"

boomer started to pat himself looking for the note"it's got to be around here somewhere"boomer face turned bright again"oh here it is in my pocket"streak just glared at boomer as he read the note"...great"streak face soon charged when boomer glared back with a cold look"oh yeah"boomer said as he put the note back in his pocket"now I remember"boomer then sat down as well

"frist question"boomer said with a cold tune"why did you and your friends attack me and my brothers"boomer then crossed his arms"and for the second why are you guys attacking the town in the frist place I mean it's not even that great of a place"streak was taken back by both of the questions but then smirked"hmph so you want to know all that, that alot of information to just hand out"boomer just kept glaring at him"alright I'll tell you but not in that order"

"you see this city this town"streak said motioning to the town"isn't our target it's just in the way of our real prize"streak then looked at boomer with an evil smirk"and you and your brothers we need you to find that prize","prize what prize"boomer asked confused"the keys"streak said with an evil laugh"the keys to open the gate to let the master free"

"that doesn't answer my questions"boomer said as he glared at streak"that just opens up brand new one, what keys? what gate? and what do me and my brother's have to do with it I can barely keep up with my house key"boomer's face then turned even more serious"and who's this master, I thought that guy with the sword was your boss"

streak just waved his finger in the air"sorry kid thats all you get for now"streak then stood up"you want more you gotta earn it"boomer glared at him for a moment"fine"boomer then stood up as well"I guess I'll just have to beat the rest of the answers outta ya"far away at where sumi is sitting"that fool I warned him"he said with an angery face but then changed it to one of worried"I hope you know what your doing young one"

"remember no more holding back"streak said getting ready"that goes for you too"boomer said back"I wouldn't be worried about me...,...hey what are you doing?"streak asked as boomer rolled up his sleves"you said not to hold back"boomer said stopping at the training weight on his arm"so I'm not, I'm coming at you with my max speed"

"oh I see"streak said as boomer took off both his arm weights then went to take the leg weights off"so you had weights this whole time, I wish I could said I'm not surpised"streak then started to roll up his sleves"but don't think your the only one"streak said as his arm weight came into veiw"I didn't"boomer said holding all his weights in one arm watching as streak took all his arm and leg weights off and did the same

"I haven't taken off my weights since I started my training"boomer said"so I don't really know how to control my speed just yet or how fast it even is"streak just continued to smirk"don't worry this is the frist time in a long time that I had a fight with these things off so this should be fun for everyone"they then both throw their weights off the side of the buildings, creating a big hole as it hit the ground

******Narrator:WOW**

"you ready kid"streak said with and evil smirk"just try to keep up old man"boomer said smirking back there was then a long pause(flash)and with that they were both gone"what the"butch said as he looked around wildly"where they go"he asked confused

"I don't know?"brick said also looking around"but their..."just then a big spark like mini explotion went off"what that"brick said looking to where it went off at"what was..."just then another went off on the other side of the street"what the hell"brick said looking around"what going on"

the kids on the roof just watched as flashs went off all around town"what going on red?"butch said watching, just then a flash happen very close to them"what the"brick said as he along with everyone else held their arms infront of their faces as a gust of wind and force combined blow_"this force"_brick thought as the wind died"it couldn't be"butch looked over at his brother"what"

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH"all the kids looked up confused as they heard screams"oh what now"butch said,the kids watch as two figures fell toward them"what that"bubbles asked seeing the two figures, butch looked closer at the two figures and his eye's grew wide"ah it's the hot news woman and that camera guy"brick eyes grew wide as well"oh no we gotta..."brick stopped and turned to butch"hot news woman?"butch looked arounded to see everyone stareing

"well butch"butch froze hearing Bella ticked off sounding voice behind him"no time to explain we have to save them"and with that butch blasted off"smooth bro real smooth"brick then blasted off but looked back to see a ticked off bella and buttercup_"I wonder why she's mad_"he then just shook it off_"psss girls" _

"I never thought it would end like this"the news women said closing her eyes waiting to hit the ground,a few moments went by"...shouldn't I be died"she then slowly opened one eye to see herself flying"am-am I a ghost"she said as she looked around"nope"she then looked to see butch carrying her"your just a falling angel"she then looked down and raped her arms around butch when seeing how high up they were

"wow butch"butch looked over to see brick holding the camera guy smirking at them"aren't you just a lady's man"he then looked back down"but ah you sure you should be doing all that infront of you-know-who"butch looked down to see bella with a really ticked off face*glup*"_I didn't even thick she got ticked"_,"ah not to ask you for to much I mean after you saved our lives and all"the news women just looked at the ground with fear"but could you put us down"

butch looked back down at bella"ahhh that might be a problem"brick just rolled his eye's"come on"brick said as he flow down,butch gluped once more"hehe you got my back right bro"butch asked as he followed his brother

brick and butch put the news women and camera man down on the roof"phhh thank you boys"the news woman said"no problem it was nothing"butch said in a smooth voice but then felt as bella and buttercup glared at him"ah and by that I mean it was nothing I could do it for anyone it's not that important"

"how'd you guys just fall out of the sky like that"brick asked looking up at the sky confused"it's werid"the news woman said rubbing her head"there we were behind the trash cans taping the whole fight, then the light show started, then one of those little flashing lights things appeared right infront of us cutting all the trash cans to pieces and the next thing I know we were falling out of the sky"

"something wrong with my camera to"the camera man said looking at his camera as he pushed bottons,then his camera started to go crazy"WHAT THE"the camera then started to play"hey brick butch"brick head shot up"_boomer"_everyone then gathered around the camera and watched"sorry to drop them on ya bro but their kindda in the way and we do own them one"boomer then smirked"and besides butch would get mad at me if I let anything happen to his favorite news caster"and with that it went to static

"grrrrr damn that boomer"butch said under his breath and turned to everyone else"I have no idea what he's taking about"he said with a nervous smile,brick then went to the edge of the building"so those flashes"everyone turned to brick"their boomer and streak fighting","WHAT no way"butch said running besides brick to look out at the town"where are they then"butch asked seeing that it's been quit for a few minutes"I don't know"brick said looking around

**/XXXXXXXXXXX****/XXXXXXXXXXX/****/XXXXXXXXXXX/****/XXXXXXXXXXX/****/XXXXXXXXXXX/****/XXXXXXXXXXX/****/XXXXXXXXXXX/****/XXXXXXXXXXX/****/XXXXXXXXXXX/****/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXX/****/XXXXXXXXXXX**

******************************************"**man it's like the twilight zone in here"boomer said as he ran down the street"guess old man sumi was right about the whole **speed**** zone** and all"

**FLASHBACK  
**"speed zone?"boomer said laying on the ground tired"whats that?"sumi just smiled as he looked up at the sky"speed zones young one are the zones we walk and move in everyday"sumi looked down at boomer"see this"he said as he moved hi arm up and down"this is what I mean"

"I see"boomer said rubbing his chin"yes right now we are in speed zone 1"sumi said"their are many different speed zones all with their own limits"boomer looked at sumi confused"limits","yes you can only move so fast in each zone","like a speed limit"boomer said sitting up"yes just like that"sumi then pointed to a flower on the ground and motioned boomer to pick it up, as boomer went to pick it up in a flash it was gone"what the"boomer then looked over at sumi to see him holding the flower

"if someone was to move so fast that they broke the speed limits of said zone then they would move to the next speed zone"sumi said as he twisted the flower around his finger"once someone does everything and everyone from the pervious zone will not be able to even see that person their eyes will be to slow to keep up with them"

"so you with the flower"boomer said pointing at the flower, sumi just shoke his head"no but close that was just me useing flash style, you see boomer thats what flash fighting is, it's a style that helps you move so fast that you almost break the limits of ones zone"sumi then looked back up at the sky"but once someone breaks the that limit they can do things men can only dream of the rules of the pervious zone will mean nothing to them minutes to us will be seconds to them"

boomer rubbed his head"this all sounds pretty hard to believe"sumi looked at boomer with a smirk"I would think of all people you be the one to realize the un-believe can be made possible"sumi then turned to the left"or do you have another explaintion for how we got here"

boomer turned to look up at the **statue of liberty**"but all I was trying to do was caught up to you","did you try your hardest"sumi said as he rubbed his chin"yea and then some, then eveythin got all werid all like someone hit the slow motion button on the world and I was the only one moving normal, next thing I know I was looking up at her"boomer turned back to sumi"but I couldn't have broke that limit thing I haven't been able to move that fast since I started this training"

"well well well some congratulations are in order you boomer are now one of the few people in the world that has broken past the speed limits of speed zone 1, and while you were wearing your training weights no less"sumi smirked at boomer"you have done very well"

boomer smiled big"sweet","yes it is not many people can say that you know, normaly it takes people years to master flash style and even more to reach speed zone 2"sumi then rubbed his chin"who knows you might be the frist to reach speed zone 3"sumi's face then turned serious"but just like on the road or in life their are a few backfires to breaking the speed limit, like...,..."

******End FLASHBACK**

boomer stopped running and looked around"this is amazing"boomer looked at how slow erveything around him moved"even when I'm standing still everything else is still slower then me, hehe guess he was right about the whole rules of the rules of the pervious zone dont matter and all"boomer said in awww, but his face soon turned serious"but If thats true then I don't have time to be standing here I don't have much time befor..."

"you don't know how right you are"boomer heard someone yell before somthing came down at him creating huge explosion on impact with made a huge dust cloud"what the"boomer said barely dodging the hit and looking back towards the dust cloud"you shouldn't just be standing there"streak said as the dust started to clear"you don't know when someone might attack you"  
"streak"boomer said with an evil smirk"I was wondering when you'd caught up,getting tired old man your slowing down"

"hmph please"streak said getting ready for another attack"why don't you stop running and face me"streak then ran at boomer and throw another punch, but jumped back dodging the hit"I can do both"boomer said before he dodged another one of streak's punches

streak then started to throw hit after hit at boomer who was at the moment barely dodging"_what the hell"_boomer thought as he dodged another punch_"I can barely dodge his attack, I'm moving so much slower now"_boomer barely dodged another attack"_but why my body feels so light yet I can barely see his hits..."_just then streak hit boomer in the face knocking him into a nearby building"_coming"_boomer thought getting out from under the pieces of wall that fell on him_"his hits are so much faster now...and stronger"_

"your probably wondering why my hits are so much faster now right?"boomer eye's went wide as he up at streak"your also probably wondering why your so much slower now too?"streak got his answer when he saw boomers shocked face"I'm right huh"streak said with a smirk"it's simple science really, if you take the force of my fist"streak said holding up his hand"and times that by my speed and there's really only on answer you can get POWER"

streak's smile then faded as he sighed"and your not slowing down, your just not as fast in this zone"streak closed his eyes and crossed his arms"in the frist zone you'd be as a rocket going full blast, but in speed zone 2 your speed is dulled to you and everyone else in this zone"streak started to shack his head disapointed"and here I thought you be a worthy fight all the way to the end guess I was wrong"streak said in a disapointed voice"even with my dulled speed I'm to fast for ya, guess I shouldn't have...ghaa"

boomer hit streak in the gut sending him into a building"I don't know if anyone told you this"boomer said as he glared at streak"but I'm not the smartest kid around so don't get mad if I'm not interseted in your science lesson"boomer said with a smirk"but I do know that all of what you said just means I hit harder now"

streak was now the one getting out from under the pieces of wall that fell on him"and I got that other part too and I wouldn't be worried about me"streak looked up at boomer"because if what your saying is right then all I have to do is move faster right"boomer said getting into a fighting stance, streak looked at him for a moment with a blank face but his face then turned to a wricked smile"lets go"

******Narrator:meanwhile back in speed zone 1**

"AAAHHHH damn it boomer"butch said as he moved from one side of the building to the next looking over the edge"where the hell are you","BUTCH shut the hell up"butch glared over to his brother who was looking down at the street"calm down CALM DOWN"he said walking over to brick's side"how can I calm down we have no clue where boomer is or if he's winning or losing or even if he's dea..."  
"he's right down their"brick said not even looking at butch"WHAT"butch said looking down but all he saw was two buildings with holes in them and a big crack in the street"what are you talking about I don't see him"

"well I can so KEEP IT DOWN I can barely concentrate as it is and with all your yelling I can't even hear what there saying"butch turned to his brother to remark but stopped himself when he saw brick's eyes glowing"wow bro your eyes"butch said putting the pieces together"so you can see boomer"he asked turning back to the street"yeah"brick said still not talking his eyes off boomer"but just barely and I can't hear a single word there saying"

"there just talking about a speed zone whatever that is?"brick looked over to the source of the voice to see bubbles sitting right next to him"their about to start fighting again"she said as her fist tighted and her face got worried"what the"brick said looking closer at bubbles but to his surpise she looked just the same her eye's weren't even glowing like his"wh-who do you know"bubbles turned to brick with a forced smile"I am the fastest powerpuff so I do have my ways"

she then turned back to boomer"I'm a little surpised you can see him"she glaced back at brick for a second"not even bloosom could do that"brick turned back to boomer"well I can focus my energy into my eyes so it does help a little"bubbles shook her head in understandment"I see","yeah my normal eyes just arin't fast enough to see that fast"brick said rubbing the back of his head with a chuckle"but I'm the one surpised here i'll have to tell boomer this later I know he'll be impressed"

bubbles face started to turn red"r-really","yeah trust me he's gonna be way impressed"brick then relieved who he was complimenting"I mean for a powerpuff and all"he said turning away but when he looked up he saw bloosom sitting next to him smiling at him"what"bloosom just kept smiling an all knowing smile"oh nothing"she said moving a little closer to him"hmph whatever"brick said turning back to boomer's fight his face a little red

but just as he saw both streak and boomer standing there they both disapeared"what the where they","above"bubbles said as she looked up brick looked up in time to see another mini explosion like spark go off"it those sparks again"butch said as he watched the sparks light up the sky"no it boomer"brick said as he watched as well"I can't really see them moving but I can see them in those sparks it happens every time they hit each other","this so reminds me of a t.v. show I saw"butch said"me too but I can't remember the name of it"buttercup said

******Narrator:back in speed zone 2**

streak flow at boomer and aimed a punch at his face,boomer ducked under his fist and hit streak in the gut with send him flying back, streak stopped himself in midair as boomer came rushing at him aiming a fist at streak's face, streak ducked under it and chopped boomer in the side of his gut sending him falling downward as streak rushed toward himthis kept up for a while untill boomer caught one of streak's incoming fist in his hand, boomer then tried to hit streak with his free but streak caught his with his still free hand

they both glared at the other as they fought for power over the other each trying to win the dead-lock strugle over the other"not bad for a brat" "streak sneered"same to you old man"both boomer and streak leaned back"AAAAAHHHHH"they both head butted the other the combined force of both lossened their grip as they jumped back"ahhhh damn it that hurt"boomer said as he rubbed his head"I think you gave me brain damage kid"streak said as he rubbed his head

streak then glared over at boomer"enough playing around"streak then started to smirk"this has been fun but its time to finish this"boomer eyes went wide when he heard that as he got into a defense stance"wh-what do you mean"boomer said trying to hide his fear"it means that as much as this has been fun I'm really starting to run out of time"streak said as he cracked his knockles"so I'm gonna end this right now"streak said as he got into a ready stance"you should feel honored you will be the frist person to ever make me use this power against"streak said as his smirk deepened"my earlier power is nothing compared to this"

"you don't scared me"boomer lied as he watched streak_"ok that was a huge lie"_boomer thought as he started to sweet"_I never felt like this before my whole body feels like cement"_

******Narrator:WOW! back in speed zone 1**

"what the HELL"brick said as he watched"what what's going on whats happening"butch said as he looked around wildly"is somthing wrong is boomer okay"brick didn't answer"brick?"blossom asked as she hugged her body"brick whats going on I-I feel somthing...,...somthing bad"brick still didn't answer"the air"buttercup said as she looked around"it feels like the airs getting thinner by the second"

"brick"butch yelled once more at his brother"brick what the hells going..."butch stopped once he looked over at his"butch BUTCH why'd you sto..."buttercup stopped as well as she looked over at brick as well,everyone slowly turned their heads towards brick and were shocked at what they saw, brick the leader of the Rowdyruff Boys and most feared child in all townvile was...,...scared, he was shaking with fear and everyone could see the fear in his eye's"brick"Betty asked concered as he reached out to brick but stopped once she felt him flich

"this...is bad"everyone looked over at butch"this is bad this is really bad"butch said as he backed away"no-nothing scares brick nothing"butch said which was true brick never showed fear even when mojo or him yelled at him and his brother for failing brick never once fliched or showed any sign of fear to them or anyone, but now for the frist time ever butch saw his brother sitting their scared...and...it scared him_"what going on_"butch thought as his body started to shake

******Narrator:back in speed zone 2 oh I can't watch**

"oh I don't huh"streak said as he got ready to move"well I'll have to fix that"boomer took a step back"don't blink"and with that streak vanished into a puff of smoke"what the"boomer said as he looked around"_where'd he go"_as if on note his question was answered as he felt a kick hit his back senting pain though his whole body"GOWAHHHHHH"boomer screamed as he was sent flying into the sky like a rocket streak then popped infront of boomers flying body he then hit him to the side sending another wave of pain though boomer's body,streak then popped infront of boomer again as he started to play ping pong with boomer's body hitting

streak then hit boomer once more this time senting him though three buildings he then popped on the other side of the last building and smacked boomer into up again this time letting him fly higher and faster then last time, once boomer was passed all the clouds streak popped infront of him and grabbed his face with his palm"finishing time kid"streak then pushed off as he when down like a metor with boomer infront of him as they left a blue streak behind them"this is it"streak yelled as they neared the ground he then pushed boomer down senting him into the ground as he hit the ground like a missile leaving a gaint hole in the ground"

******Narrator:...is it over**

streak landed next to the hole looking down at how deep it was"well looks like the kids done"streak said as he took deep breath"brat really gave me a work out"streak said standing up and turning around"but it looks like I'm the win...","WHO THE HELL SAID THIS WAS OVER"streak turned around in time to get hit sqaure in the face and sent flying into a nearby building"ohhhh"streak looked up at his attacker and his eye's grow wide with shock"it-it can't be"

standing their next to the gaint hole with his head held high and his body beaten badly stood none other than boomer"THIS FIGHT NOT OVER"boomer yelled his face showing his anger"ALL YOU DID WAS MAKE ME MAD"boomer yelled wiped some blood off his face

streak just watch dumb-founded at how boomer survived that attack"AND NOW"boomer yelled as he tighten his fist"IT'S MY TURN"streaks eyes went wide as he saw felt the energy boomer gave off,streak took a step back"lets go"boomer said before he rocketed off towards streak, streak got himself ready for the incoming attack but right when boomer was an inch away from streak he vanished in a puff of smoke"what the"but before streak could react boomer kicked him right in the face senting him flying into the air

streak was flying high untill boomer popped infront of streak and hit him again senting him to the side and knocking him into a few building, boomer rocketed off after streak again"**Ballistic Mirage**"boomer yelled he then split into three different boomers the frist two flow on both sides of streak they then started to knock him back and forth the third boomer and flow up between them and hit streak in the gut sending him flying again all three of them then flow under streak and they all hit him at the same time senting him flying high into the sky even further then streak sent him, all three boomers then popped into front of streak and hit him again this time they sent him falling towards the ground

"time to finish this"all three boomers said at the same time, the boome in the middle then flow down after streak as the other two followed behind the middle boomer then stuck out his fist as he came down towards streak as the other two boomers started to spin around him they kept spinning until they disappeared and all was left was the middle boomer and a blue energy tornado that formed around his body streak looked up weakly as boomer came towards him like a drill"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH"boomer yelled

then boomer hit streak senting wave after wave of pain to shoot though him"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"streak screamed in pain, once they hit the ground it was like a bomb hit as a gaint explotion happen and a white light covered all of townsvile

******Narrator:WOW!**

******"**what the hell"butch yelled as the light blinded him"BOOMER"brick yelled as he covered his eyes"Ahhhhhhhhhh"everyone else on the building and townsvile yelled, the light slow started to dime as everyone was able to see again,everyone on the building then looked over the edge"...wow"everyone looked on in shock as they looked down at the extremely big hole that laid in the middle of town"...how we gonna fix this one blossom"buttercup asked as she saw the hole

"damn"boomer said as he sat next to the hole in the ground"how the hell did I do all that"boomer then looked down the hole"...,...well he's nots gettin back up"boomer said as he looked down the hole"that good case I can't even feel my legs","...boomer..."boomer raised his head"was that","Boomer"boomer looked up to see he was right infront of the building that everyone was sitting on"boomer"Becky yelled down again

_"well it's good to see their ok"_boomer thought"hey gu...","**you**"boomer frooze as he heard that vocie"no"boomer said as he slowly turned his head"no it can't be"boomer turned all the way around to see standing right behind him badly beaten was none other then streak"you"streak said as boomer started to slowly crawel back"you took my best combination"streak said as he walked toward boomer"you made me use every last bit of my power"boomer gulped as his back hit the wall of the building"you even dare to cause me harm do you know what I say to that"streak said with and angery face"wh-what"boomer asked with nothing left

streak then started to smirk"you pass"

* * *

**well that took a looooooooong time :( sorry to all my fans but my internet was down anyway I hope this great cliffhanger will make up for it ;)**

**anyway please give 5 reveiws for the story to continue**

**p.s. I'll be changing my profile page soon you guys should check it out when It's done**


	22. my dream

**well it looks like this fight is almost over just a little bit more,anyway here come the next chapter this one will talk more about the dreams of the RRB's**

**********chapter 20:my dream**

* * *

"say what"boomer titled his head as he looked up confused at streak's words but like a slow moving sloth trying to reach the top of the tree to get that last tasty leaf he was slowly starting to get it"wait a minute"getting their"wait you don't mean"getting closer"yo-you couldn't mean"almost there"That stupid TEST"and the sloth got's the leaf"of couse brat"streak said with the smirk still on his face"that's what this whole things was for it was your, how do I put this"streak rubbed his chin then then snapped his fingers when he got it"your make-up test, and I'm proud to say you passed"

boomer looked at streak for a moment not believing what he heard"so this whole things was just a test"boomer then hung his head down hiding his face"it was just some stupid test"boomer said disapointed, streak lost his smirk and rubbed the back of his head"well I wouldn't put it like th...","just some stupid test"boomer said in a deeper more angry voice"was this just a game to you"boomer said as he looked up to glare at streak"this whole fights just been some kind of joke to you some kind of game for you"

boomer then amazingly found the strength to stand up"THAT'S IT!, this fight may just be a joke to you but it's the real deal to me"boomer was standing up proudly glaring at streak like he was ready to use his heat vision at anytime"I have been and still am ready to finish this fight and you permanently GOT IT"streak looked at boomer dumb founded for a minute at his out bust,but then he started to smirk again"oh yeah you passed alright, a little angry huh"

boomer just kept glaring at streak"I don't like to be underestimated"streak shoke his head in understanding"yeah I know what you mean, but you shouldn't be mad kid this is a great moment for you"streak said as he raised his arm's to the sky"you not only survived my test, you passed it with flying colors"

"so what?"boomer asked in an uncaring tone as he backed away ready for anything"I mean what does that mean, what are you gonna do now?"streak looked back down at boomer the smirk still clear on his face"do you remember what I said earlier about you and your brother's"boomer looked at streak with a curious look"yeah about some keys or something right","yeah well"streak turned away from boomer"that was a lie","SAY WHAT!"boomer calmed himself down as he glared at streak"it's wasn't true at least not all of it"

"what do you mean"boomer asked"what I said you and your bother's are the one's to find the keys to release the master"streak said"but not now"streak then glared back at boomer for a second"not at your level not yet your just not ready kid...yet"streak then turned back around"What's that mean I told you don't underestimate me"boomer said angry, he then pointed to the town and the gaint hole"look at this LOOK does this look like the something a weak person could do"

"yeah kid you are pretty strong,but I didn't say weak "streak said"then what!"boomer interupted getting angry for being underestimated again "why am I not ready for what your talking about your not making SENCE","BE QUIET AND LISTEN THEN BRAT"streak said getting mad at being interupted so many times, he then calmed back down"your just not ready, you may have gained some power but that's it only some"boomer was about to say something when streak stopped him"FOOLISH CHILD"streak yelled"you have only just started to learn the basics of flash step you don't even know the true power behind it"

boomer was about to say something but stopped when he realized he was right he only knew the basics and a few moves if even that, he looked down angry and ashamed"but I can fix that"boomer looked back up confused at his words"I can train you, after all that was the point of this whole test"streak said with a smirk"join me and I will show you the true power of speed itself and together we can free the master and Destory this whole town"

**************Narrator:wait did he just say DESTORY THE TOWN!**

boomer looked at streak for a moment before he said anything"so...let me get this straight"boomer said with a blank face and metro tone voice"you attacked me and my brothers, tried to kill me...Twice!,put me through all this shit,while during it all you called me every form of the word for weak that I know of and now your asking me to join you?"during boomer's whole speech his face slowly changed to that of a glare"now let me ask you a new question why should I? what do I get out of it?"

streak still kept his smirk the whole time"anything"streak said to an even more confused boomer now"you can have anything you want"streak said as he walked closer to boomer"you saw what me and my partners were able to do we flow in the sky like jets we turned night to day we turned mindless animals into brave warrior and thats was nothing compared to what we can really do, that is the will of the master for the strong to get whatever they want and for the weak to servie the strong say...or be destoryed whatever comes frist"

boomer just kept listening as he shoke his head in understanding"think about it kid you can have whatever you want money,power,the world on it's knees, all the things you always wanted as an evil villain could be yours, all you have to do is say yes"

streak held out his hand for boomer"join me I can make you stronger then you ever dreamed stronger then that old man ever could, I can free your heart from all it's weaknesses and train you to be a cold killing machine"

once streak was finally finished boomer just started at him for another moment, but then he got an evil smirk"well well that's some offer"boomer said not even looking at streak"the choose to get anything and everything and the power to do anything I want forever"boomer looked at streak with an evil like sparkle in his eye"their only one thing I can say to that"

**************Narrator:oh-no he couldn't he wouldn't**

boomer reached out and grabbed streak's hand as they both just gave each other evil smirks"no thanks" boomer said in a happy, sunny like tone as he changed his simle to a sweet innocent one

**************Narrator:he-he didn't?**

streak lost his smirk as he watched boomer let go of his hand still smiling at him"wh-what did you say"streak asked beyond confused"I said no"boomer said still with a smile on his face as he turned around and started to walk away"bu-but why?"

boomer stopped walking away"you said I could have anything I wanted but what you offered wasn't something I wanted"boomer still had his back to streak so he couldn't see the smirk on his face"sorry but their's only one person I listen to, so their's no way I can join you and help this master guy"boomer turned his head to look at streak"the Rowdyruff Boys already have a leader"boomer then pointed to the top of a building"and he's right up their"

streak looked up to the top of the building then back down at boomer to see he wasn't looking at streak again"you know I might not be the brightest Rowdyruff or the meanest"boomer then looked up towards the sky"but that doesn't mean I don't think about the future heck I dream about the future"boomer said as he closed his eyes as he thought back to a dream he had once

**FLASHBACK*kind of*  
**outside a completely white castle stood a whole town or city of people all chanting and cheering, the castle it self was very big even for a castle it even had a moat around the moat keeping the screaming fans from trying to swim the moat were knights in armors that were the color of either red, blue, or green and flags that were hung all over the castle had the letters R.R.B. and were the same color as the knights"hey look"one of the people in the crowd said pointing to the castle"it's them"

just as he said a grown man with wild red hair that spiked at the end and that almost touched the ground walked out of the castle he wore an old school king's robe that was red with black and a red cape and on top of his head did not sit a crown but a red baseball cap that had flames on it and on the front a picture of a real crown on fire he had crimson red eye's and a smirk on his face following right behind him were two men that walked on either side of him

the man on the right was the same height as the man in the middle, he had long spiked up black hair like something vegeta would have(if someone doesn't know who that is look up dragonball z vegeta to see what he looks like), he had the same robe as the one in the middle but his were green and black and a green cape and he had a smirk on his face just like the middle one

the man on the left was like the other two the same height he had blonde hair that wasn't as long as the middle one's hair but wasn't that short either and his hair was spiked at the side, again like the other two he had on an old school king's robe that was blue and black and a blue cape and he had a smile on his face

_"that was my favorite dream"_boomer said as he thought back, the man in the middle then walked up so he was looking down at the crowd, he raised his hands up as the people cheered"Rowdyruff Boys-Rowdyruff Boys-Rowdyruff Boys-Rowdyruff Boys"the crowed cheered as fireworks went off in the background and confetti rained down"Oh my gosh I love you brick"yelled a random girl in the crowd"marry me butch"yelled another girl which made butch smirk even deeper as he wined at her"BOOMER"yelled another girl as she throw up her bra,boomer rubbed his head as his face turned red

boomer then looked up to a part of the castle that was a little bit higher then where the boys were standing, their sat an old women with grey and blonde hair"them's my boys"an old Professor jen said

******End of werid FLASHBACK dream**

"that was the frist time I had that dream"boomer said as he opened his eye's"but it wasn't the last"boomer then turned his head to look at streak's face"I told my brother's about my dream"boomer said with a smirk"do you want to know what brick told me"boomer then turned all the way around so he was faceing streak"he told me that it wasn't a dream it was a vision of the future"boomer took a step toward streak"people think that me and my brother are nothing but tools, weapons of evil made to destory everything in our way"

boomer took another step toward streak"but that's a lie, we world be both letting the world down and going to easy on it at the same time"boomer said with and evil grin"no, brick told me the truth that we weren't made to just destory the little worms of townvile but to rule them and the rest of the worms on this weak little planet"boomer said as he held his fist in the air"it our duty no it's our rights"boomer said as he squeezed his fist"as the greastest and most powerful evil know to man"

boomer then pointed to himself"your right I'm not ready as much as I hate to say it I'm still just not evil enough to take over the world"boomer said"but some day me and my brother's will be and we will rule this whole world with the iron fist it deserves"

**/XXXXXXXXXXX****/XXXXXXXXXXX/****/XXXXXXXXXXX/****/XXXXXXXXXXX/****/XXXXXXXXXXX/****/XXXXXXXXXXX/****/XXXXXXXXXXX/****/XXXXXXXXXXX/****/XXXXXXXXXXX/****/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXX/****/XXXXXXXXXXX**

blossom looked over at brick after hearing boomer's whole speech to her dislike he was smiling the most evil smile she ever saw him smile, she looked over at butch to see him twich once or twice as he wore a crazy smile on his face"_well at least I know what their final goal is"_blossom then shivered a little"_so why don't I feel better, infact I feel worse just knowing they dream about this kind of stuff"_

**/XXXXXXXXXXX****/XXXXXXXXXXX/****/XXXXXXXXXXX/****/XXXXXXXXXXX/****/XXXXXXXXXXX/****/XXXXXXXXXXX/****/XXXXXXXXXXX/****/XXXXXXXXXXX/****/XXXXXXXXXXX/****/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXX/****/XXXXXXXXXXX**

streak looked at boomer with a blank face"...he"his face then started to move a little"...hehe"streak then covered his mouth as he started to chuckled"...hehe..hehehe...HaHaHaHaHaHa"streak held his side as he laughed his face turning a little red"HaHaHaHaHaHa..hehe...oh man kid boulder was right you are just like me when I was your age, I can't believe it took me this long to figure that out"streak said as he shoke his head"man how knows kid you and your brothe's probelly could do it one day"

streak then lost his smile in an instant"of couse that not a good thing either"boomer stepped back at seeing streak's sudden change"look kid you and your brother's are the main source in finding the keys"streak then started to reach behind his back"of course that mean's you could be the key to finding them or the one to stop someone from getting them"streak then pulled out his weapon"and if your not with us"streak said as he spun his Spear around in the air before he pointed it at boomer"then your against us"

boomer back away and grabbed his stomach remembering the last time he saw the spear"last chance kid"boomer looked at streak as he tried to hide the fear on his face"you with us or against us"boomer looked from streak to the weapon in his hand then back again, boomer then glared at streak"well since I'm not with you"boomer then pulled out a spear of his own"I guess I'm against you"streak looked at the weapon in boomer's hand and then smirked"well this is a surprise to think you learned how to use Sansetsuken"streak rubbed his chin as he looked at boomer"you do know how to use that right?"

"of course I do"boomer said as he smirked with confidence_"Crap this is bad"_boomer thought_"I have no clue how to use this thing, I just saw it in the old man sumi place when I left and thought it come in handy"_boomer pointed his weapon at streaks head"the san-so-tus-ken was one of the frist thing old man sumi showed me how to use"boomer said proudly_"great I can't even say the name right"_

"right the Sansetsuken of course you do"streak said as he looked at boomer_"this kid he doesn't know the frist thing about the Sansetsuken"_streak thought as he looked at the way boomer held his weapon_"the kid can't even say the name right let alone use it in a fight"_streak smirked_"and he's still going to try and fight me...this kid...is crazy...I like it"_

streak ran at boomer as he swung his Sansetsuken like a baseball bat at boomer's head"ahh"boomer used the wood part of his Sansetsuken to block, streak Sansetsuken then slit apart and spun around boomer's defences as the sharp end was about to cut off boomer's head "what the" boomer moved his head out of the way just in time, streak then hit boomer in the stomach knocking him a good distance away

boomer recovered quick as he held himself up"what was that"boomer then saw some blood on the ground he felt his face and felt that streak cut his cheek"looks like the old man didn't train you good enogh"boomer glared at streak as he tried to wipe the blood away"just caught me off guard is all"boomer then got back into a ready stance"I'm ready for you now"streak just smirked at boomer_"this kid this crazy dumb stupid kid still thinks he can beat me"_

"well what are you waiting for"boomer asked half scared at the answer"you gonna fight me or not, cause I think it's time we end this"streak just kept smirking at boomer as he shoke his head"your right kid it is time we end this"streak said as he pointed he weapon at boomer"and it's also time you gave up and joined the wining team"

"I told you I'm no..","yeah yeah I heard you the frist time kid"streak said waving his hand like he really didn't care"but I'm telling you that's not an option anymore"streak then glared at boomer"your joining us kid even if I have to break every bone in you body and drag you back"he then smiled at boomer"your just to important to just kill and you show to much potential"boomer took a step back as he started to sweat"so I don't have a chose anymore","feared not"

_"damn this is bad this is really bad"_boomer thought as he took another step back_"well if I'm going down I'm going down fighting"_boomer took one last step back as he glared at streak_"I have no clue if this is gonna work or not but it's worth a shot"_

"Hey streak"boomer yelled as he glared at streak"one last move winner take all"boomer said with a smirk"you win I come with you and become your new student you lose I don't"streak looked at boomer for a moment and then he started to laugh to himself"HaHaHaHa a fighter to the end I like that"streak then smirked"you got yourself a deal kid"

everything got quiet as the two fighters got into ready stances, streak smiled more evily as boomer closed his eye's"here it comes kid my 'A' game I'm putting everything into this last attack"boomer just took deep breath as streak yelled"I shoud warn you when I get like this"streak whole body started to shake like crazy"even if it's just for a second"wind started to blow like crazy all around streak"I can reach** speed zone 3"**streak said with a wicked laugh as his body started to glow a black Aura around it

boomer just kept his eye's closed as he took deep breath"Whats the matter kid to scared to talk"streak laughed"what are you giving up? "streak asked "don't worry I'll make sure not to kill you after all your gonna be my frist student"boomer just kept taking deep breath each becoming more deeper then the last_"what the kid doing"_streak thought as he watched boomer do his strange breathing excrise,streak's eye's grew wide as boomer body started to glow blue

"wh-what, what the hell what are yo...","you asked me if I was giving up?"boomer asked as he continued to breath deeply"sorry...but I'm not giving up, no not at all infact"boomer's body started to glow brighter"infact I'm far from it, I'm putting everything into this last attack, for my brothers,my mom, and even for all the people who believed in me and helped me their no way I can lose "boomer said with a smirk"even...even if this kills me their's no way I'd lose to you not again, I'm putting my life on the line all for this one last attack"

"yo-you can't be serious,their's no way you know that move, sumi would never teach a beginner that move, no one in the last 1,000 years has ever been able to use that tecknicks"streak said taking a step back"well I'm not no one"the energy around boomer then started to increase as it started to spin around his body"I'm Boomer J. Rowdy youngest brother of the rowdyruff boys and the fastest in all the universe"boomer yelled"Remember That"

streak took one last step back"no No NO this can't be happening"streak started to grit his teeth as he watched boomer"NO THIS CAN'T HAPPEN NOT TO ME I WON'T LET IT"boomer closed his eye's as the energy continued to flow around him"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME YOU LITTLE BRAT"streak said as energy and the wind flow around him like crazy"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY YOU CAN'T DO THAT MOVE I WON'T LET YOU"then in an instance streak was standing behind boomer his weapon ready to inpale boomers skull's"NOW DIE FOR YOUR LIES"

**************Narrator:this can't be the end oh-no I can't watch **

boomer opened his eye's slowly_"I'm still alive...guess that means it worked"_boomer looked up at the sky to see a blue moon lighting up the whole sky, boomer smirked to himself"huh oh yeah it worked alright"boomer then turned around slowly to see streak standing their his Sansetsuken spear head only an inch away from his head, boomer's smirk deeped"to slow"

**SLASH**

**

* * *

**

finally man that took a while, and for that I'm sorry I wanted to get this done before chrismas but stuff just kept poping up

anyway hope you guys like it I'll try to get the next one out sooner

**please deposit 5 reveiws for the story to continue**


	23. It's over

************

**well here it comes my newest chapter all wrapped in a pretty box(wish I would have thought of that before chrismas was over),anyway HAPPY NEW YEAR, this chapter will have a lot of flash backs so be prepared it will also have a surpised guest**

**********chapter 21: It's over**

* * *

"get back here you little brat"a grown man yelled as he and two other men ran after a little boy down the street"you really did it this time punk"yelled the second guy following right behind the frist guy"ahh come on it not that bad"the kid yelled back as he ran carrying a bag of food"you messed up a whole store"yelled the third man"and it only took five minutes"the kid laughed"you stole all the food"the second guy yelled

"hey you need food to be able to move this fast"the kid joked"and speaking of which"the kid looked back to see the grown men red face's and how far ahead he was"isn't it about time you guys gave up","talk all you want kid but your not getting away this time"the frist man said"yea yea whatever"the boy said as he took out an apple from the bag"I'm the fastest there is no one is faster then me"the boy turned a corner as he took a bite of the apple

once the boy made it around the corner 'BLAM' the boy fell back and rubbed his head_"ow what hit me"_the boy thought with the apple still in his mouth, he looked up to see a man wearing a blue cloak"ha we got you now"the boy looked back to see the men had caught_"ah-oh"_

_"_no where...to run...now kid"the man said out of breath, the boy jumped up and was about to run again but one of the men grabbed him by the calor before he could"not so fast kid"the man said as he picked the boy up by the calor,the kid kicked and swung as he tried to get lose"your not getting away this tim..." 'BLAM' "AAHHH"the man wiped his eye that the boy spit his apple in"why you little"the man raised his arm to hit the boy, the boy covered his face as the man swung

FLASH

"huh"the man said seeing the boy gone"is their a problem here fellows"the men looked up to see the guy in the blue cloak holding the boy now"nothing that concerns you"one of the men said"oh really"the man in the blue cloak said as he glared at the three men through his hood"because after seeing what your friend was about to do to this kid I was pretty concerned"he said pointing to the boy he held

"the kid has it coming he destoryed my store"the man standing in the middle said"he ate half our food and stole the other half"the man in the blue cloak looked down at all the fallen food on the ground"that kid nothing but trouble"the man in the blue cloak looked at the boy he was holding"oh really?"the boy looked away as at the man stare

the man in the blue cloak reached into his cloak"here"he said pulling out a stack of money"this should cover for the food and the damage"he handed the money over to the man in the middle, he looked at the money then at the man in the cloak he counted the money "well..."he looked at the man in blue one last time"I guess"he turned around and started to walk away"the kids your problem now"the other two men followed right behind

the man in the blue cloak watched as the three men walked away, he looked over at the kid still in his arms to see him looking at him mouth opened with wide eyes"you'll catch flies like that"he said as he put the boy down"so...what's your name kid"the boy looked at the man for a few more seconds"...streak"

**

* * *

**streak's body fell to the ground as his blood covered the street, boomer standing on the other side of his body his Sansetsuken covered in blood

**************Narrator:WOW that was I mean...what happened**

"...wh-what just happened"blossom asked seeing the scene below,everyone was quiet for a few more seconds before"...he did it"everyone looked over at butch"he won"butch said quietly as a simile grow on his face"he won"he said a little louder"HE WON"he shouted as he hopped in the air"HE DID IT HE WON HE WON!"

"ah butch maybe you should calm"butch grabbed bella by the hand and swung her up as he danced with her"HE WON HE DID IT HE WON HE WON","waaahhhh"butch spun bella as he danced,butch then grabbed buttercup by the hand"what the.."before buttercup could say anything butch had her up dancing just like bella"waaahhhh put me down you idiot","HE WON HE WON HE WON! HE DID IT! HE WON!"

everyone just watched as butch danced around with bella and buttercup clapping and singing along with him"hmph"betty then looked over to brick"well ain't you gonna dance around to"brick just sat there quietly"brick?"betty asked shaking him alittle"Brick?"she called a little louder

blossom then turned to look at brick"brick?"still no answer"brick what wrong?"brick just sat there staring down at boomer"...wh"this caught both girls off gaurd"...what"he said for a second time"Brick what's wrong you look like you've seen a ghost"brick still just sat there ignoring both girls"...what the hell just happened"

**FLASHBACK  
**"BOOMER"brick said about to jump down as he saw streak standing right behind him,just then the whole area was covered in a blue light"_what the hell"_brick thought as he tried to move"_why can't I move"_brick tried to move again"_I can't move...I can't talk"_he thought as he tried to talk as well

brick looked over to see the scared faces of people beside him_"I can at least still move my eye's"_he looked at everyone's eye's to see that they were completely frozen"_what's the hell?"_he looked out at the rest of the town to see the whole town completely frozen"_what going on?"_brick eye's went wide_"BOOMER"_brick looked down at boomer and streak to see streak standing their his weapon only an inch away from boomer's skull

_"them to?_boomer head then looked up"_he can move?"_boomer then slowly turned around to stare at streak he took two steps away from streak and pulled out his weapon as brick watch him say a few words and then smirk

**SLASH**

**END ****FLASHBACK**

boomer fell back on his butt"aaaahhhhhhh"he said out loud"I've never been this tired in my whole life"he then looked around at the rest of the town and started to scratch his head"I think I destoryed pretty much the whole town"boomer then started to smirk"now thats a new record"boomer then looked up hearing the cheers from the top of the building he left his brother and other at"I'm glad butch is happy"he then noticed the werid look brick was giving him"what's wrong with him"

"mmm"boomer looked to his side"mmmmm"boomer watched as streak's body slowly moved"now I'm inpressed"boomer said as streak rubbed his forehead"you wake up fast"streak just kept rubbing his head"comes with the job kid"he then opened his eye's to look at the blue sky above him"so seeing that I can't feel my right arm and both my legs I'm guessing I lost"

"you should be happy you can still move your left arm"boomer said as he rested his arms on his knees"or that your still alive"streak turned his head to look at boomer with a dull look"what","don't play with a man half dead kid"

"what are you tal...","I might not have been able too move kid"streak said cutting boomer off"but I saw the whole thing"

**FLASHBACK  
**streak stood their looking at the back of boomer's head his weapon only an inch away from it's target_"it-it can't be this can't be happening"_he thought as he tried to move again_"no one in the last 1,000 years has ever been able to do this"_he thougt as he watched boomer look up at the sky"_so why this kid why him?"_

boomer turned around slowly to look at streak_"this kid...he really did it"_streak thought as boomer walked away_"this kid did the move this kid...this kid beat me he won"_boomer turned back around to look at streak he then pulled out his Sansetsuken

streak watched as boomer looked at him with those cold eyes of his, no one could see it because streak was still frozen but on the inside he was smiling_"so...this is how it ends for me huh...well I'm glad it was you kid"_,"too slow"boomer said as he ran at streak weapon ready_"yeah guess I was kid guess I was"_bommer was now right infront his weapon aimed for streak's neck his eye's a very dark blue glaring at him saying he was ready to kill

just as boomer was about to strike his eye's turned back to normal_"what the"_streak thought, boomer then slashed at strike's body his blade cutting deep across streak's chest and stomach

**END ****FLASHBACK**

"I have to say that's one deadly move"streak said to himself as he similed"I heard that when someone uses that move only someone who's a top level fighter can still see when that move is used, hehe think about it to be so strong but to only be able to watch as your enemy kills you"boomer just rubbed the back of his head"_well that expains why brick was so freaked out...that's my brother for you"_

"so why'd you do it"streak asked looking at boomer"why didn't you kill me you could have ended my life with just one strike so why didn't you?"boomer looked at streak for a moment thinking about what he said"hmph"he then looked up at the sky"guess mom was right"

**FLASHBACK  
**"WOW hey Professor jen- Professor jen come look"boomer said pointing over the side of the building"I'm coming sweety"Professor jen said as she looked over the side as well"man we are really high up this place is huge"

"well yes this is the **Eiffel Tower **after all"Professor jen said still looking down, she then looked over at boomer to see him sucking in a lot of air"boomer what are you doing?"Professor jen got her answer when boomer spit out a loogie over the side

both boomer and Professor jen listen as..."ahhh shack la voz what is this"both boomer and Professor jen laughed"HaHaHa woo and I thought this place would suck but it's acutally kinda fun"boomer said with a laugh"yes well"Professor jen said as she stopped laughing"don't get used to it we are just here till the house gets fixed"boomer rubbed the back of his head"hehe sorry bout that...bu-but it was butch's fault he started it and"Professor jen raised her hand to stop boomer

"it's okay dear accidents happen and besides"Professor jen pulled out a newspaper with a picture of a gold cat on it"I needed to do some shopping"Professor jen looked back up when she heard someone else yelling and boomer laughing"well...I'm glad your having fun"Professor jen looked over to the other side to see brick standing there with a sour face and butch looking over at a cop and twiching

"who them?"boomer said looking at his brothers"their fine thats how they always look"that just made Professor jen sigh more"come on...let's go get something to eat"Professor jen then started to walk over to brick and butch ,boomer following right behind

Professor jen moved out the way as a french man ran by her but boomer wasn't so lucky"waahh" 'BLAM' "ow hey watc...","where your going"the man said as he stood up"stuiped american"he said as he walked by boomer, boomer glared back at the man

just as Professor jen was right next to brick and butch"WAAAAHHHH PUT ME DOWN"Professor jen looked back to see boomer holding a french man over his head"if you say so"boomer then throw him over the side of the tower"BOOMER"boomer looked back at Professor jen as she ran up and jumped over his head and leaped over the side of the tower"Professor jen"boomer looked down over the side of the tower

Professor jen flow down after the falling french man"AAAAHHHHHH"Professor jen then grabbed his leg and throw him back up, the french man landed right behind boomer"AAAAAAHHHHHHH"the french man slowly opened his eyes"AAAAAHHHH huh"he looked around"I'm live I'M ALIVE"

Professor jen then grabbed one of the bars on the tower and flipped back up she kept grabbing bars and flipping up until she landed right back up at the top infront of boomer"...wow"boomer said looking at Professor jen, but she did not look happy"Boomer"she said grabbing his shoulder"what do you think you were doing you could have killed that man"

boomer looked at her with a confused look"...yeah?...and?"Professor jen looked at him shocked"and? what do you mean and? you could have killed that man"boomer just continued to look confused"I know...and?"Professor jen rubbed your forhead"boomer you can't do things like that you could have killed that man"boomer was still confused"I don't get it what I do wrong"

"nothing"both Professor jen and boomer looked back to see brick with a smirk on his face"stealing,destorying, or killing thats just what we do"butch walked beside brick still twiching"yeah were pure evil after all"brick then looked at boomer"hehe good job for once dummy"

Professor jen started to rub her tempales"okay frist of all boomer is not a dummy","could've fooled me"butch said with a smirk, which earned him a glare from Professor jen she then looked at boomer, she stared intensely into his eye's"huuummmmm what are you doing?"boomer asked feeling very uncomfortable at her stare"oww"boomer said as Professor jen started to pinch his cheeks"just as I thought"she said with a smile"their no way boys as adorable as you could be evil"

she turned around to look at brick and butch as well"you boys may not be good...to tell you the truth I'm not that good either"she said looking at her pucket that the newspaper was in"but you listen to me when I say your not evil none of us are"she said to all of them"I know you boys and you are not evil and never let anyone tell you other wise"

"hmph"brick looked away not even caring to hear anymore"what a load...I'm hungery"brick started to walk away,butch followed right behind but looked back at Professor jen for a second"*sigh*oh boys"Professor jen said shaking her head"so...so then what is evil"Professor jen looked beside her to see boomer stareing at her, she smiled at him"well that's a tough one boomer everyone has their limits for evil"

"but I will tell you this"she said in a serious tone"true evil would be taking another's life for no reason"she put her hand on boomer's shoulder as she continued"listen you and your brothers are still young so I don't know what kind of person you'll be when you grow up...but I can say this"she tighted her grip on boomer's shoulder"you boys can destory and steal all you want, people break and take things all the time...you boys more often then other people"Professor jen tighted your grip again"but as long as I have say and you live with me you boys will not be murderers do you hear me I would rather die myself then let myself raise killers"

boomer listen to every word as Professor jen let go of his shoulder"now then"she said as her smiled returned"what do you feel like eating we're in france so how about fries"she said as she picked boomer up and caught up with brick and butch

**END ****FLASHBACK**

******"**mom was right"boomer said still thinking back"guess I'm not evil...not yet"boomer looked back over at streak to see him just laying their with his eyes closed"I see...hehe"streak started to laugh to himself"hehehehe I guess you really are just a kid after all"he opoened his eye's and smiled at boomer"I guess I should thank your mom that I'm still breathing"

"yeah"boomer said now laughing to himself"I guess you should"they sat their laughing for a few minutes"hehehehehe...hehehe...hehe"boomer stopped laughing and his face turned serious"I still have one more you know"

streak then stopped laughing as well and looked at boomer"yeah...you do"streak then closed his eye's again"so what is it you want to know huh do you want to know where our hideout is or who the master really is or..."streak stopped when he heard something land next to him he opened his eye's and looked at the object on the ground with wide eyes"why?"boomer asked in a mono tune

streak looked at the object for a moment then to boomer and back"...isn't there anything else you would like to know I-I mean I'm giving you a pass for anything you could ask you could know where our hideout is or our most secert plans or...","brick"boomer said calmly"can figure all that stuff out"boomer looked at streak with a serious look"all I wanna know is why?"streak stayed quiet as boomer looked at him"the old man told me a few things but..."

"I get it"streak finally said not looking at boomer"you wanna know why I did it"he said with his hand over his face,boomer looked back down at the picture frame at the picture of a young sumi and a young boy around boomer's age"after all the frist time I met him he saved my bacon and that wasn't the last time"streak said still not looking at boomer"he took me off the street he trained me he treated me like a son and what did I do"

streak still had his hand over his eye's, and the rest of his face showed no emotion, but boomer could tell he was sad he had hurt in his voice"I stabbed him in the back"boomer still just looked at him with a blank face"why'd you do it?"streak kept quiet again"...I told you that the master could do anything...I wanted...no I needed something big"

"...what did you want"boomer asked still stareing at streak"...my...my heart"

**FLASHBACK  
**a now young man,streak stood next to a young woman with long brown hair and she and brown eyes"streak"she said in a sweet voice"my heart belongs to you"she said as she pulled out a blue heart shaped necklace"how'd you know my favorite color was blue"streak said with a laugh, the woman laughed as well"streak"she said placing the necklace in streak hands"my heart is now in the palm of your hands along"she said looking streak in the eye's"with my heart and my life"she smiled at streak"I entrust my life to you promise me you'll protect it"streak looked down at the necklace then back at the woman"I promise"

**END ****FLASHBACK**

"she was the sweetest girl you'd ever met"streak said with a smile"she always thought of others before herself"streak said thinking back"why'd she ever loved a man like me is still a mystery to this very day"streak then stopped smiling"and I let her die"he said with more hurt in his voice

"I told her I would protect her"streak looked down at the ground"but I failed at that too"streak looked back at the picture"you should have killed me...you should just kill me I...","Enough"streak looked up to see boomer pissed off face"I get it!"boomer said as he tighted his fist"but now I have another question"he then glared at streak"do you...do you really think she would want this"streak's eyes went wide"do you think she would want you to do all this just to bring her back"

boomer looked away as streak continued to stare at him"you were a great warrior"boomer looked up at the sky"you still are...you don't need to do this"streak just kept looking at boomer"...what was her name?"streak looked away "...Bec"just then a powerful gush of wind blow all around"thats enough for today streak"both boomer and streak looked up to see sir andrew standing right beside streak"I think it's time to go"

sir andrew picked streak up and put him on his back"and just where do you think your going"boomer said in a deadly voice"I'm not done with either of you yet"sir andrew just smirked at boomer"I most say you are very brave young one"sir andrew took a step forward"but don't kid yourself you don't even have the energy to stand let alone take me"just then a huge blue blast flew right next to sir andrews head"don't bet on it "boomer said smoke coming from his hand and now armed at sir andrews head

sir andrew looked surpised for a second but then started to smirk again,he then looked behind boomer to see brick and butch landing a few feet behind him"well now"boomer turned around to see his brother then turned back to sir andrew,he then lowered his arm

sir andrew smirked as the wind picked up"Wait"sir andrew looked back at streak"...what's your name kid"boomer looked at streak"Boomer-Boomer J. Rowdy"streak laughed a little to himself"hehe boomer"he then looked up at boomer"mind if I call you little blue"this just made boomer smirk"sure"

"this isn't over lil blue"streak said still looking at boomer with a smirk"from my count this is one win for you and one win for me next time will deside the winner"boomer just continued to smirk"you got that right and next time I won't go so easy on you just cause you old"

streak and boomer just kept smirking at each other, and with one last gush of wind sir andrew jumped into the air"hmph"streak then looked at all the people sitting on top of the building and his eyes when wide with shock_"what the_"before streak could say a word sir andrew took off

boomer looked after them until they were out of sight"well...at least thats finally over"he then turned around to see his brother a few feet away from him simling he smiled back"AAAHHHH"boomer yelled as he grabbed his chest"BOOMER"brick and butch both yelled running to their brother

boomer fell to his knees

**FLASHBACK  
**boomer smiled big"sweet","yes it is not many people can say that you know, normaly it takes people years to master flash style and even more to reach speed zone 2"sumi then rubbed his chin"who knows you might be the frist to reach speed zone 3"sumi's face then turned serious"but just like on the road or in life their are a few backfires to breaking the speed limit, like how if your body not used to it moving that fast could break down your body"

sumi looked at boomer with a serious face"or how if you have any cuts or injuries that it can make them ten times worse"sumi said with a deadly voice"young one I must ask you not to do that again at least not until your body can get used to it"

******End FLASHBACK**

boomer barely looked up as his eye sight started to go, he saw his brother's running toward him

**FLASHBACK  
**"young one you can't do this your training is not done you bearly know the basics and now your just going to a fight their no way you can win"boomer just kept getting ready"he's calling me"boomer then looked up at sumi"my brother's will need my help...and beside"boomer fist tightened"this...is personal"boomer got up ready to leave"Wait"he looked back at sumi"*sigh*if you most go then at least...at least let me give you a fighting chance"

boomer looked confused as sumi gave him an old scroll"what is it","a trump card"sumi said with a serious face"this move...this tecknick no one in the last 1,000 years has been able to do not even streak or myself"boomer looked down at the scroll"then...why give it to me?"sumi sat down"I don't expect you to be able to do it but if anyone can it's you, read the scroll on your way their"

"if you can't do it then how am I going to do it"boomer asked"this move...requires the user to be at one with nature if you can match the air in your body and the energy with that of nature"sumi looked boomer in the eyes"then you can for a little while stop everything, you can stop everything around you"people, aninmal, even the air itself"

boomer looked back down at the scroll"you are the best choose because you can talk to nature"sumi face then turned even more serious"but be worned that if you use this move you risk serious damage to your body, you can recover from it but if you do it when your body is already very injuried and well"sumi looked away"you'd be signing your own death will"

******End FLASHBACK**

******"**hehe sorry bro's"boomer let go his chest and started to fall"looks like I pushed my luck to far this time"boomer hit the ground with a thumb as he started to black out"...bye"

"BOOMER"brick landed right next to boomer and flipped him over to see him smiling"...alright boomer"butch said worried"stop playing round bro wake up, open yours eye's"brick grabbed boomers arm and his eye's went wide with fear"No...his palse"butch looked to his oldest brother with fear"Brick what-what is it"brick grabbed the front of boomer shirt and started to shake him"wake up-wake up- Damn it boomer wake up"brick said as his voice started to crack"Damn it bro you lived through way worse then this you can't give up now"

butch's eyes went wide now knowing what was wrong with his brother"Damn it Boomer we survived that Damn demon dog you took a spear to the gut and walked away stronger and you lived your whole life with a brother like me bossing you around"tears started to fill brick's eyes"your not giving up I'm not gonna let you"

brick just continued to shake his brother as the color in his face started to leave him"DAMN IT WAKE UP"brick said again as he stopped shaking him, boomer quiet body gave brick his answer as he let go of his body"...it's my fault"brick said as tears fell from his eyes"I'm the oldest I'm the one who's supposed to protect you"brick started to hit the ground in anger"why...why can't I ever protect my brother's"

brick looked at his brother's cold body again"WHY CAN'T I PROTECT MY BROTHERS DAMN IT"brick shouted,butch said nothing as tear fell down his face his fist balled up, the two boys were so distracted that they didn't notice as another figure appeared behind them

**/XXXXXXXXXXX****/XXXXXXXXXXX/****/XXXXXXXXXXX/****/XXXXXXXXXXX/****/XXXXXXXXXXX/****/XXXXXXXXXXX/****/XXXXXXXXXXX/****/XXXXXXXXXXX/****/XXXXXXXXXXX/****/XXXXXXXXXXX/****/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXX/**

_"...it-it's so cold"_boomer thought_"it's so cold but...I feel...so paeceful"_boomer thought with a smile"come on boy"boomer slowly started to open his eye's to the sudden voice"It's your time mon let's go"boomer opened his eye's all the way he saw a skeleton wearing a black robe"...hey grim"boomer said with a smile as he sat up"boomer"grim said taking a closer look"child what are you going here"

"well by the look of it I kicked the bucket"boomer looked around to see nothing but darkness"I see some things never change"boomer said with a half smile"yes well"grim said pulling a clip board out of his sleves"it's seem the same can not be said for you"grim said looking at the board"looks like this time you were killed in battle...at least it's better then last time"boomer looked away at the memory"so it's just you this time"

"yeah just me"boomer said looking at grim"so how's billy and mandy"boomer said finally standing up"still annoying little worms"grim said rubbing his skull"I know what you mean"boomer said dusting himself off"out of everyone in the world mandy is the one person that scares me as much as brick"

"yeah well"grim said rubbing his chain"your brother is pretty scary"grim looked down at boomer as he stared at him"...well...you ready to go?"boomer asked"not going to fight me like last time, I still have the broken rib your brother gave me"grim said looking into boomer eye's"after all this isn't the frist you dealed with me"

"not this time"boomer said with a smile"not even gonna fight for another chance"grim asked rubbing his chain"this isn't the frist time you been close to death either","nope"boomer said calmly"I just feel so...at peace","no regrects"grim asked

boomer shoke his head no"it'll be fine with all that stuff streak said brick will be able to figure somthing out"boomer said with a smile"and I'm sure butch can kick all their butts...they don't need me anymore"

"so no regrects at all"grim asked"beside leaving behind a few sad faces...no"boomer said calmly"hey grim would it be cool if I hung out with you billy and mandy for a while"grim looked surpied at this"don't you think your brother's will bring you back...that red labbers guy did it"

"who him?"boomer shoke his head"not this time, don't worry I'm sure I'll see my brothers again"boomer face turned really sad"hopefully...not to soon"grim looked at the boy sad"well...maybe...let's get you through paper work frist then we'll talk"grim took a few steps forward then cut open a portal with his scythe"come on it's time mon"

"yeah"boomer said saddly looking at the portal"I guess it is"boomer started to walk towards the portal*drip*"huh"boomer said looking back"come on now mon"boomer started to walk again*drip*"did you hear that"boomer said looking around"do you have a broken pipe or somthing"grim looked around at the complete nothingness then looked at boomer, boomer looked around one last time then started walking again he reached out to touch the portal

***DRIP***

**"**huh"boomer looked at his back leg"...ahhh"boomer said trying to move his leg"I'm stuck"grim glared at him"is this a joke or somthing"boomer continued to try to move his leg"no...it just won't move"he grabbed his leg with his hand and started to pull"and it getting really warm"just then his other leg started to fell warm as well and he couldn't move that either"hmmmmmm"grim looked closely at boomer then smirked as he closed the portal"looks like I was wrong"

"what"boomer asked confused"it's not your time mon","it's not"boomer said still confused, the warm feeling started to go to the rest of his body"guess you had one last chance"grim said still smirking"just don't waste it"boomer started to float as his body glowed white"hey grim"grim looked at boomer"we should hang out"boomer said smirking"you know when I do kick the bucket for good"grim smirked back"we'll see mon"

***DRIP***

**"**waaahhhhhh"boomer said as his soul flow off, grim just waved goodbye

**/XXXXXXXXXXX****/XXXXXXXXXXX/****/XXXXXXXXXXX/****/XXXXXXXXXXX/****/XXXXXXXXXXX/****/XXXXXXXXXXX/****/XXXXXXXXXXX/****/XXXXXXXXXXX/****/XXXXXXXXXXX/****/XXXXXXXXXXX/****/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXX/**

"...mmm"boomer said very quietly as he felt someone holding him_"who's that"_boomer thought as drops fell on his forehead he opened his eye's but his sight was still not back all the way yet_"this feeling...it's so warm"_boomer smiled knowing who was holding him even without his eye's"...hi mom"

Professor jen stopped crying and looked down at boomer who was in her arms simling up at her as the color returned to his face"is it raining"boomer asked as one last tear drop hit his head"BOOMER"she screamed happily as she hugged the boy tightly"...mom"

"boomer?"boomer turned his head toward his bother's as his eye sight finally returned"hey bro"he said with a smile"BOOMER"both brick and butch flew to their mother and hugged their brother"...too...tight"boomer said as the three people hugged him tightly, brick and butch let go but their mother continued to hug boomer with a smile on her face as tears fell from her eye's"oh my sweet little man I'm so happy your okay"

"come on mom did you really think somthing like that could take me down I'm way to tuff"boomer said with a smile"...I know"she said still smiling"but I still worry about you boys"

"man boomer"butch said"you really had us scared"boomer looked over at his brother and started to smirk"I can see that...crybaby"butch face went red as he wiped his tears"keep this up and you really will be the ugly sister"butch glared at his bother"SHUT UP"

brick just laughed as he wiped his tears"grim says hi"both brick's and butch's eye's went wide"grim...who's grim?"Professor jen asked, brick and butch looked at each other and smiled"a very very very old friend"brick said with a smirk"speaking of old"everyone looked up to see sumi standing their, Professor jen quickly pulled out a gun like laser"hey sumi"Professor jen looked down at boomer"it's okay mom he's cool"Professor jen looked back up at sumi then slowly put the gun away

"it's good to see you to young one"sumi said with a smile"and to see your still alive as well, you gave me a scare their for a minute"boomer smiled at sumi"well I'm pretty close with the reaper"boomer said rubbing the back of his head"but it's mostly because of you so thanks old ma..."boomer stopped himself then smiled again"I mean thank you sensai old man sumi"sumi rubbed his head"well...it's a start"

he looked at boomer's body"it looks like training gonna need to be put on hold for a while"boomer looked down"yeah guess so"sumi reached into his cloak"oh yeah...you forgot this"he pulled out a blue colored Sansetsuken"the Sansetsuken"boomer said with wide eye's"but that broke in half after I cut streak"sumi just smirked"well then let this be a present from me to you"boomer smiled as he took the Sansetsuken"I don't think I like it that your giving my kids weapons"Professor jen said glaring at sumi

"..yes...well"sumi reached into his cloak again"this is for you brick"he then pulled out a book and placed it in brick hands"this book...it can't be...but how"he said looking at sumi"who do you think checked it out"sumi said with a smirk"by the way I bookmarked a few pages you might find useful"

brick looked down at the book then back to sumi with a serious face"sumi"brick then bowed"please...train me"butch looked at his brother then did the same"yeah me too"sumi looked at the two boys for a few seconds"...no"both brick's and butch's heads snapped up"WHAT"

"I said no"sumi said turning around and walking away"bu-but why"sumi looked back at the boys"their no way I could train a couple of hot headed musle brain rowdy ruff boys like you"sumi said waving his hand"I'm lucky your brother's as cool headed as he is with brother's like you"

boomer smirked as he watched steam leave his brothers head's"of course"sumi said looking to the left"you two boys would be perfect students for my brother's"brick and butch looked left to see in the distnce two people dressed in the same cloak as sumi only there's were red and green"wait do you mean..."bricked looked back to see streak was already gone"where'd he go"butch asked scraching his head,brick looked back to the left to see the other two gone as well

"great"brick looked back down at the book in his hands"well...at least I got this"butch and boomer smiled at their brother"BOOMER"boomer was then takled out of his mother's arms by both bubbles and becky"oh my gosh boomer I was so worried about you"becky cried as she sqeezed boomer, bubbles then grabbed boomer and pulled him into her tight hug"I am so so so sooo happy your okay"becky and bubbles then started to sqeeze"too tight...too tight...to...tig..."

"not bad blondie"buttercup said as she walk up to boomer"you know for a dumb boy"butch glared at buttercup for his brother"ah-ham yes"blossom said walking up as well"just one question...who's going to clean all this up"blossom said pointing to the town, boomer just smiled at the red headed girl

* * *

**BLAM you hear that, that was your mind being blow after reading this chapter which I may add got out a lot sooner then usually, I answered a few questions that a lot of you guys have been asking me while still leaving a few unanswered not bad right well their's more**

**BLAM**

**that's right there's more because I bet a lot of you guys are wandering about the whole streak thing and his past and his old girl well if you want me to write a chapter about it just vote for it,it will be an extra kindda side story thing trust me I got the whole thing in my head and it would blow your mind, or you could choose ****to continue with the story and just forget about streaks past it will be your pick guys**

**BLAM**

**thats right theres still more well I been hearing alot about beta readers, I don't really know what that is all the way but if their is a beta reader that likes my story I could use one that way I wouldn't have as many mistakes **

**don't forget to reveiw please it the only thing that keeps me writing without it I would just burn this story and use the power of the fire to burn the rest of the stories on this site and then dance in the ashes**

***stare***

**Damn I went to far why do I keep doing that**


	24. streak's tale, broken promises

**WOW 100 reviews now thats what I'm talking about the big 1 double 0, now to celebrate with the long await tale of the fast, powerful, evil, and very deadly streak I hope you all enjoy now then on with the story**

**********chapter 22: streak's tale, broken promises**

* * *

"ow...your flying sticks"streak conplained as he flow on sir andrew back"and can't you go any faster then this, I could walk back this fast","oh really would you like to try that"sir andrew said looking back at streak knowing full well he couldn't move let alone walk"hmph"streak looked away defeated"whatever"sir andrew smirked then turned back to flying back to there base

it was silence for a little while as they flow"...so"sir andrew said breaking the silence"you lost"streak glared at sir andrew"yeah what of it"streak looked away at the passing clouds"the kid beat me pretty good","you mean lil blue?"sir andrew asked not even looking at streak anymore"interesting nickname"a small smirle came to streak lips"yeah well..."streak looked at the blue sky"..that kid...he shows promise"sir andrew started to smirle"you think, to tell you the truth he reminds me of someone"streak just kept looking up at the blue sky as his eye's started to close"...yeah"

* * *

"get back here you little brat"a grown man yelled as he and two other men ran after a little boy down the street"you really did it this time punk"yelled the second guy following right behind the frist guy"ahh come on it not that bad"the kid yelled back as he ran carrying a bag of food"you messed up a whole store"yelled the third man"and it only took five minutes"the kid laughed"you stole all the food"the second guy yelled

"hey you need food to be able to move this fast"the kid joked"and speaking of which"the kid looked back to see the grown men red face's and how far ahead he was"isn't it about time you guys gave up","talk all you want kid but your not getting away this time"the frist man said"yea yea whatever"the boy said as he took out an apple from the bag"I'm the fastest there is no one is faster then me"the boy turned a corner as he took a bite of the apple

once the boy made it around the corner 'BLAM' the boy fell back and rubbed his head_"ow what hit me"_the boy thought with the apple still in his mouth, he looked up to see a man wearing a blue cloak"ha we got you now"the boy looked back to see the men had caught_"ah-oh"_

_"_no where...to run...now kid"the man said out of breath, the boy jumped up and was about to run again but one of the men grabbed him by the calor before he could"not so fast kid"the man said as he picked the boy up by the calor,the kid kicked and swung as he tried to get lose"your not getting away this tim..." 'BLAM' "AAHHH"the man wiped his eye that the boy spit his apple in"why you little"the man raised his arm to hit the boy, the boy covered his face as the man swung

FLASH

"huh"the man said seeing the boy gone"is their a problem here fellows"the men looked up to see the guy in the blue cloak holding the boy now"nothing that concerns you"one of the men said"oh really"the man in the blue cloak said as he glared at the three men through his hood"because after seeing what your friend was about to do to this kid I was pretty concerned"he said pointing to the boy he held

"the kid has it coming he destoryed my store"the man standing in the middle said"he ate half our food and stole the other half"the man in the blue cloak looked down at all the fallen food on the ground"that kid nothing but trouble"the man in the blue cloak looked at the boy he was holding"oh really?"the boy looked away as at the man stare

the man in the blue cloak reached into his cloak"here"he said pulling out a stack of money"this should cover for the food and the damage"he handed the money over to the man in the middle, he looked at the money then at the man in the cloak he counted the money "well..."he looked at the man in blue one last time"I guess"he turned around and started to walk away"the kids your problem now"the other two men followed right behind

the man in the blue cloak watched as the three men walked away, he looked over at the kid still in his arms to see him looking at him mouth opened with wide eyes"you'll catch flies like that"he said as he put the boy down"so...what's your name kid"the boy looked at the man for a few more seconds"...streak"the boy said still a little freaked"m-my names streak"

the man looked down at the boy for a little while longer"streak huh"the man then turned around"well streak try to stay out of trouble okay"he then started to walk away, streak just sat their as the man in the blue cloak walked away"wh-who was that guy"

**/XXXXXXXXXXX****/XXXXXXXXXXX/****/XXXXXXXXXXX/****/XXXXXXXXXXX/****/XXXXXXXXXXX/****/XXXXXXXXXXX/****/XXXXXXXXXXX/****/XXXXXXXXXXX/****/XXXXXXXXXXX/****/XXXXXXXXXXX/****/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXX/**

******************************************"**ah traveler I can see you have a good sence of smell"the old man said seeing the man in the blue cloak sitting at his food stand"lets hope you have good taste as well, so what will it be young man"the man looked at what he could eat"hmmm let me see oh let me have some orange chicken with noodles"the old man smiled as he started to cook"ah yes right away...oh and by the way"he said looking back at the man"what about the youngster over there"he said looking over at the kid behind the man"you know he can come in if he wants"

the man in blue looked back without turning his head at the kid hiding just a little bit away from where he was sitting"who the kid he's been following me all day"the man said thinking back"he still doesn't even know that I know he's their"the old man just kept cooking"oh really"he looked back the kids way"...hey...I think thats streak"the man in blue looked up at the old man"you know the kid"

"yeah I know the youngster"he said as he cooked"he gets in a bit of touble around town"the old man started to smile"but he's a good boy he's just a little misguilded is all"the man in blue looked back again"you don't say"he then heard a plate as it was laid in front of him"I do say"the old man said

the man in blue picked up his fork as he was about to eat when another plate was laid right next to his plate"huh?"he looked at the old man"hey who's this extra plate for"the old man just smiled at the man in blue"it's on the house"he said as he started to clean up, the man in blue thought about it then figured out what the old man meant"*sigh*HEY KID"he yelled"GET OUT HERE YOUR FOOD IS GETTING COLD"

a few moments went by as nothing happen"...well if you don't want it"the man in blue said as he reached for the other plate, but then in a quick motion streak came out and grabbed the plate and started to eat"hmph well someone was hungery"streak didn't answer as he ate the food, the man in blue then started to eat as well

"*gulp*great food old man"streak said in between bites, he then felt as a hand slapped the back of his head"hey"streak said rubbing his head"show more respect for your elders"the man in blue said as he ate, but the old man just waved it off"oh let the boy be he calls me that all the time it like a nickname"the old man then looked at streak"after all I was the one that gave him the nickname streak"

the man in blue looked at streak"wait streak isn't your real name"streak didn't answer and kept eatting"oh no, thats just a nickname I gave him for being so fast he's the fastest kid you'll see around here"the old man said with a smile"but no his real name is ta...","*cough cough* my names not that important"streak interupted"beside I like streak better then my old name so I made it my new name"

"you don't say"the man in blue said as he took another bite of his food"to tell you the truth kid I'm the same way with my name"streak looked at the man in blue"oh really...so...what is your name"the man in blue stopped eating"hmph well I can't tell you my real name"the man then turned to the boy and smiled"but people just call me sumi"

"weird name"streak said finishing his food and leaning back"you don't say"sumi said with a raised eyebrow as, he then looked outside"hey kid it's getting pretty late don't you think it's about time you went home"streak's eyes went wide"I mean I'm sure your parents are worried about you right"sumi turned around to look at streak to see he had his head hung low"kid?"

"My Names Streak"streak yelled mad as he glared at sumi"and why don't you mind your own business"streak then ran off with furious leaving a very confused sumi"...what just happened"sumi asked as he scratched his head"his parents...are a touchy subject"sumi looked over at the old man"his parents died over two years"the old man said with a sad voice"he doesn't have anyone else"sumi looked towards the direction streak ran off into

**/XXXXXXXXXXX****/XXXXXXXXXXX/****/XXXXXXXXXXX/****/XXXXXXXXXXX/****/XXXXXXXXXXX/****/XXXXXXXXXXX/****/XXXXXXXXXXX/****/XXXXXXXXXXX/****/XXXXXXXXXXX/****/XXXXXXXXXXX/****/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXX/**

sumi walked down the street as the the moon filled the sky, sumi then turned a corner and stopped walking once he rounded it"how long you gonna keep following me kid"sumi turned around but nothing was their"come on kid I know your their"sumi waited a few more moments"if you don't come out I'll just come get you"a few more seconds of silence passed before streak slowly walked out"what are you doing kid?"

streak walked infront of sumi while looking down at the ground"why are you following me kid?"streak just kept quiet as he stared at the ground"well?...what is it kid?"sumi said bending down so he was on eye level with streak"...streak"sumi looked at the boy confused"what was that kid I couldn't hear you"streak glared at sumi"STREAK-STREAK MY NAME IS STREAK"sumi was taken back by streak's sudden out burst"..ok...streak why are you following me"

streak looked back down at the ground"...who"sumi looked at the boy confused"who'd you do it"streak looked back up at sumi determined"that big flash thing you did earlier how'd you do that"it took sumi a minute but he finally got what streak was asking"oh yeah that"he said slapping his head"so how'd you do it"streak asked"wait you saw that? how?"sumi asked_"no one should have been able to see that let alone a kid"_sumi thought confused"_could he be the one"_ "duh I was their"streak said"so how'd you do it"

sumi looked at the boy for a moment then stood up"and why kid do you want me to show you, so you can steal better well no thanks"sumi then turned around and started to walk away"WAIT"streak yelled stopping sumi"I...I..."streak looked at the ground and tighted his fist"I don't want to steal but I have to, and I don't want to use that flash thing to steal"streak said"I...I've always been the fastest, to move so fast that no one can stop you and to be able to go anywhere you want"streak looked back up at sumi"I've alwayed tried my best tomove that fast but never could never get there I'm just never fast enough, but you can you moved that fast it was just like a flash of lighting going off when you moved"

"please"streak then bowed"please show me how to do that"sumi looked at streak as he stood their bowing"*sigh*you know your a real big hand full kid"streak just kept standing in place bowing"you know...if you want to learn how to do that I'll have to show you the basics frist"streak looked up at sumi"what"sumi clapped his hand together"alright how's this if you promise not to steal anymore and do listen to what I say...then I guess I could maybe take you in as my student

"wait"streak said standing up straight"are you saying...your gonna make me your student","only if you promise to listen to what I say"sumi said"Yes"streak cheered happy"it will not be easy"sumi said point at streak"the training will be hard very hand"streak just shoke his head yes"you may feel like you are about to die when training"streak just kept his smile"I'm cool with all that and I'm ready to work hard...just one question"

"what's that"sumi asked"we'll be leaving this town"streak said looking around"and be traveling and everything"sumi looked at the boy"...yes"sumi started to rub his chin"you really want to get out of this town"streak just kept smiling"yea I wanna see the world just like my dad"sumi was taken back by this"he used to tell me about all the places he went to"streak looked to the sky"now I wanna see them with my own eye's and run there on my own two feet"

sumi just smirked as he turned back around"good we leave tomarrow s-st..."sumi turned back around"whats your name again"streak glared at sumi"my name is STREAK"sumi rubbed his chin"streak Streak streak hmmmm...mind if I call you little blue"streak said looking at streak"my brother used to call me that all the time and if your gonna be my student and all"

"fine"streak said with a sigh"great well then"sumi turned back around"we'll leave tomarrow you should get some rest lil blue","_oh he can remember that fine"_streak thought"_I hope I know what I'm getting myself into"_

******THE NEXT DAY **

******************************************"**well are you all packed up"sumi asked streak as he put the last of his things in his bag"yep I'm all packed"streak said putting the backpack on"your all ready to go"sumi asked"yeah I'm all ready"streak said but then his eye's went wide"wait-wait-wait just one more thing"he then turned and ran down the street"I'll be right back"streak said as he turned the corner,sumi just stood their and watched untill he was out of sight"*sigh*what could it be now"

streak ran a few more blocks before he finally stopped at his destination, he then sucked in all the air he could"OLD MAN COOK"he yelled at the top of his lungs"ahhh"the old man said then after a few more seconds finally came out"you really need a better way of calling me streak"he then looked at the boy and smiled"so what is it are ya hungery"streak then bowed"thank you for everything"the old man looked at streak for a moment"your welcome but what...","I promise to come back soon"streak said standing up

"back soon? wait where are you?","promise me you'll be here when I come back"streak said looking the old man in the eyes"wh-what"the old man said beyond confused"I don't know how long I'll be gone it could be a few month or it could be a few years...maybe more"the old man shoke his as he listened"all I know is that out of this whole town you were the one that helped me and your gonna be the person I miss while I'm gone so please...please just be here when I get back and I promise to get you something really cool while I'm gone okay"

the old man looked at streak for a moment longer before he answered"...alright...but on one condition"he said holding up one of his fingers, he then started to smile"you give an old man one more hug brfore you leave"streak smiled and ran up and gave the old man a hug"ohh careful I'm not as young as I used to be"streak just smiled as he gave the old man a tight hug"well isn't this sweet"streak and the old man looked over to a smirking sumi

"so I'm gussing your the one that taking this little bugger to see the world"sumi just shoke his head yes"ah well take care of him for"the old man patted streak on his head"he's not my...but he is all I got"sumi smiled and reached out his hand to the old man"you have my word I promise"the old man grabbed sumi hands and shoke it "it's a promise"

**/XXXXXXXXXXX****/XXXXXXXXXXX/****/XXXXXXXXXXX/****/XXXXXXXXXXX/****/XXXXXXXXXXX/****/XXXXXXXXXXX/****/XXXXXXXXXXX/****/XXXXXXXXXXX/****/XXXXXXXXXXX/****/XXXXXXXXXXX/****/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXX/**

streak and sumi were walking out of town and headed for the next one, sumi looked back at streak to see him looking at the ground sad"what's wrong lil blue you look...blue"streak just glared up at sumi"great 5 minutes out of town and you already started with bad jokes"sumi just rubbed his head as he laughed"do yo-do you think old man cook will keep his promise"streak said looking back at the town"the one to still be their when I get back"

"don't worry about the old guy"sumi said looking at streak"he may be old but he's strong he'll keep his promise"sumi then started to walk again streak looked at the town for a few moments longer"yeah"he then turned back and started to smirk"race ya"

"say what"sumi said looking back but streak had already ran past him"yeah let's run to the next town, I bet we can get their in an hour tops"streak said looking back at sumi"ahh the next town is 25 miles away"sumi said"then we better get started come on"and with that streak ran off"_hmph this kid really does like running...maybe he is the choosen one"_sumi thought then started to run"hey wait up kid"

**/XXXXXXXXXXX****/XXXXXXXXXXX/****/XXXXXXXXXXX/****/XXXXXXXXXXX/****/XXXXXXXXXXX/****/XXXXXXXXXXX/****/XXXXXXXXXXX/****/XXXXXXXXXXX/****/XXXXXXXXXXX/****/XXXXXXXXXXX/****/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXX/**

******************************************3 years later**

a woman was walking down the street with a bag full of food"HaHa can't catch me"just then two kids ran into her"wahhh"she screamed as the bag flew out of her hands and the food flew everywhere as she fell to the ground

FLASH

just then the woman was standing up straight"huh? but I was? and the kids?"she looked to her side to see the two kids laying on the ground"ah mam"she looked infront of her to see an older looking streak wearing a blue cloak holding her bag"I think this belongs to you"she looked to see her bag with all the food back in it, she took the bag confused and then smiled at streak"thank-"

FLASH

"-you"streak was then in a flash gone, she looked around confused then just started walking again"man I'm good"streak said a few yards away"please"streak looked behind to see sumi standing their looking unimpressed"your still to slow lil blue"

streak huffed then glared off into the skies"how much longer are we gonna have to wait"streak said resting his head in his hands"just a little longer kid"sumi said looking around"you been saying that for hours"streak conplained"it's only been 45 minutes"sumi said"yeah but that's like 19 hours in kid time"streak continued to conplain"calm down kid this is an important meeting for you and me both"

"I still can't believe you haven't seen or talked to your brother's for 3 whole years"streak said amazed"yeah well...we all had some things that needed to be done frist"sumi then smirked at streak"also I've been training you as well"

"yeah yeah"streak said waveing his hand, he then got into a fighting stance"and now I'm a fast moving,flash fighting,super speed killing machine"sumi just laughed"well kid from what I know my brother's have students of their own"streak just smirked"no matter cause their no way their faster then me"sumi just continued to laugh"HHHHHHEEEEEEEYYY LITTTLE BRO"both streak and sumi looked up too see a big man in a green cloak and a big kid in a green cloak"hehehe well here comes one of my big brother's now"sumi said"you got that right"streak said seeing the big man

the kid in the green cloak walked up to streak"sup man"streak looked at the kid for a moment"ahhh hey"the kid looked at streak with a smug look"hmph so wats you name tiny"streak instantly got mad"HEY the names streak fattso"the bigger kid just looked at streak and laughed"Ha thats a lame name"this just made streak even madder"oh yeah then whats your stupid name"this just made the kid smirk more"my names somthing tough and cool"the kid said with a smug voice"the names boulder"

* * *

"ahhh what"streak woke up in his room on his bed"hmph guess it was just a dream"his face then turned mad"no wait that was no dream that was a memory"his fist started to tighten"I remember now AHHH that fat-ass Bastard, even back then"he thought back mad at remembering all that happen but as he thought back his anger went away,he then looked down sad"a lot of promise were made back then"his fist started to untighten"I wonder if that old dude is still alive or not"

streak kept thinking back to the old days"_you want them back don't you"_streak's eyes went wide when a certen memory came to mind"_I can bring them back all you have to do is surrender to me"_streak's eyes started to darken as he remembered"_do as I say, kill who I say, destory what I say"_streak's body started to shake"_surrender your will to me and I will give you the power to do anything"_

"...hehe...hehehe...thats right"streak said in a dark voice"who cares what happen to that old Bastard, I bet he died years ago"streak said with an evil smirk on his face"the man was too old when he was young HaHaHaHa ahh ow ow ow"streak grabbed his gut in pain"...no one ever keeps any dumb promises"streak said his smile now gone"I didn't...so why should that old man"

"holy crap"streak looked up to his doorway to see none other then boulder"andrew said you got beat pretty badd but this is just...wow..."streak looked as boulder's face looked worried"ah damn"streak said scratching his head"don't tell me your worried bout me","hmph yeah right"boulder said with a smirk"I'm just surprised you got your ass kicked so bad"

"that's good"streak said with a smirk"but just incase you were worried **don't **I'll be just fine in a week or two"boulder just waved his hand"hmph whatever"boulder then pointed at streak"just don't get out of bed we don't need you slowing us down"streak face changed from a smirk to an angery scowl"WHAT you said, who the hell can you call slow with you wide ASS"boulder turned red as his face turned angery"what you say you little-"

"that's enogh you two"boulder and streak looked toward the door to see emeral standing their in a nurse outfit"streak needs his rest after all"emeral said as she walked into the room streak never taking his eye's off her"hey he started it"boulder said point towards streak who was now not even paying attention and was watching emeral as she took out some band-aides"huh hey hey streak"boulder said now noticing streak

streak didn't look as he continued to stare at emeral"is there somthing wrong streak"enmeral said in a sweet voice, streak then looked over at boulder"hey boulder can you leave for a sec"he then looked back at emeral"I need to talk to emeral for alone"

boulder got a smirk on his face as he looked at streak"oh I see"boulder said turning to emeral"you think emeral looks sexy in the nurse outfit so now you trying to get her alone"emeral started to smirk but streak just kept a blank face"look boulder it's-","man you can't even get her any other time so why-","hey fattso"boulder stopped and looked at streak"just...leave..."streak said still with a blank face and not even looking at boulder

boulder looked at streak a few moments longer then he turned to emeral to see her still wearing a sweet innocent smile"...fine"boulder turned around"if you need me I'm right down the hall"he looked back at streak one last time then walked out the door"

once streak was sure boulder was gone"so what is it streak"streak glared at emeral"you didn't really do all this just to get me alone did you"emeral said in a sexy voice"don't play dumb emeral"streak said in a growl"why what ever do you mean streak?"emeral said still in a sweet voice, this just made streak more mad"what I saw bad their"streak said still glaring"that was your doing wasn't it"emeral smirked then turned away from streak to look at the wall"look at me"streak said in a deadly voice"was that your doing"

emeral kept quiet for a few more seconds as streak just glared a hole in the back of her head"they were nice weren't they"emeral finally said catching streak off garud"What?"emeral was still not looking at streak so he couldn't see the smirk on her face"you know that kid, what was his name boomer was it, he really is a lot like you"emeral said in a smug voice"he even falls for girls the same way you did"

streak was getting madder with every word"he even falls for the same-"before emeral could even finish streak was in front of her in a flash gripping her shoulder's as he glared at her"what the hell did you do"streak said in a very dark voice"I just wanted to make sure I got it right, you know what they say pratice makes perfect"emeral said still with a smug voice"so tell me"she said with a smirk"was she like you remembered"

* * *

**WoW creepy huh well that it for now but trust me their will be more oh so much more, Oh and if anyone is interested I still need a beta reader to check over my stories**

******p.s. don't forget to reveiw please next stop 200 reveiws ;) later**


	25. your weak part 1

**you guys know what this week is...that right it's story week because I love all my readers so much I have made not one but both parts of a chapter all ready, let's just say it's a thank you for all the readers and great feed, back from said readers**

**Well here we go again**

**Chapter 23:your weak part 1 **

**

* * *

**

in a clear green field next to a wide blue ocean boomer sat under the only tree for miles that sat on top of a small hill Indian style with his eye's closed, arm's crossed and his weapon sitting in front of him breathing deeply as the wind calmly blow by"now this is calming"boomer said taking another deep breath, moments passed as the boomer sat there calmly

"hmmm?"boomer opened one of his eye's and looked behind him"hehe took you long enough"boomer said as he turned around all the way as thosand of arrows came flying at"I was starting to get bored"boomer said as the arrows were inches away from him

the arrows came down like rain and once the arrows stopped falling, masked archers came down from the sky bows ready as they looked at the empty ground covered in arrows"Hey Guys"the archers looked over to the source of the sound confused"you looking for me"boomer said sitting the same way he was a few feet away now with a soda in hand, the archers aimed their bows at boomer and fired at him rapidly"yeah I thought so"boomer said with a smile

boomer jump up into the swarm of arrows dodging all of them as he flew by them, the archers kept shooting arrows at boomer as he seemed to phase through them"man you guys are really slow"boomer said as he got closer to the archers, the archer just started to fire even faster at boomer"*slurp*ahhh now that hit the spot"boomer said standing right behind one of the archers, all the archers jumped back when boomer appeared in the middle of them out of nowhere

the archer aimed their bows at boomer ready to fire"hmph my turn"boomer said throwing the can in the air, a blue flash of light then in an instanse covered everything,"Ha to easy"boomer said still standing in the same spot all the archers still aiming at him, the can fell back into boomers hand as all the archers fell to the ground at the same time"is that all"the can in boomers hand was then shot to the ground by a large spike

boomer looked up to see three large monsters with spikes covering their backs standing not to far from him"I guess not"boomer said seeing the monsters apper"lets play"the spiked monsters ran at boomer with incredible speed, as the frist monsters was infront of boomer he swung his arm at him, boomer jumped into the air dodging the attack as the monster broke through the ground, just then the spikes on the monsters back fired off at boomer"wahh"boomer said dodging the attack

boomer landed on the ground right in the middle of three monsters"well you guys are tuffer then the bow dudes I'll give you that"the monsters all shot spikes at boomer, boomer jumped in the air as the spikes flew by he then grabbed two of the spikes and ramed on of the spikes through one of the monsters heads"one down"boomer used the other spike to deflect the oncoming spikes"two to go"*FLASH*boomer was then right behind one of the monsters he then ramed the spike through it's neck

boomer turned around quick and looked at the last monster with a smirk as it glared at him"your turn"the monster growled at boomer before it ran off"hey Hey YOU COULD AT LEAST SHOW A LITTLE BACK BONE"boomer then picked up one of the dead monsters*FLASH*boomer was now infront of the run-away monster holding it's dead friend like a bat, he then swung at the monster hit him with his friend spiked back as it fell to the ground

"well now thats thats over"boomer said with a smrk"whats next"he then looked behind to see a masked man with a large sword standing a couple yards away"another masked dude huh"the masked man drew his sword and throw it high into the air, it landed right next to boomer spear like weapon"hmph almost forgot about that"boomer looked back at the masked as the two of them glared at each other

"lets go"boomer with*FLASH*boomer used his weapon to block as the the masked man swung his sword"not bad"boomer said as he blocked the sword mans attack"I think this will be fun"boomer and the masked man jumped weapons ready for another attack"lets see if I'm right"boomer and the masked man ran at each other ready to attack, just when the two were about to clash the masked man disappeared"huh?"the whole area then changed into a plain white room"what the?"

"BOOMER J. ROWDY"boomer fliched at the sound his full name"ah-oh"he slowly turned around"...hey mom"boomer said a little scared looking at the face of his angry mother"and just what do you think your doing"she asked as she stomped over to boomer"ah well you see abot that"boomer said trying to think of something"your suposed to be resting young man"she said crossing her arms"ah come on mom I'm fine"before boomer could say or do anything Professor jen grabbed his shirt and pulled it up to show his body covered in bandaides"ah well you see","lets go young man"Professor jen said grabbing boomers hair and pulling him away"AHH mom hair AHH come on that hurts mom"

**/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/**

brick and butch were sittin at the table eating breakfast when their mother came in draggin boomer by his hair"now eat your breakfast and get ready for school"Professor jen said sitting boomer down at the table"ow that really hurt mom"boomer said rubbing his hair"ah just shut up and eat boomer"butch said in an angry tone"whats wrong with you"boomer asked"nothin"butch said taking another handful of cerial

"just what were you doing anyway boomer"brick asked seeing his hurt little brother rub his head"just a little training is all, gotta stay in shape can't slow down for nothing"boomer said with a confident smile"aren't you suposed to be resting"brick asked eating his breakfast, boomer just rubbed his head"hehe well about that","no more training"everyone looked over to Professor jen"your to hurt to train I don't want you to even think about train until your all better"she said in a stren voice"is that clear?"

"yes mom"boomer said defeated"good...now get ready for school sweet oh you'll be late"she said switching to a very sweet voice as she walked out the room"it scares me sometimes how she does that"butch said with a siver"we should get going we don't want to be late"brick said jumping out of his chair and flying towards the door"you guys go ahead I'll catch up"boomer said with a smile

"you sure bro you don't wanna be late"brick said lookig back at his brother"don't worry I'll see you guys there"boomer said waving his brother off"hmph whatever lets just go brick"butch said flying out angry"alrit just don't be late I don't wanna hear mom or MsKeane got it"brick said pointing at boomer one last time before he flew off

"hey Hey Butch"brick yelled catching up to butch"what was that all about"brick said looking at butch confused"nothing"butch said with a huff, brick just looked at him not conviced"just...don't worry about it ok"butch flew away faster brick right behind him

**/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/**

brick and butch landed infront of school"well good morning brick butch"MsKeane said with a smile"good morning MsKeane"brick said"good morning Ms K"butch said with a smirk, just then they heard the sound of the girls flying in"well it was good"butch said with a sigh"yeah now it's just morning"brick said also with a sigh, just as the girls were landing a car pulled up droping off Betty, Becky and Bella"and now it's good again"brick said with a smirk as the two groups of girls walked up to the two boys

"morning boys"betty said with a smile"not up to any trouble"blossom asked mostly to brick brick"pinky please were in school, you know I wait at least till 4 to start trouble"brick said with a smirk blossom just glared at him"stop calling me that"brick just laughed,"where's boomer"becky asked looking around"he stayed behind"brick said"What is he okay he's not still hurt is he"everyone looked over at bubbles"no-not that I care or anything"she said as her face turned red

"rrrrrrriiiiiiight"brick said eyeing bubbles confused"well he's fine and all he just told us to go ahead of him"brick said walking into the building"but he better get his little blond butt down here before_","hey brick"boomer said as his brother passed him"hey bro, before he's"brick stopped and looked back to see boomer standing there holding a dounut box and eating a dounut"boomer?"

"what the how the where the, who'd you get here so fast"butch asked pointing at boomer"boomer?"MsKeane said confused"when did you get here","I've been here for a few minutes now"boomer said with dounut in his mouth"I even left and got some dounuts"he said holding up the box"but but I've been here this whole time and never even heard you come in the door"MsKeane said still confused

"wanna dounut"boomer asked holding the box up to MsKeane"but...but...but...*sigh*sure sweetie let me have a dounut"MsKeane said reaching into the box"and where'd did you get the dounuts?"brick asked still a little confused"you didn't steal them did you"blossom said eyeing boomer"what me...nooooo...some nice cops gave them to me said something about cutting back"boomer said with a smirk"they gave you them?"blossom asked still not conviced"gave, take, tooken it's all the same thing realy"boomer said opening the box full of dounuts

"no it's not"blossom said landing infront of boomer and grabing at the box*FLASH*"man blossom you need to chill"blossom looked back to see boomer now sitting on top of MsKeane desk"hey hold still you little"buttercup said jumping at boomer*FLASH*buttercup landed on top of MsKeane desk with a thub as she saw boomer now standing by the window"you to buttercup you way to steamed today"buttercup and blossom both flew at boomer*FLASH*

*Crash*buttercup and blossom landed on top of each other as boomer stood only a few inches away smirking"this is fun, I don't know why we don't do this more often"boomer then felt a hand grab his, he looked to his side to see bubbles looking at him with big puppy dog eyes"your kidding right you don't really think that gonna work on me do you"boomer said as he tried to get his hand back from bubbles but bubbles just wouldn't let go as she just kept looking at boomer with the sad puppy dog eyes

"nope no way thats gonna work"boomer said still with a smirk as he looked at buttercup and blossom laying flat on the ground,but his eye's kept going back to bubbles sad face"nope...not gonna...work?"boomer said unsure as he watched bubbles eye's start to water"...*sigh*fine"boomer let go of bubbles hand and walked closer to blossom and buttercup on the floor"dumb girl with her dumb sad face and big sad eye's making me feel all wierd"boomer muttered to himself,he then reached down and grabbed buttercup's hand"you got me"boomer said saddly

bubbles smiled brightly at boomer"hmph nice going falling for the big watery eyes"butch said in a tone as he glared at boomer"and it's a powerpuff at that...dumb little sissy"brick looked over at butch with a curious look as boomer looked both confused and a little hurt, then in one quick motion buttercup flew up still holding boomer hand as she lifted him off the ground"Ha I got you now you little-","actually"bubbles said as she helped blossom up"I think he got you","whatever"buttercup said not careing anymore"I still got a hold of the little-","Buttercup"blossom yelled"WHAT"

blossom glared at her sister as she dusted herself off and walked over to the still floating boomer"I'll be taking those"she said grabbing the box from boomer, she then opened the box and her eye's went wide with shock"huh?"she flipped the box over as only crumps fell out"where are the dounuts?"she then glared at boomer"this box was full just a second ago I saw it"she said throwing the empty box down"theres no way you could have eaten them...did you?"

"who me?"boomer looked up at buttercup then back to blossom with a big innocent smile"of course I didn't eat them all my self that would be wrong"blossom just gave him an*are you kidding*look"really?...then where are they"boomer answer was just a simple smile

"I sware"Betty said watching the sence before her next to brick"does every morning have to be like this"she said with a sigh"try living with this"brick said to her with a smirk"I do but in a less super powered girl version"she said back with a smirk then took a bite of her dounut"...wait a minute?"she said looking in her hand at the half eaten dounut"when did I get a dounut?"everyone then looked over at Betty, blossom looked back towards boomer to see him have a smirk on his face"...you didn't"

brick looked at his brother for a moment then smirked"hehe you know he did"blossom looked from brick and back to boomer"but how,when...how many?"she said in a strean voice"well let's just say...the whole school now has free dounuts"boomer said with a smirk"by the way did you know that you and your sister blink at the same time not the best thing if your trying to keep your eye on somthing"

buttercup looked at boomer confused after finally realizing what they meant"no way...I had a hold of you this whole time"she said angerly at boomer"so you think"boomer said smirking at buttercup"but really"*FLASH*"I got a hold of you"boomer said with his back now resting on buttercups back, buttercup jumped back as boomer gave her a cheesy smile"cool huh learned the whole cool dark mystery thing from brick"

"that's my brother"brick said looking at blossom with a smirk as he ate a dounut"...well look at that I got one to"before anything else could happen MsKeane stepped forward"alright now thats enough, now take your seats class is about to begin"

everyone went over to there seats when buttercup stopped when she heard chewing right next to her"what the?"she looked bad with an angery face"you gotta be kidding me"she said seeing bubbles eatting a dounut"but it's jelly filled"buttercup slapped her forehead as she sat down for class

as everyone took their seats and class started brick looked at his two brothers, boomer just sitting there in his own thoughts as always but looking over at butch with a curious look, butch sitting there pissed off as he looked at the board and glared over at his brother every so often, brick then punched butch in the side"oww"butch said just loud enough that no one heard it, he then glared over at brick"What was that for"

"what the hells your problem man"brick asked butch as he glared at him"me your the one hitting people for no reason"butch said waving his hand, the two boys turned back to the board when MsKeane looked back but went back to there conversation when she turned back around"you been glaring and yelling at boomer all day man"butch just looked away man"oh...that"

"so whats the deal man"brick asked arms folded"you wouldn't understand"butch muttered, brick just gave him a curious look,butch then glaced over at boomer as his fist started to tighten_"I can't lose"_butch thought looking at his brother_"I need...I have to get stronger"_butch looked up with a serious look"_not just for me"_he looked down at boomer stomach"_...I can't lose,I WON'T LOSE AGAIN"_

**/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/**

just a little bit away from the school stood a guy in a green cloak, the man looked into the classroom through the window at the RRB"so those are the boys huh"the man glared at the boys"they are barely past the age of baby...this could be tricky"he then started to smirk"but fun"

the man the jumped high into the air headed straight for the school building

**/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/**

brick watched as his brother start to shake a little"...hey bro you ok-"just then the whole class started to shake like an earthquake"what the hell!"brick yelled as he fell out of his seat his brothers and the rest of the class following right behind"...damn town what hell is it now"brick said getting up"BRICK!"MsKeane yelled hearing what he said"sorry...this damn town what the hell is it now"brick said currently"where do you boys even learn these words"MsKeane said as she stood up

"ahhh MsKeane"one of the kids said looking out the window"there's some guy in green that just made a big Crater about to knock on the door"the kid said pointing out the window"say what"just then the door was blasted back and sent flying into the wall on the other side breaking into many pieces"...sorry"everyone looked over at the guy standing in the door way as the wall started to fall apart"somtimes I don't know my own strength"the guy said like he really didn't care

"what the"brick said noticing the cloth_"just like sumi...but geen"_he thought looking at the man"HEY who do you think you are"buttercup said flying infront of the man in green, the man just looked at her then walked by her"what the hey HEY Listen to me"she yelled at the man as he walked

the man looked at all the kids he pasted with a stren mean cold look causing the kids to crawel back a little scared, he then stopped to look at Betty, Becky and Bella, he stared at bella the hardest causing her to hide behide betty, betty glaring at the old man till he finally walked by"ahh"he said now standing infront of the RRB"you must be the Rowdyruff Boys"he said looking at the boys"who wants to mmmhmmmmh"brick covered butch's mouth before he could say anything else"we are"brick said looking at the man"and who are you"

"the names **genjuu kemono"**the man said as he revealed his face to be that of an old man"but if thats to hard for you brats you can call me I think you know my brother already"genju then looked at the boys with a curious look"I have to say I've heard alot of bad things about you"genju then crossed his arms unimpressed"and right now I don't believe any of it"

"ah brick...do we take that as an insult or a compliment"boomer whispered to his brother"...I don't know yet?"brick said back, genju then looked over all of the boys"let me guess"his eyes then landed on boomer"you look like a real sissy"genju then started to smirk"but you also have a cold chill about and look like you fast on your feet...you must be boomer"boomer glared at the man, genju then looked at brick"you...you look like a nerd"he said pointing to brick"not only that but your eyes look dark and heartless with a face that just yells respect me or die...you must be brick"brick gave the old man a very cold look"I still don't know if that an insult or a compliment"

"and that means"he then looked at butch"the punk with the crazy eyes and hot temper must be butch"butch glared at the old man"I guess I'm right"he then cracked his fist"well then lets get this started then"butch looked at the old man a little confused"get what started?"genju started to smirk"THIS"

**/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/**

outside of the school everything was peaceful the birds were singing the bees were buzzing all was calm unaware to the chaotic meeting that was goning on inside

*BOOM*

butch flew out of the wall of the school like a rocket hitting the playground like a falling meter, everyone in class stared wide eyed with shock then looked at the old man who did nothing but flick butch's head with one finger"...ahhhh"butch said as he tried to get up"that really hurt"he rubbed his head and glared up at genju"what your problem old man"genju just smirked"hmph good your gotting up"he then started to walk towards butch"lets see for how long"

"stop right there you old basterd"genju looked back at a pissed off brick and a pissed off boomer standing right next to him"...stay out of this child it's doesn't concern you"genju said as he turned back around"I said STOP!"brick yelled again but genju just kept walking"grrrrrrrAHHHHHHHH"brick flew at the man with great speed, genju turned around just in time for brick to hit him sqaure in the chest a force of air blowing from inpact

but brick punch did nothing as genju just stood there looking unfazed"...AAAAHHHHHHHH"brick pulled back his arm from the pain of hitting the man"_what the hell is this guy made of?"_brick thought looking at his hand_"damn that hurt","_BRICK LOOK OUT"betty yelled, brick looked up to see genju ready to flick his head"three finger"genju said with a smirk_"crap"_brick thought before genju hit him sending him flying though another wall of the school as he flew a mile away"BRICK"blossom yelled as he flew

"hmph"genju turned back around to butch who was still getting up"damn it...brick"butch said finally getting up"Ha not bad you got up now lets-"*FLASH* boomer was now right infront of genju"take this"boomer said hitting genju in the face, but just like brick genju stood his ground,but then blood started to drip down genju face

"not bad kid I guess sumi did teach you some moves"genju said with a smirk as boomer pulled his now bleeding hand back in pain"but your gonna need to hit alot harder then that"genju then grabbed boomer body while he was still looking at his hand and throw him making sure he slide on the ground as he was sent back"BOOMER!"bubbles and becky yelled seeing boomer now on the ground"...hmph that should keep him down til I'm done"

genju turned back to butch as he wiped boomer's bleed off his forehead"now where were we"butch looked at boomer shocked that not one but both his brothers were taken down just like that"...why you...you"butch said in a dark voice as his body shoke with anger"BASTERD"he said as he blasted off at genju hitting him in the face with great force, this time getting genju to at least turn his head on impact"...don't tell me"butch's eyes went wide as genju turned his head back "is that the best you got"

* * *

**alright somone high five me for this chapter cause I'm so proud of the way genju turned out it's not even, anyway come back to see what happens to butch**

**p.s. don't forget to reveiw please ;) later**


	26. your weak part 2

**well on to the next part enjoy**

**_chapter 24_**_:**your weak part 2**_

_

* * *

_

"BASTERD"butch yelled again as he hit genju in the face again, this again did nothing but turn genju head to the side"...hehe"genju turned back to look at butch again"that one actually tickled a bit"he said with a smirk"grrrrrrr BASTERD"butch said hitting him in the face again"BASTERD-BASTERD-BASTERD-BASTERD-BASTERD"butch chanted as he punched genju in the face as his fist turned red"JUST FALL DOWN YOU DAMN BASTERD"

butch then took his fist back as far as he could and swong at genju with extreme force hitting him dead square in the face so hard that the ground genju was standing on started to break a little, everything was quiet after that hit"...are you done?"butch's eyes went wide as genju just smirked again"cause I think you are"butch fell to the ground on his knees looking up at genju at genju shocked"good...now that your done"

genju reached down to grab butch when"AHHHHHHHHH"buttercup came out of nowhere and kneed him in the back of the head she then flipped back and grabbed her knee in pain"...hmm?"genju said looking back"was that a bee or somthing"genju felt the back of his head"nope no stinger"buttercup glared at genju then jump up and kicked him in the face but jump back in pain again"ahhhhh what are you made of steel or somthing"

genju just looked at buttercup uninpressed"...yeah whatever...listen girly I'm a little busy here"he said waving her off"so why don't you run along and play house or whatever it is you girls do"this pissed buttercup off even more"listen jerk you what you do on your own time isn't my problem"she then pointed to the destoryed school"but when you destory my class then it's my problem and"she then pointed to butch"no one beats up that dork and his brother like that but me"

genju looked from the school to butch then to buttercup he then started to smirk"oh I see well"he then looked back at butch"well listen here girly I'm almost done here anyway"he then turned back to buttercup"after I'm done you can have your little boyfriend back"

everything within a mile got quiet after that and the kids in class looked at buttercup and started to back up"what you say?"buttercup said in a calm tone"I said"before genju could finish buttercup punched him in the face again this time not even caring about the pain she felt as she hit him again"woh-woh girly"he said like he didn't even notices as buttercup punched him"look just calm down"buttercup just kept punching genju"your starting to tick me off kid"buttercup just kept punching genju

genju then grabbed one of buttercup's hands and brought her up to his face"stop...now I don't want to hurt you"buttercup then swung her leg up so she could kick genju in the face, this still did not faze genju"see I have this thing about fighting girls cause their so weak"buttercup kicked him in the face with her other leg"so I would like it if you would just run along and...why is it getting so cold?"genju looked down to see his legs now frozzen

genju looked over to see blossom frezzing him with her ice breath, he let go of buttercup as blossom froze the rest of him"well"blossom said wipeing her fore head"that should hold him"buttercup glared at blossom"what took you so long","your welcome"blossom said a little ticked"whatever"buttercup looked over to see becky and bubbles tryin to wake boomer up she then looked at butch to see him still just staring at genju now frozzen body shocked as bella shoke him"hey dork you alright"

butch gave no answer as he just stared"...butch?"still no answer"butch?"buttercup said a little concered as she walked passed frozzen genju to butch, blossom looked at butch then at boomer"you guys stay here with the boys"she then looked off in the direction brick was sent"I'm gonna see if brick alright"just as blossom was about to fly off she heard a crack"...what the"everything went quit as more cracks were heard"...what is that...no way!"everyone looked over at the frozzen genju to see it start to shake and crack

"NO"blossom yelled to late as genju broke out of the ice, pieces of ice flew everywhere"awww now that felt good"genju said as he moved his arms"on a hot day like this a nice cold feeling just make you feel so refreshed...well then"everyone looked at genju shocked as he turned back to butch"back to buissness"

**/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/**

"ahhhh"brick said getting"what day is it?"he then looked around to see he was in a hole that he made when he hit the ground"what the hell happen"brick said rubbing his head, his eyes then went wide"oh yeah an old dude with an attitude"he slapped his forehead"ahhhhhh I'm never gonna hear the end of this one"brick said as he shoke his head"me brick leader of the RRB got knocked out by an old man"he then glared up into space"I can just bet the PPG are making jokes about this right now"

just then brick heard blossom scream"...you know if they live that long"he said as he got up"don't worry girls I'm coming"brick shoke his head"man this is bittersweet"he then blasted off towards the school

**/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/**

blossom kept blowing ice breath at genju but he just kept walking through it like it was nothing but a cool wind, bella and buttercup were backing up with a still shocked butch"butch get ahold of yourself we need you"bella said"ge-get up jerk we need help here"buttercup said as well"look girls I don't have time to play with you all"*FLASH*"day"genju looked around after feeling somthing hit him*FLASH*he then looked at bubbles and becky to see them both shocked"well now"genju said looking around"the blue one up is he"

*FLASH*genju looked around"look kid you can keep hitting me all day but you won't"*FLASH*"hurt me?"genju grabbed his gut"_what the hell?"_genju thought looking around_"that hurt a liile"*_FLASH*genju looked at his arm then back to the surrounding area*FLASH*his eyes then went wide eith that last attack"I get it"genju said with a smirk"not bad kid thats pretty smart, to"*FLASH*"hit me in one spot a bunch of times"

genju looked at his arm again"if you were sumi that maybe might of worked...maybe"*FLASH*genju looked at his leg, he then crossed his arms other his chest in a defence like stance"to bad your not"*FLASH*genju looked down at boomer who had just punched genju in the chest and whose whole body was shaking"ho-how?"boomer said as he shoke"you could barely hurt me when my defence was down"genju said as he looked at a shocked boomer"what made you think you could beat me when they were up"

genju let his arms out knocking boomer back as he released his defence stance,but before boomer could be knocked to far back genju grabbed his leg"your speed is great"genju said looking at boomer"but my strengh is greater"genju then tossed boomer "this is the differents between a master class and yourself"genju then brought his hand up to ready to flick boomer when he came back down"NO"bubbles said as boomer fell back down boomer looked at genju scared"one finger should do"

genju then flicked boomer in the head sending into the ground right infront of butch"well now"genju looked up at butch and smirked as he walked toward him"butch-butch please snap out of it we need you butch"bella said as she shoke butch"give it up girly"bella looked at genju"the boy has lost his spirt and his will to fight"genju said in a serious tone"and can you blame him"he looked at the defeated boomer"he lost not once but three times so far"he then looked at butch"and all those time he lost his brothers got hurt all because he was to weak to-"

"SHUT UP"genju looked at boomer try to get up"he's not weak"boomer said glaring at genju"he's might have had a bit of bad luck lately"boomer said still trying to stand up"buts he the strongest kid...he's the strongest person I know, both of my brothers are"boomer said now on one of his legs"I don't care if you are sumi brother"boomer said wiping his mouth"you can not and will not make fun of my brother UNDERSTAND"

genju looked at boomer for a moment then smiled_"this kid might look like a sissy but he'll stand up for his brothers...I like that"_genju thought but then stopped smiling"_can't be nice now gotta keep playing the bad guy_"he then looked at butch to see his arm start to move_"at least for a bit more"_

genju took a step toward them"HEY OLD FART"he looked back to see brick headed straight for him his hands glowing red"LEAVE MY SCHOOL"brick said as he flew faster"AND MY BROTHERS"his hands started to glow brighter"ALONE!"

brick hit genju sending a blast of energy through his body as he was knocked back sent flying over butch and boomer and the whole playground and crashing down away from everyone"and that"brick said tired as he sweated"is how we do it"brick fell to his kness"BRICK"betty ran up to brick"are you okay?"

"yeah"brick said still tired"just tired is all that attack took all I had"he then looked over to where he knocked genju"but I don't think he's getting back up after that one"he then looked at his brothers"you guys okay"

"no"boomer said"I'm beat up and butch is broken"boomer looked at butch"what now?brick looked at butch then slapped his head he looked at the ground"*sigh*well I guess-"bricks eyes went wide when he saw a shandow on the ground and it start to grow bigger"MOVE"brick pushed betty away then jump as genju crashed into the ground"that was a good hit"genju said dusting himself off"it knocked me back and it actually hurt"

genju looked at brick who landed infront of boomer"you got skill kid"genju then walked up to brick and boomer"but now it's time to finish this"genju brought his hand up over his head_"CRAP"_genju swung down with great force at the two boys

*BLAM*a dust cload appered as genju made impact"BOYS"MsKeane yelled as the dust started to clear, once it was all gone everyone was shoked at what they saw, both brick and boomer opened their eyes to seeing butch standing infront of them blocking genju as he pushed down on him with one of his finger"I WON'T LET YOU HURT THEM"butch said as he tried to puch genju back, genju smirked as he unbeat another one of his fingers to now puch butch down with twice the strengh"...you...wont...win"

butch kept his stance"why do you fight me?"genju asked as he unbeat another finger, butch was now on his knees"you can't win why not just give up right now?"butch glared at genju as he tired to fight"I...don't...know"butch looked back at his brother"but...I know...I won't let...you hurt them"butch looked back at genju"thats good enough for me to keep fighting"

genju smirk at butch as he stepped back, butch fell forward alittle from weakness"the strengh to fight"butch looked back up at genju"and the guts to never stop fighting"genju said as his smirk deepened"now that what I'm taking bout, took you long enough kid"butch stared at genju confused"I thought you never get your fighting spirt back"

"wait what?"butch asked confused"this whole attack you and your class thing to get you out of this slup you been in"genju said plainly with a smile"wait-wait-wait you mean you destoryed the class and beat me and boomer half to deaf ALL TO CHEER BUTCH UP"brick said now standing as he glared at genju"no...I also did it to prove a point"genju said with a smirk"which would be?"brick said ready to explode"to prove he was weak"

brick slapped his head in anger"...boomer"he said in a dark voice"I can't believe it took me this long to remember but don't you have a very sharp very deadly weapon at home"brick turned his head at boomer very creeply like with his blood lust eyes"go get it!"boomer moved away from his brother with a scared look

"woh-woh-woh kid calm down this was very important"he then looked at butch who still looked a little confused"kid your a pretty tough kid after all you took me on and can say you walked away...kinda"he bent down to butch's eye level"but your still to weak kid you almost lost everything"he said pointing around the area"all to an old man"he put his hand on butch's shoulder"I can make you stronger a lot stronger but it won't be easy"genju said"hell will be like a little vacation spot if you survive this training...so"genju said with a smirk"you ready?

butch looked at genju then at everyone and everything else around, he then looked down"you destoryed my school you beat up half the class and my brothers"he said as his body started to shake"all to prove a point...the real question is"butch smirked up at the old man"how in the world can I say no"

"WHAT"buttercup yelled"your kidding right just 5 seconds ago you thought he was going to kill you"butch just smirked at her"yeah but now he's not"he then looked around"and the way he destoryed everything was AWSOME! and now he wants to show me who to do the same thing I can't say no"

"...he's right"blossom head snapped towards brick direction"he's what"she asked not believing what she just heard"he's right"brick said calmly"to say no to somthing like this would be going against his very boyhood and his Rowdyruff soul"boomer shoke his head in aggerment next

blossom just stared at brick shocked"but-but-but the school and the beating and-and"brick looked at blossom try to fine the words"pinky it's a guy thing"brick looked towards the rest of the class"what do you guys say?"all the boys in class cheered"THAT WAS AWSMOE!"one of the boys said"THE WAYHE TOOK ALL THOSE ATTACKS"another boy said"DUD YOU GOTTA DO IT JUST SO YOU CAN SHOW ME WHEN YOU GET BACK" Mitch said

blossom slapped her head in anger"well now that-thats all done"everyone looked at genju as he picked butch up"it's time we get to training I've already wasted enough time on these little girly-girls"he said waving towards the PPG"alright lets do it"butch said

"WAIT"bella said to late as genju jumpped high into the air"...your not just gonna let him go are you"bella asked brick"he'll be back"brick said looking towards the sky"it's just a question on wheaher he'll be alive or dead"bella fainted after that"I was just kidding"brick said looking at bella"anyway we have bigger problems"brick said looking towards what was left of the school"what do we do about the"*FLASH*"school?"the whole building was fixed good as new

brick looked over to boomer"wasn't me"boomer said shaking his head"ah-hem"everyone looked to the top of the school building"thanks for playing with my brother sorry about the mess and the rude additude"sumi said jumping off the roof"he may not have said it but he did have fun not many people play fight with him anymore he always breaks an arm or somthing"sumi said rubbing his arm"...anyway sorry again"sumi said waving"check in on you boys later"then in a flash he was gone

"...well then"MsKeane said looking from the school to the kids"...oh look at that its recess everyone go play"MsKeane said running back into class"everyone have fun"she then closed the door as all the kids just looked around confused

MsKeane looked around the room"_wow he even fixed the desks_"MsKeane thought as she walked over to her desk"_let's just hope the phone still works_"MsKeane picked up the phone to hear it working as she dailed a number"...ah yes operator could you conect me to Professor jenny jones...yes I'll hold","_jenny not gonna like this_"MsKeane thought"hello?"MsKeane heard Professor jen say on the other end"oh jenny yes hello"MsKeane said nervously"Sandra?"

"yes yes it's me...how are things?"MsKeane said as she started to sweat"Sandra is everything alright? is somthing wrong with the?"Professor jen asked a little worried"oh yes yes the boys are fine"MsKeane could hear Professor jen sighing"but their is somthing I should tell you...about butch...you see-"

**/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/**

all the kids outside talked amongs themselves about what just happen, meanwhile in their nomal spot the boys sat under the tree tired and beat"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU RED"buttercup yelled at brick as she paced back and forth"HOW COULD YOU LET HIM JUST GO LIKE THAT AND WITH A GUY YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW I THOUGHT YOU WERE THE SMART ONE BETWEEN YOU DORKS BUT I CAN SEE I WAS WRONG, YEAH I WAS WRONG BECAUSE NONE OF YOU ARE SMART ALL OF YOU ARE DUMB D-U-M-B DUMB YOU GOT THAT"

brick just sat their next to his brother listening to buttercups rant"BUTCH IS DUMB FOR LEAVING YOUR DUMB FOR LETTING HIM GO AND BOOMER DUMB FOR"buttercup stopped to look at boomer"FOR BEING BOOMER"boomer just glared at buttercup tired

"look buttercup-"brick started but buttercup just looked at him with hot red fire in her eyes"NO FORGET IT CAUSE YOU KNOW WHAT I'M GOING AFTER THEM"buttercup was about to blast off when blossom flew infront of her"woh-woh-woh buttercup lets think this over"blossom said trying to calm her sister"what are you gonna do even if you do catch up to them"brick asked"I don't know...I'LL KICK THE OLD DUDES BUTT yeah thats it I'LL KICK HIS BUTT THEN I'LL BREAK EVER BONE IN BUTCH'S BODY AND DRAG HIM BACK HERE"

"why do you even care?"boomer asked confused"I DON'T"buttercup yelled getting in boomer's face"I DON'T CARE WHAT HAPPENS TO BUTCH CAUSE HE'S A JERK A STUIPED JERK A STUIPED DUMB JERK A BIG STUIPED DUMB JERK JERKY JERK FACE"buttercup yelled as she held boomer up by his neck callor"ok ok I get it you don't care now just put me down"buttercup dropped boomer"THAT RIGHT I DON'T CARE...I DON'T CARE ONE BIT...I'M GOING AFTER HIM"

buttercup was about to blast off but both her sisters grabbed her legs and pulled her back"buttercup calm down"blossom said slaming her sister to the ground with bubbles help"JUST LET ME GO GET THAT IDIOT, I'LL BE RIGHT BACK"

"for a girl that doesn't care she really cares alot"boomer wishpered to his brother"girls are confusing boomer"brick said to his brother"I say we just sit here and hope they trier each other out"brick looked over at becky, betty, and bella sitting their to see bella looking at the ground sad"you okay their bella?"bella didn't look up as she just muttered somthing"what was that?boomer asked confused"...bu..tch...gon...fine"she muttered a little louder this time still not looking up"ah yeah just a little louder please"brick asked not hearing her even with his super hearing

"I SAID I'M FINE"bella yelled standing up with an angery face and tears in her eye"I'M JUST FINE OKAY I'M FINE EVEN THOUGH BUTCH IS GONE"she screamed at the top of her lungs"ARE YOU HAPPY NOW HUH?"she then stormed off, becky and betty looked at each other then at the scared boomer and brick who were holding each other in fear, they then followed after their sister

"I never seen her that mad before"boomer said shaking with fear"I never seen her mad at all","I well I never seen her cry before"brick said as he stopped shaking"and what is this girls yell at the RRB day"boomer and brick then noticed that they were holding each other and jumped away from each other"anyway"brick said dusting himself off"why are they mad at us butch is the one that left"brick looked from the fighting buttercup to the stroming off bella"this isn't gonna get better anytime soon"

**/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/**

**Narrator:the end of the school day, hey my frist line in two charpters**

the school day ended pretty quick after all was said and done"I'm glad that day is over"brick looked over at the mad buttercup as her and her sisters blasted off,he then noticed becky, betty, and the still mad bella get in a car and driving off"come on boomer lets go home"brick was about to blast off"you go ahand brick"brick looked back at boomer"I'm gonna walk home I'll see you their"brick gave boomer a corious look"...fine but no flashing home got it"boomer shoke his head yes"good"and with that brick blasted off"well at least now I can swing by the libary"brick thought

boomer watched as his brother blasted off he then started to walk into town"I'll go home in a minute first I need a good walk"

boomer walked into town with a bored face"man if that guys training is half as hard as old man sumi was"boomer looked up into space"then butch has his work cut out for him...I'm sure he'll be fine"boomer then saw a hotdog cart and his stomach started to growl"I'm hungery"boomer started to smirk"and it has been a whole after noon since I stole somthing hmmm what would brick do..."

"one hotdog and a bag of chips my good man pack it up in this bag"a man said to the hotdag venter as he gave him a paperbag,the vent made the hotday and put it all in the bag"here you go sir"just as he was handing the bag to the man a blue streak flew by and grabbed the food"HEY"the venter and the man yelled after boomer

boomer landed in an ally a few yard away from the hotdog stand"ah here we go"boomer said as he relaxed"sitting here in a dark ally with food that I stole"boomer relaxed as he looked in the bag at the food, just then a trash can knocked over"what the?"boomer looked up confused"is someone there?"he got no responds"hmph must be my imagination"he opened the bag again, but then another sound was heard

"alright who's their"boomer said standing up ready for anything,boomer looked around to see nothing"hmmmm"just then a pair of eyes appeared behind boomer"I could of sworn"a small shadow like blur then dove in and grabbed the bag"HEY"boomer yelled after the blur but the small snadow dove into a small ally to small for boomer to fit in"darn it"he said as he watch the creature get away,boomer ran out the ally and after the creature

the creature came out of the ally to the street"stop right there"the creature looked back at boomer"what the? a puppy?"the puppy ran down the street"hey wait a minute"boomer said as he ran after the dog"alright you asked for it"boomer was about to flash but stoppedin pain"ow...should've listen to mom I'm way to weak and hurt to go any faster"boomer looked up to see the pup getting away"looks like I'm doing this old school"boomer continued to run down the street

the dog did a few turns but boomer was right on it's tail and catching up, the pup then went down another ally to small for boomer to go throw"oh come on"boomer said slapping his forehead"does this dog know about all the small allies"boomer started to run down the street again

the dog ran down the small ally until it hit the street again, it looked around for boomer but when the dog didn't see him it ran down a bigger ally the pup then put the bag down"bark-bark-bark"the dog sat their for another moment until a shadow like figure came out"good job girl"the figure said

"NOT SO FAST"the figure and the puppy looked up to see boomer standing there angery"that my food I stole it fair and square and-"boomer stopped when he noticed the figure"what the...your a girl?"boomer said to the girl about his age standing their with curly black hair with one blue streak and a white shirt with a yellow star on it and blue pants"yeah and"she said crossing her arms"your a boy"boomer eye'd the girl for a moment

"nice hair color"he said putting to the blue streak"nice spikey blonde hair"she said back"cool shirt"he said looking at the shirt"I like your shirt too"she said back"look girl I've had a long day so could we just get to the part where you give me back my food"

"oh my"the girl said surpised"this is your food I had no idea I'm so sorry"the girl started to walk over to boomer with the food"well I guess I'll let it slip this once but-"the girl then jumped up onto the wall"what the"she ran across the wall for a brief second and landed on the other side of boomer"later dork"she then ran off""Hey"her pup then ran by boomer as well"...I can't believe I fell for that"boomer said slapping his head"...alright no more mister nice guy"

**/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/**

the girl was already five blocks away"come on girl"she yelled back to her dog she then turned a coner and hide on the wall"hehe lets see you follow that"the girl said sure of herself"who do you mean"boomer asked right next to her"that blonde kid can you believe-"the girl stopped and looked beside her to see boomer standing right there"hi","AAAHHHHHHHH"the girl started to run again"come on girl"the girl said to her dog who was still running"they always run"boomer said to himself

the girl ran another seven blocks"let's see him catch up now"she said catching her breath"you should really stop talking to yourself"boomer said next to her again"AHHHHHHH"the girl started to run again her dog still right behind her,this kept up all over town the girl would run and whe she stopped boomer would be right next to her"how-how is he doing that?the girl said very tired her pup still right behind her

just as she ran across the street she didn't look both ways as a car was coming right at her"_what the"_the girl saw the car right when it was about to hit her"_this-this is the end"_the girl closed her eyes as the car was about to hit her"...am I dead"she opened her eyes to see she was flying over the town"I-I'm a ghost"she said seeing herself flying over the town"nope"she then looked up to see boomer holding her"but if you wanna be a ghost I could always drop you"

the girl looked down then grabbed onto boomer tighter"don't let me go"boomers face started to turn red"hehe yeah sure"boomer landed in townvile park and put the girl down"wait she said looking around"where's?"boomer then pulled the dog uot from behind his back"GIRL your okay"the girl said as she hugged her dog,she then looked at boomer"so that how you did it while I was running you were flying all over town

"yep"boomer then pulled out his bag of food"and thats how I got my food back as well"the girl frowned at boomer as he smirked, just then boomer body started to feel light"what the"boomer was rocking back and forth"guess all that flying was to much to"boomer then fell to the ground the last thing he saw was the girl standing over him"so close to"boomer thought

**/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/**

when boomer woke up the sun was starting to go down"ah my head"he looked around to see the girl and bag of food were gone"great"boomer looked up at the sky"damn I gotta hurry home"boomer was about to blast off"don't you want this"boomer stopped when he heard the girls voice he looked up to see she was sitting the behind tree she came out with her dog holding the bag of food"huh what the?"boomer said seeing the bag he looked at the girl confused"I saved it for you...after all...you saved me"

she handed the bag to boomer"...why'd you stay you could've just left?"the girl looked at boomer then smirked"and left you alone no way"she then smiled sweetly at boomer"I had to make sure you were okay"

boomer looked at the girl for a moment before she turned and walked away"hey wait"the girl turned back around boomer looked down at the bag"you know we could share?"boomer said the girl smirked at him then walked over and put her hand on the bag"maybe next time cutie"she was about to let go of the bag but boomer beat her to it leaving the bag in her hands,she looked at boomer confused"you keep it"boomer said smirking"till next time...maybe tomarrow"

the girl smiled at boomer"deal see you tomarrow mister?","boomer"the girl rubbed her chin"boomer?-boomer? I heard that name before...WAIT"she said in surpise"you don't mean boomer-boomer of the Rowdyruff Boys do you?"boomer just shoke his head yes"Eeeeeeeeeee"boomer took a step back"I can't believe it this whole time I've been running from boomer that so cool"she then grabbed boomer hand"your like a big time super baddy"

boomer rubbed the back of his head"ah well you know"he then looked down at his other hand and started to blush"what-what is it?the girl asked then looked down at their hands"oh"she took back her hand"sorry"she said rubbing the back of her head"ah yeah no problem"boomer said with his face still red"so ah whats your name"the girl smirked at him"you can call me star"the girl then jumped up and did a backflip in midair to boomers surpise

star landed perfectly a few feet away from"wow...so were on with the running tomarrow right?star smiled at boomer"it's a date"star then ran off her dog right behind her_"wow that girls pretty fast for a...WAIT A MINUTE"_boomer thought with a shiver"_di-did I just agree to a date?"_boomers body started to shake"_I just know this won't end well when my brothers find out_"boomers got even more scared"_or the girls_"

boomer stayed there for a moment scared when he thought about it"wait a minute, I'm overreacting it's just two people running together and maybe getting a bite to eat together thats all...beside I'm way to young to have a real-real date I don't even know what people do on these kinds of things"with that boomer flew home

**Narrator:meanwhile in an unknow place far away from Townsvile**

"hey kid were almost there"genju said to butch who was sitting on his back"good cause this tripped sucked with the jumping up and down"genju just glared at him"well sorry but some of us can't fly"butch ignored genju and looked at where they were and where they were headed"this whole place...is cover in rock?"

"yes this whole area is covered in rock"genju said with a smirk"if you wanna get tough we need to put you somewhere tough"genju landed on the rock hard ground with a tumb then jumped into the air again"once we get there you can get some rest and then we can start training"

"I don't need any rest"butch started but stopped when genju gave him a look"you'll rest first"genju said in a serious voice"beside...you'll need it once training starts"butch looked at genju for a moment then smirked"_yeah and once it's over and I'm stronger_"butch thought"_I'm going after you boulder_"

_

* * *

_

**_You know if someone broke both my arms in one move then told me he show me how to do that when my arm worked again I'd do the same thing the guys did_**

**_well there you go hope you all like it next time will be butch's training and a little more on boomer's new girly-friend ;) so far brick has Mitchie to hang out with now boomer has star, what will this crazy writer do next_**

**_*BLAM*_**

**_who throw that(looks at everyone) okay...till next time_**

**_p.s. don't forget to reveiw please ;) later_**


	27. welcome to HELL

**guess what I'm back that's right many of you thought I was dead to the world NO, but what I had to face I should have well have been dead because not to long ago I had to take the hardest test in my entire life NO in the entire world, I had to walk into hell it self and then find my way out...I had to take...the A.C.T. ,you think I'm playing my brain started to hurt after I took it and that was just my frist time I have to take it again NEXT YEAR! **

**well now it's time for butch to start his training so let's jump right into it wells go**

**/ALSO I'm looking for a beta reader so if there is one that reads this story tell me**

**Chapter 26: Strength X 1000 welcome to HELL**

* * *

**DAY 1**

"ah what the hell" butch said tired, as he stood outside surrounded by rock "first the old man woke me up this early in the morning" he then looked down at his clothes that looked just like boomer training clothes but in green instead of blue "get up kid it's time to get started, oh and puts these on those silly little mismatched colored outfits you and your brother wear aren't made for training" butch said saying word for word what genju said in a mocking voice

"and now he keeps me waiting for like an hour" butch looked around for genju "that's it I'm going back to bed" just as butch turned around to go inside he saw something fly right over his head "what the?" just as he said that the thing landed, shaking everything in the area and causing butch to fall on his butt "ah...dang rock ground" butch looked up to see that it was genju "and where do you think your going?"genju asked seeing butch

"ME where the hell have you been" butch asked in an irritated voice "I had to find something" genju said as he grabbed butch's arm and helped him up"by the way put this on" genju said pulling out a orange colored shirt that almost looked like a straight jackets but thinner "say what?" butch said then slapped his head "your kidding me man you just told me to put this on an hour ago...I swear your starting to sound like my mom" butch said crossing his arms

"trust me this is part of your training, you put this on under your shirt" butch looked at it closer "it looks kinda like a straight jacket","you wish" genju said to himself he then looked at butch with a questioning look "and how do you know what a straight jacket looks like" butch looked away as he started to sweat a little "oh you know" he then looked back at the shirt "so just put it on under my shirt" genju just shoke his head yes"*sigh*fine whatever"

butch took off his shirt and grabbed the other shirt from genju "wow this thing is light" butch said feeling the things weight "It feels like you just gave me a bag of air" butch put the thing on then his shirt again"...ok...now what?" butch said as he moved his arms around "give it a second" genju said, they waited a few more seconds "huh?" butch said as his body started to shake "what the?" butch then crossed his arms like he was in a straight jacket

"I knew it" butch said trying to move his arms "this is a straight jacket","it's not a straight jacket" genju said calmly "sure feels like one" butch said "and how do you know what a straight jacket feels like?"genju asked "just get this thing off me" butch said as he continued to fight "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH"

butch started to jump up and down trying to get the thing off "listen kid" butch started to run around angry "just calm down and let me "butch flew up into the air then rammed into a rock "KID-KID HEY BRAT" butch continued to fly into rocks "kid?...*sigh*"butch crashed into the ground then jumped back then crashed into the ground again"...he'll get tired sooner or later" genju said as he sat back and watched butch roll on the ground

**Narrator: 5 mins later**

butch laid on the ground looking up at the sky with his arms still crossed "well looks like he's ready to listen" genju said as he got up and walked over to butch"...what is this thing" butch asked looking up at genju" most straight jackets aren't this strong" genju just gave him another look"...moving on" genju grabbed both of butch's arms and pulled then outward then to butch's sides "your kidding me?" butch said looking at genju calmly hold his arms like it was nothing

"it's not a straight jacket but it is a muscle restrain, now prepare yourself I'm about to let go" butch gave genju a look "on three...one two" butch got himself ready as he gulped "THREE" butch used every muscle in his body when genju let go "good the muscle restrain is doing it's job" genju said with a smile "which is?" butch said in a strained voice "to muscle restrain of couse, you see as long as your wearing that your body will need to use all it's strength at all time"

"and that's a good thing?" butch asked as he started to sweet "look be happy I gave you the easy copper one the real one is made of steel","THIS IS JUST COPPER!" butch yelled as he almost let his grip on his body go "how is copper doing this to me-ME, I eat copper for breakfast man" butch said still fighting the restrain "this is a very special kind of copper "genju said with a smirk "any-who lets get started with the training","say what now" butch asked "hey wait-WAIT" butch walked after genju while keeping his arms to his side the best he can

**/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/**

**_Task 1  
"_**your first task is the simple old school way of gaining strength" genju said then pointed over to his left "weight lifting" there were several large weights all over the place "your kidding me" butch said standing in front of one that was twice as big as him "I can barely even move my arms let alone pick something up with them"

"that's not what your picking up" genju said when he saw butch looking at the weight "this is" he then pulled out a small weight that he held with two of his fingers "I hope this isn't to much for you" he said laying the weight in front of butch "please that's it, this will be easy" butch said confident "then prove it" genju said with a smirk "hmph fine I will" butch bent down then slowly moved one of his arms to grab the weight "there" he said grabbing the weight "now I just have to-"butch said pulling "I just have to-"he said pulling harder

"what now" butch said tried as he pulled even harder "why you little" he grabbed the weight with both arms and started to pull "Come on" butch pulled even harder "COME ON" butch pulled as hard as he could, he then lost his grip and fell back"...ow" he looked at his arms to see them crossed again "wonderful" genju stepped up and looked down at butch "is anything what it looks like around here" genju grabbed both of butch's arms again "not really, but you should know a lot about that" he lifted butch up "your what a five year old and you can lift a truck with no problem"

"hmph" genju put butch back down, butch looked over at the weight still on the ground "I'll get it this time" butch said as he ran at the weight "_stubborn one this boy" _genju thought with a smirk as butch tried to left the weight off the ground "_that's good, being to stubborn to give up is a strength all it's own" _just then butch fell back again "this is gonna be a long day" genju said as he rubbed his head

**_Task 2  
_**"time for number two" genju said rubbing his hands together "first put your arms into this" butch looked at the item in genju hands "hey this kinda looks like one of these finger trap thingy's" butch said with interest in his voice "it's kinda like that yes" butch looked closer at it "I don't think it's supposed to be this big" butch said rubbing his chin "it's a...very special kind, go on put your arms in" butch put one of his hands in each side"...ok...now what"

"try to take them back out" butch looked at genju very confused "okay?" butch tried to pull his hands out but had no luck "huh?" he tried again but with no luck, he then glared at genju "what kinda finger trap is this" butch asked in an irritated voice "it's not a Chinese finger trap" genju said waving his finger in the air "iiiiiiiit's a Chinese hand trap" genju said with a smirk as he watched butch try to pull his hands out "WHAT KIND OF SICK BASTARD MAKES THIS KINDA STUFF"

"the same people that make the finger traps" genju said in a smug tone"...I don't know what I hate more right now" butch looked down at his trapped hands "the fact that my hands are stuck in this thing" he then glared at genju "or the fact that your right" he then tried even harder to pull his hands apart

_"you must learn where and how much strength to put into things" _genju thought as he watched butch struggle _"to much or to little could spell death" _butch fell to the ground and started to try and bite his way throw the hand trap" is it wrong that I find this hilarious" genju said as he laughed at butch "if so I don't wanna be right"

**Narrator: 5 mins later**

genju walked up to butch who was at the moment hitting his head against the hand trap with his hands still trapped "maybe it time we move on to the next one" genju turned around and started to walk away "HEY" genju looked back at butch "forgetting something" butch said holding up his still trapped hands, genju walked up to butch and pulled out a sheet "what the? What's that gonna do?"

genju covered butch's hands and the hand trap in the sheet and then after a few moments he quickly pulled the sheet off to reveal butch to be free "HUH?" butch looked up at genju walking away "h-how'd you do that?"genju looked back at butch for a second and smirked as he started to walk away again "h-hey wait up" butch ran after him

**_Task 3  
_**"okay so you haven't done so well with the first two" genju said drawing an 'X' on the ground "but this one should be an easy one" he said standing up and looking at butch "just stand on the 'X' and don't move" genju said in a calm voice pointing at the 'X'

"...just stand on the 'X' "butch asked moving slowly towards the 'X' "just stand there" genju said in a calm voice "that's all?" butch asked putting one foot on the 'X' slowly "yep just stand there and don't move at all" butch was now standing completely on the 'X' "okay...so I'm not hurt yet...now what?" butch asked, genju just smiled at him "nothing all you have to do is stand there" genju then jumped up and landed on one of the higher cliffs nearby "and don't move" he yelled down at butch

"Hey why did you jump up there?" butch asked getting a little worried" oh no reason" genju said as he took out a remote "just remember don't leave that spot" genju pressed a button on the remote "Oh and brace yourself"

"Brace myself?" butch asked but then looked forward to see a log headed right for him "I feel I should have seen this coming!" butch was about to jump out the way "ah-ah-ah remember don't move" genju said stopping butch "SAY WHAT" just as butch said that the log right him, sending him into a need by wall "...ow" butch glared up at the old man "I told you not to move" genju said down to butch "oh my bad" butch said popping himself off the wall "I'll try not to get knocked back by anymore giant logs"

"see that you do" genju said with a smirk as he watched butch walk angrily towards the 'X',genju pressed the button again as another log was sent flying at butch _"a good defense is the best offense" _butch was sent flying again "_and your defense needs a lot of work" _genju thought with a sigh "OH COME ON I WAS TOTALLY READY THAT TIME" butch yelled standing up "I HATE THIS PLACE SO DAMN MUCH"

**_Task 4  
_**"well it's finally time for your last test "genju said with a happy smile "good" butch said sitting on one knee tried "let's just get this over with so I can get some sleep and end this damn day" butch face turned to that of fear when he saw the evil grin on genju face"...oh...is there something you were about to tell me" butch asked stepping back

"well let's just say this last one might be a little tougher than the others "genju said with the evil smirk still on his face "to tell you the truth I'm not even sure you could handle this, the fear itself could scar you for life "genju looked at butch with a curious look "so do you still think you can handle it?" butch looked at the evil smile that genju wear on his face as he thought of all the stuff he's been through today, with a hard shallow butch glared genju in the eye's "y-yes" genju smirk grow even more "good"

genju lifted his foot and stomped down hard, the ground started to shake as a circle started to form around butch and genju, once the shaking stopped butch looked around to see it looking like a ring of some kind "BUTCH J. Rowdy" butch looked up at genju "are you ready to hate me more then you've ever hated anyone in your entire life" butch glared at genju "I already do" genju just smirked "then we're halfway there"

genju did a quick look around the ring "for your final test" genju looked back at butch "you must knock me out of the ring" butch's eyes grow wide" good luck kid your gonna need it" butch gulped hard _"alright no problem just some old guy" _butch thought "_an old guy that took down me and my brothers and the powerpuff girls" _butch rolled his eyes "_not that beating the powerpuff girls is anything hard to do" _butch took a confident step forward "I can do this no problem"

**Narrator: 15 minutes later**

**"**DAMN OLD MAN" butch yelled breathing heavily "go down already" butch yelled running at genju again and trying to push him out of the ring, but once again he didn't even get genju to move over even a little "move" butch said pushing harder "Move" butch was digging his feet into the ground as he pushed "MOVE" butch yelled as he pushed as hard as he could

genju looked down at butch with a unimpressed face "maybe we should call it a day" butch stopped pushing and fell to the ground "well if your sure I guess we can call it quits" butch looked up at genju "can you help me up, I'd do it but my everything hurts"

**/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/**

"so this is what true pain feels like" butch said as he slowly walked to the room he was sleeping in "I gotta say I'm not a fan when I'm the one feeling it","get some rest kid" genju said as he walked beside butch "some sleep and you'll be back on your feet in no time"

"Yeah and then I can get beat off them again" butch said as he painfully opened the door "damn...I bet boomer didn't suck this much during his training" genju looked away "you'd be surprised" butch painfully fell down on the bed "night old dude"

genju slowly closed the door but stopped halfway to look at butch _"hmm sumi was right these boys do learn fast_" genju smirked at butch _"he's has already forgotten that he is wearing the muscle restrain" _genju closed the door "he'll get it...sooner or later"

**DAY 2**

**_Task 1  
"_**damn it" butch said lifting the weight off the ground "well It's off the ground at least" genju just smiled at butch "good now all you need to do is left it up over your head" butch started to slowly left the weight higher "and do it 100 times"

"WHAT" butch let go of the weight as it fell on his foot "OW" butch started to hop around "OW-ow-ow-ow-ow" genju started to snicker as butch hopped around "this-ow-is-ow-not-ow-FUNNY-OW that really hurt" this just made genju laugh even harder

**_Task 2  
_**"...dumb hand trap thing" butch muttered as he tried to pull his hands out "whoever makes these should have there hands glued inside of one" genju just watch from the side as butch failed to free himself "come on kid this isn't brain surgery" butch just kept trying to free himself "yeah well...I bet that be easier at least they can use their HANDS "butch started to look around until his eye's landed on a big rock just sitting there

"hmmmm" butch slowly got a smirk when a light bulb appeared over his head "ah-oh" genju said noticing the light bulb floating over butch's head "this will not end well" butch walked over to the rock "there's no way this plan can backfire" butch jumped up and put his arms around the rock _"now I just pull until the stupid hand trap thing comes off" _butch thought _"and brick says I never think things though, I am so smart"_

butch started to pull back as the hand trap start to scratch "stubborn little" butch moved even farther back but the hand trap kept hold as it was pulled "YES I can feel it slipping" butch said about 3 feet back "it gonna pop off any second now" butch said now 6 feet back "just a little more"*SNAP*"what was that" butch said looking up to see a rock flying right towards his head "ah crap"*BAM!*

**_Task 3  
"_**haven't I had enough stuff throw at my head" butch said rubbing the bump on his head "hey-hey-hey that wasn't my fault mister idea man" butch glared at genju "alright you ready kid?"genju yelled down "do I get a choose to be" genju rubbed his chin in thought"...no not really" butch just sighed "alright" butch then got into a ready stance "bring it on old man" genju just smirked "that's the spirit" genju pressed the button

a log was then fired at butch "bring it ON" butch yelled as the log came flying, the log hit butch dead on knocking him to the ground "AHHHH" butch got up "again" genju looked surprised at first but then fired another log, butch stood his ground as it struck him again "AHHHHHH" butch fought back for a good minute before the log won and knocked him to the ground"...again" he said slowly getting up, genju just smirked

**_Task 4  
"_**come on" butch said as he pushed genju but with no results "move you old...AHHHH" butch fell to the ground"...how much do you weigh?" butch asked looking up at genju "more then you need to know" genju said as he ate his sandwich"...this might be easier if you weren't eating" genju looked at butch then his sandwich"...but I haven't eaten all day" butch slapped his head then started to walk away "_did I hurt his feelings...didn't think the kid was that soft"_

butch stopped a few feet away from genju"...AHHHHHHHHHH" butch turned around and blasted off towards genju with fire in his eye's"..._and I thought the kid was going sissy on me" _genju throw away his sandwich "this should be good" butch hit genju with great force "_WHAT THE?"_genju looked down at his feet to see them sliding back "_now that the spirit" _genju thought with a smirk "alright kid lets go" genju stopped sliding and throw butch over his shoulders

butch landed on his back with a thump "don't tell me that was your best" butch sat back up and dusted himself of f"not even close old man" genju smirked at butch "good then this might be a challenge" butch stood up and looked at genju with fire blazing in his eye's "yeah" butch smirked "for me"

**DAY 3**

**_Task 1_****  
"**25-26-27"butch counted off as he lifted the weight"28-29-30"genju just smirked as butch started to speed up, he then walked away "he'll be at 100 in about 10 mins" he looked back at butch "might as well get a burger while I wait"

**_Task 2  
_**butch just sat there staring at the hand trap "ah kid?"genju said to butch "you know your not allowed to use heat vision right?" butch just ignored him and stared at the hand trap "kid?"still nothing"KID?"genju yelled right into butch's ear but butch still did not move"*sigh*great he's broke","...hey old man" butch said getting genju attention "have you noticed that" butch pulled his hands apart "when you pull apart the thing gets tighter"

Butch stared at it a few more seconds before "what if you" he pushed his hands together and then his hands just popped out"..."butch looked up at genju and then smirked

**_Task 3  
_**the log blasted off at butch as he stood his ground, just as the log was about to hit him he swung his arm and knocked the log away"...hehe" genju just looked down at butch shocked _"those logs are made from very special bark it's stronger then steel" _genju thought "_to be able to withstand it is a feet but to KNOCK THE THING AWAY" _genju started to shake his head "_and to do it all in 3 days, what kind of monsters are we training",_"hey old man"

genju just back to butch's surprise"...ah yeah sorry to bring you outta your little daydream...but" butch started to smirk "that's three down" butch said "you ready for the last" genju just smirked at the kid "let's go","_this kid might kill me one day" _genju thought with a sigh "_while at least it'll be by someone I trained" _

**_Task 4  
"_**WAHHHHHHHHH" butch and genju continued to fight as butch tried to push genju out of the ring, butch was pushing genju back "SORRY KID IT NOT GONNA BE THAT EASY" genju stopped butch and started to puch butch back "there's no way I'm letting you push me out of this ring" genju had butch now at the edge of the ring"...FINE" butch stopped "THEN I'LL JUST HAVE TO" genju was then lifted off the ground "_NO WAY" _genju thought as he looked down at butch "_no one has been able to left me for over 30 years" _butch took a step forward "THROW YOU!"

butch throw genju all the way out of the ring and into one of the nearby rocks "_my brothers will never let me live this down" _genju looked back at butch then smirked "_this kids pretty tough" _genju fell to the ground with a thump "YEAAAAAAAH" butch yelled with joy as he jumped into the air "take that old man how does thaaaa" butch started to sway left to right "h-how does tha-"butch fell to the ground

**/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/**

**"**huh?" butch looked around to see he was back inside "what's going on?" butch said still drowsy "you passed kid" butch turned his head to look at genju "you passed all my test" genju said looking outside "well done" butch smiled and started to sit up "great...so what's next?"

genju throw out a siver colored muscle restrain shirt "now we see who well you do on level two" butch to at the shirt for a moment before he picked it up "let's rock" butch said with a smirk as he took of the orange colored muscle restrain shirt "huh?" butch stopped for a second and looked at his arm"_...this feeling" _butch looked up at the wall a few feet away from him"_...could I" _butch pulled his arm back then throw a punch

*BANG*

butch stood there shocked as he saw the huge hole in the wall "what the" butch looked back at his arm "_all the kid did was throw a punch" _genju looked over at the hole "_and the force from that was able to punch throw 4 walls alone with nothing but the air itself" _genju smirked "_it's gonna be hell fixing that but that was a great demonstration of his new strength "_genju looked down at the shocked butch with a smirk

**/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/**

**DAY 7**

**_Task 1  
_**"157-158-159" butch said lifting a weight 3xtimes his size "160-161-162..." butch stopped then throw the weight in the air and caught in with one arm when it came back down"1-2-3-4-5-6-7"butch counted now with one arm only"8-9-10-11-12-13"

**_Task 2  
"_**come on just 200 more" butch said doing push-ups with one arm as a giant rock sat on his back" just a few more"

**_Task 3  
_**butch looked up as rocks started to fall, coming straight at him" HIYAA" butch hit one of the rocks away as two more came at him, he grabbed one of them then hit the other rock with it crushing both rocks into pieces, a bunch of rocks then fell down on top of butch burying him"...AHHHHHH" butch picked it all up at once with one arm, he then pulled back his other arm and punched it dead on destroying it all at once

"not bad kid" butch looked back up to see genju sitting at the top" I think your finally ready" butch looked at him confused" ready for what?"

**/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/**

**_"_**berserk brawling? what's that it sounds cool" butch asked with excitement as they walked "that's what my fighting style is called" genju said with a smirk "while my brother does his little speedy flash fighting, I have my berserk brawling" genju said "berserk brawling doesn't have too many of those fancy moves though "he said with a sigh "the main goal of it is one thing, being stronger than your opponent" genju looked at butch "how does that sound"

"pretty good" butch said with a smile "all those fancy moves boomer was doing was cool and all but their too complicated" butch said waving his hand "a fight should be simple with the winner being who ever stronger","I like the way you think kid" genju said with a smile "yeah well...tell my brother that he's always saying 'you need to think stuff through when your fighting' "butch said with an annoyed face "your brother brick?"

"yeah man he's always saying I don't think stuff through" butch said "but I do first I think that I need to beat the crap out of my enemy, then I do it, see I think it through" genju shoke his head "your telling me, my older brother is way worse than that" genju said now with an annoyed face "he tells me the same thing but with this one look that makes you want to just punch him"

"yeah-yeah brick too and the way he thinks he always right" butch said "just because he older he thinks he can tell me what to do" genju said "the way he always says 'I told you so' "butch said "and he always has his nose in some kind of book" genju said "man my brother is such a nerd" butch and genju said at the same time, they looked at each other "brother's right" genju said with a smile "yeah can't live with them can't mail them off to Mexico...trust me I've tried" butch said rubbing his head

butch and genju laughed for a few minutes "alright-alright fun time over"g enju said as he stopped laughing "time to get serious cause once I'm done with you you'll be a true blood racing, fist pumping ,bone breaking berserk brawler","ALL RIGHT"butch said with fire in his eye's

* * *

**and that dear readers is the end of that, I'm sure many of you already know where this is going and for those who don't, really-really? nah I'm kidding but don't worry I've still got a few tricks up my sleves you know for later chapters**

**don't forget to reveiw **


	28. I don't miss him so LETS FIGHT

**you know what I wish, I wish I could draw because I'm sure this would make a way better web comic or short cartoon, another funny thing about that is that I want to make video games or cartoon/anime when I grow up and being able to draw would really help with that, but for now I'm just the story writer instead of the animator, just something I wanted to say after reading a review**

**Anyway back to the story**

**chapter 27: I don't miss him so LETS FIGHT**

* * *

"BOULDER" boulder turned around to look at emeral "get your stuff ready" she said with a smirk "the master has use for you" she said as she walked up to boulder"...is it about those brats" emeral just gave him a clam smile "yes it is" she then pulled out a a small bag" you still haven't given your final report on butch and-","yeah-yeah I know I know fight the kid and don't kill him" emeral looked up at boulder annoyed "what?"

"you could let me finish first" emeral said annoyed "whatever I just need to get out of here" boulder said cracking his knuckles "been like forever since I destroyed something" emeral just rolled her eyes "…what about the blue one" emeral gave boulder a confused look "do you mean boomer? He is not your concern he has already been-"

"I want to fight the blue one" he said with a serious face "after what he did to streak" he said as his fist tighten "...I see...streak still isn't better yet" emeral said turning away from boulder "it's been over two weeks and he's still shaken up pretty bad "she said in a sad tone" his body is fine but his mind is still in bad shape...I don't know what he saw out there but whatever it was messed him up pretty bad"

"THAT WHY I GOTTA FIGHT THAT BLUE BRAT" boulder yelled angry "I didn't know revenge meant that much to you" boulder looked at emeral then smiled "payback yeah that would be sweet…but that's not the real reason" boulder then started to smirk and evil smirk "I wanna see firsthand how a brat beat streak" boulder fist got even tighter" the brat destroyed streak…I can't just pass up a good fight like that…I'll take care of that green brat but then I want the blue one"," ...I know you really want this" emeral said "so I won't stop you" she handed boulder the bag "but"

Boulder looked back at emeral with raised eye brow's "…but" boulder pushed not liking the tone in emeral's voice"…I shouldn't show you this" emeral said with a smirk she then pulled out a huge white crystal "but what kind of friend would I sent you in blind" she then let it go and it flouted right above her and boulder's heads "…yeah…right…friend" boulder said looking up at the crystal

"look boulder" she said raising her hands in the air as the crystal started to glow "look towards the skies look towards the stars look towards the future" boulder's eyes darted from the crystal to emeral and back "look towards the future your future" emeral said and the crystal started glowing green, it then started showing pictures of a large green field as a powerful earthquake ripped it apart

"...wh-what does this mean" boulder said looking at the images with a ominous feeling "WHAT THE HELL DOES THIS HAVE TO DO WITH ME" boulder yelled at emeral, emeral just looked at boulder with a calm expiration "hmph why do you ask me questions to things you already know the answer to"

Boulder looked back up at the images "look boulder" emeral said "look at the color of the grass and the green shade of the trees" boulder body started to shake as the images changed "boulder the future I see for you is not a good one" the images changed to the city of Townville "for I see that a defeat is in your future"

Boulder eye's went wide as he saw an image of himself beaten and bloody with a hole in his gut "and the one who will defeat you is..." boulder beaten body then fell to his knees and his body hit the ground with a thump, the person that did it standing above him with his fist covered in blood "Butch"

the room then went white and then the crystal fell into emeral hands and the room was back to normal "do you get it now" emeral asked boulder who just stared at the ground"...yeah" boulder said glaring at emeral he then ran past her down the hall "good luck" she said with a sweet smile as she waved him goodbye, once boulder was out of sight emeral smile turned into an evil smirk "you're gonna need it fatass"unknown to even emeral someone stood in the shadows watching the whole thing

**Narrator: ah-oh this looks to turn out bad real soon**

"Ahhhhhh come on Mitch" buttercup said angrily as she held the red dodge ball in her hand "is this really the best you got, catch the ball, dodge it, DO SOMTHING BESIDES GETTING HIT AND FALLING" Mitch slowly got up in pain"...ow...can you not throw so hard, oh look star in the daytime make a wish" Mitch said as stars flew around his head "oh please" buttercup said as she rolled her eyes" I haven't even got warmed up yet"

buttercup watch as Mitch stumbled left to right "hmph...I bet if butch was here he'd give a better match then you" buttercup looked down at the red ball in her hands "I always hit him with everything I had" buttercup said in a clam but sad tone "and he'd take it all and throw it all back as well" buttercup stood there for a moment in thought, but her sad face then turned to that of rage as she squeezed it the ball"...hmmmmmAHHHHHHHHH"

Mitch was send flying into the fence as he was hit with the ball, he bounced off the fence and landed back in the spot he was standing in before but upside-down"...I don't think my arms works anymore" Mitch said as he let the ball fall to the ground "COME ON Mitch is that really the best you got I mean really?, butch would have ate that up" buttercup went off

"well there goes little miss green bean steamed again" brick said as he watch the scene from a safe distance, leaning back against a tree "it's been like this since butch left and she's still doing this" brick said with an irritated sigh "her yelling getting on my nerves more than usual" brick said as he rubbed his head "well she's still handling it better then Bella" boomer said beside his brother and looking at bella sit on the swing-set alone with her head hung low and a small rain cloud over her head

bella slowly swung back and forth as the rain fell on her head "hey bella" sally said walking up to bella "you wanna play ki.."sally stopped when bella looked up at her and thunder went off "...never mind I'll ask you later" sally said in a scared voice as she turned around and walked away, bella went back to staring at the ground as she swung back and forth

"were things like this when I left" boomer asked "it was more girls crying and less girls going crazy mad" brick said rubbing his head "for some girls that don't care and are just fine" brick said looking at both girls "they really seem not fine and like they really care" boomer just shoke his head in agreement

"that's because they really do" betty said standing behind brick" she looked at both boys to see them still sitting there calmly"...how long did you guys know I was there?" ,"the whole time" brick said in a calm voice "you really can't sneak up on a kid with super hearing" brick said looking back at betty "hi Becky" boomer said not turning around, becky came out from the other side of the tree"...your good" she said with a smile

"So babe since I really don't get girls" brick said looking at Betty "you gotta explain what's up with those two for me" brick said with a confused look

"It's really simple" blossom said sitting next to brick "WAHHHHHHHH" boomer jumped back surprised"...really...really?, keep your super hearing on bro" brick said looking at boomer "who said you could sit next to me?" brick asked looking at blossom "my butt" blossom said back in snippy tone that caught everyone off guard "wah-wah what's your problem bloss" brick asked giving blossom a look "do you just go home and think up new nicknames for me","...I wouldn't call it a hobby but you know"

"AHEM" betty said getting both bricks and blossom attention "is there something you wanted "betty said pushing the two apart and sitting down next to brick "blossom?" blossom glared at betty for a quick second then looked back at brick "buttercup's bored" blossom said pointing to her sister "without butch here she has no one to challenge and no one to fight with" blossom said with a sigh "I hate to say it" she looked at brick again "I really hate to say it but before you guys got here buttercup and the rest of us had to hold back a lot" blossom looked back up at buttercup "but once you guys got here we didn't anymore…but now she has to again", "and it's been up to us to keep her in line" bubbles said also with a sigh now sitting next to boomer

"Which explains the bad attitude from pinky" brick said as blossom glared at him "well I could have told you that" becky said as she hugged boomer from behind "OW, hey be careful" boomer said as he rubbed his back "I'm still not fully healed yet" becky gave him a sad look "sorry"

"but like buttercup, bella misses butch" betty said sitting closer to brick "yeah" brick said starting to get it "_and it's been pretty hard on mom too" _brick thought with a sigh _"she got one back but then just like that another one was gone" _

**/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/**

In the city of Townsville everything is fine, cars are driving safely, people are walking happily and the sun is shining brightly "I swear this town gets attack by monsters and destroyed by children on a daily bases and it's still stays this happy" boulder said sitting on top of a building "and how'd they fix the place up so soon" he said looking at the completely fixed town "after what Andrew told me I thought their at least be a giant hole from the fight"

boulder just looked around a bit more before he sighed "oh well" boulder said as he took the bag emeral gave him out "it's gonna be gone after I'm done with it" boulder reached into the bag and took out a hand full of jewels_ "I'm gonna get that blue little brat and find out what the hell he did to streak"_ boulder then squeezed them in his hand and opened his hand back up as they started to glow green_ "but first I'll take care of the green one"_

**Narrator: Meanwhile back at Pokey Oaks Kindergarten**

"well that was lame" buttercup said as she floated into class her sister's right behind her "hmph" bella said as she walked to her seat with her sister's right behind her both carrying umbrellas, next came Mitch slowly walking into class sore everywhere "maybe we should of helped him" boomer said looking at mitch "No" brick said without a care "and your still not fully healed anyway, your lucky I don't tell mom about all that running around town that you do after school everyday"

"WHAT, I mean huh? what running around town hehehe your so funny bro" boomer said nervous, brick just gave him that look letting boomer know he lost "...so you know about that" boomer said defeated "yep" brick said in a calm tone "I really don't get how you can have so much fun running around town by yourself" boomer looked at brick surprised for a moment "huh oh yeah by myself yeah well you know everyone needs some time to themself"

brick looked at boomer confused for a second but then just sat down "_*sigh*I guess brick doesn't know everything" _boomer thought as he sat down _"let's just hope he doesn't go looking for stars"_

"ok class" MsKeane said as she started to write something on the board "let's start by" just then the hot line rang"...every time" MsKeane said with a sigh "yes mayor what the emergency"*_oh blossom it's horrible one of those brutes from before are attacking Townsville AGAIN*_"WHAT is it streak" blossom could hear boomer hope out of his seat at streak's name*_no-no it's a different one a much bigger one*_blossom thought about it for a moment then snapped in realization "you mean boulder"

"boulder?" boomer and brick said confused, just then a huge boom could be heard as a green streak blasted through the roof "BUTTERCUP" bubbles yelled after her sister, blossom turned around just in time to see her sister gone"...I'll call you back later mayor"

"what up with your sister bloss" brick asked looking up through the hole "*sigh*I really wish I know" blossom said "maybe she's just crazy" betty said with a calm face"...hey betty" betty looked over at her sister becky "yeah?" becky looked around class one last time"...where's bella" betty looked around the class to see her sister gone "and there goes sister number 2"brick said as he leaned back in his chair, betty and blossom just glared at him for a moment"...what?" they folded their arms "What?"

"aren't you going to, oh I don't know, DO SOMTHING" betty yelled getting a little ticked "buttercup can take care of herself and bella will be fine" brick said as he leaned back further "I'm sure this will clear itself up so why not just relax and get class started "brick closed his eyes and just sat there with them closed leaning back for a few quick moments of silence"...there still glaring at me aren't they?" brick said

"yep" boomer said looking at blossom and betty ticked off glares "and I think blossom about to use her heat ray" brick opened his eyes to look at them"*sigh*fine I'll go" brick stood up "but you two owe me big time" brick said pointing at the two girls "of course" betty said with a smile "as long as it's not illegal" blossom said with a pout

"alright boomer let's go-"brick turned around to see boomer gone "man I hate it when he does that" brick said with a ticked off face as he was about to blast off "WAIT" brick stopped as betty jumped on his back "ok GO" she said with her fist pumped "WAIT there no way were taking you again" blossom said shaking her head "my sister's down there and-","STOP, no time for your stupid little girl fight" betty and blossom glared at brick "I'll watch her...them" brick said seeing becky already on bubbles back" now let's go"

they were about to take off "WAIT" MsKeane said stopping them again "brick there is no way I can let you take those two on another crazy fight, it's bad enough that you and your brother's leave school early with no permission mind you but to take betty and becky, and while bella is gone and probably already in trouble is OUT OF THE QUESTION" MsKeane said in a fast rant like speech "alright-alright MsKeane I understand "brick said with a smirk "and I'm sure if we talk about it we can find an even NOW"

"What?" bubbles and blossom said as brick grabbed them and blasted off with the girls "you can kill me later" brick yelled back "WHAT oooooooh BRICK ROWDYRUFF JONES YOU GET BACK HERE" she glared after him for a few moments"...*sigh*that boy" she then smiled after them "_good luck" _she thought

**/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/**

boulder was just sitting on top of a pile of destroyed cars watching parts of the city burn down "what's taking those brats so long" he asked tapping his finger against his chin"...Oh I know maybe I should head down to that school they go to, I'm sure they be there it's what like 1:30"he jumped off the pile of cars making a hole in the ground as he landed "guess I should call off the-","AHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"huh?" he looked up as he heard the sound of someone yelling and saw a green flash headed right for him "what the h-"he was cut off as buttercup kicked him in the jam and then landed right behind him "Oh god...man that hurt" buttercup said rubbing her leg "FREEZE" buttercup yelled with fire in her eyes "I don't know why your attacking the city again or why you did it in the first place but to tell you the truth I really don't care" buttercup got into a fighting stance "all I know is that your here and I have never wanted to kick someone's butt as bad as I do yours"

boulder just stood there his head bend back after buttercup had kicked him, staring at her surprised that buttercup had just kick him, he blinked a couple then leaned his head back into place he then turned around and looked at buttercup with a bored look "you...your that powerpuff brat...blossom right?" he said scratching his chin "it's Buttercup!" buttercup said in an angry whisper "oh right-right well look buttercap" ,"CUP Buttercup" she yelled angry

"right whatever look I don't have time to play with you girl" boulder then saw another little girl jump off buttercup's back looking very pissed at him"...girls so why don't you two go play somewhere else I'm busy" buttercup just got more and more mad with every word that boulder said "THAT IT! I'M GONNA, wait...girls...you two, what are you taking" she then looked to her side as bella walked forward "what the BELLA where the heck did you come from

"I road on your back, I've been here the whole time" bella said not even looking at buttercup "What" buttercup felt her back"...what are you and your sister's part ninja or something", "does that even matter right now" bella snapped "WELL WHY ARE YOU HERE" buttercup snapped back, bella pointed at boulder "WHY DO YOU THINK" buttercup looked over at boulder then glared back at bella "AND WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU CAN DO AGAINST HIM" buttercup shot back "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU CAN DO AGAINST HIM"

"A LOT MORE THEN YOU THATS FOR SURE" buttercup yelled back "oh please" buttercup was shocked by bella attitude "I have a black belt in almost all forms of self-defenses" bella said with a smirk "all you do is hit stuff" buttercup rolled up her sleeve "yeah and I bout to do the same thing with you"

boulder just stood there as the two girls yelled at each other for a few moments"...ah girls" ,"WHAT" boulder went silent at that"...ok" he then looked closer at bella "_wait a minute" _boulder thought "look I don't care how strong you think you are or how mad you are at this guy" buttercup said looking at bella "so why don't you go hide while I take care of th-","oh please" bella said "like you could handle this guy alone"

"and what's that supposed to mean" buttercup said putting her hands on her hip "the only reason you didn't wait for your sister's was because your mad at this guy" bella said "well duh the guys destroying the town" buttercup said pointing towards the town "please this town gets destroyed every other day, I'm surprised they always have the money to rebuild it, face it you're doing this for the same reason as me"

"WHAT, no way your just mad cause he's part of the reason your imaginary boyfriend left" buttercup said taking a step toward bella "and your just mad because he's the reason your playmate/crush left" bella said taking a step towards buttercup "what I-I mean butch...I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM" buttercup said her cheeks turning red "oh please, everyone but the rowdyruff boys themselves know you do"

"well look who finally find her voice, with how you are most of the time I thought you were a mute, or at least hoped you were" buttercup said taking another step "WELL WITH YOU YELLING ALL THE TIME IT'S HARD TO GET A WORD IN" bella said taking a step forward "I DON'T YELL" buttercup screamed in bella's face "YOUR YELLING RIGHT NOW" bella screamed back into buttercup's face

_"that girl" _boulder thought still looking at bella as the two girls augured_" she looks so...where have I seen her from" _he thought rubbing his chin _"wait a minute" _his eye's went wide as he looked at bella closer _"IT CAN'T BE"_

"you wanna go girl" buttercup said ready to hit bella "I'm not afraid of you butterbutt" bella said back also ready to fight "well your about to be" buttercup said shaking her fist "YOU" buttercup and bella turned to look at boulder pointing at bella shocked "YOU GIRL, I KNOW YOU"

"you do?" bella asked surprised "he does?" buttercup asked looking at bella "I do" boulder said still pointing at bella "your-your" boulder said his hands shaking "YOUR" bella took a step back "I'm?" she asked a little scared "YOUR...SOMEONE I MET BEFORE"

everything in the whole town went silent "...and?" buttercup asked "and what?" boulder asked "THAT IT YOU MET HER BEFORE THAT WHAT YOU WERE SO SHOCKED ABOUT "buttercup yelled mad"...I don't think we have every met before this" bella said confused "no-no I know your face, I never forget a face" boulder started scratching his head "now if only I could remember where we met...or who you are in the first place"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" buttercup screamed getting very pissed at this moment "I DON'T CARE, NOBODY DOES" ,"well I care cause it's ticking me off...now I know it wasn't any time before Tuesday that I met you" boulder said crossing his arms in thought "AHHHHHHHHH FINE...bella you stay here while I-"buttercup looked beside her to see bella gone "where'd she-"she looked back towards boulder to see bella running at him "BELLA WAIT, WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY"

"did I met her somewhere in Ohio...no-no not there" boulder said still in thought, he then noticed bella running at him "oh not so fast girl" just as boulder reached down to grabbed bella she jumped up and landed right on his chest "what the-"before boulder could say another word bella hit him right in the eye "AHHHHH YOU LITTLE" bella jumpped onto boulder's head as he slapped his chest, she then punched the other eye "AHHHHHHHH THAT IT"

bella jumped onto boulders arm as he hit his head with his other arm "OW" he looked down at his other arm to see bella "nah-nah-nah" bella said sticking out her tongue "YOU LITTLE" bella jumped onto boulder back as he punched his arm "huh?" she then climbed up and sat back on top of his head "is that all you got" bella said with a smirk

_"wow...bella can fight...kinda" _buttercup thought watching "_I should be impressed...but for some reason...this just makes me even madder" _boulder hit his head again this time with both arms "OW" he looked around him"...where she go" boulder asked not seeing her "no one ever checks the back" bella said holding onto boulder's back "huh?" boulder said looking back "is it just a dumb thing that stupid angry people do all the time or do smart people do it sometimes too"

"HEY" buttercup yelled hearing it "WHY YOU LITTLE" boulder said trying to grabbed bella"...ahh...can't reach" boulder said as bella sat on boulder back out of boulder's reach "you don't say" bella smugly said with a smirk on her face "tell me more","Grrrrrrrrr YOU LITTLE" boulder then fell back on the ground "HA got ya"

"oh yeah you got me" boulder guys went wide as he looked up at bella standing their "got me off your back" she said with a smirk "you know this is a little sad "she said crossing her arms "frist butch loses to you, and we all know you could have kick buttercup's butt", "HEY"buttercup said for a second time" and after all that you're getting your butt kicked by a weak, powerless, little girl" bella said shaking her head "it's really a disapoint-"boulder grabbed bella's leg"...ment AHHHHHH" bella yelled as boulder picked her up

"well now" boulder said as he stood up holding bella upside down "I would hate to be a disapointment" ,"_ah-oh" _bella thought "Hey" boulder looked back to see buttercup flying at him "put the loud mouth mute down NOW","HEY" bella said looking pissed "AHHHHHHHHHHH" buttercup yelled as she was about to punch boulder in the face, but boulder grabbed buttercup's punch mid swing stopping buttercup cold"...ah-oh" buttercup looked at the smirk that was growing on boulder's face

"well now isn't this something" boulder said looking from buttercup to bella "you know I really don't like hurting little girls to much, I mean don't get me wrong I like hurting everything but if there was a list little girls would be close to the last thing I like to hurt" boulder raised both his arms still holding buttercup and bella "but this time I'll make an exception" he said, then with full force he was about to smash the two girls into each other _"CRAP" _they both thought

"bye-bye girls" boulder said as the girl were about to collide*FLASH*"huh?" boulder said seeing the girls gone "hey lardass" boulder looked up to see boomer standing a few feet away bella and buttercup sitting right behind him "well now" boulder said with an evil smirk "this is a pleasant surprise" boomer glared at boulder for a moment then looked back at the girls "you two ok?"

"I'm...ok" bella said sad "nothing hurt but my pride "buttercup said rubbing her arm" better than your body" boomer said with a smirk then glared back at boulder "listen buttercup" buttercup looked at boomer "I need you to take bella and go somewhere safe", "WHAT" both girls said surprised "butch would never forgive me if I let you two get hurt "buttercup blushed at this "but boomer yo-your wounds still haven't healed from your last battle" bella said

"which is why you need to leave" boomer said still glaring at boulder "no way blondie" buttercup said standing up "don't worry about me I can handle this guy...besides" boomer started to smirk evily "my brother bricks on his way "boulder raised at eye at this "hmph that's a lot of confidences you have in your weak brother their" boomer smirk just deepened "I have a lot of confidences in both my brothers" boomer got into a fighting stance "and it's kept me alive this far so I ain't stopping now"

the two fighters just glared at each other as the air around them got thick "you still here" the girls snapped out of their thoughts "get going...NOW" boomer said still not looking back "but we-"buttercup started "NOW!" buttercup and bella jumped back, buttercup looked down at the ground for a moment thinking"...ooooooh FINE" she jumped back and grabbed bella "you better not lose blondie you got that" buttercup blasted off into the sky with bella"...hmph like she need to tell me that" boomer said with a smirk "she really is the girl-butch"

"Not so fast kid" boomer looked back over a smirking boulder "this party just getting started "boulder looked up at the two girls flying off "and no one leaves my party without a body bag" boulder then snapped his fingers "huh?" boomer thought curious

"buttercup wait we can't just leave him like this" bella said looking back towards boomer "SHUT IT" buttercup said very pissed "Crap...the day I take orders from a ruff...Ahhhhhhhhhhh WHAT ELSE COULD GO WRONG" just as those words passed buttercup's lips something very fast passed right by her face "WAHHH" both girls screamed as buttercup stopped "what was that" bella said surprised "I don't know it was moving to-","BUTTERCUP" bella screamed pointing back

buttercup looked back just in time to dodge another attack "FAST" buttercup yelled dodging another, she then started flying around dodging as more came at her "really fast" one then hit buttercup creating a dust of smoke on contact"*cough**cough*and getting faster" buttercup said waving away the smoke"*cough*this is*cough*this is dirt, someone just throwing clups of dirt at us" bella said

"This feels harder than dirt" buttercup said seeing the burse on her arm once the dust cleared "WAH?" boomer said seeing what happened, he was about to blast off and get them when a clup of dirt was throw at him ,boomer dodged and looked over at boulder"...bastard" boulder just smirked in return "come now boy the fun is just getting started" another clup of dirt was laughed at boomer

"please" boomer said not even trying "you'll never hit me with something like that" boulder smirk just deepened "not you" he then pointed up "but what about them" boomers eye's went wide as he turned around to see the girls being hit with a barrage of attacks"...Crap" boomer said about to fly after them, just then a chain wrapped around his waist "huh?" he was then pulled

"didn't anyone ever tell you kid" boulder said holding boomer in the palm of his hand "never take your eye off the opponent "boulder then started to squeeze boomer "AHHHHHHHHH" boomer yelled in pain "HaHaHa what's wrong kid too tight?" boulder said with an evil smirk "I don't know how a little punk like you got lucky enough to beat streak but your luck just ran out", _"DAMN IT...can't move" _boomer thought then looked up at buttercup and bella _"this is bad"_

"DAMN IT" buttercup said doing her best to shield bella "Buttercup we have to land NOW" bella said holding on tight "right" buttercup flew straight down but the attacks kept coming at them "this is bad" buttercup was then hit by another clup of dirt "AHHHHHHHH" buttercup screamed losing control as the "can't see" buttercup said with dirt in her eye's "LOOK OUT" bella said pointing to a building they were about to hit

"look where?" buttercup said wiping dirt from her eyes "look there" bella said quickly jumping onto buttercup's back and grabbing her hair "Ahhhh HEY!" buttercup said as bella pulled on her hair "what are you AHHHH" bella pulled until buttercup turned and missed the building"*phew*that was-"she then looked back "close" buttercup wiped the last of the dirt out of her eye's and looked up to see a barrage of attacks coming right at them"...crap"

just then a red beam blasted all the attacks away "what the?" both girls said "I swear I can't leave you alone for one second can I" both girls looked up to see brick, blossom, and bubbles floating right above them "GUYS" bella said happy to see them "took you long enogh" buttercup said "where's boomer" becky said not seeing him "blondie right down there fighting-"buttercup stopped when she saw boomer being squeezed to death "BOOMER"

"here" brick said throwing betty to blossom" hold this" brick then blasted down to his brother "what HEY WAIT" blossom yelled after brick

**/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/**

"HaHaHa you know I wonder if I squeeze hard enough will your eye's pop out of your head" boulder said with a laugh as he squeezed boomer "and I wonder if after I ripe that hand off your arm if I can still shove it up your ass "boulder looked up to see brick now standing a few feet away "well-well-well if it isn't the brats leader himself "brick just glared at boulder"...hehe..hehehe" boulder looked over to boomer"...my big brother's gonna kick your fat but-AHHHHHHHHHHHH"boomer yelled as boulder squeezed harder

"little brats should keep quiet" boulder said with a glare "and fatass douche bags should put my brother down and leave before I kick there ass so hard they smell my foot every time they shit" boulder looked back up to brick "is that soooo" boulder said with a smirk"...yeah" brick shot down a car that was flying right toward him "that's so" brick then looked to the left "you can stop hiding I know where you are" he then looked right "I know where all of you are"

a few moments went by until "ah crud" said an bear/man like creature that had a huge bite like mark on one of it's ears, it walked out of the shadows "guess the fun is over "the bear said as it scratched it bite ear "well if it isn't whiny the poo" brick said glaring at the bear "HaHaHa" brick looked left to see a laughing Ox/man like creature "HaHa oh he got you good bear"

"hmph...It wasn't that funny" bear sad glaring at brick while showing his teeth "yeah...yeah it really was" brick then saw a Gorilla like creature that was bigger than both the other two creatures combined "great where'd you guys get the carnival prizes from this time" brick asked boulder still with a deadly glare, all the creatures started growling "I think you made them mad" boulder said with a smirk as he waved boomer back an forth

"and I think your pissing me off" brick snarled with venom in each word "Now put My brother DOWN" boulder looked at brick for a quick moment then just smirked "HeHe funny kid but last time I checked you couldn't even handle streak minions" boulder then snapped his fingers as all his creatures jumped at brick "let alone my" he said with a dark chuckle

"hmph" brick jumped in the air dodging both the bear and Ox as they crashed into each other "I've been training" brick then pointed his hand behind him as the Gorilla was about strike "a lot" brick blasted the oversize money back"...hmph not bad kid...but" boulder then throw the same chain he used to catch boomer, the chain hocked around brick's arm "not good either"

before anyone could even say another word brick wrapped the chain around his arm more and pulled on it which launched him toward boulder "what the" brick put both his hands on boulder's chest "Get back" brick then blasted boulder back which caused him to release boomer ,boomer rubbed his arm and looked up at his brother still standing with his arms out"...you don't know me like that" brick said with a smirk "...awwwwwwwwww brick really?"

boomer slowly stood up still holding his arm "what, butch ain't here to make the bad puns and someone had to do it" brick said smiling "not really" boomer said in a whisper "what was that" brick said with a glare "nothing...nothing at all" both brother stared at each other for a moment then started to smile "what took you so long" boomer said in a light chuckle

"oh my bad for not keeping up with the guy that moves faster then I blink" brick said with a smile "well in all fairness you do blink pretty slow" brick punched his brother in the arm "ow man come on" boomer said

"hey not to interrupt this sick brotherly moment" both boys looked over to see boulder still standing and wiping his chest off like it was nothing "but this ain't over yet" boulder then snapped his fingers again as his creatures got up "great" brick said with a sigh then looked over to boomer "you alright?" boomer looked to brick then himself "the dude has an iron grip...my arm hurts pretty bad and It's a little had to move my legs" boomer then got into some kind of fighting stance holding up his good arm

"but one arms just fine and even like this I bet I could run circles around these dorks" boomer said with confidence "...great so our last hope is dumb luck" brick said with a smile "HeHe you forget dumb is my specialty" brick slowly turned his head towards his brother who still smiled with confidence, brick then slapped his forehead "...wait" boomer said finally getting it "that's not..what I mean was" ,"no-no you said it perfectly boomer" brick said shaking his head

"...oh alright I thought I said something dumb there for a minute" brick just slapped his head even harder "hey...what about you" boomer said seriously "you think you can take them" boomer said looking at his brother"...I can fight on even ground with them...but take them...we'll see I guess" brick said getting into a fighting stance"...and him" boomer said looking at boulder" leave him be...for now" brick said not looking back "too many problems will make your head hurt, for now we deal with them"

"you guys need some help" blossom said landing in front of brick, bubbles and buttercup landed beside boomer"...I thought you were watching the girls" brick said eyeing blossom "what we can see them from here" buttercup said pointing to a nearby building the girls were hiding beside "their safe enough?" brick looked at buttercup then blossom"...fine"

brick then stepped up beside blossom "you girls really must be stupid to be doing something like this" brick said not looking at her, blossom then glared at brick "really stupid" boulder said over hearing brick "Hey for your information we do stupid stuff like this all the time" bubbles yelled at boulder in a matter-of-fact voice, blossom just slapped her head"...great now I'm really scared" boulder joked

"You got a plan pinky?" blossom glared back at brick "yes frist don't call me pinky" she then looked at the snarling creatures in front of her "second we beat them up" boomer looked at blossom dumbfounded "your kidding right I could of thought of that" brick looked at blossom with a questionable look "yeah bloss what did you let the green one think that plan up"

"Hey it's a good plan" buttercup interrupted getting mad "clearly, because it's worked so well for you so far" brick said looking at how beat up buttercup was "HEY I couldn't see them last time" buttercup then glared at the creatures "but now I see them just fine"

"Enough Talk" the Gorilla said slamming his fist to the ground "you've had enough time to say you goodbyes" the Gorilla then jumped high into the air "NOW SAY YOUR GOODBYE" buttercup jumped into the air "BRING IT ON MONKEY" she yelled flying towards the Gorilla creature "Buttercup WAIT" blossom yelled at her sister "the girls got a death wish" brick said glaring at the head strong girl

"HaHaHa bye-bye powerLess girl"boulder said as he watched and at that moment time slowed down as buttercup and the Gorilla creature were almost inches away from each other"...ahhhhhhhhhhhhh", "huh?" boulder said looking around "what's that sound?","ahhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHH" boulder looked back just in time to see a green flash blast over his head "what the"

back to the fight the Gorilla creature was about to hit buttercup with both his fist, and buttercup was just seconds away from hitting the Gorilla creature face "AHHHHHHHHHH" ,"huh?" buttercup looked up just as a green flash hit both her and the Gorilla creature sending the Gorilla into a building as the green whatever landed on the ground a few feet away breaking the ground as it hit and making a big dust cloud

"what the h-how did th-that happen" bella said seeing the Gorilla creature blasted into a building that was right behind them"...I don't know" betty said then looked to her side "but it's right next to us" she said seeing whatever it was landed right next to them

"What was that!" blossom said surprised "it looked like a rocket" boomer said barely seeing the thing fly by "you couldn't see what it was?" bubbles asked worried "I couldn't see what it was" brick said getting ready for anything

the dust slowly started to clear"...AHHHH" buttercup yelled sitting up "what the...WHAT JUST" ,"damn old man" buttercup stopped and looked down at the farmiler voice"...hit...me" the dust slowly cleared "crazy old man I'm gonna get you for" butch looked up to see buttercup sitting on top of him "this" the two then just stared at each other

"butch?" brick said "butch?" boomer said "butch?" bubbles and blossom said at the same time "butch?" the bear and Ox asked surprised "butch?" becky and betty said confused as bella just stood there staring "...butch" buttercup said in a soft voice as she stared down at butch

"...well hey butterbutt" butch said with a smirk "I should have guessed it was you when I saw your big forehead" butch then looked back "guess I came just in time cause that monkey was bout to mess ya up huh" butch then looked towards his brother's "yo bros what's happening having fun without me I see" brick stared at his brother for a quick moment"...HeHe never could be a party without the whole set bro"

butch smiled at this "good point man" butch then felt a few drops water fall as he wiped it off his face "what the...is it raining" butch looked up to and saw something he never thought he ever see in his whole life and never be prepared for"...wow"

* * *

**okay I'm only gonna say this once cause I know I just know someone's gonna say something about the end scene so let's get this over with**

**I don't know what nasty disgusting thought some of you may be thinking this scene is doing but STOP RIGHT NOW there five years old(I think) okay this is just something I thought be cute, you know buttercup who's been missing butch and bam now he's right there in front of her, this is not that knida story so just move on and wait til the next chapter...who am I kidding someone's still probably gonna say something about this**

**Anyway WHAT Is the incredible thing butch saw that cannot be revealed in this chapter...find out next chapter**

**_p.s. don't forget to review please _**


End file.
